Chat Show estilo Happy Tree Friends hecho por Vocaloids
by worldotaku2013
Summary: este es mi primer chat show estilo HTF...espero que les guste :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chat Show estilo Happy Tree Friends hecho por Vocaloids**

Camina un chico de pelo negro con una camisa de color negro y un pantalón azul oscuro con unos zapatos converse...

Erick- bueno...hola a todos...(El público aplaude) ustedes ya me conocen soy el amigo de Luka y yo voy a ser su anfitrión y mi linda o más bien Hermosa co-alfritriona Luka (todo el publico silba y aplaude)

(Sale Luka con un vestido rosa simple)

Luka- hola a todos! (Sonríe) bueno este es nuestro primer chat show hecho por vocaloids (sonríe y el público aplaude)

Erick- bueno esto es un programa serio...no es broma..(Sonríe)

(De la nada sale Len con bóxers...gritando y Rin lo persigue con ropa en la mano)

Len- no quiero! Eso!

Rin- vamos..lenny!...ponte la ropa!(Se van)

(Erick se golpea la cara)

Erick- hable muy rápido...

Luka- lo siento...bueno...presentemos a los de happy tree friends!...los de Happy Tree Friends no nos pertenecen...

Erick- ni tampoco T.T los Vocaloids...bueno..el primero será el veterano de guerra que todos aman (celoso)...el más guapo y con su alter ego...

Luka- Flippy y Fliqpy!

(Aparecen los dos)(el público aplaude)

Flippy- hola a todos (sonríe)

Fliqpy- hola hermosas (tira besos a las fans)

Chicas del público y Luka- Flippy y Fliqpy te amamos! Son los más Kawaii que hemos visto!(Con carteles en la mano)

Flippy- no somos kawaii...

Luka- claro que si (tira el cartel y abraza a flippy)

(Erick celoso)

Erick- ya pues siéntense!

Luka- 737 oye no seas haci...

(Aparece Len con su traje normal de vocaloid y Rin con un vestido simple de color amarillo)

Rin- me toca a mí!

Len- bueno...la chica más linda, violada por el alter-ego de Flippy y matada también y le teme a todo...

Rin- un fuerte aplauso a Flaky!

(Aparece Flaky)(el público aplaude y los chicos silban)

Flaky- e...etto..hola?..(Nerviosa)

Publico, Flippy y Fliqpy- awww! Están linda!

Luka- bueno..bueno..vamos Flaky siéntate antes que alguien te violen...

Flaky- que! (Asustada)

Luka- nada (la sienta en medio de Flippy y Fliqpy)

Len- bueno...si tenia razón Flaky..si es linda...

Rin- oye cállate! (Celosa)

Len- pero sabes que yo te amo rin-chan (la abraza)

Rin- enserio lenny (se acerca más a len)

Len- si

Luka y Erick- vamos a comerciales!

(Por favor no cambie el canal siga viéndonos)

* * *

Luka- ya regresamos \^•^/

(El público aplaude)

Erick- bueno...

Rin- bueno ahora presentaremos a las parejas más lindas de Happy Tree Friends

Len- son..Giggles y Cuddles

(Salen los dos)(el público aplaude)

Giggles- hola a todos (sonríe)

Cuddles- un saludo a todos al mundo...saludo a mi abuelita...jejeje..(Sonríe)bueno no tengo familia soy huérfano...(Triste)

Giggles- ya Cuddles...me tienes a mi (sonríe y le da un beso)

Publico- awww!

Cuddles- gracias...(Sonrojado)

Len- bueno siéntense

Luka- la siguiente pareja es...

Erick- Petunia y Handy...

(Salen los dos)

Petunia- hola!

Handy- bueno...hola?

(El público aplaude)

Erick- Handy...a pesar que seas de pocas palabras...me caes bien...(Pulgar a arriba) haci que te pondremos manos por el resto del chat show...

Handy- gracias...(Le aparecen las manos)

Luka- bueno...presentaremos a los héroes más lindos no tanto como Flippy y Fliqpy y no tan feos como Erick y Len..^•^

Erick y Len- oye! (Celosos)

Rin- Splendont y Splendid

(Salen los dos y el público aplaude)

Ambos- hola a todos!(Saludan y Rin se tira hacia Splendid y Luka hacia a Splendont)

Rin y Luka- son lo más hermoso que hemos visto!

Splendont- gracias

Splendid- bueno ya nos pueden soltar?

Rin y Luka- o si claro (los sueltan)

Erick- Luka que te dije el programa debe ser serio (enojado y celoso)

Luka- lo siento (pone la cara de perrito)

Erick- quita esa cara (enojado) dale te perdono

Luka- gracias (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Rin- continuemos...

Len- aquí vienen un par de gemelos...

Rin- más bien los mejores gemelos de la cuidad Happy tree..Shifty y Lifty! Que guapos!(Grita)

(Aparecen los gemelos y el público aplaude y las chicas gritan de emoción)

Shifty- hola linduras...(Tira besos al aire a las fans y las fans se desmayan de la emoción)

Lifty- vamos..unos gritos fuertes del público!(Haciendo el signo de la paz)

Publico- aaaaa!

Len- (enojado y celoso) guapos?

Rin- lo siento lenny...jeje...solo tú eres lindo para mí..(Le besa la mejilla y len se ruboriza)

Publico- awwww!

Len- está bien (la abraza)

Publico- awww! Beso, beso,beso,beso!

Erick- ya ustedes!dos...búsquense un hotel..no hagan cosas frente al público!(Enojado)

Len- lo siento (apenado)

Rin- si lo sentimos (apenada)

Erick- no importa...solo dejen de hacer eso...

Luka- suficiente!...aquí entra...

(Lammy tira a Luka)

Lammy- Lammy! Y

Len- eso es un pepinillo?

Rin- no es un plátano..(Sarcástica)

(Erick levanta a luka)

Erick- este bien?

Luka- si..quien eres tú?(señala a lammy)

Lammy- bueno yo soy la más bonita de Happy Tree Friends...(Mira a flippy) o estas aquí Flippy-pooh...(Lo abraza)

Flippy- lammy suéltame...

Luka- lammy..suéltalo...

Lammy- no quiero...pelo de chicle (saca la lengua)

Todos excepto lammy, luka y Erick- oooohhh!

Erick- luka ...tranquila..respira!(Asustado)(luka mira a Erick con cara de asesina) o mejor no (le sale una gotita estilo anime)

Rin- luka cálmate...no lo dijo de mala intensión verdad...lammy..

Lammy- es que es verdad mira tiene pelo de chicle...

Luka- a mi no me digas pelo de chicle cara de...(Erick le tapa la boca)

Erick- lo siento..jejeje (le sale una gotita estilo anime)

Lammy- flippy-pooh...dime soy linda...

Luka- a no jodas Erick la matare (de la nada saca un a hacha y se ríe maniáticamente) vas a morir perra! Jajajajajajaja!(La arrastra lejos del escenario junto fliqpy que se ríe maniáticamente)

Erick- WTF!...bueno vamos a comerciales...no cambien de canal!(Persigue a Luka y Fliqpy)

* * *

Len- bueno ya regresamos...(Con una gotita estilo anime)

Flaky- rin...etto..(Nerviosa) donde esta...la..lammy?

Rin- no te preocupes lammy no le paso nada...

(Sale Erick todo sudado y con manchas de sangre)

Erick- bueno...eemm...luka ya sal de ahí!..y Fliqpy deja esa vaca de peluche

Fliqpy- no quiero...(Le saca la lengua)

Erick- esa es mi vaca déjala (jala a la vaca)

Fliqpy- no! (Jala la vaca)

Rin- Erick y dijiste que tenemos ser profesionales...eh..

Erick- pero es mi vaca..T3T..te regalo mi vaca..(Le da la vaca a Fliqpy) y vuelve a sentar o quieres que te mate (le sale unos cuernitos y una cola)

Fliqpy- a mi no me jodas niño demonio!

Erick- que dijiste (se convierte en un demonio)

Fliqpy- nada

Erick- mas te vale...(Regresa a ser humano) Luka ya sal de ahí!

(Sale Luka toda llena de sangre y arrastrando a Lammy)

Lammy- suéltame!

Luka- te me callas! (La golpea) ups!..regresamos...bueno..emm...Lammy siéntate lejos de flippy..me o istes!...

Lammy- si! (Se sienta lejos de flippy pero le tira miraditas seductoras)

Luka- perra ya te vi de hacer eso! (Saca un cuchillo)

(Lammy traga saliva)(aparece Gakupo y el publico aplaude y el hace una reverencia)

Gakupo- ya Luka tranquila (la abraza)

Luka- gracias (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Publico- awwww!...beso,beso,beso,beso!

Erick- ejem!(Celoso)

Luka- lo siento..cofcofcelosocofcof...

Erick- te oí!

Luka- 737 bueno..aquí a un padre que trata a proteger a su hijo...y siempre lo mata

Rin- Pop y Cub!

(El público aplaude mientras salen los nombrados)

(Aparece miku y meiko)

Miku- que cosa más linda (toma a cub)

Meiko- la verdad es lindo (le toma un foto)

Rin- es cierto (le jala los cachetes a cub)

Erick- ya basta!...esto es un programa serio (enojado)

Rin- lo siento Erick (mientras regresa a cub hacia pop)

Gakupo- bueno..aquí el más inteligente de todo happy tree friends!...y también un mimo muy lindo...es

Len- sniffles...y mime!

(Salen los nombrados)

Sniffles- hola a todos (solo saluda)

(Mime solo hace un signo de paz y el público aplaude)

Len- puede sentarse...

Rin- bueno..los siguientes son...

Miku- es unos de los ciegos en happy tree friends...y el que coquetea con todas la chicas del pueblo..

Erick- The Mole y Disco Bear

(Aparecen los nombrado)(y el público aplaude)

Miku- yo ayudo a mole (lo ayuda a sentarse)

Disco bear- hola nenas (se acerca a luka) oye quieres tener una cita conmigo? (Voz seductora mientras le da una rosa a luka)

Luka- bueno...yo...(Erick aparece enojado y le sale la cola y los cuernitos)

Erick- aléjate de luka es mía (la abraza) o quieres que te coma vivo!

Disco bear- (asustado) tranquilo...(Se va sentar)

Luka- bueno...emm aquí viene el maje!..ups! Perdón..Lumpy...

(Sale un reflector haci la puerta y no aparece lumpy)

Luka- donde se metió ese baka! (Buscándolo)

Erick- parece que el director dice que está montando un camión...o perdón una ambulancia...que va estrellarse donde..donde nosotros?

(De la nada una ambulancia se estrella donde la pared y quiebre la pared y aparece Lumpy con un corazón en la mano)

Lumpy- o este no es hospital...como sea (tira el corazón)

Erick- oye quiero ese corazón (toma el corazón y se lo come)

Rin- eso es asquerosos...

Erick- quien te dijo que miraras...7•7

Luka- bueno Erick, no te daré cena esta noche..

Erick- pero yo...ash eso me pasa por ser un demonio (puchero)

Rin- bueno (mira una lista y suspira) nos falta poco...personajes...bueno sigamos..

Meiko- aquí el chico mejor amigo de cuddles y el loco de los dulces...

Miku- Toothy y Nutty!

(Aparece toothy)(el público solo aplaude y las chicas silban)

Toothy- hola a todos!...

Luka- oye toothy...

Toothy- si...(Se sienta)

Luka- tu pelo es natural o te lo pintaste?

Toothy- es natural creo? (Se mira su pelo)

Erick- enserio luka..7-7

Luka- -_- que..tenía curiosidad...(Puchero)

Rin- oigan y nutty?...

Todos los de HTF- no lo sabemos

Len- espera ya sé como atraer a nutty..(Se va y regresa con una caja)...

Luka- que es eso? (Señala)

Len- miren...(Saca de la caja un chocolate)

(Nutty aparece de la nada detrás de len)

Nutty- chocolate!

Len- o aquí estas nutty...(Nutty se abalanza y inicia comerse el chocolate y le muerde el brazo a len) nutty, no soy de chocolate!(Inicia a correr y nutty lo persigue)

Erick- pobre len...

(Aparece gumi)

Gumi- remplazare a len...solo por ahora..

Erick- está bien..(Sonríe)

Miku- bueno los siguientes son un pirata que es muy lindo junto a un marinero tan lindo también...

Gumi- un fuerte aplauso para Russel y truffles...

(Aparecen los mencionados)

Russel- ar! Hola a todos ar!

Truffles- hmp!...hola(Se sienta)

Rin- bueno esto es todo...

Luka- no, nos falta uno más...(Mira a la lista)

Rin- quién es?

Meiko- bueno, un fuerte aplauso a Cro-Marmot!...no se preocupen aquí esta descongelado...

(Aparece Cro-Marmot y el público aplaude mientras las chicas silban)

Cro-Marmot- h...o...l..a..

Erick- que dijiste...

Cro-Marmot- hola (sonríe)

Luka- aww! Qué lindo es Cro-Marmot...(Suspira) bueno...rin eso es todo

Rin- si la verdad sí...

Erick- bueno eso es todos adiós

(De la nada apagan las luces)

Luka- o creo que no...

?- esto no ha terminado aun!

Miku- o no...

?- o si!

(Se enciende la luz y aparece Kaito sin ropa solo con la bufanda)

Fliqpy y Flippy- no veas flaky (le tapan los ojos y ellos también)

Petunia- Handy no veas (le tapa los ojos)

Handy- ni tú

Cuddles- no veas (le tapa los ojos y giggles le tapa los ojos)

(Todos los de HTF se tapan los ojos menos mole)

Luka- mis ojos se derriten!

Erick- kaito!...que dije que nada de enseñar ese cuerpo solo yo lo puedo ver!

Luka- que dijiste Erick? (Enojada con una venita resaltada)

Erick- nada? (Se convierte en gato) miau!

Luka- estás loco Erick (toma a Erick)

Chicas del Publico- kaito! Te amamos!

Kaito- lo sé soy hermoso...(Miku le pega) auch!...

(Aparece len todo mordido)

Len- y esto fue jackass!...no es broma...

(Luka le pega a len)

Luka- esto fue Chat Show estilo Happy Tree Friends hecho por Vocaloids...

(Erick regresa a ser humano)

Erick- hasta la próxima..dejen sus preguntas y se las responderemos con mucho gusto...si quieren pueden dejar preguntas a nosotros...bueno hasta el próximo domingo...

Rin- los domingos o los sábados publicaremos los capítulos pero eso no está confirmado aun...

Len- este chat show...nada mas consistirá de 5 capítulos...haci que

Todos- chao!...


	2. Chapter 2

(Aparecen Erick y Luka hablando)

Luka- Entonces así se mata ese negro?

Erick- si haci se mata ¬.¬

Luka- pero con una AK-47? No era con el hacha?

Erick- si pero es más rápido con eso, cuanto te falta para terminar el video juego?

Luka- creo que unos 20

Erick- bueno, como sea...ups! el chat show inicio hace ratos….

Luka- no me digas ¬.¬ (sarcástica) como sea…..Hola otra vez al chat show hecho por vocaloids

(Público aplaude)

Erick- bueno, gracias…

Luka- hoy tuvimos dos comentarios gracias a las chicas que comentaron les regalamos unos pasteles….

(Len aparece)

Len- quiero leer uno…

Luka- dale, está bien (le da el papel)

Len- quiero hacerlo con la vocecita! :D

Erick- no! La vocecita la hago yo! (enojado)

Len- no yo (inician a pelear)

( Rin aparece toma el papel)

Rin- hombres ¬3¬….lo leeré yo, y es de **Grim D. Ruki**

Aparece una chica pelinegra con las puntas negras y alborotada y ojos rojos con unos cuernos y cola y una sola ala de demonio sentada en un trono hecho de huesos y cráneos humanos con una hoz gigante en mano  
Ruki: Wow! otro show! siii! yey! otro demonio! adoro a los demonios! yo me quería comer ese corazón u.u  
Yuke: Concéntrate! y que no te gustaba cazarlos?  
Ruki: Haaaiii y solo cazo a los que les veo buen sabor y odio, además también soy demonio, bueno mis retos son...  
LAMMY LANZATE POR UN PRECIPICIO Y NO TE LE ACERQUES A FLIPPY NUNCA MAS!  
Luka te adoro! mata a Pop y Disco Bear  
Gakupo te amooo! dame tu espada o te matare  
Continúale rápido  
Ruki: les deseo felices muertes a todos

(Len termina de pelear con Erick)

Len- listo! Ya te gane Erick (saca la lengua) oigan donde está el papel?

Luka- Rin lo leyó :P

Len- Que! (se arrodilla) no!

Erick- ja perra no lo leíste! (se levanta)

Len- T.T cállate….

Rin- como sea respondan las preguntas y los pedidos..

Luka- valla lammy tírate de un precipicio…

Lammy- (cruza los brazos) no quiero!

Erick- lammy esta en tu contrato (aparece el contrato) el contrato dice que tienes que hacer todo lo que digan los fans

Lammy- pero yo no firme eso

Luka- claro que si (le enseña el contrato) y los firmantes con corazones tu nombre…. ¬.¬

Lammy- pensé que querían mi autógrafo? T.T

Luka- no importa…vamos al precipicio…

(Todos están en el precipicio)

Lammy- no lo quiero hacer (mira el precipicio)

Erick- no importa (por accidente la empuja) ups! Lo siento lammy ( Lammy se muere y todos regresan al set y lammy vuelve a la vida)

Rin- Ruki no te preocupes lammy no se acercara a flippy (sonríe) verdad lammy…

Lammy- si….solo porque lo dice ruki…no por luka..

Luka- que dijiste zorra!

Lammy- nada °.°

( Len aparece con una espada)

Erick- para qué es la espada?

Len- es para luka, tú sabes que no lo puedo decir porque hay un niño….

Erick- o si el niño…

Rin- me llevo a cub (toma a cub y seba)

Erick- luka apúrate!

Luka- si lo hare rápido tranquilo (toma la espada) lo siento Pop…( le clava la espada en el corazón y lo corta en pedazos y le quita el corazón) ten Erick tu cena….

Erick- yupi! Que rico..

Luka- donde esta Disco Bear?

(Disco bear esta coqueteando con unas de las fans)

Luka- o i esta (toma del pelo a disco bear)

Disco bear- oye me cuesta mucho hacer este peinado….

Luka- no me importa…. ¬¬.. Erick las llaves de tu carro…

Erick- ten (le da la llave)

( Luka se sube al carro)

Luka- muere perra… jajajajajajaja….

(Aplasta a disco bear con el carro) luka- listo (sonríe)

Gakupo- bueno

Erick- dame la espada…

Gakupo- no quiero!….(sale corriendo y luka lo atrapa)

Luka-dásela….

Gakupo- pero, pero…está bien pero Ruki me la cuidas es que es regalo que tengo de luka…(ruborizado)

Luka- aww!(lo besa en la mejilla)

Erick- ten te regalamos la espada y el corazón de pop….nunca pensé que había otro demonio oye si encuentra a león o si lo conoces decile que me pague… ese hijo de puta me debe dinero….como sea felices muertos también….

Luka- si quieres te regalamos a Erick..

Erick- oye!

Luka- es broma…

( Rin regresa con cub)

Rin- agu..agu

( cub se ríe)

luka- parece que se lleva bien contigo verdad…

rin- lo sé…

len- esta es la última y es de **Kanaria Angelic-Jones**

Hiker: Hellow Soy yo. La niña llamada por clave HIKER!  
Roy: Deja tus estupi...  
Marth: ¡BAASTA! NADA DE PELEAS! *Con un martillo.*  
Roy y Hiker: Hay madres...  
Marth: ...  
Hiker: Bueno... En fin, honesamente yo... ¡ODIO! a todos los vocaloid sin excepción, ninguna se gana mi favoritismo, igual odio el incesto de Rin y Len (Veo mejor a Len con Kaito, todo por el yaoi!).  
Marth: Y... Perdonela...  
Hiker: AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRHHHH Tan amargis  
Roy: o. Mi gran reto Una pregunta (Estamos aficionados con las preguntas) Erick! ¿Eres niño? Pense que eras una niña... Osea, pense que tú eras una AUTORA no un AUTOR.  
Hiker: No he conocido a nadie así...  
Roy y Marth: Habla de que jamás a conocido un Autor. Solo a Eagle D.  
Flik-Esoestodosaludos!

Erick- si quieres podemos hacer que len y kaito hagan yaoi…no hay problema…

Kaito- que es yaoi..?

Luka- es cuando hay relaciones chico con chico

Kaito- a eso…

Len- a Erick te dijeron gay al suave….. jajajaja…

Erick- mira len (lo toma del cuello) te me callas (lo suelta)

Len- como sea responde…

Erick- mira Roy… antes de decirte esto.. este correo lo usa montón de personas yo soy una de ella también luka y rin… ese no es su verdadero nombre y tampoco son vocaloids..son mis amigas del colegio me joden todo el día que no tiene idea pero bueno haci las quiero..

Len- pero no quita que te dijeron gay…

Erick- hoy si mueres perra! (se convierte en demonio)

Len- luka ayúdame!

Luka- a mi no me jodan

Kaito- y haci termina todo adiós

( se escucha un ruido)

Luka- hay mama! Ya mato a len (busca a Erick y len)

Rin- di adiós al publico cub….

Cub- agu..agu…(se ríe)

Publico- awww!

Rin- adiós a todos


	3. Chapter 3

**(Aparece Erick)**

Erick- este es baile de peter la anguila, peter la anguila, peter la anguila...

Luka- erick, que estas haciendo...

Erick- cantando... (Sigue cantando y deja sola a Luka)

Luka- hombres!...ash!...como se bienvenidos al chat show hecho por vocaloids!

(Publico aplaude)

Luka- como siempre...erick haciendo una tontería...

(Sale Len corriendo con boxers cantando)

Len- I am a Barbie girl in a Barbie world! Life in plastic its fantastic...(Se va)

Luka- este! No puede ver un hombre normal por aquí!...

(Aparece Gakupo)

Gakupo- lo siento luka...como sea hoy nos dejaron unos comentarios gracias chicas que comentaron esta es de...**Grim D. Ruki**

Ruki: Muajajaja he vuelto para torturar! -con un aura oscura a su alrededor-  
Yuke: Callate y comienza .  
Ruki: Aguafiestas _  
Yuke: Pervertida  
Ruki: Baka Okama!  
Yuke: Hombre en cuerpo de mujer!  
Ruki: GRRR...  
Yuke: GRRR...  
Comienzan a pelear  
Kin: CONTROLENSE O JURO QUE LOS MATO! -con un hacha en mano y un crucifijo-  
Ruki y Yuke: Gulp -dejan de pelear-  
Ruki: Bueno... sí, yo soy una demonio, gracias por el corazón Erick y por la espada gakupo... ahora los retos  
Déjenme matar a Lammy a Disco Bear y a Lumpy LOS ODIO!  
Fliqpy dame tu cuchillo o sino pelea conmigo *tomando forma de shinigami* tengo la katana de Ichigo y no temo usarla  
Cub que ternura... dejenme enviarlo al calabozo de los malnacidos  
Splendid y Splendont hagan yaoi igual Lifty y Shifty y Sniffles y Nutty y The mole y Handy  
Ruki: Eso es todo y -sonrisa pervertida- Leeen -se le acerca- te violare  
Yuke: -le pega- no te preocupes Len, no pasara, bye bye

Luka- ruki si puedes venir a matarlos (sonríe) bueno tenemos una alta variedad para matarlos tenemos el carro de erick, una cierra, una hacha, un AK-47...

Gakupo- un dragón!...no eso no tenemos...

?- pero si un demonio sexy...

Gakupo- presumido (susurro)

?- te escuche

Luka- o hola León!..(Lo abraza) el es mi amigo león y para erick es su enemigo jejejeje...bueno Ruki pasa..

(Aparece Ruki, y toma la cierra eléctrica y parte en dos a lumpy y le quita todos sus organos...toma el intestino grueso de lumpy y agarra a Disco Bear y lo horca con el intestino Grueso de lumpy y le saca los ojos y le corta las manos y piernas...y toma los dos cuerpos y los tira a las cañeras y unos pájaros se comen los cuerpos. Regresa Ruki y toma el AK-47 y la hacha..)

Lammy- por favor...no me mates...

Ruki- muere! (Ríe maniaticamente)

(Le tira un disparo en la cabeza y la corta en pedazos)

Luka- valla!...nunca pensé que hubiera alguien haci...como sea Fliqpy dale tu cuchillo...

Fliqpy- a mi nadie...me quita mi cuchillo además es lo único que amo igual Flaky-...

León- entonces pelearas?

Fliqpy- si

(Se levanta...Ruki y Fliqpy inician a pelear al final Ruki le gana)

Luka- como dije hombres "haciéndose los hombre que son"

Fliqpy- callate!...

Luka- como fliqpy..

Fliqpy- que te calles de una puta...vez

León- nadie le habla haci a luka (inician a pelar y león le gana) como dije nadie...

Rin- no te daré cub...

Luka- pero el no es tu hijo...

Rin- pero lo quiero T.T...(Lo abraza)

Luka- en el siguiente capítulo regresa...

Rin- ah entonces si (le entrega a cub)te portas bien cub

Cub- agu,agu (se rie)

Luka- ten ruki..(Le da cub)

Ruki- gracias (se va muy contenta)

Luka- sobre lo del Yaoi...(Mira a Splendid,Splendont ,Lifty, Shifty,Sniffles,Nutty,The mole y Handy) bueno si Ruki dice bueno chicos hagan Yaoi (mira a Shifty y Lifty besándose)pero no aquí en sus camerinos...(Enojada)

(Todos van a los camaerinos)

(Aparece len)

Len- por que todos me quieren violar T.T

Luka- por que eres una ternurita?

Len- por que Dios,Por que (cae de rodillas) me hiciste tan hermoso T.T...

(Se escucha gemidos en los camerinos)

Luka- mierda!...cayense...

Gakupo- bueno la siguiente es de...**bloodytokita**

entra una chica pelinegra de ojos carmin devido q era una vampiresa/dicloniuscon una sonrisa amable  
Bloody: hallo! ewspero q le vaya bien a este chat show...estos son mis retos

Nutty: ten te regalo todos mis dulces q me regalaron ¡odiuo los dulces!  
Lammy: la quiero aseisnar igual q disco bear  
Flipqy: kiaaa! eres genial te reto a pelear conmigo *dice mientras sonrie retoridamente*  
Flippy: besa a Flasky  
Shifty y Lifty: me roban a Gaara lo amo mucho pero no digan nada  
eso y y ya

(Entra bloody y le da los dulces Nutty)

Nutty- si dulces (se los quita y se los come todos) delicioso! (Rie maniaticamente)

Lammy- no otra vez no T.T...

(Aparce Erick junto a Disco Bear)

Erick- esta en tu contrato...(Suelta Disco Bear)

Lammy- lo se...

Luka- bueno bloody matalos...

(Bloody viene le quita la cabeza a Dico Bear y le saca todos sus organos y inicia a jugar con los organos de el)

Bloddy- ahora faltas tu (sonrie retorcidamente)

Lammy- Dios por favor salvame

(Bloody le entierra las uñas en la cara de lammy y le saca los ojos y la corta en pedazos)

Luka- mira erick, es casi tu manera de matar es una vampira como te gusta

Erick- no...la verdad no...es vampira pero no un demonio...

Leon- luka mira erick le gusta a una chica llamada Paola entiendes...pero la chica no le gusta a el...

Erick- leon...eres un idiota! Baka!...

Luka- leon...puedes buscara a paola...

Erick- hay no...

Leon- hay si, claro la buscare (desaparece)

Erick- eres muy mala...

Luka- como sea...Fliqpy ve a pelear con Bloody

Fliqpy- claro...ahora que no tengo mi cuchillo! (Enojado)

Luka- bueno ten mira un ajo los vampiros mueren con eso...y una Ak-47 tiene una bala de oro con eso los mata tambien...

Fliqpy- jejeje...gracias...(Fliqpy viene le dispara a Bloody pero bloody lo esquiba y lo aruña y le saca sangre...Fliqpy como unica alternatiba le tira el ajo a la boca y Bloody lo escupe y saca su cuchillo)

Bloody- hasta la vista Fliqpy (lo apuñala)

Leon- listo encontre a paola...(Aparece paola)

Paola- hola?...

Leon- paola deja de ser buena niña...

Paola- esta bien (puchero) hola erick (sonrie)

Erick- paaaoo...(Ruburizado)

Luka- bueno...Flippy besa Flaky

(Flippy besa Flaky tiernamente y se ruburiza)

(Aparcen todos quienes hicieron el Yaoi)

Shifty- nos pagaras?...tenemos que saber el precio y la paga...joven Bloody...como sea lifty roba a Gaara

(Aparce Lifty con Gaara)

Gaara- sueltame!

Shifty- listo y la paga?...

Erick- sabes que no te va a pagar verdad?...

Shifty- nos tiene que pagar...

Luka- gaara no es de naruto?

Gaara- si lo soy 7-7...me pueden soltar?...

Luka- no...que lindo eres (le jala un cachete)

Gakupo- valla...como sea esta es de **Sakery-chan**

Aparece una chica de cabello plateado largo hasta la cintura y ojos violetas lilas junto con otra chica de cabello azachable hasta los hombros y ojos rojos

Sakery:¡Hola mucho gusto! Yo soy Sakery-Chan esta es mi compañera Rekery-chan  
Rekery: "Mirada asesina" yo me puedo presentar sola  
Sakery:¡Lo sé! Solo que es divertido molestarte ¡Tsunderella!  
Rekery:¡Que dijiste niñita Yandere!  
Sakery: No soy Yandere, solo soy una niña amable,inocente y angelical con un lado asesino y oscuro "Aura oscura"  
Rekery:"Aterrada" mejor vallamos a poner los retos

Para Flaky: Aaaaaw eres tanñ linda x3 ¿Quien fue tu primer beso?

Para Flippy y Fliqpy: ambos son opuestos ¿Cual es la unica cosa que tienen en común?

Para Len: ¿Te podrias poner este traje de Neko?

Para Cuddles: Aaaw que lindo eres, tengo una pregunta ¿No te pone triste que Giggles haya tenido mucho amorios y te este poniendo los cuernos?

Para Lammy: ¡Eres una p*** zo***! "Le sale un aura tenebrosa, Se lanza hacia ella y le jala el cabello y la araña" ¡Te matare! ¡¿Quien me ayuda?!

Rekery:¡SAKERY! "Trata de jalarla" ¡Basta, Lammy no puede evitar ser lo que es! ¡por favor ayudenme!

Flaky- la verdad...fue con Flippy pero no se quien de los dos?

Flippy y Fliqpy- flaky!

Fliqpy- y pizza

Flippy- si

(Len se pone el traje de Neko)

Len- esto...esto es umiyante T.T

Paola- claro que no, te miras lindo

Len- lo dices encerio...

Paola- si (sonrie)

Luka- vaya cuddles responde a la pregunta...

Cuddles- la verdad no mucho, porque antes de salía con ella salí con otras hasta con flaky...

Erick- vaya, y sakery-chan todos los del eleco nos unimos para matar a Lammy...menos Paola ella no entiende...pero Paola con mucho gusto la mata...

Paola- bueno y la siguiente es de **Kanaria Angelic-Jones**

Hiker: Puedo verte Bueno, no puedo decir nada ya que de seguro igual soy más joven que tu  
Roy: Pero eres tremenda con insultos.  
Hiker: ¿Algún problema, idiota?  
Roy: Nada..  
Hiker: Y veo que al parecer todos los autoras, autores que hacen un chat show son raramente demonios, shinigamis, etc.. etc... O dan miedo. Quien sabe cómo.  
Roy: Es por eso que...  
Marth: Hemos decidido algo seriamente.  
Hiker: Y... Primero que nada reto a todos a... ehm... no lo sé decirme ¿Tienen madre? (¿?) ¿Tienen mascota? (¿?).  
Roy: Se quedo sin palabras X3.  
Hiker: En fin. Lo que seriamente hemos decidido, es que... ¡PORQUE MI*RDA TODOS PUEDEN SER ALGO EXCEPTO YO?! ¡YO IGUAL QUIERO SER ALGO! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡MALDITOS CABRONES LOS DEL GOBIERNO! ¿Qué? En fin. Yo quiero ser algo... Es por eso que seré ehmm... no lo sé.. Ah! Malditos sean los put*s cojones del presidente!  
Roy y Marth: ¿Rin?  
Hiker: ¿Papa-Rin?  
Roy: Ese mero.  
Hiker: My papa Rin is a good demon! but Mephisto is bad... And is Pheles X3.  
Flik-Okey? (Honores de Marth).

Erick- bueno la verdad tengo 17 años todos contando a Leon y Paola menos los de Vocaloid y HTF...pero me comporto como niño de 14 aveces...

Paola- por eso te quiero (lo abaraza)

Erick- pao...(Ruburizado)

Leon- como dige erick se pone suave en momentos de amor...

Luka- dejalo...

Gakupo- bueno todos tienen padres o una mascota?...

Todos- no...

Giggles- la ultima vez que tubimos una mascota nos mataba cada rato...era como Flippy version perrito...

Luka- oohhh...

Leon- y haci termina todo adios...

Paola- bye!...

Erick- no si antes Bailar... (Ponen la cancion de Peter la anguila y todos inician a bailar) hoy si adios! (Paola lo toma de la cara y lo besa y se desmaya)

Gakupo- adios!


	4. Chapter 4

**(Aparece caminando Erick, Paola y Luka)**

Luka- entonces así se conocieron

Erick- la verdad si….

Paola- chicos el chat show

Luka- o si, Hola otra vez al chat show estilo HTF hecho por vocaloids (n_n)

Erick- bueno hoy tuvimos dos comentarios gracias a las personas que comentaron (sonríe) (^o^)

Paola- bueno, esta es de **Grim D. Ruki**

Ruki: Oye Len yo soy Dios y Satanas y la Grim Reaper y vampira y demonio y shinigami y ninja y licántropo y no recuerdo q mas pero... Muajajajja  
Yuke: si claro 77  
Ruki: deja de joder y dame esa lista de retos baka okama  
Yuke: Hombre en cuerpo de mujer grrr...  
Ruki: Grrr... bueno los retos son... Lifty y Shifty que paso alla dentro? tráiganme a Sasuke Naruto y Ichigo y también a Rei y también a todos los de Super Junior FTisland y The GazettE y les pagare 11111100000000000000 bloques de oro que le robe al puto gobierno pero no le digan a nadie  
Fliqpy: Gracias por el cuchillo  
Lammy: te lo diré simple y rapido... TE ODIO PINCHE PUTA ZORRA se donde vives y si quisiera ya te abria matado así que te volveré a matar *rie maniaticamente*  
Rin... ten te devuelvo a Cub (restos de hueso y carne manchados de sangre)  
Trauma... me han recordado a ese Peter la anguila...  
Te amo Gakupo! *lo abraza* y a ti igual Kaito *igual lo abraza*  
Len disfrazate d usagi te veías hermoso d neko  
Esta por ahí Rei Kagene si lo esta... Reeeiiii *lo mira pervertidamente* tu te vienes conmigo *lo jala*  
Yuke: eso es todo... Len cierra tus ventanas y puertas con seguro en la noche... Ruki ya tiene todo el plan para secuestrarte y lo demas supongo q ya sabras, eso es todo, sayo

Shifty- lo siento pero es secreto, solo te diré que lo hice gritar mucho y lo de los secuestrados…..ya lo veremos…ya regresamos (jala a lifty y se van)

**UNA HORA DESPUES**

Lifty- aquí tienes tus secuestrados (agotado)

Shifty- oye hubieras dicho que sasuke y naruto eran muy fuertes (enojado) como sea el dinero

(Aparece Ruki)

Ruki- tengan (le da el dinero y se va con los secuestrados y regresa)

Ruki- donde esta Lammy?

Paola- por allá (señala)

Lammy- Paola mala! (x.x)

Paola- lo siento... :P

(Ruki toma del pelo a Lammy, la golpea contra la pared y le entierra la uñas y le inicia a patear le quita los brazos y las piernas y lammy sigue viva)

Ruki- te lo diré muy rápido y claro TE ODIO PINCHE ZORRA!

Lammy- por favor no me mates (xox)

Ruki- lammy sabes quién es don pato? (sonríe retorcidamente)

Lammy- no (asustada)

Ruki- el que te aplasta con el zapato (le aplasta la cabeza con el pie)

(Ruki le da a Cub a Rin y se va muy contenta)

Rin- que le hisistes a cub! (llora)

Erick- basta! de lloriqueos (chasquea los dedos y vuelve a revivir a cub)

Rin- gracias, Erick

Erick- de nada y lo de Rei si esta…..esta por allá (señala)

Rei- hola...bueno Erick

Erick- si

Rei- me puedo ir

Erick- si claro (Rei se va)

Len- otra vez

Paola- pero si te vez muy lindo

Len- okay lo hare (se viste) esto..Esto es muy.(interrumpido por Paola)

Paola- estas lindo y punto (lo abraza y Erick los ve y se pone celoso y aparece león)

León- celoso Erick?

Erick- claro que no

Len- okay..Bueno yuke no te preocupes duermo con Erick por el miedo que alguien me viole

Erick- además soy más fuerte que tu ruki no es broma

Luka- y la última es de** bloodytokita**

Entra la pelinegra, con unas bolsas de dinero tomando a gaara de la mano  
Shifty y Lifty: tengan su paga son 100 00  
Flipqy: si sabes q es mentira lo del ajo ¿verdad?  
erick: tengo encerrado dentro de mi el demonio de la locura y es horrible por su culpa no puedo morir *dice mientras la rodea un aura deperisiva, me volovieron vampira para que pudiera contenerla  
Dejando la deprecion auna lado...Flaky me haces un pastel  
Lammy: tu sangre es asquerosa :p  
eso y chocolates para todos

Shifty- vez Erick que si pago

Erick- como sea ¬¬

Fliqpy- si hasta ahorita me doy cuenta (enojado) puto Erick (susurro)

Erick- como!

Fliqpy- nada

Erick- bueno, yo también tengo un demonio que se llama ira la verdad a quien le tengo lastima es Paola ella tiene los 7 pecados capitales y es más fuerte que todos también la tuvieron que hacer vampira….

Paola- Erick (triste)

Luka- bueno flaky has el pastel

Flaky- ahorita voy (se va y regresa con el pastel)

(Erick olfatea el pastel )

Erick- yomi, son órganos humanos quiero un poco (al momento que lo iba a morder el pastel luka se lo quita a flaky y se lo da a bloody)

Luka- es de bloody

Erick- que mala sos (puchero)

Luka- suficiente que te tengo que alimentar

Erick- la verdad no me alimentas yo tengo que casar la comida

(Paola le da a todos los chocolates)

Nutty- si chocolate ( ríe maniáticamente)

Erick- gracias, Bloody (sonríe) por los dulces..Bueno bloody no te preocupes hay muchos que son vampiros y demonios…extraño ser humano..(Triste) como sea ya va ser el gran final de este chat show así que vayan haciendo preguntas o algo o dicen del final del comentario si continuamos o no el chat show (sonríe) bueno gracias por todo y comenten

Paola- pero antes a bailar (suena la música de LMFAO) hoy si adiós (todos bailan)


	5. Chapter 5

(Aparece paola y luka)

Paola- hola a todos este es el Chat show Estilo Happy Tree Friends hecho por Vocaloids (sonrie)...

Luka- paola sabes donde estan los chicos?

Paola- bueno la verdad no se donde estan los chicos...

(De la nada sale Erick y Leon peleando por un helado)

Erick- ese es mi helado!

Leon- es mio

Paola- chicos el chat show...

(Derepente leon tira el helado hasta caerle el helado a la cabeza a paola)

Paola- esto...(Mira su pelo) ustedes...(Transformandose en demonio)

Erick- paola, es un accidente...

Paola- estan muertos! (En forma de demonio) estan muertos putas...

Leon- yo mejor me voy

Paola- tu no te vas (lo toma y lo inicia a apuñalar)

Erick- mierda...bueno gracias por dejar sus preguntas esta es de...

**Grim D. Ruki**

**Ruki: NOOOO! Yo queria violar a Len! -llorando- ahora por culpa de Len los torturare**  
**Yuke: Que paso?**  
**Ruki: Intente entrar y algo realmente desconocido me sorprendio callendo por la ventana y fui descubierta y tuve que huir, bueno... gracias Shifty y Lifty, siempre supe que Lifty era un completo uke, y como no sabian que Naruto y Sasuke eran fuertes? bakas -les pega- gracias por traerme a mis amores**  
**Yuke: Deja de parlotear y di los retos**  
**Ruki: Okama, grrr...**  
**Gomene Rin, pero los malnacidos no kisieron a Cub porque dijeron que era mucho para ellos asi que me lo comi y eso fue lo que deje perdon, como disculpa te dejo los permisos de que te vuelvas o su hermana mayor o su madre y puedo matar a Pop y te kedas con Cub**  
**Lammy... me divierte mucho matarte pero Yuke ya me demando por tanta tortura asique solo dire esto... CAETE POR UN PRECIPICIO!**  
**Nutty eres tan dulce.. literal.. te kiero comer! y te comere! despues besa a Sniffles**  
**Fliqpy eres genial, perdon por lo de tu cuchillo, pero amo robar cosas**  
**Splend... dejate violar por Splendont**  
**Shifty y Lifty... besense! creo q Lifty ya sufrio bastante**  
**Kaito y Len hagan yaoi**  
**Yuke: Has visto demasiado yaoi**  
**Ruki: See pro ya influencie a tres amigas al yaoi y toi orgullosa, eso es todo, sayo**

Erick- entonces tu eras...lo siento ademas...no pense que eras tu?...de verdad te confundi con un hombre...

(Aparce len y rin)

Rin- no hay problema, cub sera mi hermano lo amo tanto (lo abraza)

Len- y yo?

Rin- tu eres mi hermano pero al que no quiero...

Len- mala T.T

Luka- Ruki si ven a matar a Pop...

(Aparce Ruki y toma a Pop y lo descuartisa y casi se secuestra a Len pero Paola se lo enpide)

Paola- nadie toma a Len (lo abraza)

Lammy- otra vez!

Luka- si otra vez (todos van al precipicio)

Lammy- no quiero... T.T

Paola- deja llorar zorra (la empuja)

Lammy- paola mala!

(Todos regresan al set)

Erick- cuando regresara paola la humana?

Paola- no lo se...no me importa pedazo de mierda...

Leon- paola...

Paola- QUE! (Enojada)

Leon- nada...bueno ruki ven comete a Nutty...

Nutty- que! (Asustado)

(Aparece Ruki y se come a Nutty y Nutty regresa a la vida y besa a Sniffles y se ruburiza)

Splendid- no me dejare violar por Splendont!

Erick- esta en el contrato...

Splendont- si splendid esta en el contrato (sonrie) ademas no te dolera...

Splendid- eso dijistes cuando me besastes!

Splendont- a bueno sera a la fuerza (jala a Splendid y se van a los camerinos y en los camerinos se escuchan gritos)

(Paola vuelve a ser humana)

Paola- pobre splendid niisan

Luka- bueno shifty y lifty be..(Miran a los dos gemelos besandose) ya pues suficiente! Me llevo a lifty lejos de ti Shifty! (Enojada)

Lifty- shifty niisan... (Es jalado por luka)

Luka- que rico hueles lifty (lo besa en la mejilla)

Shifty- olle dejalo!...

Luka- no! (Saca una pistola y dispara a la cabeza a shiftyy cae muerto) alguien mas quiere meterse conmigo...

Todos los HTF- no

Luka- mas le vale...(Sigue besando en la mejilla a lifty)

Erick- len...has yaoi con Kaito

Len- no lo voy a hacer! (Se reusa)

Kaito- claro que si! (Se lo lleba a los camerinos y se escucha gemidos de parte de len)

Paola- ...

Erick- bueno esta es de...

**bloodytokita**

**Entra la pelinegra q ya todos conocen,mirando el pastel**  
**Bloody. este...yo prefiero el chocolate, erick, toma un pedazo histeria es a q come carne yo solo bebo ssangre**  
**Flaky: hazme un pastel de chocolate sin nada raro -.- porfa**  
**Flipqy: regalame tu boina :3 p.d te kiero n.n**  
**shifty y lifty: ofresco 100 000 por hitsugaya toushiro *o***  
**Giggles: me ayudas a desenrame el cabelloo :p**

**pues sí, si de por si es malo es ser vampiro peor cunado un grupo de locos experimentan contigo y te meten otro gen y te vuelve más mutante, por eso soy diclonius -.- y no me puedo suicidar**

Luka- has el pastel Flaky...

Flaky- ahorita (hace el pastel)

Luka- ten Bloody (aparece bloody con el pastel anterior y se lo da Erick y luka le da el pastel de chocolate)

Erick- proxima vez digan como quieren sus pasteles...

Fliqpy- ahora mi boina... No jodan suficiente con el cuchillo (sin darse cuenta leon le quita la boina y se la da a bloody)

Erick- y tu boina fliqpy?

(Fliqpy se toca la cabeza)

Fliqpy- no!

Erick- giggles lista para ir donde Bloody...

Giggles- si (despues de una hora)

Erick- te costo areglarlo?...

Giggles- bueno no mucho e areglado muchos antes

Paola- y esta que esta la ultima es de

**Kanaria Angelic-Jones**

**Hiker: ... Todos son algo... *Hablandole a su oso amigo.***  
**Oso: ... Te odian.**  
**Hiker: ¿Verdad?**  
**Oso: ... Si...**  
**Hiker: ...Que alguien me mate... ¡NO NO ME MATEN! ¡QUIERO SEGUIR VIVA! ¡CUENTA LA LEYENDA QUE SI MUERO, NO VOLVERE A SER HUMANO Y SERE UN MALISH DEMON! Papa-Rin no quiere eso. El me cuido mucho. Tio-Mephis tampoco.**  
**Roy: Pero serias algo. En fin. Reto Erick. Una pregunta ¿Te aficiona ser un Demonio?**  
**Marth: Erick. ¿Eres otra cosa aparte de Demonio?**  
**Roy: Que alguien queme a Figgles! (La convinacion de nombre de Flaky y Giggles).**  
**Marth: Eso sono como pareja Yuri...**  
**Roy: Sipp... ¡MUERTE A LUKA! ¡MUERTE A LUKA! ¡MUERTE A RIN! ¡MUERTE A RIN!**  
**Hiker: ¡MUERTE A FLIPPY, MUERTE A FLIPPY! ¡MUERTE A TODOS LOS VOCALOID! ¡MUERTE A TODOS LOS VOCALOID!**  
**Flik-...DesdeahoraserecomoMephisto...**

Erick- bueno ahora que lo pienso talvez si un poco o talvez no... Y si soy otra cosa aparte de demonio...soy un fantasma, un banquero, un ladron, un chef, un monstruo, un dragon...no lo se mas...jejeje...

Paola- tambien un neko! (Lo abraza)

Erick- por que... Bueno lo siento flaky...menos a ti Giggles (chasquea los dedos y las quema vivas)

Luka- por que muerta!?...(Asustada suelta A lifty)

Paola- no lo se...(Saca una espada)

Luka- paola aleja esa espada de mi...

Paola- lo siento (le corta la cabeza y tambien se la corta a Rin y toma cub) cub eres tan lindo (lo abraza)

Erick- sere sencillo (chasque los dedos y explota todos los vocaloids y Flippy haciendo una llubia de organos y sangre)

Paola- rica sangre...(Se lame los labios)

Erick- bueno adios a todos y sigan comentando solo falta dos capitulos mas para el gran final...y digan si seguir o no con el chat show

Leon- haci que adios a todos...


	6. Chapter 6

**(Aparece Paola, Erick y Leon)**

Paola- no es justo por que me tengo que vestir de neko!

Leon- perdistes en la apuesta...sonrie a la camara (le toma una foto)

Erick- bien te dije que no apostaras paola...

Paola- como sea miau, bienvenidos a todos a Otro Chat Show estilo Happy Tree Friends Hecho por Vocaloids

Erick- hoy recibimos 4 mensajes este es de...

**bloodytokita**

**entra la asesina pelinegra q ya todos conocen con el pelo suelto, un traje de cuero negro y una katana negra y se pone la boina**  
**Bloody: *sonrie amableente* hola!**  
**el pastel estuvo rico!**  
**Flipqy: ¡tu bina me sienta bien!**  
**Gigles: mi cabello te lo agradece**  
**Luka: intenta hacer un screamo! si no sabes qué es eso busca un video de eths o de otep**  
**es ya!**

Erick- cuando quieras te hacemos otro, verdad flaky (sonrie)

Flaky- ss..si (nerviosa)

Fliqpy- tu la tienes, paola sos una mentirosa dijistes que se la robaron unos alien...

Paola- ups! Lo siento (sonrie) pero sin boina estas lindo...nya!

Giggles- no hay de que...

(Aparce luka)

Luka- mmm...erick tienes pelucas negras o vestidos negros?

Erick- si (chasque los dedos)(aparece luka vestida con un vestido negro con zapatillas negras y su pelo de color negro con mechas de color rosa)

Luka- quien me ayuda a ser el screamo?

Leon- yo! Me voy a duplicar (se duplica) listo a hacerlo!

(Luka hace el screamo)

Luka- listo, el negro me asentua bien...me quedare haci solo por ahora...

Paola- nya!...bueno esta es de...

**Grim D. Ruki**

**Ruki: Porque siempre me confunden con un hombre TTnTT entiendo que de peqe me corte el cabello y me lo paraba como Goku y asia el KAMEHAMEHA pero... PORQ JODER!?**  
**Yuke: Porque no es comun que una chica suba por una ventana para intentar secuestrar a un uke**  
**Ruki: *snif* *snif* ya lo sé TTnTT... YO KERES HELADO DE SANGRE CN HUESOS! bueno aki van los retos**  
**Len perdon por haber intentado secuestrarte.. ya no volvera a pasar lo juro.. me mandaron con la psicologa de mi escuela y me dijo q debo dejar de ver yaoi, asi q ya no volvere a intentar secuestrarte -lo abraza- gomen nwn y perdon por lo de Kaito.. no mas yaoi con vocaloid!**  
**Ruki: Tengo a Splendid y Splendont en medio de eso grabados... hora de hacer dinero... kukuku Kakuzu me dio la idea**  
**Lammy para mi buena suerte pero tu mala suerte ya kite la demanda.. HORA DE MATARTE! pero como estoy ocupada solo mandare a los Locust (has visto Gears of War?) para que te maten!**  
**Fliqpy pelea contra Luffy Goku Naruto Ichigo Natsu y Tsuna**  
**Ruki: -se pone un uniforme de militar y toma una lancer- Shifty... te prohibo acercarte a Lifty o si no... ENFRENTA LA IRA DE LOS LOCUST Y MI LANCER!**  
**Todos los chicos de Vocaloid canten la cancion de Taion de The GazettE VIVA EL J-ROCK! y las chicas de Vocaloid la de Miseinen de The GazettE VIVA EL VIZUAL-KEI!**  
**Nutty sabes muy rico pero descubri que no debo comer amantes de los dulce, gomen**  
**Ruki: Quien quiere que le regale armas? tengo toda variedad! -borracha-**  
**Yuke: Matare a Valentine grrr... se la pasa emborrachandola... bueno es todo sayo**  
**PD: continua con el chat show onegai**

Len- esta bien, pero fijate que hiba aceptar que me violaras pero dijistes que no...bueno te perdono (sonrie)

Rin- deja de mentir no te gusta que te violen! (Lo golpea y deja no queado a Len)

Splendid- que regresa el video!

Erick- como puso una camara en los camerinos?

Paola- eso te hiba a decir hacia un chico muy raro cuando...

**(Flashback)**

Paola- oye quien eres tu? (Le toca el hombro a Ruki vestido de conserje)

Ruki- soy el encargado de limpiar los camerinos (nerviosa)

Paola- pero no es nesesario señor...

Ruki- claro que si (nerviosa) olle mira alla esta Cub...

Paola- no cub no me gusta...

Ruki- aaammm...bueno mira erick se esta comiendo tus galletas...

Paola- que! Erick estas muerto tu te quedas aqui! (Se tranforma en demonio)

**(Fin del Flashback)**

Erick- y por eso me golpiastes!

Paola- lo siento, nya!

Erick- ruki, señorita me regresa el video o la voy a violarte no es broma...

Lammy- por que! Por que! Me odian!

Paola- lo siento lammy haci es la vida...miau!

**(Aparcen los Locust)**

Locust- donde esta lammy!

Luka- por aya (señala)

Lammy- luka! (Los Locust matan a lammy y le cortan la cabeza y se van)

Erick- pobre flipqy...pelear con Luffy, Goku, Naruto Ichigo, Natsu y Tsuna

Leon- lo van hacer pure de papas!

Fliqpy- arma! (Erick le da super poderes) esto es grandioso (se rie maniaticamente)

(Aparece Luffy, Goku, Naruto, Ichigo, Natsu y Tsuna)

Luffy- donde estamos?

Goku- no lo se...

(Paola abraza a Goku)

Paola- eres el mejor me das tu autografo?

Goku- claro (le firma el papel)

Paola- kyaaa! Goku firmo esto!

Naruto- tengo hambre...

Erick- naruto tu siempre tienes hambre (chasque los dedos y aparece un ramen es sus manos) ten naruto

Naruto- gracias...

Leon- menos charla maten a Fliqpy! (Emocionado)

**(Una Hora despues)**

Naruto- fue facil... Gracias por el ramen...

Erick- de nada...

Paola- fliqpy estara bien?(Señala)

Goku- no te preocupes solo le hice el kamehameha...

Paola- esta bien...adios chicos

Luffy, Goku, Naruto, Ichigo, Natsu y Tsuna- adios..(Se van)

Shifty- solo en el programa no me lo puedo hacercar pero fuera del set si puedo violarlo haci que no te sale nada...

(los chicos de Vocaloid cantan la cancion de Taion de The GazettE y las chicas de Vocaloid cantan la de Miseinen de The GazettE)

Leon- ellos son mejores que tu erick, y no cantan en el baño

Erick- hoy si te mueres (se transforma en demonio) estas muerto (saca una espada)

Leon- eso lo que piensas (se transforma en demonio) marica! (Saca un cuchillo)

Paola- chicos tranquilos (tranformandose en demonio) dejen de pelear, por favor..nya!

Leon- callate niña idiota...lo siento paola no era mi intension solo

Paola- estas muerto marica de puta! (Sonrie retorcidamente) estan muertas putitas de verga! (Saca una hacha) y el primero sera el puto (jala a Leon) estas muerto cabron (lo arastra lejos del set)

Nutty- encerio, soy sabroso! Super (rie maniaticamente)

Erick- ruki, sobre las armas quiero unas por favor

Rin- y esta es la ultima...es de..

**invasorairken**

**holaaa ya sé que es la primera vez que comento, pero q mas daa buenoo, tengo algunos retos (risa maniaca)**  
**flipqy y flaky: quiero que los encieren en un cuarto por 20 mins e.e**  
**flaky: ace un strip dance para los chicos (perdon te quiero, pero buee)**  
**leeeen te violareee**  
**y quiero que hagan una gierra entre todosss y el que gane se ira de vacaciones 1 episodio a un hotel 5 estrellas, vamos Flaky!**  
**I.I**

Erick- bienvenida** invasorairken** espero mas preguntas de ti (sonrie)

Fliqpy- genial (jala a flaky donde los camerino y se escuhan gritos y gemidos)

Luka- cayense!

Erick- y el pelo negro con mechas?

Luka- no lo se, regreso a ser rosa el solo...

**(Despues de los 20 min.)**

Flaky- no me vuelvan a entrar alli (corre y abraza a flippy)

Fliqpy- aaahh..callete te gusto y mucho...

Flippy- fliqpy, eres un idiota...(Enojado y abraza a flaky y le da un beso en la frente) no te preocupes ya paso...

Flaky- flippy (lo abraza mas fuerte)

Erick- flaky ten tienes que ponerte esto...(Le da el traje de stripper)

Flaky- no otra vez

Erick- esta bien te vestire yo (chasquea los dedos) listo

(Aprece flaky vestida con una mini falda y una camisa pegada)

Flaky- esto...

Erick- esta en el contrato

Flaky- esta bien (flaky hace el striper a los chicos cuando termina mira a todos con emoragias nasales)

Erick- viste no fue tan malo (chasque dedos y regresa a la normalidad todo)

Len- no otra vez, bueno lo tengo que aceptar soy violable...

Erick- bueno **invasorairken** si hacemos una guerra paola y Fliqpy quedaran vivos haci que nos ahorramos la sangre...

Paola- listo mate a todos! (Sonríe y toda bañada de sangre)

Erick- paola...(Mira a todos que estan muertos) paola aleja esa espada!..

Paola- no (chasquea los dedos y Erick explota) miau gane! Bueno esta es la última es de

**Vale-Kun Fugoker**

**Hiker: ¡AQUI HIKER! Pregunta que les cambiara la vida a todos. ¿De donde rayos salio Luka? Digo, ¿De qué se guiaron para crear a una loca atunesca (?) del atun que su item es un pescado y resulto ser una yandere que tiene bonita voz (Mejor que la de Miku)? ¡Ilustrenme!**  
**Roy: o Y entonces QUEDARE EN LIBERTAD (8) ¡!**  
**Flik-Esoestodo**  
**PD: Si quieres seguir el fic tendrias que decidirlo. Yo no sé qué contestar X3.**

Paola- muy buena pregunta lástima que no la puedo responder….bueno voy a revivir a Erick (revive a Erick)

Erick- como dije luka no es vocaloid es mi amiga del colegio, pero como todos quieren que sea vocaloid ella es una vocaloid… y mi gusta mucho luka de vocaloid y me gusta lo gore ahí que hice a luka mitad vocaloid y mitad yandere (sonrie) y gracias lo pensare si seguir bueno…..se acabado el tiempo sigan poniendo preguntas y el otro cap. será el decisivo si seguir o no bueno chao…

Paola- un beso grande de parte de todos a **Grim D. Ruki** y ruki si lo pensaremos de seguir

Erick y Paola- chao a todos


	7. Chapter 7

**Aparece Erick con Luka peleando por un chocolate**

Erick- no es mío

Luka- mío!

Erick- mío

Luka- que te dije que es mío!

Erick- hmp!...que es mío y punto...(Enojado)

Luka- ten mejor de doy el chocolate (le da el chocolate) bueno menos tonterías y mas acción!

(Aparece Paola y León)

Paola- bueno hoy tuvimos dos mensajes...

León- además feliz san Valentín atrasado, lo sentimos por no publicar la continuación...

Luka- bueno esta es de...

Erick- **Ruki The Madness**

**Ruki: hoy toi contenta por lo que los torturare!  
Yuke: Porque no me llevaste a la TNT TTnTT  
Ruki: no tenía otro boleto.. Bueno empecemos  
Len te entiendo... Hoy iba disfrazada de sasori a una conve y una tipa me queria violar porque penso que era chico! Len si alguien te quiere violar dime... lo matare y torturare... que sientes al saber que Rin quiere más a Cub que a ti?  
gome erick.. no pense que enserio te pegaria****  
Splendid no devolvere el video porque ya no lo tengo.. ya lo vendi así que quiero que te quiten tus poderes y Splendont te mate  
Intentalo erick si te me acercas no saldras ileso  
Lammy que se siente ser atacada por mis queridos Locust?  
Fliqpy que se siente ser derrotados por ellos y no haber podido hacerles un rasguño? dame tu chaqueta  
Shifty no entendiste... no te le acerques a Lifty, se lo tengo que entregar a una amiga, lo siento Lifty, ENTREGUENME A LIFTY! pero que conste que yo no le hare nada  
Nutty eres jodidamente sabroso! que ya no puedo resistir los Locust van para alla para matarte... Flaky hazme un pastel hecho con los restos de nutty  
Erick aqui te mando una metralleta una lancer que le robe a marcus una escopeta y un lanzagranadas y si hace falta esta espada gigante incluso más grande que la de ichigo y más larga que la de sephirot  
Ruki: eso es todo grax y... QUIEN QUIERE CErVEZA y VODKA -borracha-  
Yuke: Ya estuvo... Voy a matar a Valentine y a cualquier que la emborracha  
Ruki: Yuuukeee -sonrisa pervertida-  
Yuke: Mierda  
Se oscurece todo  
Valentine: Bueno ya es todo sayo  
PD: sigue con el chat show! **

Erick- Bueno respondan

Len- bueno tengo ninguna (mira a paola) pero no me hace nada jejeje, bueno sobre cómo me siento pues mal! (triste y se pone en un rincón)

Paola- pobre len….lástima que no que no quiere este lindo y delicioso plátano jejeje

Len- claro que lo quiero (se abalanza a paola)

Paola- jejejeje…..

(erick los ve)

Erick- hey! Que haces quítate de paola

Len- no, celoso que te quite a tu amiga? (la abraza mas)

Erick- hoy si estás muerto (se convierte en demonio)

Paola- claro que no lo harás (chasquea lo dedos y de la nada erick es encadenado)

Erick- paola T.T

Paola- bueno (se levanta)

Erick- no la verdad no me gusto si no es que lo cante por molestar a luka mas tarde ella me dio una patada en el estomago por eso no la sigo cantando (tratando de liberarse de las cadenas)

Paola- mas trates de liberarte más se ponen apretadas

Erick- no me digas paola (sarcástico)

Splendid- estoy arruinado (llora)

Luka- arruinado y sin poderes

Splendid- que!

(león chasquea los dedos y le quita los poderes a splendid)

Splendont- listo splendid

Splendid- no (sale corriendo por su vida)

Splendont- podrás correr pero no esconderte (sale volando tras splendid)

Erick- me quedo sin aire paola quítame las cadenas

Paola- ash, está bien (chasque los dedos)

Erick- ok ruki, bueno si no saldré ileso….quiero tener una pelea contigo y con paola a ella no le ganaras tan fácilmente

Lammy- fue de lo peor! (llora)

Fliqpy- porque esa escena fue censurada….y no te daré la chaqueta

Paola- fliqpy mira falky esta desnuda

Fliqpy- donde!

(paola detiene el tiempo le quita la chaqueta y se la da a Ruki y chasque los dedos otra vez)

Fliqpy- no ella no está desnuda, hey donde esta mi chaqueta! (enojado)

(paola Silva)

Erick- entregar más personajes HTF llano lo siento pero si lo regresas al siguiente capítulo si es que quiero

Shifty- es que lo tienes que hacer cabron

Erick- pero a mí nadie me manda (sonríe tétricamente) bueno si te mandamos a Lifty

(Aparece ruki)

Ruki- vamos lifty ven conmigo (sonríe)

Lifty- no quiero (abraza a shifty)

Shifty- regresaras al siguiente capítulo (le susurra en el oído) te vendré a secuestrar y si no puedo no te dejes que te violen

Lifty- está bien (se va con ruki)

(aparecen los Locust)

Locust- nutty!

Nutty- hay mama! (sale corriendo pero locust lo atrapa y lo mata y se va)

Flaky- está bien (toma las partes de nutty , a los minutos después aparece con el pastel)

(aparece Ruki)

Ruki- rico pastel de nutty

Erick- me das un pedazo

Ruki- no! Y ten te lo regalo las armas que querias

Erick- gracias (le da un beso en la mejilla y ruki se va con un leve sonrojo)jajajaja, esto usare para león!

León- que?

Erick- nada (ríe maniáticamente) jajajjajajajjajajajjaja bueno lo sigo pensando el final del capítulo respondo la pregunta de una miga mía

Paola- bueno esta es de **flaky303**

**Rhina:hola es mi primer comentario y me gustaria q siguieran con el fic esta genial  
jaky:si porfa****  
frank:hablas como niñita  
jaky:mira quien habla,el q le tuvo miedo a la cajera jaja  
frank:grrr…  
rhina:jiji comensemos jiji  
1)splendid:¿quien te gusta?(no digas q nadie)  
2)fliqpy:kiaaaa…eres el mejor militar asecino sexy q he visto dame tu autografo?  
3)lifty y shifty:YAOI  
4)fliqpy:mata a todos menos flaky y cub  
5)flaky:anda a los camerinos con fliqpy  
6)quiero matar a disco bear lo ODIO  
7)lamy muerete,suicidate eres la peor te odio maldita p***  
carri:eso seria todo porfavor sigan es lo unico q me quita el aburrimiento a y una cosa dulces para todos!  
rhinfuera**

Luka- bienvenida **flaky303 **esperamos más comentarios tuyos si es que erick quiere continuar con este chat show ¬¬

León- respondan HTF

(aparece Splendid con splendont bañados de sangre)

Splendid-bueno (mira a flippy y flaky y se sonroja) este mmmmm…bueno..yo…f…fl..flaky…

Fliqpy- por fin una chica sin esos gustos de quitarme cosas, si claro ten de doy un autógrafo y gracias sobre que soy sexy esa ya me la sabia

Erick- presumido

(Aparece flaky303 y toma el autógrafo y abraza a Fliqpy y se va muy contenta)

Shifty- pero como putas voy hacer yaoi sin lifty sino esta aquí

Paola- deja lloriquear (chasquea los dedos y aparece lifty)

Lifty- pero que!...(mira a shifty)shifty! (se tira sobre shifty )

Paola- bueno hagan el yaoi

Shifty- claro (lleva a lifty estilo nupcial a los camerinos)

Fliqpy- bueno y sin cu..(paola le da el cuchillo) gracias..

Paola- de nada

Flipqy- bueno inicien a correr nenitas…..(toma a cuddles y le saca los ojos y el corazón por mientras que los otros corrían por sus vidas flipqy tomo los órganos de cuddles y hiso una soga con ella y atrapo a giggles y petunia cortándole las piernas y la cabeza más tarde mira a erick lo noquea)

Fliqpy- hoy mueres niño demonio jajajaja

Erick- claro que no (erick no tenía sus ojos negros si no tenía sus ojos rojos llenos de odio y sed de sangre)

Fliqpy- pero que(fliqpy no miro que erick chasqueo los dedos y les puso unas cadenas las misma que paola le puso) esto no quedara así

Erick- como quieras idiota (regresa a ser humano)mmmmm….bueno como fliqpy no mato a casi a todos así que chasquearé los dedos (chasque los dedos y explota todos meno paola, flaky, cub y fliqpy)

Paola- bueno (chasque los dedos para quitarle las cadenas a fliqpy) disfruta tu tiempo con flaky ,fliqpy

Fliqpy- gracias (jala a flaky y se las lleva otros camerinos)

Paola- bueno como quisiste que fliqpy matara a todos bueno….(chasquea los dedos y revive a todos)

Erick- ven y mata a Disco Bear!

(Aparece Flaky303)

Flaky303- donde esta disco bear!

León- por alla (lo señala )

Flaky303- arma

Erick- ten (le da una AK-47)

Flaky303- hey dico bear

Disco bear- que? (mira a flaky303 y se a suata y cuando iba a correr flaky303 le dispara y muere y le quita el cuchillo a erick y lo inicia sacar sus órganos y lo descuartiza)

Flaky303- gracias (hace una reverencia y le da los dulces)

Erick y Paola- no hay de que

(Flaky303 se va)

Lammy- que! Otra vez no pense que este día iba a vivir

Paola- pues no (a listando una espada)

Lammy- paola aleja eso de mi (asustada)

Paola- por qué? (sonríe tétricamente)

Lammy- ayuda (inicia a correr)

Paola- no podrás esconderte perra (la persigue)

Erick- bueno la pregunta de mi amiga era así

**Erick, cuantas personas husan el dicho correo además vas a seguir con tu chat show? Y decile a Mia y Luca QUE SIGA SU Love Story es que no sigue solo….eso**

Erick- bueno yo tengo ni idea cuantos los usan solo conozco a luka, Rin y una llamada nekita y nekito ese otro proyecto que no es mío creo que se llama Heart Beats creó como sea sobre seguir..Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….si seguiré me gusta mucho responder preguntas locas….bueno el chat show a llegado a su fin a así que adiós y sigan poniendo sus preguntas que gustosamente las respondere otra cosa no se desesperen si quieren contis sobre Love Story como mi amiga Luz BUENO LA ESCRITORA luka no la pasado muy bien desde la muerte de su madre y rin bueno ella no le he visto desde una semana….así que sigan preguntando y el siguiente capítulo les respondo bueno chao….


	8. Chapter 8

**Aparece Erick y luka peleando por un taco**

Erick- dije que era mío

Luka- pero quien puso el dinero! (Enojada)

Erick- pero fui yo quien me arriesgue mi vida a ese taco al pastor! (Enojado)

Luka- es mi taco!

(Aparece un chico parecido a Erick pero este tiene los ojos azules)

Sebastiano- valla dejen de de parloteo!

Luka- Sebastián!

(Erick aprovecha que luka se distrajo y se come el taco)

Erick- estaba delicioso ese taco

(Luka mira a Erick que se comió el Taco y se enoja)

Luka- y no me dejaste ninguno!(Enojada)

Erick- no lo siento

Luka- todo es tu culpa pinche Sebastián! (Enojada)

Sebastián- hay deja de llorar

Erick- bueno...hola a todos!

Sebastian- dejemos de parloteo y contesta las tontos reviews!

Erick- sebastian, apesar que seas mi gemelo...dejame vivir mi vida, puto! (Mira a sebastian con despresio)

Sebastian- quieres que se lo diga a Papa Rin?

Erick- no...bueno...esta es de...

Luka-**Ruki The Madness**

**Ruki: VODKAAAA!  
****Yuke: Deja de pasar tiempo con Valentine!  
Valentine: Que yo no la emborracho!  
Ruki: Ne Yuke kun  
Yuke: Nani?  
Ruki: Quiero que mueras! -lo ataca con su zampacto y le atraviesa el corazon- no molestes a Valentine! bueno... aqui esta Shifty, yo no le hice nada, fue una amiga la que lo queria, yo prefiero a ...  
Yuke: A quien? -molesto-  
Ruki: A Splendid, es tan genial! A quien le gusta el gore? A MI! asi que todos los de HTF mueran de la manera más grotezca!  
Valentine: Deja el gore de una vez!  
Ruki: Jamas! tengo una simple pregunta para todos... Que opinan de las fobias? alguno tiene una?  
Yuke: Deja de preguntar eso  
Ruki: Estoy lista para la batalla! -toma forma de demonio y toma su zampacto- pero no podria ser en este momento, tengo que ir al psicologo, todo porque mis pas dicen que soy morbosa  
Valentine: Lo eres  
Ruki: A alguno se le ha antojado ver un cadaver en putrfaccion y otro descuartizado y otro quemado? yo sí, y solo por eso me dicen morbosa  
Yuke: Nutty, el pastel hecho de ti estaba sabroso, Ruki tenia razon, eres jodidamente sabroso, sabias a caramelo!  
Ruki: Oye Splend, es que acaso sin tus poderes no eres nada? Yo esperaba más de ti TTnTT**  
**Valentine: Erick, si te funcionaron las armas?  
Ruki: Eso es todo, sayo! nwn**

Erick- bueno morir grotescamente...

Sebastian-...chasque los dedos?

Erick- eso, mmmm...bueno como tu te gusta matar por que no le quitas las cabezas a todos?

Sebastian- nada mal...

(Aparece Paola y Leon comiendo un helado)

Sebastian- erick, porque no me dijistes que paola estab aqui!

Paola- oh, hola sebas!

Leon- hola...

Erick- sorpresa (sonrie) paola mata a todos los Happy Tree Friends

Paola- sale (se transforma en un conejo negro gigante con una guadaña) listo! Ready! Set! Go! Jajajajajaja(Paola toma a Flaky y le quita las puas que tiene sus cabello y los insarta en los ojos de flippy y de flaky)jajaja sangre (bebe la sangre de flippy y de flaky) deliciosa! (Toma su guadaña y le corta las cabezas a cuddles, giggles, handy y petunia)...cabezas...(Toma las cabezas y se las tira a Disco Bear que se cae y paola convierte su guadaña en pistola y le da un disparo a Disco Bear) cuantos faltan?

Erick- creo que unos 14 mas

Paola- esto es cansado (convierte su pistola a una espada) donde estan? Donde estan (mira a nutty con moton de bolsas de dulces) jojo te encontre (se tira a nutty y le corta la cabeza y le saca los organos de el hace un lazo con el) listo, encontrare a las nenitas (mira debajo de la mesa que esta shifty, lifty, lammy,truffles,rushell,snifflesn thoofty ylumpy que se sacaba un moco...todos se asustaron cuando vieron a los ojos a paola) jeje los encontre (los saca todos y los amarra con la soga que hizo con los sesos de nutty) bueno...mm...ya se(se tranfroma en Dragon negro) los calsinare y me los comere (les tira fuego y se los come) delicioso queda alguien mas?

Fliqpy- solo quedamos tu y yo y splendont y splendid

Paola- considerate muerto (paola se acuesta en el piso) listo matenme (se duerme)

Fliqpy- bueno a la una, a las dos y a la tres (los tres corren para amarar a paola pero esta desaparece)pero donde se fue?

Splendont- mira (señala a paola que esta flotando)

Fliqpy- agarren a esa demonio!

(Paola se despierta en el transe y se convierte en un gato negro gigante y saca unos cuchillos y se los clava a Splendont y Splendid y ques estos cuchillos tenia unos trozos de esa gema llama Kriptonut y mueren) bueno fliqpy parce que quedamos tu y yo

Fliqpy- si (saca por de atras una espada) vamos demuestra lo que tienes

Paola- bueno si tu quieres (paola rapidamente le clava la espada a Fliqpy y el muere) esto fue aburrido...falta alguien mas?

Erick- pop y cub

Paola- asshh! (Chasquea los dedos y explota pop donde este y aparce cub es sus manos) aqui esta mi niño ( lo besa en la mejilla y se convierte el humana) rin! Ten a Cub! (AParece rin y se lleva a Cub) sangre que asco! (Enojada)

Erick- bueno (chasque dedos y revive a todos) fobias tengo una...es este...que paola me viole alguna vez!

Paola- porque? (Sonrie)

Erick- porque eres condenadamente loca eres capas de violarme dormido...T.T

Sebastian- otra fobia aparte de erick?

Flaky- a mi son pollitos

Flippy- quedarme solo

Petunia- estar rodiada de sucio

Giggles- sin cuddles

Cuddles- sin giggles

Nutty- sin dulces

Sniffles- que los robots dominaran el mundo

Shifty- sin dinero (mira a Lifty que se pone triste y dice) y lifty tambien (mira a lifty otra vez y le sonrie)

Lifty- sin shifty

Pop- sin mi hijo cub

Lammy- que me maten...bueno ya me mataron

Splendid y splendont- Kriptonut

Thoofty- nada

Handy- sin ayuda de nadie

Rushell- que me coma un tiburon

Truffles- nada

Fliqpy- a mi nada

Leon- bueno solo

Todos- si

Paola- falto yo!

Leon- lo tuyo es..(Paola le tapa la boca)

Paola- que me odien T.T

Leon- solo nada mas

Todos- si

Splendid- es que ruki no sabes lo que paso

FLASHBACK!

Splendont- splendid, splendid, splendid donde estas?

Splendid- donde me escondo (mira a Kaito que como un cono) jeje yase donde (va donde kaito) olle kaito me dijistes que querias probarte mi traje verdad?

Kaito- si (comiendose un cono) porque?

Splendid- cambiamos?

Kaito- claro! (Se cambian de ropa) me queda bien he?

Splendid- si..o mira hay biene splendont

Kaito- claro

Splendont- te encontre (se tira a kaito y lo mata y baña a splendid de sangre)

Splendid- splendont te confundistes de persona

Splendont- que! (Splendid le entierra un cuchillo en el estomago a Splendont)

Splendid- jajaja! Moriras!

Splendont- claro que (saca un pedazo de Kriptonut y hace que splendid que lo coma) muere

(Splendid explota y leon como esta alli los revive junto a kaito)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Splendid- y haci paso

Erick- claro que funcionaron..pero el idiota de mi hermano las tomo y no me las quiere regresar (enojado)

Luka- esta es de **Kafferi Coff**

**KC: Ola ke ase?  
****Flqpy:baila Im sexy and I know it con... una zunga!  
****(o sunga,como se escriba)  
Shifty:dame tu sombrero y grita cuanto te gusta tu hermano-(gran fanatica del Yaoi eue) roba un banco y te dejo la mitad ;D  
Flaky:haceme un pastel de chocolate,que tengo hambre en las noches TT-TT  
Splendid:que eres uke o seme?(todos ya lo sabemos e.e,pero quiero que salga de tu boquita linda nwn)  
Flippy: dame tu cadenita con insignias , llevate a Flaky a los camer****re****inos por una hora (Waaaaaaaaa)  
Nutty:besa a Flaky con un poco de crema en tus labios (que tierniiiiiss TTuTT)  
Eso es todo $$$$  
KC se va ,Chauuuuuuuuu (*w*)-YAEYYY plata !**

Fliqpy- sunga?!

Erick- si una sunga (chasque dedos y fliqpy aparece solo son una sunga negra y a todas menos Petunia , Giggles, Paola, erick, sebastian, Leon, los hombres de Happy tree Friends y todos los de vocaloid no les causo hemoragia nasal)

Paola- suene la musica (suena la musica y fliqpy baila hasta que termina la cancion y erick chasque los dedos y Fliqpy vuelve a tener su ropa militar otra vez)

Shifty- ten pero son como me identificare de mi hermano?

Lifty- ten (le da otro sombrero el mismo que tiene Shifty)

Shifty- gracias (lo abraza)

(Aparce KC)

KC- gracias por el sombrero

Shifty- de nada

KC- adios (se va)

Shifty- amo a Lifty!...sobre lo del banco (se va)

DESPUES DE 1 HORA!

Shifty- listo (Aparce KC y le da el dinero a KC y se va)

Erick- flaky has es pastel de chocolate!

Sebastian- que sean dos!

Erick- no que sea uno

Sebastian- dos!

Erick- uno!

Sebastian-dos!

Erick- un-(interrumpido por leon)

Leon- que sea uno y punto (agarra a Flaky y la mete a la cocina...DESPUES DE UNA HORA)

Flaky- listo (aparce KC)

KC- gracias, flaky(toma el pastel)

Flaky- no hay de que (se va KC)

Splendid- soy un Uke pero abeses soy el seme haci que no se (se encoje de hombros)

Flippy- esta bien (se quita el collar) KC ten...(Aparce de la KC detras de Flippy y les quita la cadena y sale corriendo) eso fue raro

Flaky- si eso fue raro...

Erick- bueno flippy llevate a Flaky a los camerinos

Flippy- si (se la lleva estilo nupcial a los camerinos)

Leon- es solo una hora flippy!

Flippy- si! (Cierra la puerta con llave y en la Habitacion se escuchan gemidos y gritos de ambos)

Paola- se nota que lo disfrutan

Sebastian- yo tambien puedo darte placer (la hiba a abrazar pero erick se interpuso)

Erick- alejate de mi Paola! (Convertido en demonio)

Paola- yo no soy propiedad de nadie, pero gracias erick (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Erick- no hay de que (ruburizado)

UNA HORA DESPUES!

(Salen Flaky y Flippy todos despienados)

Erick- se nota que lo disfrutaron...

(Ambos se ruburizan y se cientan)

Paola- bueno ven flaky (jala a flaky y le unta crema en los labios)

Erick- nutty mira crema de chocolate

Nutty- donde! (Mira a flaky que tenia un tado en los labios de crema y la besa apasionada mente) delicioso (sale corriendo porque fliqpy y flippy lo querian matar)

Leon- bueno esta es de **Flaky303**

**Rhina:hola…fliqpy grasias por el autografo bueno comensemos  
1)fliqpy:q icieros tu y flaky en los camerinos?  
2)splendid:alguna vez le demostraste a flaky q la querias?  
3)flippy:me das tu autografo?  
4)fliqpy:me creerias si te dijera q nose como pero consegui tu chaqueta y creo q tambien tu cuchillo(no soy mala aqui te devuelvo tus cosas)  
5)Lammy:por q te gusta meterte con todos los hombres q encuentras?  
6)quiero sangre muerte(porfavor alguien mate a alguien no importa quien menos a flaky, fliqpy, flippy, cub y splendid  
carri:creo q seria todo a se me olvidaba nutty tengo una coleccion de dulces te los regalo  
adios  
rhinfuera**

Fliqpy- muchas cosas que no te imaginas (mira a flaky) verdad flakes (sonrie)

Flaky-... (Abraza flippy) TTnTT

Splendid- si muchas veces pero flaky nunca se daba cuenta como este le di unos corazones de chocolate y penso que era de flippy...otra vez le mande flores y les causo alergia...y muchas cosas...pero soy feliz si ella es feliz...la felicidad es la unico que le puedo deciar a ella (sonrie)

Paola- aaawww! Que romantico -w- si solo fuera el haci (suspira)

Sebastian y Erick- quien?

Paola- hay ustedes...les responderes despues...primero lo primero las preguntas, bueno flippy firma el autografo

Flippy- claro (firma el papel y aparece Rhina y toma el autografo y abraza a Flippy y se va muy contenta pero antes de irse le da una caja a Fliqpy)

Rhina- ten fliqpy

Fliqpy- gracias (sonrie)

Rhina- de nada (se va)

Lammy- bueno, es que (interrumpida por Luka)

Luka- porque es una prostituta barata entiendes...

Lammy- claro que no...bueno la verdad si

Luka- ja lo sabia...(Sonrie felizmente)

Lammy- pero esa no es la verdad es...que..(Suspira) yo me violaron cuando era pequeña

Luka- hay si como no zorra

Lammy- pero digo la verdad

Luka- y yo soy un unicornio...

Erick- matar otra vez...ya se me hace cansado solo en pensarlo luka y paola maten quienes quieran...

Luka- gracias (saca una pistola y la apunta hacia Lammy)

Lammy- porque?

Luka- me caes mal y punto (le tira el balazo y muere a lammy)

Paola- aquien mato?...(Mira a nutty que come unas galletas) olle esas son mis galletas

Nutty- lo siento (inicia a correr porque paola se transformo en demonio y en eso paola alcanza a nutty)

Paola- vas a morir nutty (de su espalda saca una hacha)

Nutty- no me mates TTnTT

Paola- lo siento (le corta la cabeza y inicia a sacrale los organos y inicia jugar con ellos) lo siento (inicia a llorar) snif TTnTT

Erick- estas bien paola?

Paola- si erick (desaparece)

Sebastian- crees que recordo ese episodio?

Erick- si...como sea el chat show a llegado a su fin haci que chao!

Sebastian- no olviden seguir comentando (sonrie)

Erick- olle eso lo digo yo o len cara de sapo(enojado)

Sebastian- ahora lo hare yo (le saca la lengua)

Erick- hoy mueres idiota (se convierte en demonio) yo de ti inicio a correr...

Sebastian- si (inicia a correr y erick lo persige)

Luka- bueno adios!


	9. Lo siento Ruki

Erick- Lo siento **Ruki The Madness** por no figarme en este mensaje tuyo al final me di cuenta cuando ya lo publique lo siento bueno ...

Luka- el mensaje es haci...

**Aparece una pelinegra con un traje militar y una lancer  
Ruki: ESPERAAAAAAAAAAA! no pongas el comentario anterior, solo el comentario del primer capítulo lo puse yo! una amiga me robo mi correo y se la paso comentando en este porque le gusta vocaloid, ella es una pervertida, yo solo soy fujoshi pero nadamas, ella conoce mis gustos hacia los videojuegos y el gore y la musica y por eso tambien puso eso! yo odio a Sasuke! yo no soy pervertida ni nada TTnTT bueno los retos son los siguientes  
Lammy.. yo realmente te odio asi que quiero que te quemen  
Fliqpy dame un autografo  
Splendid yo si te quiero por eso vengate de Splendont  
Flaky viste un kimono  
Shifty hazle todo lo que quieras a Lifty  
Giggles porque siempre mueres? nunca sobrevives  
Ruki: Eso es todo, ya le pegue a mi amiga por robarse mi correo, ya me lo regreso, sayo!  
PD: Todos los comentarios que han habido desde el 2 hasta el 7 no los escribi yo, asi que todo lo que ha pasado no ha sido mi culpa, sobre la pelea... mmm... la rechazo, eso no lo escribi yo**

Fliqpy- claro te mando el autógrafo (firma el papel y aparece ruki y toma el autógrafo y se va muy contenta)

Splendid- gracias ruki, me permiten (mira a splendont y se abalanza sobre él y inician a pelear)

Flaky- está bien (Erick chasque los dedos y aparece flaky un kimono color blanco unos bordados rojos de flores y mariposas)

Shifty- si! (Jala Lifty a los camerinos)

Erick- creo que no saldrán en un largo tiempo (aparece luka)

Luka- erick,quiero tacos al pastor!

Erick- dinero...

Luka- está bien ten (le da el dinero) y apúrate cabeza de marrano mal nacido

Erick- no tienes ser tan dura con migo TTnTT

Luka- está bien...bueno giggles tu eres la ultima que falta responder...

Giggles- bueno si sobrevivo pero siempre pasa algo mas para que muera, haci que no hago nada para sobrevivir porque al final muero y vuelvo a revivir al día siguiente (sonríe)

Erick- no hay pelea! TTnTT yo si quería pelear...bueno como sea te perdono...

Luka- y haci concluimos esta trasmisión por hoy adiós...Erick cabeza de bacalao! Quiero mis tacos al pastor cabeza de escoba mal nacido...

Erick- luka TTnTT no tienes ser haci

Luka- sigan poniendo reviews sonrie...ahora apurate hijo de su madre comprame tacos al pastor

Erick- ya voy TTnTT

-Fin-


	10. Chapter 10

**(Aparece Erick y Luka)**

Luka- que ricos estaban esos tacos :3

Erick- y no me dejaste ninguno?

Luka- no

Erick- por que?

Luka- no (le saca la lengua)

Erick- que baka (susurro)

Luka- que dijiste?

Erick- nada

Luka- a mi no me mientas imbécil (saca su hacha) dilo o te va ir peor idiota!

Erick- no lo diré (se convierte en demonio)

Luka- esto es la guerra demonio!

**(Entre eso aparece leon, sebastian y paola)**

Paola- por mientras que erick y luka arreglan sus asuntos .-. O eso creo...

Sebastian- iniciaremos con el Chat show otra vez -w-

Leon- bueno este mensaje es de **Ruki The Madness**

**Ruki: Hola! les presento a mi amiga la pervertida, Ero-Karin  
Karin: -golpeada- Hola, perdon por todo lo malo que hice  
Ruki: Donde te vuelva a ver poniendo comentarios pervertidos te mato, ademas, tomaste mi zampakuto y mataste a Yuke  
Karin: Gomen  
Ruki: Erick, si quieres pelear, ahi te mando a Karin, es genial en el arte de la espada y artes marciales, conoce los puntos vitales de todos, incluyendo demonios, es tambien como una ninja, buena suerte, bueno aqui los retos  
Karin: (8) Si la lluvia fuera de chocolate me encantaria estar ahi (8)  
Yuke: Pregunta para...  
Ruki: Nutty ten, te regalo estos dulce, como es que no te enfermas? yo si como 10 paquetes de dulces termino en el hospital  
Yuke: Pregunta para...  
Ruki: (8) Quisiera tener poderes para enamorarte y matarte si me engañas (8)  
Karin: Splendont... a quien amo... como te enamoraste de Splendid?  
Ruki y Yuke: (8) Baila tu cuerpo alegria macalena, mira que asi está muy buena, baila tu cuerpo alegria macalena, eeeh macalena (8)  
Karin: Reto para los hombres menos Pop, Disco Bear, Lumpy y The Mole que estan alla vistanse con vestidos  
Ruki: JAJAJAJA y para las mujeres que estan alla sin excepciones  
Karin: Vistanse con smokin y luego bailen un vals  
Yuke: A poco muchos tienen fobias?  
Karin: Cualquiera tiene, como Ruki a los -Ruki le tapa la boca-  
Ruki: DEJA DE HABLAR DE FOBIAS!  
Yuke: Alguien alguna vez ha visto un cadaver?  
Ruki: Todos canten dango! es una orden de parte de Satanas xD  
Yuke: Deja de una vez a ese dango  
Ruki y Karin: (8) La cucaracha la cucaracha, ya no puede caminar, porque no tiene porque le falta su puta patita de atras! x3 (8)  
Yuke: Es todo, despidanse ustedes dos locas  
Ruki: Todavia no!  
Karin: Quiero que aparezca Pyramid Head y los mate a todos los de HTF!  
Yuke: Ahora si es todo...  
Ruki y Karin: Sayo minna san!  
PD: Espero que disculpen a mi amiga Ero-Karin**

(Erick deja de pelear con Luka)

Erick- alto! Escuche pelea?

Paola- si por?

Erick- si pelea...claro peleare con karin pero ella debe pelear con Sebastian, Leon, Paola y me...

**(En eso entra karin)**

Karin- listo erick (sonrie)

Erick- si

Karin- ja que fácil leer tu mente, erick

Erick- eso es lo que crees, lindura...sebastian atacala...

Sebastian- claro...(En eso Sebastian se iba a convertir en demonio pero karin le da un puñetazo en el estomago) aaahhh!

Karin- sebastian debilidad una patada en el estomago

(Paola mira que sebastain esta mal y lo sana)

Paola- no te lastimes sebas...

Sebastian- no te preocupes (sonrie) olle karin que crees que ya terminamos?

Karin- pues yo pensé que si...

Sebastian- yo de ti me pongo mas atenta sabes...

(Leon aparece detrás de Karin y la marra)

Leon- listo ya ganamos...

Karin- eso es lo que creen imbéciles...(Se suelta y le corta la cabeza a sebastian) unos menos me quedan 3

(Paola mira eso si se cae y su ojo voltea a ser amarillo y la mitad de su pelo a ser anaranjado)

Erick- paola estas bien...

Paola- si un poco...(Sonríe re-torcidamente)

Karin- debilidad de leon...jeje que facil...

(Leon sin fijarse karin traspasa su cuerpo quitando le el corazón y aplasta el corazón de leon y leon muere)

Karin- dos fuera queda quedan dos...(Sonrie)

(En eso karin aparece de tras de erick y le toca el hombro)

Erick- no sabras mi punto debil...karin...

Karin- si lo se (le susurra en el oido) es paola verdad?...

(Erick se sorprende)

Karin- paola es la que hace que tu estes vivo?...jeje que irónico ..(Toma del pelo a paola) ella debe morir...(Al momento de cortarle la cabeza a paola...erick la empuja haciendo que karin mate a erick)

Paola- erick! (Inicia a llorar)

Karin- aaahh...no llores ya regresara...

Paola- tu no lo entiendes...ella esta aquí ..(Ambos ojos son amarillos) ella te va a matar...(Su pelo vuelve anaranjado) te va a ser sufrir por recordarle lo que le paso (rie maniaticamente)

Karin- eso no me lo esperaba...

Paola- que te pasa karin..dime cual es mi debilidad?...jajaja...hoy no sales viva perra! (Enojada) mereces morir por lo que hicistes...(De su estomago saca una espada) lo mereces...y de verdad mereces morir

Karin- imposilble que no tengas debilidad la debes tener...todos tiene una...

Paola- pues yo no! (Le mete la espada en el cerebro) pues yo no zorra! (La corta en pedasos) yo no tengo!

UNA HORA DESPUES QUE PAOLA DESCUARTIZO A KARIN

Paola- regresemos todo como antes (chasque los dedos y revive a todos)

Erick- paola sobreviviste! (La abraza)

Karin- no lo puedo que no tengas debilidad...

Paola- es que mi debilidad...ya esta hecha...(Agacha la cabeza) ademas sos fuerte pero lo siento si te mate muy dolorosamente..

Karin- esta bien chao (se va)

(Aparece ruki y le da los dulces a Nutty y se va)

Nutty- gracias ruki (se come todos los dulces de un solo)...bueno...es que yo fui bendecido por el dios de los dulces del cielo...ademas soy un elegido como L...amo los dulces...

Splendont- es que nada que ver...es solo en los fanfiction pero en la vida real le tengo un gran odio al imbecil de splendid...y si hice el yaoi es porque estaba en el contrato...sabes todos aqui somos actores pornos...menos los demonios de aya (señala a sebastian, paola , leon y erick) incluso los vocaloids

Todos los hombres- encerio vestidos!...

Paola- si vestidos...(Sonrie) bueno a vestirse (chasque los dedos y todos los hombres de HTF estan con vestidos y tanto las chicas de smokin) bueno a bailar!

(Todos bailan el vals)

DESPUES DEL VALS

Sebatian- creo que anantes nos nos dice que salgamos desnudos

Erick- mejor callate sebastian no le des ideas...

(Todos cantan dango)

DESPUES DE CANTAR DANGO

Paola- muchas muertes...muchas muertes

Erick- ._.

Sebastian- que aparesca **Pyramid Head**

(Aparce Pyramid Head y con sus espada le corta la cabeza a todos)

Paola- me das tu autógrafo?

Pyramid Head- claro (se lo firma y se va)

Erick- bueno...(Chasque los dedos y revive a los HTF)

Leon- y esta es la ultima y es de.**..**

Luka- **Aryana-MMVA**

***Aparece una chica con una camisa de leñador gris y una pantaloneta*  
Aryana: Hola! Como te dije, amo tus fics :) Y muchisisisimas gracias por lo de hace rato 3 !  
A1: En serio gracias!  
A2: Si, ya no soportaba viendola llor...  
Aryana: *Le interrumpe* Jejeje, aqui las preguntas...*  
-(De A1) LAS SIGUIENTES PAREJAS TIENEN QUE HACER HARD YAOI Y/O YURI! (FlippyxFliqpy, SplendidxSplendont, ToothyxCuddles, SnifflesxNutty, LenxKaito) (MikuxRin, LukaxMeiko, FlakyxLammy, PetuniaxGiggles) *Lo dice mientras una gota de sangre le cae de la nariz*  
-(De A2) Flippy... Simplemente matalos a todos... *Cara horriblemente diabolica y sadica* PERO NO ANTES DE QUE CADA UNO TENGA QUE LUCHAR CON SU PEOR PESADILLA MULTIPLICADA x1000000!  
Aryana: Ok, hay estan las de ellas... ahora las mias...  
-Petunia, Porque tienes esa obsecion por la limpieza?  
-Handy, Quiero que tengas manos :)  
-Cro-Mamut, Me das un abrazo?  
-Cup, Vuelvete adolecente y dame un abrazo tambien, se que de adolencente sera hermoso *-*.  
- Disco Beat, Quiero que lo castren...  
(P.D. Person por los retos/preguntas de mis otras personalidades)  
A1: Pero solo hicimos una!  
A2: Si, se justa!  
Aryana: YO SOY LA DUEÑA DE ESTE CUERPO Y DE MI MENTE ASI QUE YO DIGO CUANTAS HACEN O NO HACEN! ASI QUE SE AGUANTAN! ADEMAS A1 SOS UNA COMPLETA PERVERTIDA Y VOS A2 SOS UNA SADICA MANIATICA!  
A1 y A2: O-ok... Pero!  
*Se pone en negro la pantalla*  
*Vuelve la luz y aparece Aryana con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, con sus dos personalidades A1 y A2 amarradas de una soga, las cuales estan materialisadas, todas golpeada y cubiertas de sangre*  
Aryana, fuera...**

Erick- no hay de que...ya sabes lo tienes que fijarte en eso ok...y mejórate de salud...

Sebastian- valla todos a hacer esa cochinada

Leon- se llama yaoi y yuri...baka

Sebastian- lo que sea

(Todos se van a hacer yaoi y yuri)

DESPUES DE UNAS MAS TARDE

Erick- enserio todos...

Paola- si todos erick... (Sonrie)

(Erick solo traga)

Sebastian- vaya paola viola a erick...

Paola- violar a erick?

Leon- si paola

Paola- esta bien (de arrastras se lleva a erick a los camerinos y en los camerinos se escuchan gritos de ayuda)

Leon- creo que no saldrán en buen rato

Sebastian- bueno a las fobias!

(Leon chasque los dedos haciendo que flaky este rodiada de pollos, flippy este en un cuarto solo, que petunia este en un cuarto sucio con montón de basura, pone a giggles y cuddles en habitaciones separadas , le quita a nutty sus dulces y lo encierra solo con vegetales...)

Sebastian- ahora yo (chasque dedos y no pasa nada) pero porque o puedo y tu si

Leon- es que soy superior a ti (chasque dedos y pone a sniffles que un robot lo persiga, hace que mire como el dinero se quema y pone a lifty en otra habitacion separadas, le quita cub de pop, pone a lammy en una camara de tortura, pone a splendid y splendont rodiados de Kriptonut, handy no le hace nada, pone a rushell se lo coma un tiburon.) Listo...

DESPUES DE UNA HORA

(Aparce paola y erick todos desarreglados)

Erick- no vuelvo a entrar alli?

Sebastian- porque?

Erick- es una opinión personal...baka

Sebastian- asshh!

Leon- bueno...flippy mata a todos contando a tu querida flaky...

Flippy- esta bien (saca su bowie y mata a todos)

(Leon hiba a chasquear los dedos sebastian lo interrumpe)

Sebastian- lo quiero intentar yo...

Leon- esta bien aslo...

(Sebastian chasque los dedos y no pasa nada)

Paola- lo hare yo (chasque los dedos y revive a todos)

Sebastian- porque tu si puedes y yo no?!

Paola- no lo se...bueno HTF respondan...

Petunia- bueno es que cuando era pequeña me gustaba estar tan sucia...pero por accidente pensando que el lodo era chocolate me lo comí y me llevaron al hospital...me operaron...desde ese entonces limpio todo lo que quiero tocar...

(Luka chasque los dedos y le aparecen las manos a Handy)

Sebastian- porque luka puede y yo no...ademas luka no es demonio...

Leon- es cuestion de practica...sebastian...te enseñare después del chat show dale...

Sebastian- si! :D

Erick- aryana si puedes abrazar a Cro-marmot...te digo algo eres la primera que se fija en otros personajes...es que no odie a los otros es que si la tayan...

(Aparce aryana y abraza a Cro-marmot)

Aryana- :D

Erick- jeje...bueno...te puedes ir...

Aryana- no falta un abrazo de cub...

Erick- es cierto...rin! Tráeme a cub! (Aparece rin con cub)

Rin- que no le haga nada...

Erick- te lo prometo que no le hará nada (pone al suelo cub y erick chasque los dedos y los convierte en adolescente y todas las chicas se desmayan por tanta ternura)

Aryana- ahora si (abraza a cub y se va muy contenta)

Paola- cub de verdad sos voz

Cub- si...

Paola- cub (lo abraza)

(Erick se pone celoso)

Erick- hmp!...hey a castrar a Disco Bear! (Sonrisa maligna)

Sebastian- creo que los celos lo tomaron por completo...

(Erick arastra a Disco Bear y los castro)

Erick- listo disco bear castrado :) y ademas aryana ya se sobre tus dos personalidades esta en tu perfil...ademas mire tus dibujos devianart estan buenos yo no puedo hacer ninguno ni churra :(...

Luka- antes que erick se ponga dramático adiós a todos! (Sonrie)

Leon- y dejen reviews!

Sebastian- adiós a todos

-FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN-


	11. Chapter 11

**(Aparece Erick y Luka)**

Erick- hola todos los vengo a molestar otra vez jajajaja

Luka- creo...que despues de pelear karin te dejo mas idiota de lo normal...

Erick- hey! Que mala sos...bueno este mensaje es de

Luka- **Ruki and Karin Madness**

**Aparece una chica de cabello hasta la cadera, lizo castaño con las puntas negras, un fleco estilo emo con las puntas negras del lado derecho, unas patillas con las puntas negras, ojos azules, una blusa de tirantes negra, unos jeans azul oscuro ajustados y unas botas negras sosteniendo una espada completamente negra**  
**Karin: Kukuku... asi que desnudos -se le sale una gotita de sangre de la nariz- bailen Im sexy and i know it desnudos todos los hombres sin excepciones, y... maldita Paola, eres la primera que no tiene debilidad alguna**  
**Entra Ruki con una camiseta negra de tirantes y una falda a cuadros negro con rojo discutiendo con Yuke que solo traia unos jeans negros y el cabello suelto**  
**Ruki y Yuke: Eres un pervertido/Eres una pervertida**  
**Karin: Bueno, pregunta**  
**Yuke: Creen que es raro tenerle miedo a los payasos?**  
**Karin: Yo creo que no**  
**Ruki: PUEDEN DEJAR DE HABLAR DE ESO?!**  
**Karin: -se pone una peluca y nariz roja de payaso- Bu!**  
**Ruki: Kyaa! -se cuelga de Yuke-**  
**Karin: Reto! todo mundo alli haga yaoi! sin excepciones**  
**Ruki: (8) BAKA BAKA BAKA comer dulces es algo de idiotas (8) Baka baka baka quiero que todos mueran (8)**  
**Yuke: Bueno ya escucharon**  
**Karin: (8) Popoooo! te quiero decir te amo! (8)**  
**Ruki: (8) Quiero que te embarres en Lumpy! (8)**  
**Yuke: Cual ha sido el peor momento de su vida?**  
**Ruki: Splendont, y por eso te odio, porque odias a Splendid, por eso muerete y pudrete en lo mas profundo del infierno! VIVA SPLENDID**  
**Karin: Quiero que aparezcan todos los animales que han matado a los personajes de HTF y que se los coman a todos**  
**Ruki: Mama mia x3**  
**Yuke: Sniffles, explicale a esta loca que son en realidad las fobias -señala a Karin-**  
**Karin: -con peluca y nariz de payaso asustando a Ruki la cual llora comicamente y esta en un rincon- kukuku, te violare**  
**Ruki: Paola vuelve a matar a Karin -llorando mientras Karin la pokea y rie como maniatica-**  
**Yuke: En realidad ella es una cobarde en cuanto a payasos, por eso...**  
**Karin: Mandenos una docena de payasos! -alejandose de Ruki-**  
**Ruki: Fliqpy pelea contra Alucard**  
**Yuke: Todos mueran quemados!**  
**Karin: Eso es todo, y porque estan ustedes dos asi?**  
**Ruki y Yuke: -se sonrojan-**  
**Karin: Les dije que no fueran a esa fiesta, aunque no fueron los unicos**  
**Ruki: No paso nada, solo jugamos un juego donde tienes que decir los meses, y si volteas hacia el lado equivocado se van quitando una prenda de ropa**  
**Karin: Quien conozca este juego jueguelo con alguien mas! es una orden**  
**Yuke: Ruki les manda a Fliqpy y Erick estas armas -muestra todo tipo de armas-**  
**Ruki: Puede destruir a cualquiera, incluyendo demonios**  
**Karin: Ahora si es todo**  
**Ruki y Yuke: Sayo nya**

(Erick queda en estado de Shock)

Erick- encerio desnudos (cara de pockerface)

Luka- si desnudos...

Erick- pero no lo quiero hacer

Luka- mirale el lado bueno paola no esta...

Erick- esta bien (chasque los dedos y todos los de HTF , Vocaloid y Erick estan desnudos causando que las chicas tubieran hemorragia nasal y bailan Im sexy and i know it)

**DESPUES DE BAILAR IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT**

(Erick chasque los dedos y todos vuelven ropa y aparece paola comiendo un gran pastel de vanilla)

Paola- lo siento karin, pero esa era mi faceta al que desconosco mucho de ella es lo malo...y como dije no tengo debilidad alguna...porque ya esta hecha (mira al suelo triste) si quieres te invito a comer tacos al pastor si quieres (sonrie)

Erick- no es malo yo le tube miedo a los payasos me dejaron trauma hay una pelicula que se llama IT la vi y nunca volvi mirar a un payaso porque cada vez que miraba uno tenia la manitica accion de matar alguno...tambien sebastian la tubo pero cuando los miraba corria y gritaba como nena...era divertido

Paola- bueno hacer yaoi!

Erick- yo no lo are no tengo otro hombre...(Suspira de alivio)

Luka- aaahh...eso crees (chasque los dedos y covierte a paola en hombre)

Paola- esto...porque en hombre...(Se mira su cuerpo) ademas luka escoje bien la ropa (chasque los dedos y aparece con una camisa roja con unos shorts negros y unos coverse)

Erick- paola eres? Tu?

Paola- si :P

(A erick le sale sangre en la nariz)

Erick- denos dos horas! (Se lleva estilo nupcial a paola)

Paola- que!

Luka- no creo que salgan en buen rato bueno HTF hagan YAOI en los camerinos...

**DESPUES DE DOS HORAS...**

(Aparecen todos los HTF)

Luka- bueno...erick sal del cuarto

(Aparece Erick todo sudado y desareglado y atras sale paola sudada y su ropa desareglada con mordidas en el cuello)

Luka- erick! Que le hicistes a paola! Imbecil!

Erick- dijieron que hiciera yaoi..ademas paola se mira mas violable version hombre (abraza a paola y le muerde el cuello)(aqui paola ya es mujer)

Luka- peor momento de mi vida...ninguna

Erick- ninguna

Paola- en convertirme en demonio

Flippy- matar a mis camaradas de guerra

Fliapy- es porque fuistes imbecil...

Flippy- callate idiota

Fliqpy- como quieras...

Flaky- que un tiburon casi me come

Sniffles- mi primer espiremento fallido

Lammy- cuando...(Interrumpida)

Luka- no tienes estupida zorra, no tienes..

Erick- lumpy, di lo peor de tu vida

(Lumpy hiba a responder pero como es un idiota mira a un gato y se distrae)

(Erick tiene la cara de pokerface)

Erick- ruki..no crees que es suficiente tortura estar aqui?

Paola- no! (Paola chaque los dedos y manda a Splendont en los pronfundidades del infierno)

Luka- animales?

Erick- que yo sepa solo es uno que es un perro?

Giggles- ese es el unico animal que no a matado...

Erick- hay que traer el perro! (Chasque los dedos y aparece el perro)

Paola-hay que lindo perro! (Toma el perro) que lindura

Petunia- no sabes...cuando ya este activado...

Erick- tienes ese silvato, lumpy?

Lumpy- oh si claro (le da el silvato)

Erick- paola yo de ti suelto ese perro

Paola- porque?

Erick- solo digo (silva y el perro se activa)

Paola- no me hace nada :P

Giggles- que! claro que hace algo (cuando giggles se acerca el perro ataca a giggles y se la come)

Paola- WTF!...sigue siendo lindo (suelta perro y el perro inicia atacar a todos menos a fliqpy que casi le da una cuchillada y se come a los atacados y regresa a manos de paola) hay que lindo

(Erick chasque los dedos para que los HTF vuelven a la vida)

Sniffles- las fobias...son cosas que te causan temor(interrumpido por erick)

Erick- no me digas

Sniffles- si no me dejas hablar no te dire lo que hiba a decir, erick

Erick- ok esta bien sigue

Sniffles- son causadas por malos recuerdos o tubistes una escena en tu infancia que los payasos te atacaban...o mirates la pelicula que dijo erick... IT!...pero son malos recuerdos haci que si Karin te sigue molestan golpeala...

(Aparece Alucard)

Alucard- me dijieron que tenia que pelear con fliqpy?

Erick- es ese (señala a fliqpy que estaba jugando con su bowie)

Paola- hey fliqpy!

Fliqpy- que!

Erick- tienes que pelear con alucard...

Alucard- listo?

Fliqpy- naci mas que listo...

**DESPUES DE LA PELEA!**

Luka- Alucard y fliqpy no pueden continuar...

Alucard- eres un buen contricante

Fliqpy- igual tu

(Se va Alucard)

Erick-

Paola- porque lloras?

Erick- porque tengo que quemarnos (chasque y quema todos y vuelve a chasquear los dedos y todos reviven)

Paola- yo no conosco ese juego..

Erick- ni yo...

Luka- erick! Mira hay un paquete para ti y fliqpy (erick y fliqpy van corriendo para agarrar las cajas)

Erick- super armas (rie maniaticamente) no estara vivo sebastian y leon

Paola- mas te vale no lastimar a leon!

Erick- porque?

Paola- porque es mi...mi..mi..hermano...

Erick- no es tu hermano, es que no tienes hermanos

Paola- claro que si

Erick- dime la verdad...

Paola- nunca (desaparece)

Erick- como sea siempre matare a leon

Luka- esta es de

Erick- **Guest**

Aparece una chica de cabello corto y naranja una blusa naranja oscura de manga corta con el dibujo de una calabaza, unos jeans de mezclilla, unos tenis tipo convers de esos que parecen un poco botas de color negro y una diadema roja con una calaverita como las de soul eater.  
-¡Yahoo!¡Hi mina-san!, pues a qui están los retos, sorry por no haber comentado antes pero he seguido este "chat chow" desde el inicio :3.  
Fliqpy: dame un autógrafo!... Y tus pantalones! :D  
Lammy: Me he compadecido de ti por todas tus muertes así que quiero darte un descanso por dos capítulos, un viaje en avión a México :) (cualquier accidente que llegue a pasar en el viaje o en la estadía no me hago responsable, asi que por si por accidente el avión se estrella no es mi culpa .), no es obligatorio que lo aceptes, tu decides a ver que pasa  
Cub: Presten me lo! lo adoro estaaan lindo!(hehhe llego me llevo a cub después de que lo regreso me quiere mas que a rin :D)  
Flaky: Di lo peor que has echo y tu mayor secreto  
Splendid: mata cruelmente a Splendont y besa a Flippy

Bueno con esa me despido!, chaito!

Erick- fliqpy, autografo y pantalones...

Fliqpy- autografo si (firma el papel) pantalones no!

Erick- no te salvas insecto! (Detiene el tiempo y le quita los pantalones y aparece guest y le da el autografo y los pantalones y se va contenta)

Luka- hey! Fliqpy y tus pantalos?

Fliqpy- que!

Erick- antes que se enoje (chasque dedos y le aparecen pantalones a fliqpy)

Luka- lammy se va! (Sonrie) claro ella acepta (aparece el avion y tira a lammy al avion y el avion se va) si adios perra! (Baila)

Erick- encerio luka...

(Aparece paola con cub)

Paola- dice rin que se lo de vuelvas el proximo capitulo ademas si no lo vuelves (se convierte en demonio) te tengo que ir a matar...

(Aparece Guest toma a cub y se va)

Flaky- lo peor que he hecho...la primera vez que cocine...y mi mayor secreto...es...este...(Mira de reojo a fliqpy y flippy) me...gusta...flippy...y fliqpy...(Se ruburiza y se esconde detras de paola)

Fliqpy- ja sabia que esa nena me ama

Flippy- tambien me ama a mi imbecil...

Fliqpy- pero me ama eso cuenta idiota!

Erick- matar a splendont ya esta sufriendo mucho...haci que splendid solo besara a flippy...

(Splendid besa a flippy)

Paola- bueno esta es la ultima y es de

Luka- **samyfxf**

S:hola (enojada)  
G:porq estas enojada  
S:bien sabes ultima ves q te dejo escribir sin supervsion , bueno despues me vengo ahora a Los retos  
1: flippy te estoy empezando a odiar asiq te hare una pregunta eres gay bisexual o heterosexual esq hay imagenes de tu y splendid  
2: lumpy confiesa tu amor a Russel y hagan yaoi haber si dice algo  
3:splendont di la verdad quien te gusta si no lo dices voi a hacerte comer tu peor debilidad  
G:me toca a mi  
S: te estare vigilando  
G:ok lammmy porq eres zorra  
S: es ToDo adios  
G: chao q amargada  
S:QUE  
G:nada :

Flippy- eso es fanart...ademas no soy gay ni nada...y si e visto esas imagenes...pero si lo fuera seria bisexual...

Lumpy- que es amor?

Erick- amor son sentinientos vacios (paola lo golpea)

Paola- claro que no, el amor se siente es cuando alguien ama a esa persona especial...

Lumpy- se come?

Luka- claro que no idiota! (Enojada)

Lumpy- ok...(Se rodilla) te amo russel eres el amor de mi vida?..o eso creo :p bueno en que estaba (mira una mosca) o una mosca! (La persigue)

Luka- Russel creo que tu lo tienes que atrapar...

Russel- si (atrapa a Lumpy y se lo lleva a los camerinos)

(Erick chasque dedos y aparece splendont todo mordido y desareglado)

Paola- y que tal tu viaje splendont?

Splendodnt- mal!...quien me gusta es flaky y splendid!...Ups!

Fliqpy- que dijistes splendodnt? (Sacando su AK- 47) dilo otra vez

Splendid- si dilo...

Splendont- hay mama (sale corriendo y fliqpy y splendid lo persiguen)

Luka- como no esta lammy jejeje...te lo dire yo...jejeje (se riemaniaticamente) bueno es que se estima que es zorra, eso es lo que gente piensa...es que la verda lammy es una puta bien puesta...creo que fue por que salio con todos quienes les gusta flaky...petunia o giggles ademas hay fanfictions muy buenos que la describen como una buena prostituta!

Erick- ya luka?

Luka- si!

Erick- bueno adios y dejen reviews!

Paola- si mas que decir ADIOS!

-FIN DE LA TRANSMISION-


	12. Chapter 12

**(Aparece Erick con Len)**

Erick- aun haci prefiero las fresas con chocolate

Len- pero los plátanos son mejores

Erick- fresas!

Len-plátanos!

Erick-fresas!

Len-plátanos!

Erick- fresas!

Len-plátanos!

**(Aparece Paola con un trozo de pastel de chocolate)**

Paola- veo como aquellos están peleando(señalándolos) le daré inicio a esto..Hola todos a otro episodio de BAILANDO POR UN Leño!

**(Aparece león)**

León-Es un Chat show estilo HTF, Paola.

Paola- lo que sea (comiéndose todo el pastel en un bocado)

León- esta es de...**Flaky303 **

**Rhina:hola a todos creo q no he comentado ultimamente…bueno como sea…comensemos  
1)flaky:declarale todo todito tu amor a fliqpy…y dile un poema(y viceversa)y luego se besan apasionadamente(amo el flaky x fliqpy)  
2)flippy:eres mi 1r favorito junto con fliqpy asi q haz lo q siempre ayas querido aser con flaky(tambien amo el flippy x flaky)  
3)splendont:Dile todo lo q sientes a flaky y luego puedes besarla(q flipy ni fliqpy se interpongan)  
carri:eso es todo…dulses y patel para todos  
rhina:sin nada mas q desir nos despedimos  
adios  
rhin-fuera**

(Flaky toda tímida se levanta y respira profundamente y dice)

Fliqpy se que eres unos de los que siempre me mata y me viola cada vez que quiere o puede...y he guardo estos sentimientos por ti..T Te...Aaammo!

León- flaky, el poema

Flaky- si...**El día que te conocí****  
****tuve miedo a mirarte,****  
****el día que te besé****  
****tuve miedo a quererte,****  
****y ahora que te quiero****  
****tengo miedo a perderte**

**(y se esconde tras de Paola y Paola la solo la mira)**

**(Fliqpy se levanta y respira profundo)**

Flaky se que eres una de la miedosas número uno en todo el pueblo happy tree, pero a un haci te amo porque a pesar que te haga daño me consideras un humano no un monstruo (señala todo el elenco happy tree) te amo!

Paola- aahhh que lindo..ahora el poema!

Fliqpy- si... no déjame pensar…ya se ( se acerca a flaky y Paola se aleja)

si al amarte voy a verte  
si al verte voy a perderte  
prefiero amarte sin verte  
que verte para perderte.

(Fliqpy toma de la cara a flaky y se besan apasionadamente)

Flippy- todo lo que he querido (se arrodilla y saca de su chaqueta un caja de color negro y la abre y había un anillo con un diamante en el ) flaky quieres ser mi esposa? (Ruborizado)

Flaky- si! (Se abalanza sobre flippy)

Flipqy- evitare esa boda (susurro)

(Splendont jala a flaky)

Splendont- flaky, te amo..Eres la chica más linda que he visto, pero sé que amas a esos hijos de su madre (señalando a flippy y fliqpy) pero si algún día ellos te lastiman siempre estaré contigo, amor

(Besa a flaky y por mientras fliqpy y flippy eran detenidos por Paola y león)

Nutty- si dulces (le arrebata los dulces a len)

Len- no nutty malo (le quita los dulces antes que se los coma) se deben compartir...

Paola- si nutty..

**(ENTREGAN LOS DULCES)**

León- esta es de **Ruki and Karin Madness**

**Karin: Esta vez estaré unicamente yo junto a mis dos fieles amigos Louis y Ren  
Ren: Hola  
Louis: Hola  
Karin: Cantemos todos juntos!  
Ren y Louis: NO!  
Karin: Por qué?  
Louis: Dejaste a Ruki con un serio trauma psicologico  
Ren: Y el quitaste la dignidad a hombres poniendolos a bailar desnudos!  
Karin: Lo siento -hace una reverencia- bueno vayamos a la razon por la que estamos aqui!  
Ren: Violar a Flaky? -con sangrado nasal-  
Karin: No, pero puedes ir a violarla si es que te dejan el dulce  
Louis: cofcofmariconcofcof  
Karin: Hey! el dulce Flippy y el idiota de Fliqpy  
Ren: Los puedo vencer facilmente! -en pose de heroe- yo soy un guerrero saiyayin!  
Louis: Segun quien?  
Ren: Segun mi mama que es Giggles y mi papa es el vagabundo de la esquina que se cogio a la puta de Giggles, y tengo experiencia en peleas con armas y cuerpo a cuerpo  
Karin: Ve para alla Ren! a lograr tus sueños hentai! derrotar a los dos veteranos y violar a Flaky!  
Louis: pregunta para Cuddles? que sientes al saber lo que te dijo Ren sobre la cofcofputacofcof de Giggles?  
Karin: Tomen las lanzas, antorchas y que se arme una muchedumbre con kriptonut para matar a Splendid! LO ODIO!  
Ren: Todos quemen al muy hijo de puta de Disco Bear!  
Louis: Advertencia sobre las armas que fueron enviadas: tienen defectos, y si se usan más de una vez explotaran  
Karin: Quien te dijo eso?  
Louis: El novio de Petunia  
Ren: Handy?  
Louis: Barney!  
Karin: El rincon de Barney! todos por pareja vayan al rincon de Barney! es una orden de Bob Esponja!  
Louis: Todos los de HTF vean el capitulo del suicidio de calamardo  
Karin: Luego recuerden a Slenderman!  
Ren: Luego vean al vagabundo que se cogio a Lammy cogiendosela y a ella chupandosela  
Karin: Luego vean el hentai mas hentai del mundo  
Ren: Reto para...  
Louis: El tal Erick!  
Karin: Besa a Justin Gayber! es el castigo divino de Jashin-sama que fue enviado a la tierra por Goku que no le quedo de otra porque los Locust le dijeron a Mario Bros que mando a Yoshi que fue por Gir que lo amenazo con su ternura para que Jashin-sama lo castigara por robar los tacos y galletas de ciertas personas y eso me lo dijo el perro de la mama, de la hija, del gato, del conejo, de la abuela, de la silla, de la pared, de la historia, de mondo media, de los vampiros brillosos, de los licantropos sin decendia, de el piso que beso el pescado, del vagabundo de barney  
Ren: Eso es todo por hoy  
Louis: Veanos en el siguiente review que se llamara  
Karin: Gracias a Sniffles Ruki me va a golpear por lo que quiero que lo maten! Sayo wan!**

Erick- bueno cuddles responde...

**(Cuddles queda en shock y se va en rincon sin hacerle caso a giggles)**

Paola- creo que arruinaron a unas de las parejas de HTF...

León- si (mira a cuddles)

Fliqpy- a quemar al idiota de DISCO!(A listando su cuchillo)

Paola- hey alto sé donde joderlo (ríe maniáticamente)

Fliqpy- donde?

Paola- aqui mira (le susurra) entiendes

Fliqpy- buena idea (fliqpy se lleva a disco bear y Paola lleva cosas con una caja que dice peligro no tocar. De la caja se mueve y sale una cola)

Len- esa caja tiene una cola?

León- no, no la tiene...bueno al RINCON DE BARBNEY! XD

**(Todos van al rincon de BARNEY y miran el capitulo del suicidio de calamardo. Luego recordaron a Slenderman. Luego vieron al vagabundo que se cogio a Lammy cogiendosela y a ella chupandosela y Luego vieron el hentai mas hentai del mundo)**

Erick- que asco!...

León- creo que hasta voy a vomitar...

Len- es que todos quieren vomitar..(Señala a todos los HTF)

**(Aparece Paola y Fliqpy todos bañados de sangre**)

León- veo que disfrutaron?

Paola- no sabes león (sonríe y vuelve a ser humana y se duerme en los brazos de Erick)

Fliqpy- hey disco sal!

Disco Bear- no!

Fliqpy- sal puta o vamos a matarte!

Disco Bear- está bien

**(Sale Disco Bear con una falda corta y un sostén y una peluca de mujer y todo golpeado y con el brazo y pie derecho cortado)**

Erick- jajaja..esta buena..(Aun con Paola en las manos)

León- besa al bieber...

Erick- a no jodas!

León- lo harás (chasque los dedos y aparece beaber con vestido de mujer y maquillado)

Justin- donde estoy?

León- en un..no te importa...

(Paola despierta)

Paola- ese es Justin bieber?...

Justin- si (con pose gay)

Paola- eres mierda para mi vocaloid es lo mejor marica de puta prepago (desaparece)

León- bueno...Erick besa a Justin...

Erick- me reusó!

León- está bien (toma Justin y lo besa) listo (chasque y desaparece Justin Bieber)

Erick- eres gay?

León- no idiota!..me gusta esta..

Erick- quien te gusta? :3

León- nadie! (Enojado)

Len- después de todos ustedes pervertidos les gusta (león le tapa la boca)

León- te callas len...

(Len asiente)

Erick- y esta es de **Samyfxf**

**Aparece samy con una camisa negra ajustada un short rojo y botas negras**  
**S: no dire nada**  
**G: ok pero almenos gane la apuesta**  
**S: cayate con ojos rojos**  
**G: no sabía ese Lado tuyo**  
**S: vamos a Los putos retos**  
**1 denme a sniffles es super tierno**  
**2 quiero saber quién de Los hombres de ahi Le gustas Los hombres**  
**3 flaky hazme un pastel de organos**  
**4 dejenme matar a did tengo una bellota de criptonita q encontre hace tiempo**  
**G: splendont es el mejor y el mas guapooo**  
**S: lo mismo digo**  
**5 giggles q Le vistes a flippy para salir con el**  
**6 fliqpy dame tu cuchillo quieras o no**  
**7 splendid te gusta splendont**  
**G: porq te gusta sniffles ?**  
**S: bueno es tierno adorable listo educado y respeta a las mujeres**  
**G: pero es gay**  
**S: ahora si te mato ( con un cuchillo y sus ojos rojos matandola ) no hables mal de sniffles**  
**7 flippy haz yaoi con fliqpy si no voy y te mato**  
**G: o haces yaoi con Ella (revivida)**  
**S: bueno considerate en el calabozo ( sonrisa sadica)**  
**G: nooooo porfavor ahi esta Kevin**  
**S: y?**  
**G: es un pervertido la ultima vez casi me viola**  
**S: bn bueno eso es ToDo**  
**G: adios :3**

Erick- claro te damos a Sniffles

**(Aparece sammy y se lleva a Sniffles)**

León- para que preguntar si yo sé quienes...

Shifty

Lifty

Lumpy

Russel

Splendid eso creo

The Mole...

Mime

Cuddles

Thoofty

Y solo esos

Flaky- si (se va a la cocina y hace el pastel de organos) listo..(Aparece sammy y toma el pastel y regresa para pelear con splendid...al final ella gana por qué le enterró la criptonita en el corazón y se va)

Giggles- es que era nuevo quería ver si podíamos pero no..fue cuando cuddles..rompió conmigo y estuvo con flaky...

Fliqpy- para que pelear (le da el cuchillo)

Splendid- claro que no! (Enojado)(revivido)

Fliqpy y flippy- que asco...

León- tiene que hacerlo (los mete a los camerinos y no se escucha nada) creo que tardaran...(Suspira)

**(Aparece Paola con un taco)**

Paola- esta es la última! Y es de

Len- es de..**Fliqpy12345**

**hey hola quiero saber de dónde eres Erick?**  
**Paola di a todos cuál es tu debilidad..solo lamente**

Erick- de un lugar...en el mundo...

León- todos somos de un lugar Erick

Erick- está bien..Chile..contentos!..(Enojado)

Len- bueno Paola di tu debilidad (sonríe)

Paola- bueno este yo...bueno mi debilidad es RKFIOGDSTUBC...si eso es...

Erick- no esa no es...

Paola- es que no la puedo decir hice un pacto lo siento (acacha la cabeza y inicia a llorar)

León- creo que la hizo recordar verdad...

Erick- si

Paola- bueno (se seca las lagrimas) gracias por ver el chat show (sonríe)

Todos- adios...

**-FIN DE LA TRANSMISION-**


	13. Aryana, espero que te recuperes! :D

**(Aparece Erick peleando con Paola)**

Paola- hey quiero esa manzana! (Enojada)

Erick- no! (Se la come)

Paola- grr! Te vas a arrepentir animal

Erick- pues claro que no!

(Aparece luka)

Luka- ejem chicos...

Erick- que! (Enojado)

Luka- hay un mensaje, y no me grites animal (enojada)

Erick- que!...pero si todos los hicimos...(Mira el papel)...o lo siento Aryana...bueno...no pensé que comentaras...pero bueno...

Paola- la quiero leer! (Le quita el papel) esta es de la amiga de Erick llamada...**Aryana-MMVA**

***La pantalla se pone negra, aparece un portal por donde sale un grandisimo espejo con diseño victoriano, se ven tres chicas identicas, igualmente vestidas con una camiseta a rayas marrones y verde, con un pantalon camuflado y sin zapatos, un tiene los ojos grises, la otra rojos y la otra celestes***

**Aryana: Hola a todos, volvi, ¿Me extrañaron? Jejeje (creo que no)... Ok! Vengo a torturarlos, digo, a hacerles preguntas y retos otra vez...**  
**A1: Emmm... Ary, etto.. Nos puedes decir por qué estamos encerradas en este espejo? Y porque estamos materializadas? Y DE DONDE SALIO ESAS OREJAS Y ESA COLA DE ZORRO ?**  
**A2: Si, cierto! No aguanto ver esos ojos celestes tanto tiempo! Y qué onda con tus orejas? Y esa cola?**  
**Aryana: Bueno... Pss como aaaalguuuiiiieeeen que conosen muuuy bien tomo el control mientras estabamos viendo un video de hechiceria... Nos dejo atrapadas aqui dentro... materializandolas**  
**A1: ¡NO FUE MI CULPA! ¡YO SOLO QUERIA INVOCAR A KIR PARA...!**  
**A2: Si, si, yaoi, yaoi, pervercion, pervercion... ya sabemos lo que querias...**  
**Aryana: A2, tampoco la culpes, tu tambien hicieste yo no sé qué cosa que hizo que me salieran estas cosas... aunque son tiernas ".**  
**A2: *Sonrisa finjida* *Susurro* Solo queria invocar una criatura del averno..**  
**Aryana: *MUY ENOJADA* Entonces por qué me salieron estas cosas si era la invocacion de un demonio!?**  
**A1: *Susurro muy pasito* Creo que si funciono A2...**  
**A2: *Susurro muy pasito* Si...**  
**Aryana: ¡¿QUE?!**  
**A1 y A2: *MIEDO!* N-NADA!**  
**Aryana: Ok, antes de que tenga más ganas de matarlas comencemos...**  
**A1 y A2: Pero esta vez danos más preguntas!**  
**Aryana: NO!**  
**A1 y A2: *Cara de cordero degollado* Porfiss?**  
**Aryana: Esta bien.. 5!**  
**A1 y A2: Yey..**  
**Aryana: Maldicion! Se está poniendo muy largo el review y ni siquiera hemos comenzado! Agg, comienzo yo...**  
**1) Lammy! (La verdad es para Luka) Etto... Te cuento algo? No sé porque te dicen perra o zorra, bueno, da igual... Jamas he leido un fanfic en el que quieras seducir a Flippy... (Bueno como 2) Y la verdad... Lei uno hace poco, en deviantart... Y tú eras la mejor amiga de Flaky, Giggles y Petunia eran las perras, pero despues de que Mime te engaño con.. 15.. Sí, creo que eran 15 viejas, tú te volviste lesbiana! xD y trataste de tomar a Flaky por la fuerza... La traumaste y salio corriendo haciendo que la arrollara un camion que conducia Lumpy, perdiendo el bebe que traia de Flippy :3. (Ahora Luka, desahogate de eso, bueno, si te provoco algo)**  
**2) Splendid! Asdfghjgfdfg, quiero.. quiero... QUITATE LA MASCARA! Si no, dejare que A2 se desahogue de todo en tu lindo cuerpecito de superheroe.**  
**3) Len! Que piensas de 96-neko? *o* Yo pienso que hacen una excelente pareja! (Es verdad que es mujer?)**  
**4) Erick! No puedo dejar de agradecerte :) ... Tal vez te de alguna sopresilla por ahí.. :D... Plz (Te di una buena pista) Dame una descripcion poco detallada de ti (Color de pelo, ect)**  
**5) Kaito! Quien prefieres? Miku o Len?**  
**6) Nutty! Te regalo mi hada de los dulces! :) (Solo concede 3 deseos de dulces, piensalos bien)**  
**7) Flippy! En el mismo fanfic que hable al principio, TU! Y SOLO TU! Dejaste embarazada a la pobre de Flaky y despues la mandaste a la mismisima chingada por el bebe, ni tuviste el valor de decirselo a tu padre y Flaky si se lo dijo a su madre y ahora su madre no le habla U.U! Tu pequeñejo! No que muy amable!? EH?! FLIQPY, PAOLA, CUALQUIERA! VENGUENCE POR MI! Que por culpa de alguien no puedo salir de aqui...**  
**8) Petunia! Como estoy atrapada... Pliss arregla mi cuarto... Shiii? (Cuidado con el closet y por debajo de la cama... jejej)**  
**9) Totthy! Al armario 30 minutos con Cuddles! (De paso mandenme el video de lo que hagan, es para A1, perdi una apuesta)**  
**10) (Emmm... No se...) SPLENDONT, NAH! Mejor todos los hombres! Bailen "La macarena" vestidos con vestidos de gala con colores muy brillantes y con lentejuelas!**  
**-Listo son tod...**  
***A2 empuja a Aryana***  
**A2: Listo! Mi turno!**  
**Aryana: *Aura maligna* A2... A1... AHORA SOLO LES DOY 3 PREGUNTAS!**  
**A1: Pero yo no hice nada!**  
**Aryana: *Aura maligna en aumento y sonrisa sadica* Alguna objecion?**  
**A1: *Miedo* No señora, señorita.**  
**Aryana: *Vuelve a lo normal* Ok... Prosigue A2..**  
**A2:*Temblando* S-si...**  
**1) Fliqpy! sdfghj AMO TU SADISMO! Te regalo un cuchillo de caza profecional! Y quiero que con él me hagas una escultura en madera de fresno de un oso comiendose sadicamente a Disco Bear! (Lo odiamos)**  
**2) Cup! Mmm... Cup, hasta donde sé, jamás has matado a alguien.. *Risa diabolica* Quiero que te conviertas en adulto y te desahogues de todo lo que te hizo tu padre! (P.D. Rin! Luka! Paola! Ninguna y ninguno puede entrometerce en esto!)**  
**3) Rin! Casi siempre veo que eres una yandere! *Sonrisa* Dime quien te gusta y luego dime que pasaria si lo pongo en un acantilado!**  
**4) F...**  
**Aryana: Dije que eran 3!**  
**A2: Dijiste 5!**  
**Aryana: Me vas a contradecir!?**  
**A2: No me das miedo, estoy materializada, ya no estoy en tu mente, no me puedes hacer nada!**  
**Aryana: Ahhh shiii!**  
***Se apagan las luces, se ollen gritos, golpes, insultos, pedidos de ayuda y el ruido de cuando estiran una cinta***  
***Se prenden las luces luego de un rato y A2 está atada al estilo Dexter en una camilla toda golpeada***  
**A2: *Escupe sangre* Mis respetos para ti, mujer...**  
**Aryana: Jum... Prosigue A1 y recuerda...**  
**-*Sonrisa sadica* SOLO 3 PREGUNTAS!**  
**A1: *Miedo* Si señora... S-señorita...**  
**-*Se aclara la voz...* Ok!**  
**1) Sniffles, si eres tan inteligente por qué no inventas un afrodisiaco para captar la atencion de Nutty? Eh? Acaso no es él, el que te gusta? (No lo niegues)**  
**2) Splendont(No lo niegues), Splendid(No lo niegues), Flippy(Ya se sabe), Fliqpy(Ya se sabe), Lifty(No lo niegues) y todos los que gusten de Flaky! Peleen por la mano de Flaky y si no les es interezante, tambien para pasar 2 horas en los camerinos a solas con ella! e.e (P.D. Paceme el video de lo que pase hay)**  
**3) Cup! Haste adolecente (Otra vez) Y di cual de todas las chicas quieres más! (Resitales un poema!)**  
**-Yap, son todas :3 ...**  
**A2: *Aun atada* Wow, A1, hoy no estás pervertida!**  
**Aryana: Cierto...**

**Aryana y A2: ¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE LE HICISTE A A1?**  
**A1: Soy la misma de siempre, zopencas!**  
**Aryana: Que dijiste?**  
**A1: *MIEDO* N-nada...**  
**Aryana: Entonces.. Cuentanos...**  
**A1: Pss... En estos momento solo quiero ver a Kir haciendo yaoi (Con L de uke) y obviamente tambien tienen que hacer ***** y ***** y si pueden ***** y me imagino un trio ! *o* ! Y, ademas de KiraxL Tambien guta MelloxNear! Osea! A quien no le gusta ver la cara de Near cuando llega Mello y *******, *******, *******... Asi que no me interesa el resto... Por ahora...**  
**Aryana: Ammm... Qué bueno que no es un chat show de Death Note, jeje se salvaron...**  
**A2: Si...**  
**Aryana: Ok, esas son todas las preguntas/Torturas/Restos por ahora! :)**  
**Aryana, fuera.**  
**A1, fuera.**  
**A2, fuera.**  
***Hay un temblor y se va la luz***  
**Aryana: Ok, A1, como era que se salia de esta cosa?**  
**A1: No tengo idea...**  
**Aryana: ¿¡QUE!?**  
**-Ok, y estas orejas A2?**  
**A2: Ni idea...**  
**Aryana: ...**  
**-UDS PEQUEÑAS HIJAS DE...**  
***Para el temblor, vuelven las luces y ya no está el espejo***  
**(Bye, bye)**

Erick- yo si te extrañe y mucho quiero que sigas con el fanfic (sonríe) y espero que estés bien de salud...

(Luka queda con un tic y Paola se inicia a reír)

Erick- creo que ya leí... Y para que todos sepan si me gusta leer fanfics cursis no lo se me gusta pero el final creo que no era haci pero bueno..es que la verdad nunca tuvo final...ese fanfic en devianrt (mira a Paola)

Luka- entonces...lammy no es la perra...(Mira a lammy) y son giggles y petunia!..(Enojada) pero como putas! De su madres aarrg! Las matare perras de puta las matare! (Enojada)

Paola- aryana creo que no era bueno comentar eso...

Luka- lammy..lo siento por hacerte cosas malas...pero aun haci te odio por tu culpa flaky no tuvo bebe! Pero como esta vez no te matare! (Enojada)voy a comer tacos al pastor con león! (Desaparece)

Erick- aryana, ten cuidado con lo que hablas a la próxima...

Paola- si, hey quiero ver detrás de esa mascara a splendid (lo mira pervertidamente)

Splendid- no! Es mi única cosa que tiene mi identidad! Verdad chicos

Todos- si (sarcásticos)

Paola- si no lo haces tú lo hare yo! (Se transforma es su faceta) te la quitas imbécil o lo hago a las malas! (Enojada)

(Splendid solo traga saliva y se quita la máscara causando que todas contando Paola se pusieran rojas como tomate)

Splendid- ya?

Paola- no! (Se abalanza y le da un beso) eres tan guapo haci (lo abraza)

Erick- ya pues Paola quítate de él! (Celoso)

Paola- porque (3)

Erick- solo quítate de él!

Paola- está bien cofcofcelosocofcof

Erick- te escuche!

(Aparece len y kaito)

Len- 96-neko! Estás loca jamás..y si es mujer..pero no quiero es una pervertida al extremo!

Paola- mmmm...bien que len, no ama a 96-neko...no le daré esta docena de plátanos...

Len- que plátanos! (Se abalanza donde Paola) adame plátanos, Paola niichan!

Paola- a esa cara no le puedo decir no (le besa en cachete y le da la docena de plátanos)

Erick- hablare contigo Paola muy seriamente (enojado y celoso)

Paola- está bien (le da un beso en la mejilla y le susurra algo y Erick se puso rojo como tomate)

Erick- bueno detallada está bien mi Nombre es Erick solo Erick tengo 17 poco cumpliré 18 años nací el 04 de septiembre de 1995, me gusta toda clase de comida...amo los colores rojo y verde...mis autoras favoritos de fanfiction es ruki, voz y DOUBLEWAMMY! Hace tiempo que ella ya no escribe y me gustaría que escribiera otra vez...me gusta que Paola me mime porque desde pequeños me mimo por eso no la comparto con ningún hombre (abrazando a Paola) soy un demonio y mis hermanos son Sebastián, león y Daniel...de los tres Daniel es el único humano...no soy alérgico a nada...me gusta el anime y odio a 1D y a ese Justin Beiber mi color de ojos son azules y si dije otro color de ojos apues mentira mis ojos son color azul mi pelo es negro liso...y para que todos sepan si tengo facebook...pero a nadie se los daré a nadie! Y me gusta leer fanfictions hay muy buenas porque solo hay chicas haciendo fanfictions pero hubo uno creo que era amigo de bloody pero nunca siguió haci que, que mas da...

Kaito- a los dos! (Sonríe)

Paola- pero solo es uno?

Kaito- a los dos dije! (Se va)

Nutty- gracias (sonríe)

Flippy- bueno...yo nunca aria eso a sumaria mis errores ademas cualquier hijo que se de flaky será mío...(Le toma de las mano a flaky)

Paola- dime quien y lo mato (transformándose)

Erick- hey aryana dame el nombre lo quiero leer! Se mira interesante!...el fanfic de Devianart

Petunia- si (se va)

Toothy- si gracias (se lleva a cuddles a los camerinos y se escuchan gemidos en la habitación)

DESPUES DE 30 MINUTOS DESPUES!

(Toothy le da el debe a Aryana y petunia a al Set toda sudada)

Petunia- tu cuarto está limpio y como nuevo...

TODOS LOS HOMBRES BAILAN LAS MASCARA... DESPUES DE BAILAR

(Aparece aryana y le da el cuchillo y fliqpy hace la escultura y se la y se va muy contenta)

Fliqpy- gracias por el bowie...

(Erick chasque los dedos y transforma cub a un hombre y mata pop y rin ni Paola se interpusieron)

Rin- me gusta (mira a len) cub! (Abraza a cub) y si algún día el se muere mandare a Paola para que te mate

(Sniffles se acomoda los lentes)

Sniffles- bueno la verdad ya lo hice (mira a nutty) pero no funciono mucho, ademas el es mi asistente, con eso me basta.

Paola- si pelea!

Erick- hey alto! No quiero nada de muertes ademas lo daremos censurado!

DESPUES DE LA PELEA!

Erick- liftt,splendid, splendont y Flippy ya no pueden continuar fliqpy gana...

(Fliqpy a punto de tomar a flaky...flippy se levanta)

Flippy- mentira aun sigo de pie (enojado)

Erick- está bien! Pelen!

Después DE LA PELEA!

Erick- flippy y fliqpy no pueden continuara se considera!

Paola- manzana! XD

Erick- manzana? Era empate pero bueno será MANZANA!..bueno nadie gano nadie va estar a solas con flaky...

(Erick chasquea dedos y convierte a cub en adolecente)

Erick- bueno cub a quien escoges?...

Cub- es que yo bueno (se acerca a flaky y flippy y fliqpy lo quedan viendo con cara de matarlo)

Paola- hey! ustedes dos pendejos! Mas les vale no lastimar a cub!

(Fliqpy y Flippy se enojan)

Cub- no se preocupen no les quitare a su novia (sonríe) escojo a flaky es que ella es mi niñera y me causa menos accidentes tambien Paola y rin...pero como las conozco, escojo a flaky... gracias por ser tan amable de cuidarme y si yo fuera mayor tal vez seriemos mejores amigos (sonríe y le besa la mano)

Erick- haci termina el fanfic...

Paola- si y adiós a todos

**-FIN DE LA TRANSMISION-**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Aparece Erick disfrazado de Neko)**

Erick- esto es humillante, Paola

Paola- claro que no (sale vestida con un vestido rosado) por lo menos eres neko y yo soy una niña toda girly!

Sebastián- hay dejen de llorar...además perdieron la puesta...(Tomándoles fotos)

Erick- es que nunca pensé que si podrías hacer conjuros

Sebastián- es gracias a León!...

Paola- bueno como sea esta es de... **wendylove4**

**(aparece una chica de cabello rosa lacio debajo de la espalda con un vestido blanco por encima de las rodillas y unas zapatillas también blancas, y en sus uñas están pintadas unos círculos atravesados por unas x dando a ententender que es una aprendiz de pasta mosters)  
w: Hola estos so...(es interrumpida por una chica de cabello verde corto con una sudadera muy parecida a la de matryochika, y unos guantes con el mismo simbolo que la anterior)  
¿?:OHAYO!  
w: Maldita seas! deja de interrumpir! vete al rincón!  
¿?: Demo...  
w: pero nada lirya ve-te al rin-con  
l:oook, amargada(se va y se sienta al rincón)  
w: Bien ahora los retos  
lumpy.- has yaoi con the mole y mandemos el vídeo  
fiqpy.- Dam...(pero es interrumpida  
l: Regalame tu autógrafo! yyyyyyyy, tu chaqueta, tu cuchillo, tus botas, y-y-y-y-y-y-y TODO LO QUE TENGAS!  
w: No te mande al rincón?  
l.-emmmmmmmm, nop  
w.- Claro que si como sea sigamos  
l.- quiero que aparezcan todos los pastas mosnters al menos por dos capítulos  
w.- Estas pidiendo demasiado( frustrada)  
l.-da igual para eso es, ah y nutty toma todos mis dulces, chicles, chocolates, chiclosos, paletas, duvalines...(mientras sigue con una larga y extensa lista de dulces)  
w: bueno, flippy as yaoi con splendid, cub quiero que te metan a una trituradora y te agan sufrir, pop quiero que sea asesinado por el perro que aveces sale en la serie, y que flaky de haga dulces con los restos y si me lo prestan por una semana y creo que eso es todo por ahora, ah y otra cosa soy de las pocas que no creen que lammy sea p**a a si que le doy un pastel de vainilla con frutas**

Erick- sebastian deja de tomarle a Paola fotos! (Quitándole la cámara)

Sebastián- pero porque!

Erick- porque ella es mi...

Paola- naranjas!...hey...porque estoy vestida de bikini! (Se mira) sebastian estas muerto (se convierte en su faceta)

Sebastián- no (desaparece)

Erick- bueno...ejem..lumpy has sexo con mole...

Paola- valla que directo...(Poniéndose una camisa y unos shorts)

Erick- si (jala a lumpy y mole a los camerinos pero no se escucha nada) creo que tardaran!...

Paola- si...

Fliqpy- no exageran quitándome cosas como mi bowie, pantalones y camisas! (Paola le logra quitar la boina y se la manda a wendy)

Paola- y si te regalo una?

Fliqpy- no!...

Paola- está bien...que es pasta monsters?

Erick- no lo se...

**(Aparece un Chico de pelo negro con mechas café con ojos rojos)**

?- bueno son...unas viñetas muy graciosas que están con un slenderman, Jeff y smile dog son muy graciosas….

Erick- aaahh...ya bueno gracias Daniel...

Daniel- no hay de qué y hola Paola...(Sonríe)

Paola- hola...(Sonríe)

Erick- bueno Daniel te puedes ir..

Paola- bueno yo quiero que venga smile dog….

Daniel- segura?

Paola- si segura

Daniel-está bien ya vuelvo (se va y regresa con un perro de color rojo y en su lomo de color rojo con una sonrisa de locos)

Paola- ha que lindo perro! (abraza el perro)

Erick- ahora te puedes ir…

Daniel- o si claro pero antes (se acerca a nutty) te lo manda Wendy...me voy, bye pao (se va)

Erick- bueno...flippy y splendid hagan yaoi...

Flippy- me reuso...

Splendid- yo igual!

Paola- bueno...(Saca una espada de tres filos más grande que cualquier espada) que pasaría si esta espada estuviera ensangrentada (sonríe retorcidamente)

(Flippy y splendid solo tragan y sevan a los camerinos)

Erick- Paola..

Paola- que (guardando la espada en su espalda)

Erick- sos de mano dura...

Paola- ya tú sabes...bueno...RIN! Dame a cub!

(Aparece Cub en manos de rin)

Rin- para que ocupas a cub...

Paola- cosas... (Se va a la cocina y se escucha un grito muy agudo de cub y aparece Paola con un vaso de sangre) quieres rin?...(Le enseña el vaso lleno de sangre)

Rin- que le has hecho a mi hijo! (Enojada)

Paola- lo hice licuado..(Bebiendo la sangre)

Rin- eres repugnante!...revive a cub!

Paola- no!...

Rin- bueno Paola..Llaveras sabré tu debilidad...y esa será mi venganza..(Se va)

Paola- no me da miedo!...

Erick- pop estás listo? (Teniendo el perro en sus manos)

Pop- más o menos...(Asustado)

Paola- listo..Ya! (Golpea a Erick haciendo que soltara el perro..El perro persigue a pop y lo muerde en el trasero a quitándole un nalga XD...pop se cae al fue y el perro le come los pies..Y el brazo izquierdo)

Pop- quítenme este perro!

Paola- lo siento vamos...comete a pop!

(El perro le arranco las orejas y con sus uñas escavo en su pecho y comiendo las costillas hasta que llego al corazón y se lo comió haciendo que pop muera.)

Paola- hay que lindo mi perrito (tomando el perro) eres tan lindo! (Acariciándolo) bueno te llevare a casa (desaparece)

Erick- has dulces con esto (dándole los restos de pop y cub)

Flaky- si (se va y regresa con una caja llenas de dulces)

Erick- si mira delicioso (cuando iba a agarrar uno aparece Paola clavándole la espada) a!

Paola- que te dijo luka de comer humanos sin permiso! (Enojada)

Erick- pero , no era necesario que me clavaras la espada! (Se pone la mano en el estomago y se quita la camisa...y en ella llevaba otra camisa...no se emocionen tengo cuerpo pero no me gusta alardear)

Paola- Mmm...bueno flaky dale los dulces a wendy...

Flaky- si (aparece wendy y toma los dulces y le da el pastel a lammy se va)

Lammy- gracias...(Se come el pastel)

Erick- y esta es de.. **Ruki and Karin Madness**

**Aparecen Ruki y Karin  
Ruki: Hi minna-san -sonriente- hoy venimos a darles un gran regalo... JEFF THE KILLER!  
Karin: Quien quiere ir a comer helado conmigo y Ruki?  
Ruki: Lamentamos arruinar una de las parejas de HTF pero no podemos negar la realidad! todos bailen Popipo!  
Karin: Que tal el hentai? demasiado hentai? xD  
Ruki: Pervertida! -le pega- en disculpa por eso... todos recibiran un pastel gigante con los sabores favoritos de cada uno!  
Karin: Quiero que todos, todos TODOS y cuando digo TODOS es TODOS los hombres hagan yaoi  
Ruki: Y luego besen a los de one direction cofcofmaricascofcof  
Karin: Y que erick bese a justina gayber! es mi venganza!  
Ruki: Descuarticen a la persona que mas odian!  
Karin: Que Giggles se muera millones de veces y que maten a Sniffles y a Splendid y a Fliqpy  
Ruki: y a Splendont y a Flippy y a Shifty y Lifty  
Karin: Es todo  
Ruki y Karin: Sayo nya/Sayo wan!**

Erick- yo si quiero cono quien no...(Sonríe)

(Aparece kaito corriendo y golpea a Erick)

Kaito- quien dijo cono!...yo quiero ir!

Erick- está bien..Pero ve al comedor y tranquilo ok

Kaito- si (se va)

Paola- bueno...la pareja ya estaba arruinada con giggles por puta..

Giggles- hey! (Enojada)

Paola- es que es cierto..Bueno a Bailar!

DESPUES DE BAILAR!

Erick- si y mucho...

Paola- que bueno que no estuve allí...

Erick- como sea pastel!...(Le entregan un pastel a cada uno)

Paola- no hay el que yo quiero

Erick- ni a mi...o pero mira (señala en rincón de la caja) es uno de...Paola aléjate (empuja a Paola)

Paola- que pasa!...(Explota la caja)

Erick- era bomba...y se dé quien es...mi enemigo...

Paola- lucas?

Erick- si... ~n~ ... Bueno...lucas no te pongas celoso que tenga una amiga sexy y tu...

(Paola solo pone la cara de pockerface)

Paola- enserio...bueno... Yaoi!...

Erick- bueno cada quien con sus parejas...(Cada quien se fue con su pareja y se escuchaban gemidos)

Paola- que asco!...

Erick- hay Paola...faltas tú..

Paola- que! (Erick chasquea los dedos y la convierte en hombre y la lleva de los pies y Paola pedía ayuda)

DESPUES DE UNA HORA

(Salen todos y besan a los 1D)

(Sale Erick todo golpeado)

Paola- te pasa por convertirme en hombre! (Enojada)

Erick- lo siento TT,TT

Paola- Hm!...ahora besa a justina es mi venganza junto karin!...

Erick- está bien (besa a Justin) listo (y se va al baño a cepillarse los dientes)

(Todos los de HTF quedan viendo a Disco Bear)

Disco bear- oh no!..

(Todos matan a disco bear)

Paola- bueno (saca la espada de su espalda) a matar (cerrando los ojos se vuelven rojos y su pelo se vuelve amarillo) jeja por fin libre! A matar..( A todos con solo un movimiento mata a giggles,sniffles, splendid y fliqpy) bueno quien queda (ve que

Splendont, flippy , lifty y shifty estaban ullendo de ella) a no..No se van (los persigue)

Erick- bueno creo que se tardaran haci que esto fue un chat show versión HTF... Adiós

**- FIN DE LA TRANSMISION-**


	15. esta haciendo costumbre, lo siento sammy

**(Aparece Daniel perseguido por smile dog y Paola persiguiéndolos y Erick comiendo un cono)**

Erick- hola a todos...bienvenidos por otra vez al chat show: D

**(Paola a trapa a Smile Dog)**

Paola- perro malo!...

Smile dog- lo siento..

Paola- no hay problema...

Daniel- tu perro es un loco! (Enojado)

Paola- hey, cuidado con lo que hablas idiota!...(Enojada)

Daniel- como sea solo vengo a decirle algo a Erick..(Saca un papel)

Erick- que es (toma el papel) que otra vez!...

Daniel- si otra vez se te olvido...

Erick- pero como...si yo..Lo hice todos...creo que esto se me va hacer muy habitual como sea esta es de **samyfxf **

**Aparece samy con una camisa de mangas largas roja y espalda descubierta un short rojo y botas negras geovana con una camisa blanca rasgada un pantalon rasgado y chupones en el cuello  
S: como te fue en el calabozo (aguantando la risa)  
G: callate  
S: almenos dime como te fue  
G: hi-hicimos yaoi  
S: yaoi normal o hard yaoi?  
G: lo segundo (con la cabeza gacha)  
S: vamos a Los retos wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
1 bien ya no quiero a sniffles el tiene duenio pero prefiero a thooty es mi decision final traiganloooooooooo lo quiero violar jejejeje  
2 alguien consuele a geovana  
3 una pregunta hay serie de htf en anime me muero de la curiosidad , puta curiosidad  
4 giggles porq salistes con todos los chicos puede q suene raro pero no te pareces puta aun  
5 lammy porq te gusta Mr pickles  
G: y ahora porq te gusta thooty  
S: facil : lindo tierno responsable fuerte listo es soltero y no es gay creo bueno es el chico perfecto  
6 alguien mate a petunia por ser perra y no te hagas cuenta la vez q hicistes yaoi con flippy o la vez q besastes a did o la vez  
G: suficiente  
7 pueden transformar mis unias en garras jejejeje  
8 denme a gaara no se porq pero quiero conocerlo maldito gay  
9 adivinen cual es mi edad  
G: nadie la sabe  
S: quiero q intenten sino responden bien ire y Los matare no entiendo cada vez q una persona me ve me dice q parezco de 10 de 10!  
10 quien de ahi es O necesito ese tipo de sangre tengo haaaAmbre solo me alimento de la sangre  
G: eres peor q fliqpy  
S: y?  
G: nada eso es ToDo adios  
S: atrevete a tocarme Kevin y te Castro  
G: waaaaa TT-TT**

Daniel- me voy (se va)

Erick- bueno te mandaremos a Toothy (se va toothy y viene sniffles)

Paola- que es consolar? (Acariciando a smile Dog)

Erick- es este le haces que olvide o supere su trauma...

Paola- pobre geovana...bueno si quiere voy done ella...lo puedo mimar (sonríe gentilmente)

Erick- que no!...te quedas aquí...

Paola- dicen que lo consuele haci que ire (desaparece junto a smile dog)

Erick- bueno si hay pero no muchos es decir comics son buenos...y videos...uno de ellos es 【HTF擬人化】L❤VEF❤❤L/Happy Tree Friends y 【HTF擬人化】C❤MMUNICATI❤N【humanized HTF】

Giggles- es que quería saber si había alguien para mí y fue cuddles (mirando a cuddles y cuddles la ignora)

Lammy- a mi no me gusta ..A mí me gusta flippy!

Erick- ok...a matar gente!

(Aparece luka y golpea a Erick)

Luka- hey niño demonio de eso me encargo (sacando un lanza llamas)...

Erick- está bien...mata a petunia...

Luka- si...la matare...(Agarra del pelo a petunia y la estrella en la pared) petunia lo siento pero como eres la nueva puta te matare jeje

Petunia- lo siento (tratando escapar)

Luka- no me importa (le corta la cabeza con el cuchillo y su cabeza cae al suelo y luka quema su cuerpo con la lanza llamas)

Erick- si no hay problema (chasquea los dedos y las uñas de samy se transforman en garras) y lo de gaara no podemos es de Bloody...tienes que pedírselo a ella...

Luka- tu edad es de 15 años...

Erick- yo creo de 16 años o de 14 años...

**(Aparece Paola mordida del cuello)**

Erick- Paola que te paso?

Paola- nada (sonríe)

Erick- si que nada..Dime Paola...

Paola- está bien...me mordió Sebastián cuando estaba caminando de regreso al estudio...

Erick- hay Paola...bueno samy...(Mira a Paola) Paola es de O de sangre!

Paola- como lo sabes! :O

Erick- me lo dijo el corazón...(sonríe)

Paola- está bien...para que quieren mi sangre?...

Erick- samy la quiere...

Paola- o bueno está bien...(Le sacan un bolsa de sangre a Paola)

Erick- bueno samy disfruta de la sangre (sonríe) bueno haci acaba el chat show adios

**-FIN DE LA TRANSMISION-**


	16. Chapter 16

**(Aparece Erick y Paola)**

Erick- hola a todos (sonríe)

Paola- bueno vamos a ser esto tapido tengo practica de soccer...y quiero jugar con Jeff y con smile dog

Erick- está bien...bueno esta es de **Guest**

**Flaky: eres tan adorable! w shiftyXflaky? amo las parejas contigo! V**

Flaky- gracias...

Paola- bueno esta es de **samyfxf**

**Se encuentran a dos chicas la primera samy de ojos cafes y pelo cafe hasta Los hombros (ya ni sé hasta dónde llega mi pelo) con una camisa morada sin mangas un calentador Negro y botas rojas la segunda chica geovana de pelo y ojos cafes claros hasta la cintura (creo) con una camisa blanca sin mangas una falda negra y tacones rojos ..  
Samy es cojida por Los brazos por geovana  
S: thooty de mierda yo te mato porq te mato despues de matarte te revivire y te castrare y luego te violare y voy a repetir eso infinitas veces maldito pendejo de mierda  
G: samy no crees q te pasas  
S: (calmada) bien oye traere a selly jejejeje  
G: no no no no matalo matalo castralo pero no traigas a selly por favor  
S: grrrrrrrrr ok  
Selly: ven aca geovana q no termino contigo  
G: waaaaaaa digistes q la tenias encerrada  
S: es un ser humano asiq tiene derecho a salir  
Selly se lleva a geovana y se escuchan gemidos (como la jodo LOL)  
S: bien como estas 2 estaran ocupadas a Los retitos  
1 dejenme matar y castrar a thooty grrrrrrrr maldito gay tu eras mi favorito pero te digo queriendo pero maldito gayyyyyyy hasta creia q eras mejor q flippy  
2 entreguenme a lammy es secreto  
3 fliqpy dame tu chaqueta es para geovana y te compro una nueva si fuera por Ella te dejaria desnudo o en boxers jajajaja  
4 haganme un vestido rojo sin mangas con unos adornos para brazos negros  
Regresa selly con una sonrisa y geovana muy asustada  
Selly: ya estamos a mano  
G: pero yo te hice nada TT-TT  
S: cierto Ella no te hizo nada esa fui yo ... Mierda  
Selly: ah conq fuistes tu (acercandose a samy con Cara morbosa)  
S: selly tu no me asustas y lo hice por broma pero tu selly serias capaz de violar a tu Portadora  
Selly: mmmmmmmmm siiiiiiiiii  
S: (rodando Los ojos) hagamoslo rapido  
G: bien yo seguire  
1 flaky dame tu sangre samy tiene hambre  
2 flippy dame tu boina  
3 petunia admite q salistes una vez con flippy puta de mierda  
4 handy como te verias de militar  
5 cub tu quieres a tu papa a pesar de lo q te hizo  
6 a quien Les gusta Los conejitos awwww :3 quiero q se Los coman jejeje  
Aparecen samy normal y selly temblando  
S: te lo adverti  
G: eso es ToDo chao :3**

Erick- LOL... Bueno está bien matalo y castralo

Toothy- que!

Erick- como escuchasteis idiota!

(Aparece sammy toma a toothy a los camerinos y en los camerinos se escuchan suplicas al final sale sammy toda feliz y toma a lammy y se va)

Paola- me pregunto qué le va hacer?

Erick- cosas...

Paola- pero que cosas? (Aparece smile dog con Jeff)

Erick- no lo sé :P bueno flippy chaqueta...

Fliqpy- si (le entrega su chaqueta y recibe la de sammy) gracias

Erick- bueno quien es diseñadora?

Giggles- yo (se va y hace el pedido y se lo da a sammy)

Flaky- mi..Mi..Mi..Sangre...

Jeff- sangre!

Paola- Jeff tranquilo respira...

Jeff- está bien (respira)

Erick- si (con una aguja) flaky tu sangre

Flaky- Erick..A..A..Aleja eso de...mmmi...(Sale corriendo)

Erick- ...Paola aslo tu...

Paola- esta bueno (persigue a flaky y le saca la sangre y flaky se desmaya y Paola le da la sangre a Geonava)

Flippy- ten (le da su boina)

Petunia- si salí con el pero más tarde me mato...es que bueno este...

Handy- haci que salistes con él?..(Enojado)

Paola- volvieron arruinar a otra pareja XD quienes serán despues?...

Smile dog- creo que será flaky y flippy...

Paola- si...

Petunia- es que bueno...si pero..

Handy- nada! (Se mueve de asiento)

Erick- creo que si se pasan de las preguntas...XD..

Handy- si me visto de militar...creo me vería mas guapo?...

**(Aparece cub adolecente)**

Paola- cub! (Lo abraza)

Cub- hola...bueno este si amo a mi papa a pesar que me mate muy seguido además no tengo alguien más que me cuide...

Paola- cub! Sos tan lindo (le besa la mejilla)

Erick- ejem! (Celoso)

Paola- que..Erick?...

Erick- tenemos que seguir con el chat show...

Paola- cierto..(Se acerca a cub y le susurra en el oído y cub se ruboriza y se va)

Erick- que le dijiste...

Paola- nada...(Sonríe)

Todos- no nos gusta los conejos...

Erick- bueno haci termina este chat show!

Paola- está la próxima!

Jeff- sangre!

Paola- sangre (Jeff, smile dog y Paola matan a todos)

**-FIN DE LA TRANSMISION****-**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Aparece Paola con smile dog)**

Paola- quien es mejor?

Smile dog- yo!...

Paola- si (lo abraza)

(Aparece Erick)

Erick- bueno hola todos los vengo a fregar jeje bueno la primera es de..

Smile dog- **Ruki and Karin Madness**

**Aparecen Ruki y Karin  
Ruki: Grrr... todos mueranse y pudranse  
Karin: Calmate  
Ruki: Jodete  
Karin: Esta enojada TTnTT bueno es que todos sufriran hoy  
Ruki: Jejejejejeje primer reto! -señala a Flippy y le muestra la señal Craig- Fuck You! quiero que te quemen vivo y mientras te quemas que te claven miles de cuchillos, luego aun estando vivo te desmiembren, luego que te revivan y me dejen patearle en los huevos  
Karin: Luego haganme el favor todos los de HTF de escuchar a justina gayber, juan direction y bigtime rosh o como se diga  
Ruki: Sufran y mueran jodidos animales! tercer reto! -señala a Splendid y Fliqpy- denme sus autografos -pone ojos de cachorrito-  
Karin y Ruki: CUARTO RETO -señalan a Giggles- jejejejeje... muerete de 100 maneras diferente de morir torturosamente  
Ruki: Quinto reto! -señala a todos- Fuck You! -les hace la señal Craig (Ruki: Tengo un trauma con Craig Karin: No me digas *sarcasmo*)- maten a la persona que mas aman  
Karin: Sexto reto! -señala a los de HTF- que los maten Jeff The Killer, Pyramid Head, los Locust, Terminator, Alice Histeria, Slenderman, la niña del exorcista, barney (mas bien los violaria) y la niña del aro y al último para lo mejor que llegue Satan y los torture haciendolos cortar cebolla, haciendoles cosquillas y mostrandoles hentai de todo tipo, yaoi, yuri y hetero  
Karin: Primera pregunta! -señala a Splendont- quieres ayudarme a matar a Splendid?  
Ruki: Segunda pregunta! -señala a Cuddles- ya que no tienes a la cofcofputacofcof PUTA de giggles a quien prefieres?  
Karin: Tercera pregunta! -señala a Petunia- como se origino tu trauma por la limpieza?  
Ruki: EXTRAS!  
Karin: Paola, solo tienes que desear de que sabor quieres tu pastel y aparecera en tus manos, igual Erick  
Ruki: Vamos todos por helado! -aparece una heladeria- y les mandamos tacos a todos! hoy comimos tacos!  
Karin: Y taban ricos  
Ruki: Tal vez no sufrieron mucho pero Giggles y Flippy... para la proxima les ira peor -sonrie de manera terrorifica-  
Karin y Ruki: Sayo wan!/Sayo nya**

Erick- Fuck! se nota que esta de malas...

Smile dog- si...

Paola- hay amo este perro (lo sigue abrazando)

Erick- lo siento flippy...(Chasque los dedos quema vivo a flippy y le clava los cuchillos) yo no a desmembrar a alguien!

Paola- lo hare yo (desmiembra a flippy) listo (flippy muere y regresa a la vida y ruki aparece y le patea en los huevos)

Smile dog- Paola quiero carne...me lo puedo comer?

Paola- si comete a flippy...

Flippy- que!

Smile dog- si jejeje

Erick- auch eso va a doler..

Ruki- si...

Erick- ruki ven...

Ruki- que? (Erick la toma de la cabeza y la besa)

Erick- te voy a violar ruki (le susurra en el oído)

Ruki- Erick! (Lo persigue)

Erick- no me vas atrapar jejeje XD...

Paola- creo que va a tardar...bueno a escuchar a los mierderos

PONEN LA MUSICA Y NO PASA NADA

Paola- no hubo dolor TT3TT

(Fliqpy y splendid firman el papel y se lo dan a Karin)

Paola- a matar a giggles!

Giggles- que!

Paola- lo que escuchasteis...

Giggles- oh oh...

(Paola mata a giggles 100 veces y como murió tantas veces no revivió)

Paola- creo que la mate permanentemente...ups!

Smile dog- me como eso también? Ama (con los ojos de cachorro)

Paola- si mi demonio!..

(Smile dog se come a giggles)

(Aparece ruki)

Ruki- sabes donde esta Erick?

Paola- no..ruki...

Ruki- Erick sal!...

Paola- ya sé donde esta...(Le dice algo en el oído)

Ruki- gracias (se va)

Paola- a matar quienes quieren! (Fliqpy y flippy matan a flaky, splendid mata a fliqpy, splendont mata a splendid, toothy mata a cuddles, nutty mata a toothy, lumpy mata a rushel, mole mata a handy, pop mata a cub, lammy mata a , truffles mata a lammy) valla se mataron todos...bueno quienes sobrevivieron harán la tortura

DESPUES DE LA TORTURA

Todos- fue horrible...

Paola- pobrecitos...

(Aparece Erick)

Erick- hola..Paola...

Paola- e..(Le tapa la boca)

Erick- callate...me siguiere escondiendo (desaparece)

Paola- ...toco mi boca! Qué asco!...(Se la lava la boca) respondan

Splendont- claro

Cuddles- toothy y flaky...

Petunia- ya lo dije pero bueno...es que cuando era pequeña me gusta comer de todos hasta que un día pensé que el lodo era chocolate y me lo comí y me tuvieron que hacer una cirugía...

Paola- gracias (aparece dos pasteles de chocolate) una para mí el otro para Erick...

(Aparece Erick todo desarreglado y en manos lleva a ruki dormida con la ropa desarreglada también )

Paola- que le hicistes a ruki...

Erick- no sabes lo que le hice...(Sonrie seductoramente)

Paola- que le vas a decir a Karin...

Erick- no lo sé?...

(Aparece Karin)

Karin- hey vengo por ruki es no regreso...(Mira ruki con la ropa desarreglada) Erick! Que le hicistes...

Erick- bueno pues es que fue haci...

FLASHBACK

Ruki- Erick sal de ahí!(Golpea la puerta del cuarto de Erick)

Erick- no!...

Ruki- Erick!...

Erick- dije que no!..

(Entre eso ruki se iba de ir del cuarto cuando una mano sale del cuarto trayéndola al cuarto escuro)

Ruki- suéltame!

Erick- porque?

Ruki- Erick?..saétame no es gracioso...

Erick- claro que si es gracioso (mete su mano debajo su camisa) esta tan fría ruki quieres que te caliente?

Ruki- Erick...no hagas eso..soy muy joven...

Erick- y que tiene..(Le besa frenéticamente) no sabes cuánto te deseo...ruki...(Se lame los labios)

Ruki- Erick...no detente...

Erick- no (le quita la camisa)

Ruki- aahh...(YA SA VEN LO QUE PASO 8D )

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Erick- y por eso me gustan los pájaros...

Paola- pero eso no tiene nada..que...

Karin- como sea cuando se levante ruki..le preguntare lo que paso..(Se va)

Paola- le diré esto a luka...como sea esta es la ultima y es de

Erick- **samyfxf **

**Aparecen las 3 chicas q ya conocen samy con una camisa roja de tiras cortas un short blanco y botas negras geovana con un vestido Negro algo atrevido y selly con otros vestido atrevido verde  
S: no jodas geovana tambien te hicistes lesbi  
G: nop creo solo esq selly me coge a cada rato hasta q me acostumbre pero me siguen gustando Los hombres  
Selly: -3- y yo  
S: puag ! A Los retos  
1 flippy dame tu chaqueta?WTF! Este es de geovana bueno q mas da  
2 fliqpy es cierto q una vez cogistes a flippy en la ducha ?  
3 flaky hazme un vestido como tu quieras hacerlo :3  
4 denme a thooty grrrrrrr voy a hacer un jueguito con el jejejeje  
5 lifty como asi te gusta hacer yaoi con shifty  
6 alguien me puede decir si hay una puta serie de anime de htf la curiosidad esta q me come grrrrrrr  
7 thooty eres gay si lo eres voy y te Castro di la verdad  
Selly: me toca :3  
1 haganme un vestido de sangre y huesos  
2 q flippy y don't hagan yaoi naaaa ni de broma q lo haga con fliqpy jejejeje  
3 don't haz salido en htf yo no lo creo  
4 traiganme 10 botellas de sangre solo O  
5 samy ha empezado a tener alucinaciones con thooty es normal eso  
S: oye eso no es cierto  
Selly:si lo es  
S: q no  
Selly: q si  
S: q nooooo maldicion  
Selly: dilo o te violo  
S: atrevete  
Selly: a no me crees capaz (acercandose a Ella)  
S: bien pero un poquito nada mas feliz!  
Selly: algo creo  
G: me toooca  
1 flippy dame un autografo pero con sangre  
2 Les Doy dulces de sangre para todos solo 2 son de chocolate :3  
3 sniffles porq te gusta nutty XD  
4 flaky q Le vistes a fliqpy  
5 don't hay una imagen contigo y flaky en la cama dormidos no piensen mal esa imagen es verdadera y que kawaaaiii :3  
6 did a quien eligirias para hacer yaoi a don't o a flippy  
7 Les recomiendo q escuchen la cancion the diary of Jane es chevre  
8 alguien Mande a samy alla por favor  
S: ven aca q yo te mato grrrrrr  
G: gulp pe-pero es la verdad  
S: si me mandan alla seria genial pero si vuelvo te mato  
Selly: eso es ToDo chao ohhh samyyy  
S: que conio quieres  
Selly: gulp nada jejejejeje**

Flippy- si ten (le da la chaqueta)

Erick- fliqpy, eres gay!..(Señalándolo)

Fliqpy- bueno no soy gay y si lo coji porque todos saben que nosotros somos actores porno...

Paola- -3-

Smile dog- jajaja XD

Flaky- está bien (se va hace el vestido y regresa con el vestido que era de color rojo con volantes negros ) ojala te guste (se lo manda)

Erick- si ya te lo mandamos...a toothy

Lifty- más o menos me gusta hacer yaoi...

Erick- te dije que no hay series...solo comics!...

Toothy- si soy gay (aparece sammy y castra a toothy otra vez XD)

Erick- como le aremos el vestido si no tenemos carne ni huesos...

Paola- si se puede y tengo esos materiales (jala a flaky y regresan con un caja negra y se la dan a selly)

Fliqpy- me reusó!...

Paola- fliqpy..si no lo haces me convertiré en hombre y violare a flaky...(Tomando a flaky)

Fliqpy- está bien (jala a flippy y se escuchan gemidos)

Erick- que mala sos...

Paola- bueno que le vas a hacer...

Splendont- si salí en el episodio que se llama Happy Tree Friends - Splendid - Splendont - Diary Of Jane

Splendid- lo siento hermano...

Splendont- que! No soy tu hermano!

(Inician a pelear)

Erick- otra vez sangre...(Mira a Paola que estaba a comiendo dulces)

Paola- que me vez Erick...

Erick- quieren tu sangre...

Paola- está bien...

Erick- pero son diez botellas? Te harás daño...

Paola- no importa.. (Le sacan las diez botellas de sangre y Paola esta pálida) quiero dulces...(Mira a nutty y lo persigue)

Erick- bueno aquí te mando las botellas (se las manda) sniffles responde esa pregunta

Sniffles- bueno la verdad creo que está enamorada de el por eso tiene esa alucinaciones...

Erick- oooo!

(Aparece fliqpy y flippy todo desarreglados)

Flippy- si ten (le firma el papel y se lo manda)

**(Aparecen los dulces en manos de Paola)**

Paola- quien quiere dulces!...

Todos- no gracias...

Paola- está bien..nutty quieres?

Nutty- claro (mira la caja y agarra los dulces) que bien me salieron los de chocolates!...

Sniffles- porque es sexy...por eso me gusta nutty..

(Nutty al escuchar esto se atraganta con el chocolate XD)

Erick- jajaja pobre nutty

Flaky- que le vi...(Mira a fliqpy)...este yo le mire su interior..es decir su corazón...a pesar que es un monstruo yo lo sigo amando por en ese corazón tiene un lugar dulce (le besa la mejilla a fliqpy y fliqpy se ruboriza)

Splendont- si lo sé esa imagen es linda...además hago muy bonita pareja con flaky...

Splendid- a flippy!...

Paola- donde es alla...

Erick- ni tengo idea..bueno haci termina todo adios!

Smile dog- me los comeré a todos si no comentan..

Paola- smile dog...(Lo abraza)

Smile dog- no es brome adios..

**-FIN DE LA TRANSMISION-**


	18. Chapter 18

**(Aparece Erick y león)**

Erick- te dije que no..

León- pero es cierto imagínatelo...

Erick- ya me lo imagine y no es gracioso idiota...y ella no le gustara eso...idiota

León- a quien le dices idiota dobe!...

Erick- hoy si imbécil estas muerto! (Se transforma en demonio)

(Aparece Paola)

Paola- bueno como veo esos locos vuelven a pelear iniciare yo, bueno esta es de **Aryana-MMVA**

***Entra tres chicas, una rubia cenizo de cabello largo, con ojos verde un jean y una camisa sencilla rosa, una chica con el cabello castaño oscuro largo, ojos cafes, una blusa gris y un short de jean y por ultimo esta Aryana con una camisa verde y un pantalon tipo militar*  
Aryana: Hello! Hoy estoy con mis dos amigas Bella y Victoria! (Mis personalidades estan de vacaciones *cofcofhospitalizadasdespuesd eunagolpisacofcof* si, unas lindas vacaciones ") (Aunque etto... ellas son como A1 y A2 xD)  
-Ok, esta vez solo haremos 3 preguntas cada una :)  
Victoria:  
1) Petunia! Quiero que te encierren en un cuarto completamente sucio por todo el capitulo y que NO tengas ningun objeto de limpieza!  
2) Len! Mandame un autografo! Y pelea con Lumpy por mi! 3  
3) Giggles! Tu amante de la moda! Quiero que te quiten la ropa y que en cambio vista de la peor manera posible, asi bien sarrapastrosa!  
Bella:  
1) Todos (Vocaloid y HTF)! Quiero ver sus caras cuando el oxigeno ya no exista! (Erick(?) corta el oxigeno por un par de minutos, a ver sus caras!)  
2) Sniffles! Quiero que le expliquea a Lumpy como se hacen los bebes  
3) Flaky! Has un Striptease a todos!  
Aryana: Ok, por ultimo yo!  
1) Fliqpy! Quiero que pelees con Rin en mode yandere: ON... (Rin, se que puedes ser cruel!)  
2) Flaky y Flippy (Y Fliqpy) Cambien de sexo y tenga una discuta!  
3) Splendid! Hasle puni-puni a los atributos de Meiko y luego hasle puni-puni a los cachetes de Kaito y dime si en serio sus cachetes son como las T***S de Meiko-San, como dijo Rin!  
Aryana: Eso es todo!  
Aryana, fuera  
Bella: Adiosito!  
Victoria: Adiositos, besos, bye, los amo y en espero que cumplan! Sexys, beibis, papacitos hermosos! Un besote, CHAO!  
P.D. (Aryana: Estoy trabajando en la segunda parte del regalo! Me alegra que la primera te haya gustado! :3)(Victoria: Erick(Asi creo que me dijo Aryana, que te llamabas) Si no me cumples los secuestrare a todos y los llenare de nutella hasta que estallen, con mi pandicornio ire hacia nunca jamas y te los devolvere cuando respondas! Adios)(Bella: Los violare a todos si no cumplen!)  
Ahora sí, xD, adios a todos!**

Erick- lalalalala no te escucho imbécil (tapándose los oídos)

León- pero te digo la verdad!

Paola- de qué?...

León- cosas de chicos...

Paola- pero soy su amiga...

Erick- pero amiga mujer XD

Paola- que malos...

Erick- bueno petunia a un cuarto sucio...

Petunia- no eso no!

Erick- si (arrastrándola) si que eres pesada!...

Petunia- ayuda!

León- vamos colabora...

Petunia- no!

Erick- listo (mete a petunia en el cuarto sucio sin nada de limpieza)

León- la metiste en tu cuarto...

Erick- es si porque está sucio y no lo he limpiado desde que ruki se fue... :P...

Paola- len ven aquí!...(Enojada)

(Aparece Len)

Len- que pasa Paola?...

Paola- quieren tu autografo...y que peles con lumpy...

Len- ok bueno (firma el papel) una pregunta por qué andas de malas? (Le da el papel)

Paola- que esos bakas! (Señalando a Erick y león discutiendo) No me quieren decir que tienen entre manos!..

Len- a yap...bueno hey lumpy!

Lumpy- que? (Mirando una mosca)

Len- vez ese pastel?

Lumpy- si (mira el pastel)

Len- es de chocolate ve comételo...

Lumpy- ok

Len- pero con los pies...

Paola- pies?...

Len- si pies...

Lumpy- bueno...(Se come el pastel con pies) estaba rico...

Len- lumpy..Estas bien?...

Lumpy- más o menos...(Se tira al piso) me duele el estomago...

Len- estas bien...(Sacando un cuchillo)

Lumpy- no...

Len- quieres esto? (Dándole el cuchillo)

Lumpy- si (toma el cuchillo pensando que era un chocolate se lo trago haciendo que en cuchillo quedara en la garganta)

Len- listo me voy (se va)

Giggles- que jamas!...(Reusándose)

Erick- pero a quien le importa tu opinión!...(Chasqueando los dedos apareciendo con una bolsa de vestido y sus zapatos eran de cajas)jajaja que graciosa se mira...

Giggles- esto es una injusta...

Paola- no...Te lo mereces por un prostituta...(Comiendo un dango)

Erick- sin oxígeno... Hey Paola llama a todos

Paola- está bien...(Se va)

Erick- bueno HTF parecen

Paola- listo.. (Aparece los vocaloids)

Miku- para que nos llamaban?...

Paola- para algo bueno.. n.n

Erick- listo todos...

Vocaloids y HTF- si...

Paola- uno..Dos..Tres...ya!

(Erick chasquea los dedos y todos se quedan si oxígeno casi todos intentan no respirar pero como pudieron todos mueren y Erick chasque los dedos otra vez y todo vuelve a la normalidad)

Miku- dijeron que era algo bueno...no malo TT,TT

Paola- lo siento miku...

Kaito- yo quiero mi cono

Paola- pero después del chat show...

Sniffles- lumpy ven aquí..

Lumpy- si...

Sniffles- bueno mira (saca un cuaderno) te explicare como se nacen los bebes...

(15 minutos después)

Sniffles- no..No..No...Lumpy..

Lumpy- pero me dijiste que era haci...

Sniffles- los niños no vienen de Júpiter..Ni menos de la luna...y no son marcianos por el amor a la ciencia! (Limpiándose los lentes)

Lumpy- oooo...(Mira a sniffles) lo siento..oohh miran un chico de pelo azul (corre hacia kaito y kaito inicia correr por temor lumpy le haga cosas raras a el)

Sniffles- no pude con el reto lo siento...

Erick- flaky el striptease...

Flaky- no quiero...(Escondiéndose detrás de Paola)

Paola- solo será un rato dale...(Chasque los dedos haciendo que flaky estuviera vestida con un falda corta de color negro rosando su trasero y con una camisa pequeña de color rojo) solo es rato dale...

Flaky- está bien...

DESPUES DEL STRIPTEASE...

Paola- ves solo fue un rato... (Mirando a flaky)

Erick- QUE! Crees fue un rato mira...lo que hicieron (deteniendo a splendont, splendid, flippy y fliqpy)

Paola- cállate!..

León- solo chasque los dedos y vuelve que flaky tenga la ropa (deteniendo a nutty,handy, cuddles, toothy, lifty y shifty)

Paola- esta bien (chasquea los dedos y flaky vuelve a tener la ropa normal)

Erick- por fin! (Soltando a splendont,splendid, flippy y fliqpy)

Rin- tengo que pelear?... Está bien...

Fliqpy- no tendré compasión contigo...

Rin- eso es lo que crees..(sacando de su short un cuchillo)...

Fliqpy- esta muerta...

Erick- bueno listo..ya!

DESPUES DE LA PELEA

Erick- rin ni fliqpy pueden continuar se considera...

Len- plátanos! XD...

Paola- plátanos!

Erick- se considera plátanos!

León- a la trasformación de flaky a hombre ,flippy y fliqpy a mujer...(Chasque los dedos y flaky, flippy y fliqpy cambian de género)

Paola- ohh flaky se mira tan tierno..

Erick- si muy tierno...

Flippy- pero que!...(Mira su cuerpo) soy una mujer!

Fliqpy- cállate esto es penoso...

Flippy- si muy penosos...

Fliqpy- vuélvanos a cambiar de sexo!...

Flippy- si es una orden...

Erick- orden de quien?...

Flippy y Fliqpy- de nosotros!...

León- lo siento pero no lo haremos...

Flippy- con que eso nos vemos...fliqpy.. Tu ataca a Erick yo a león...

Fliqpy- me gusta tu forma de pensar...

Erick- no quiero pelear pero quieren pelear..

León- aceptaremos...

(ambos se transforman en demonios)

Erick y león- considérense muertos...

INICIAN A PELEAR..

Erick- te cansas fliqpy..(Sacando una pistola de su estomago)

Fliqpy- no (aferrándose de su estomago)

Flaky- chicas y chicos ya!

Paola- valla...

Flippy y Fliqpy- flaky (quedan viendo a flaky)

Flaky- es suficiente..

Flippy- lo siento no era mi intensión...

Fliqpy- pero queremos ser otra vez de nuestro genero...

Flaky- si pero es un reto okay y no se pelen (besa a flippy y fliqpy) las amo...

Flippy- yo igual flaky..

Fliqpy- yo te amo mas

Flippy- no yo te mas..

Fliqpy- yo lo amo más que tu flippy (empuja a flippy)

Flaky- chicas...

Fliqpy- flaky dile a esta que tú me amas mas..

Flaky- yo..este...bueno..

Flippy- no flaky dile a esa imbécil que me amas mas (jalando a flaky)

Fliqpy- el es mío! (Jalando a flaky)

Flaky- chicas no siento mis manos...

Fliqpy y Flippy- decídete!

Paola- suficiente! Van a volver a su sexo original...(Chasquea los dedos)por fin unos momentos de paz...

Erick- bueno splendid hacerle puní puní a meiko...

Meiko- yo que!...

Erick- nada (silbando)

Splendid- si (Traga saliva) solo será un rato (le hace puní a los atributos de meiko y meiko le da una cacheta)

Meiko- eso te pasa por marrano imbécil (se va)

Splendid- solo me falta kaito ahora (le toca los cachetes y kaito lo golpea XD)

Erick- porque golpeas a splendid?

Kaito- no lo sé...(Comiéndose un cono)

Splendid- aryana si...tienes razón los cachetes de kaito y los atributos de meiko son muy suaves...

Rin- sabia que tenia razón (aplaudiendo)

Erick- bueno cumplimos con los retos haci que nos harás nada... Bueno esta es de...

Len-**bloodytokita**

***entra una chicsa prlinegra con un traje de cuero*  
Bloody: hello! ya me aba perdido, como han estado todos ;D  
Flaky: escuche q eras buena cosiedo... me haces un vestido?¡  
Flipqy: toca con migo never give in de los black veil brides  
Petunia: canta con migo una de Eths  
Splendont: ¿te puedo dar un abrazo?  
bueno eso es todo**

Erick- todos a estamos bien...

Flaky- claro que (se va hacer el vestido y regresa con una caja negra con unas cintas en la caja de color rojo) espero que te guste...

Erick- que aparezca bloody..

(Aparece bloody con un traje de cuero)

Fliqpy- bueno que mas da a cantar...

INICIAN A CANTAR

DESPUES DE CANTAR

Erick- si quieres cantar con petunia...

Paola- tienes que sacarla del cuarto...

Bloody- está bien (saca a petunia del cuarto)

Petunia- gracias bloody

León- pero petunia después regresaras al cuarto...

Petunia- está bien solo cantare...

DESPUES DE CANTAR

Petunia- no quiero regresar a la habitación!

Paola- regresaras (arrastrándola) sales de aquí hasta el siguiente capitulo...

Petunia- NO! (Paola cierra la puerta)

Erick- bloody abraza a splendont...

(Bloody abraza a Splendont y se va contenta)

Len- lalalalala...no te escucho...

León- pero te digo la verdad

Len- pero no lalalalala

Paola- de que...

Len- de algo Paola...

Miku- o ustedes habla de eso...Si no le digas...

Paola- de que!..(Enojada)

Kaito- no le han dicho yo pensé que si...yo le voy a dar (luka le pega con una escoba)

Luka- callado te vez más lindo...

Paola- okay todos sabes menos yo!

León- lo siento pero no te puedo decir lo que es...

Paola- pero soy su amiga... TT,TT

Erick- bueno este asunto lo arreglaremos después...

Kaito- este es de **Ruki and Karin Madness**

**Aparce Karin manchada de sangre y Ruki igual manchada de sangre  
Ruki: Erick... -toma su espada- estas jodido, hoy es tu muerte  
Karin: Controlate Ruki -con un traje de luto-  
Ruki: -le hace la señal craig- fuck you  
Karin: :okay: bueno aqui los retos  
Ruki: Primer reto! -le hace la señal craig a Flippy- Fuck You! quiero que te devoren miles de animales uno por uno, luego que te revivan y me dejen matarte  
Karin: Segundo reto! -mira a Splendont- vamos a matar a Splendid  
Ruki: Que mal, se murio Giggles, ya no podre torturarla, bueno... ahora a torturar a Petunia! Tercer reto -señala a Petunia- quiero que te metan a un lugar sucio y ahi unas extrañas criaturas que mandare te coman  
Karin: Primera pregunta! -señala a Cuddles- si fuera un apocalipsis zombie... a quien salvarias?  
Ruki: Segunda pregunta! -señala a Splendid y Fliqpy- me ayudarian a matar a Splendont, es que el dijo que Splendid era un puto y que Fliqpy era una mierda y Flaky una puta cobarde  
Karin: Le temen a la muerte o de tanto morir ya ni le tienen miedo?  
Ruki: Extras!  
Karin: Les gustaron los pasteles? Los hizimos Ruki y yo! Bueno la mayoria la hizo Ruki, yo solo compre los ingredientes  
Ruki: Ya me voy  
Karin: A donde?  
Ruki: A matar a Erick! O tan siquiera dejarlo inconsciente y humillarlo, jejejeje es mi venganza, y como Paola me ayudo... les mando a todos galletitas y tacos! -se va- sayo nya  
Karin: Sayo wan!**

Erick- lo dudo hermosa...si me matas vuelvo a revivir...

Flippy- porque tu odio hacia mi TT,TT

Fliqpy- es que no eres sexy como yo...

Flippy- nada que ver!...

Erick- hay ya dejen de pelear bueno te comerán flippy (chasquea los dedos y aparecen montón de animales y se devoran a flippy y Erick chasque los dedos y vuelve a revivir y aparece ruki con su espada llena de sangre y parte en dos a flippy) jajá se murio...

Ruki- y tu también

Erick- hay si como no...(Desaparece)

Ruki- te matare Erick ya verás (lo Busca)

Paola- bueno petunia ya está en el cuarto solo agregaremos los monstruos...(Chasque los dedos y en el cuarto se escucha gritos de auxilio de petunia) eso te pasa por perra petunia (sacando de su pantalon un bombón)

Cuddles- simple flaky y toothy...

Splendid y Fliqpy- con gusto...(Se abalanza a splendont y inician a pelear)

DESPUES DE LA PELEA

Fliqpy- listo

Splendid- fue torturado por nosotros...(Enseñando a splendont con la ropa llena de sangre algunas partes de sus pies y manos portados)

Sniffles- esa pregunta la responderé yo Karin...la verdad no le tememos algunos pero hay otros que si (mirando a flaky) solo eso...

Todos- si nos gusto!... Y gracias...

(Todos reciben tacos y galletitas)

Ruki- donde putas estas Erick!...

Paola- creo que no lo encontraras...

Ruki- por que

Paola- esta...como decirlo bajo tierra?...

Ruki- lo encontrare (va donde esta Erick...bajo tierra)

Len- Erick no está bajo tierra esta (Paola le tapa la boca)

Paola- jejeje bueno esta es de...

Miku- **Kafferi Coff**

**Aparece una chica con mirada provocativa ojos cafe oscuros y pelo oscuro con las puntas rubias ,que lleva puesto una pupera(XD) con el signo de la paz y a un costado una taza de xxx(no es porno ,supuestamente es cafe -_-*) cayendose a un costado ,y unos pantalones blancos todos rayados desde el princio hasta el final con unos botines dorados y rosas ,solloza mientras dos chicos la miran sin saver que hacer (alto grupo de amigos)  
El más joven es rubio con varios mechones de pelo naranjas y ojos jade ,tiene puesto una remera verde y holgada con el mismo dibujo de la taza y el otro (miren mi forma de discriminar a mis personajes) es de cabello gris y ojos azules oscuros ,con una remera egra con una taza cayendose de color amarrillo fosforecente...  
LE:Porque dejastes de leer mi fic*se tira al piso y empeza a llorar*TTTT  
Haun:por dios ,calmate de una vez!*intenta levantar a la lectora pero se cae como una bolsa de...azucar -_-*  
Toby:Talves ...hay que decir lo retos nosotros U-_- osea se va a quedar asi un rato...  
Haun:Bien!...pero que conste que voy a borrar todos tus archivos,eh!  
LE:Me da igual!  
Toby:Bien empezemos -u-  
1-Reto a Splendid y a Splendont a que hagan un cosplay de Gumball y Darwin (aunque les vaya mejor las ardillas)  
2-no se ,pero mi dé cuenta que samyfxf habia escrito algun reto sobre si Fliqpy habia o no garchado con Flippy,por que exactamente eso pusimos en el fic de LE y bueno...eso exactamente no tiene nada que ver a lo que ibamos a poner ,entonces...mandanos el video U/!  
3-no se porque siento que en este chat show ya no hay nada que sea viral 0-e , asi que todos hagan una orgia (Haun:*le golpea con el codo en las costillas)auch,bueno no ,den abrazos gratis a nuestra escritora ,que va a ser una suicida en cualquier momento...  
4-Flaky :Bañate en chocolate (obiamente sin ropa eue[que no me golpee Fliqpy])y luego trae a Nutty al baño y hagan cosillas -3-  
5-Handy :manoseale a Petunia sus bubiss(Porfa no le pongan brazos TTTTasi sera divertiduuuu)  
6-Flaky:en Htf(la serie) siempre pense que eras hombre(no te matees pleeess)bueno ahora no ,pero cuando te crearon supuestamente de que sexo eras ?(no estoy hablando de sexo ,sexo tienen ellos en los comerciales)  
7-Todos bailen {Runaway} de ParagonX9  
Toby:Bueno eso es todo*se da vuelta y va a Le y a Haunter abrazados*  
Porque me mienteeeeen TTTT!  
Haun:Esperen ,ella quiere decir algo!...  
LE:Quiero que los chicos bailen el Harlem Shake (el del principio sera Lumpy con una cabeza gigante de caballo) y las chicas Call me maybey despues todos bailen Oppa gangnam style y que Psy sea The Mole y la pelirroja Flaky ,no a la pedofilia!excepto a Pedo bear y al Shotacon ellos tienen derechos!TT-TT/  
Toby:Terminamooos?...  
LE:Nop,y que hablen hasta el siguiente como unos analfabetas!  
Haunter:Asi como nosotros?  
LE:Exacto!  
Haunter:Ah (._./)  
Byee  
Pds:Toby :ojos jade /Haunter:ojiaazul  
Ahora si Chuuuuaaaa  
Wiii**

(Aparece Erick con ruki esposados)

Paola- y esas esposas?...

Erick- es mira no vez que alguien...tiro una cadena que no tenía que tirar y ahora estoy esposada con ella...

Ruki- pero fue tu culpa de violarme!...(enojada)

Erick- bueno Kafferi Coff si he leído fic pero es como decirlo no he tenido mucho tiempo de leerlos pero me gustan mucho...De verdad

Splendid- está bien..(hacen el cosplay)

Splendont- jajaja mírate splendid pareces un gato con una mal gusto de vestirte...

Splendid- quien habla niño pescado que no usa pantalones...

Splendont- si uso pantalones!...

Splendid- no!

Ruki- cállense de una buena vez...(Mira a Erick distraído y a punto de matar a Erick las esposas se ponen más socadas haciendo que ruki botara la espada) me duele...

Erick- te dije no hagas cosas que intenten matar personas...

Paola- vamos donde LE...

(Todos le dan un abrazo y Erick le da un beso en la mejilla a LE y ruki lo golpea haciendo que aparecieron unas cadenas en el cuello de ambos y todos regresan al set)

Erick- ruki, que te dije que no tienes que hacer algo relacionado a golpearme o golpear a alguien! (enojado)

Ruki- pues lo siento!...

Paola- creo que muy mala idea que ambos estén esposados..

Erick- tú crees (tratan dando de quitarse las esposas)

Flaky- que!..no..no..no lo are...

Erick- si lo harás...león chasquea los dedos yo puedo porque alguien escogió las esposas sin poderes y indestructibles...solo se abren con una llave que no sé donde esta!...

Ruki- te digo que lo siento...(Puchero)

León- está bien (chasque los dedos apareciendo flaky en baño sin ropa bañándose con chocolate y luego aparece nutty en baño haciéndole cosquillas a Flaky y Flaky pidiendo ayuda)

Paola- que creo que no saldrán en buen rato

Erick- por lo menos a ayuda (deteniendo junto a Ruki a splendont, splendid, flippy y fliqpy)

León- fíjate lo que hare es congelarlos..(chasquea los dedos y los congela)

Handy- no lo haré además terminamos y entrare allí para sacar a esa idiota...(Enojado)...

León- pero lo aharas...(Saca a petunia y chasque los dedos haciendo que volviera a estar limpia)

Petunia- mucho sucio, sucio (inicia a llorara)

Paola- handy,perdonala además esta muy triste okay..

Handy- está bien (pero antes que tomara a petunia de las manos Paola le quita las manos) que pero porque me quitan las manos...(Enojado)

León- haci era el reto...

Handy- lo siento...petunia por haberte...dejado, quieres que vuelvas ser mi, novia?...

Petunia- snif- si (lo abraza) como no tienes manos te cuidare

Paola- hey Handy rápido con el reto!...(Enojada)

Handy- está bien (Handy trata de tocarle los bustos a petunia pero puede y hace que todos se mueran de risa y ternura que hace para tocarlos)

(Aparece flaky y nutty con la ropa puesta)

Flaky- bueno la verdad en la serie soy mujer pero con gustos diferentes...

Erick- a bailar!...

DESPUES DE BAILAR...

Erick- bueno esta es de...

Ruki- yo lo quiero decir (quitándole el papel) es de **samyfxf**

**aparece samy con una camisa negra hasta la cintura un calentador plomo ajustado a la cadera y botas negras geovana con un vestido blanco con sangre y botas rojas  
s: gracias por la sangre y tengo 13  
g: gracias paola  
s: oigan no me respondieron lo de la serie grrrrrr  
g: lammy de mierda ese es mi flippy  
s: WTF! que es de flaky entiende  
g: U cayate  
s: bien a los retos  
1 bueno emm denme a los veteranos necesito de su sangre ni yo lo sé  
2 haganme un favor maten a la perra de lammy la puta de petunia y la zorra de giggles  
3 lumpy haz yaoi con quien te guste  
4 bien ahora tendre q matarlos almenos probare mis uñas jejeje  
5 tengo 13 si vieran mi rostro creerian q tengo 10 años grrrrrr  
6 fliqpy ammm dame un abrazo?  
g: oye fliqpy es mio  
s: carajo q no es tuyo es de flaky ademas tu eres capaz de violarlo  
7 me pueden decir cómo hacer un chat show necesito instrucciones  
s: eso es todo creo adios  
g: grrrrrrrrrr  
s: ahora q  
g: nada  
s. chauuuuuuuuuu besos menos a petunia .l.**

Erick- si te respondí sobre las series..ademas estuve investigando te las diré:

- happy tree friends - nutty history

- happy tree friends - tea party anime

- happy tree friends - blind date anime

- htf - disastrous help - nutty owo

- 【HTF擬人化】L❤VEF❤❤L/Happy Tree Friends

- 【HTF擬人化】C❤MMUNICATI❤N【humanized HTF】

Solo eso samy

León- buena suerte flippy y fliqpy..(Se van flippy y fliqpy)

Paola- jajaja a matar (transformándose) aahh! Jajajaja (saca una espada de su cabeza) listas para morir perras...

Lammy, petunia y Giggles- no (inician a correr)

Paola- corran putas...(Paola las atrapa y les corta las cabezas y utiliza sus cabezas como balón de soccer y se va y trae a smile dog y pikachu para que se coman los cuerpos) les dije corran (vuelve a ser humana) me duele la cabeza...

Lumpy- yaoi?..qué es eso...

León- creo que perderemos tiempo si le decimos... Russell viola a lumpy..

Russel- está bien (se lleva a lumpy a los camerinos)

(Aparece Samy y mata a todos los HTF y Vocaloid y casi mata a león pero paola lo evito y casi mata a ruki pero Erick la protege)

Ruki- gracias por protegerme...

Erick- si es vamos estar esposados por lo menos debo protegerte..

(Samy se va)

León- lo del abrazo de no lo harás por que se fueron a tu casa...

Erick- para a hacer un chat show debes hacerlos emocionante es decir cómico...pensemos que algo tiene que pasar al chistoso...no lo sé (mira que esta esposado de ruki) como ruki y yo estamos esposados y la viole...

Ruki- cayate dobe! (Puchero)

Erick- vez...ademas debes hacer que alguien sobre yo hago quien sufra son mis hermanos quienes son Daniel, Sebastián y León...y al principio del chat inicia a una conversación chistosa...como pensemos que genovana quiere ir a un club pero tú dices que no porque algo te paso...y genovana te obliga porque sabe un secreto tuyo y inician a pelear...pero como dije as una conversación media rara pero con un tema...solo as eso y aslo chistoso...

León- y esta es de...

Erick y Ruki- **samyfxf**

**aparecen las 3 chicas q ya conocen samy con el vestido que le hizo flaky con unas botas rojas hasta arriba de la rodilla geovana con un short negro una camisa blanca y botas azules selly con un vestiod rojo oscuro y botas blancas  
s: waaaaaaaaaaa porq tu thoothy porqueeeeeee hasta te creia el 2do más sexy claro despues de fliqpy  
g: a conque aun te gusta  
s: nononononono solo me parece un poquititito sexy nada mas ok y es de flaky o did  
selly: osea aun te sigue gustando un poco  
s: bueno eso depende de que estoy hablando bien del 1 al 100 un 96?  
selly: retos  
1 fliqpy ammm haz un strip dance a la persona q odies o la persona q te caiga más o menos  
2 flippy bien regreso mi cariño por ti y tu hermano asique dame un abachoo  
3 flaky te recomiendo q salgas con dont es es guapo?  
4 handy tu serias capaz de herir a alguien  
5 petunia haz hecho yaoi con flippy si es cierto q venga selly y te viole  
6 les doy un pastel de 10 pisos de chocolate al fondo hay sangre y veneno sepan elegir  
7 giggles porq salistes con casi todos los hombres me pregunto si haz hecho yaoi con alguno de ellos  
8 bien a destruir parejas flaky sabias que flippy te engaño con: ale petunia giggles lammy  
9 flippy sabias que flaky te engaño con: nutty dont did lifty lumpy  
selly: y tu como sabes eso  
s: mira hay una copa de sangre atras tuyo  
selly: claro hay q hablar (arrastrandola)  
s:aghhhhhhh noooooooooooo la copaaaaaaaaaaa  
g: eso es todo chao :)**

Erick- okay esa parte del striptease no la aremos ni del abrazo de flippy...se fueron a tu casa lo siento...

Flaky- está bien (se va a una cita con Splendont)

Handy- dependiendo de quien hables...

Petunia- no ademas soy mujer...

APARECE EL PASTEL

Paola- si pastel (al momento de darle una mordida león le quita el pastel)

León- no dice que tiene veneno haci que no (bota el pastel)

Paola- no!...morirás león morirás!(Haciéndole señas de muerte)

Giggles- bueno la verdad es que quería encontrar mi media naranja...y es cuddles...y no he hecho yaoi con ellos...

(Aparece flaky y splendont)

Flaky- si lo sabía lo ignore por lo menos 2 años...y más tarde el me ha claro los asuntos y lo perdone...ademas aproveche a salir con otras personas en esos momentos de soltera...

Erick- también descartaremos la 9 pregunta por qué tú tienes a flippy y fliqpy...

Paola- esta es la ultima y es de...

León- **FlippyX**

**FlippyX : Hola me llamo FlippyX  
Ferrus:y quien mierda pregunto?  
FlippyX: cállate y empecemos con los retos:  
1-Fliqpy (te quiero mucho :3 )te regalo una regalo una escopeta :3, úsala para matar a splendid...  
2-Flippy di lo que le sientes a Flaky.  
3-Cuddles, Toothy y Nutty hagan el Gangnam style...  
4-Handy,Di lo más vergonzoso que te ha pasado?  
5- (la ultima) ¡Que todos mueran! (excpeto Flippy,Flaky y Lumpy)  
Bueno eso es todo!**

Erick- con gusto recibo perdón cuido esa escopeta (recibe la escopeta) la cuidare (la mate en su espalda)

Ruki- como puedes hacer eso?

Erick- no tengo ni idea...

León- descartaremos la 2 porque samy se llevo a flippy y fliqpy a su casa aparecerán en el siguiente capitulo...

Paola- quiero grabar esto...(Saca una cámara de su pantalon) listo bailen!

CUDDLES, TOOTHY Y NUTTY BAILAN PSY

DESPUES DE BAILAR

Handy- algo vergonzoso...no la verdad no tengo no me ha pasado nada malo...

Erick- mueran! (Chasque los dedos y no pasa nada y la cadena se torna más socada)

Ruki- ahora quien es el que no debe de matar...

Erick- grr!...

Paola- lo hare yop (chasque los dedos y mueren todos menos flaky y lumpy...flippy no porque no está)

León- entonces ruki nos ayudas?...

Ruki- no que asco lalala no te escucho...ademas creo que ella no le gustaría eso

Erick- te conto verdad...

Ruki- si...y es asqueroso lo que quiere darle

Paola- que te dijo ruki...(Haciendo los ojos de cachorrito) y quien es ella? Es tu prima verónica verdad, Erick...

Erick- verónica la fea no... Y ademas no es eso...

Ruki- no te lo puedo contar...lo siento paola

Paola- que! Como a ella se lo cuentan a mi no! (Enojada) oohhh...o matare a todos (desparece)

Erick- bueno para que todos sepan el secreto al que no le queremos contar a paola...es que ella cumple años este lunes va a cumplir 17 años mi mejor amiga...

León- haci que cuando dejen comentarios deséenle feliz cumple a ella...

Erick- bueno haci termina todos adios...

Ruki- bye...muere Erick(saca su espada)

Erick- ruki no! (Las cadenas se socan mas y aparecen una es sus pies) te lo dije ocupo la llave...

Ruki- pues búscala pedazo de animal!...

León- antes que estos se maten..adios!

**- FIN DE LA TRANSMISION-**


	19. Chapter 19

**(Aparece Erick y ruki peleando)**

Erick- suficiente deja de pegarme por el amor a los tacos!

Ruki- ya encontraste la estúpida llave!(Enojada)

Erick- no!...y te digo que deja de pegarme!

Ruki- está bien...pero tú tienes la culpa!

Erick- yo!

Ruki- si tú!, de violarme!

Erick- pero quien dijo que yo te viole! (Sonriendo)

Ruki- Erick! No hagas el imbécil...

Erick- para tu información el imbécil, eres tú!

Ruki- aa! Si entonces ya verás!

Erick- ya lo veremos

(Inician a pelear)

(Aparece Daniel sosteniendo unos globos de cumpleaños)

Daniel- ejem!...

Ruki y Erick- que! (Deteniendo la pelea)

Daniel- ash! Ya se olvidaron

Erick- de que (jalándole el pelo a ruki)

Daniel- la fiesta de Paola...cabeza de nabo

Erick- hermanito, si no tuviera estas esposas mágicas te mataría

Daniel- lo que sea yo de ustedes inicio a pensar en su regalo (se va)

Erick- el regalo!

Ruki- que pasa con el regalo

Erick- se me olvido el regalo! (Zangoloteando a ruki)

Ruki- deja de hacer eso!

Erick- Paola me va matar

Ruki- bueno veo que este idiota no va hacer lo hare yo esta es de...**Dark Blood is Madness**

**Aparece solamente Karin acompañada de Masky y Jeff The Killer  
Karin: Bueno... creo que estar encadenada junto a Erick es peor que el castigo que le dieron sus padres, pobre Ruki  
Jeff: Que hace haya? -abrazando de la cintura a Masky-  
Karin: No tengo idea, bueno dire los retos  
- Petunia y Giggles conviertanse en hombre y hagan yaoi  
- Flippy y Fliqpy peleen contra Jeff  
Jeff: Y yo que tengo que ver con esos locos  
Karin: Tú estás loco  
Masky: Solo di los demas retos y preguntas  
Karin: Esta bien  
- Les gustaron los tacos y las galletas?  
- Cuantos Creepy monsters conocen?  
- Quiero que todos recuerden sus peores miedos y que estos mismos los maten  
Karin: Y Flippy, la razon por la que Ruki te odia es porque eres segun ella marica y porque segun ella Fliqpy es más sexy que tu  
- Quiero que todos haya los que se crean fuertes peleen contra Masky y Jeff  
Jeff y Masky: Y nosotros que tenemos que ver con esos locos?!  
Karin: Que ustedes estan locos, y por cierto Erick, mas te vales que encuentres esa llave porque su hermana ya se molesto y te va a ir a matar, creeme, es el doble de fuerte o incluso triple de fuerte que paola, jamas la he podido vencer, se hace llamar Reita, ella es un demonio y... o por Slenderman! ya va para alla, suerte! bueno es todo y -voltea a ver a Masky y Jeff- ustedes van para alla -los lanza por un agujero- sayo wan!**

Ruki- no sabes cuánto extraño estar contigo...

Erick- hay por dios, deja de mentir te gusto mucho hacer tacos conmigo...

Ruki- eso era diferente (con un leve rubor)

Erick- como sea siempre serás una loca...

Ruki- una que Erick!

Erick LOCA!

Ruki- hoy si idiota (inician a pelear y aparece león)

León- tomare el control de esto...como veo que esos niñatos no se comportan (señalando a Erick y ruki pelando) lo hare yo...bueno giggles y petunia hacer yaoi...(Chasque los dedos y las hace hombres y la meten en el cuarto) que aparezca Jeff!

(Aparece Jeff con una torta de cumpleaños)

Jeff- ten se lo das a paola (le da el pastel a león)

Erick- que! Tú le darás regalo!

Jeff- si porque es mi amiga...además tu eres su amigo de hace 11 años y no le darás nada...

Ruki- si Erick, que idiota sos...

León- ejem, Jeff ve y mata a los veteranos...

Jeff- oh, sí claro

DESPUES DE LA PELEA

León- flippy, fliqpy y Jeff no pueden continuar y se considera!

Ruki- empate!

Jeff- me voy a organizar la fiesta (se va)

Erick- si me gustaron los tacos y galletas...

Ruki- te gustaron?

Erick- si y mucho...bueno sobre de los creepy monster solo Smile dog, Jeff y Splenderman

León- a recordar..La verdad no tengo malos recuerdos

Erick- ni yo...y pobre de ruki por que tiene miedo a los (ruki le tapa a la boca)

Ruki- cállate!

TODOS RECUEDAN Y SUS TEMORES LOS MATAN

Fliqpy- te lo dije!

Flippy- cállate!

Erick- puta que!...mierda..Putas de esposas no peleare! lo que sea...nadie peleara ...Ni tu fliqpy (señalándolo) no lo hagas o hago que alguien viole a flaky!

Fliqpy- está bien (volviéndose a sentar)

Erick- dije que no...Nadie le gana a paola y punto...además reíta no aparecerá

(Aparece reíta con una guadaña)

Reita- quien es el imbécil que tiene a mi hermana!

Todos- el (señalando a Erick)

Erick- okay gracias!...

Reita- tu! (Tomando a Erick del cuello)

Erick- yo! XD

Reita- encuentra esa llave...

Erick- que llave?

Reita- niñato imbécil sabes de lo que hablo...

(Aparece rin y cub)

Cub- que pasa aquí?

Reita- este im-m-m-m (mira a cub)

Rin- cub, vamos ayúdame con esto para decorar la fiesta de paola (se lleva a cub)

Reita- quien era él? (soltando a Erick)

León- ese era cub, porque?

Reita- es muy lindo

León- ve persíguelo

Reita- claro (persigue a cub y rin)

Erick- jejeje tu hermana no me mato

Ruki- yo de vos no victoreo...bueno esta es de...

León- **Flaky303**

**Rhina:holaa hace mucho q no comentabamos  
carri:lo sentimos  
jaky:comensemos…splendid por q no tienes novia?  
rhina:flippy q harias si flaky se fuera con otro?…  
carri:awwww me encanta el petunia x handy…podrian casarse?  
frank:fliqpy mata a todos los q quieras matar y luego…lleba a flaky a los camerinos.  
kammy:…cuddles por q te fijaste en giggles?  
rhina:ammmmm…q todas las mujeres hagan un stripetise(o como se escriba)  
creo q seria todo asi q…a si…dulces y pastel para todos y q nutty no se los coma.  
bueno sin nada mas q decir nos despedimos  
todos:adios  
rhin-fuera**

Erick- fácil y sencillo nadie lo ama

Splendid- que nada que ver

Erick- splendid...(Mirándolo)

Splendid- si es cierto...es la verdad flaky y giggles solo me consideran amigo...

Flippy- yo este...me pondría depresivo...mucho...y no lo sé irme a otro pueblo...

Handy- lo siento pero no me casare con ella, la perdone..pero no significa que le di toda mi confianza en ella...otra vez

Cuddles- bueno que fije en giggles, porque era hermosa, pero dando las circunstancias ella es un puta! Y punto...

Fliqpy- si! (Fliqpy mata a mata a todos menos a ruki, Erick, león y flaky) lista amor (jalando a flaky a los camerinos)

León- okay?...bueno(chasque los dedos y vuelven a revivir y las chicas hacen un striptease a todos)

DESPUES DEL STRIPTESE

León- gracias (recibe los dulces y se los da a miku) usaremos los dulces para el cumpleaños de paola...

Ruki- bueno esta es de...

Erick- **FlippyX **

**FlippyX: Hola volvi  
Ferrus: A nadie le importa...  
Flippyx: Cierra el hocico!, bueno estos son los retos:  
1-Fliqpy (te quiero mucho :3 ) te regalo una metralleta, usala para matar a todos menos a Flaky.  
2-Quiero que torturen a Cub (si soy sadico :3) de la manera más dolorosa posible.  
3-Cuddles, Nutty, Handy, Sniffles y Lumpy bailen "Peter la anguila"  
4-Lammy ¿que es lo peor que te ha pasado?  
5-(la ultima) Fliqpy dame tu autografo! :3 y a cambio te doy una pizza.**

Fliqpy- gracias (la guarda) sera para después...

Erick- rin!

Rin- que! (teniendo a cub)

Erick- nada...

León- ya dejen de pendejadas (chasque los dedos y mata a cub y reíto lo vio)

Reíta- revívalo...

León- no!

Reíta- está bien, está bien esto es una pelea! (inician a pelear)

Erick- okay, bueno Cuddles, Nutty, Handy, Sniffles y Lumpy bailen Peter la anguila

DESPUES DEL BAILE

Lammy- que flippy no me ame...

Erick- tu si jodes con tu flippy

Lammy- y tú con paola

Erick- es diferente!

Fliqpy- si (le da el autografo y recibe la pizza) para más tarde (la guarda)

Reita- te rindes?

León- no...(Sacando una pistolas de sus brazos)

Ruki- creo que se tardaran...

Erick- bueno esta es de

Ruki- **BloodyTokita**

**Bloody: entra una pelinegra con un vestido hecho por la pelirroja  
¡live your live! ok ya .-.  
Gaara: te traumaste con esa cancion verdad *arquea la ceja*}  
Bloody: baja la mirada* shi...poreso! a todos los hombres los reto a que hagan e video de you only once de suicide silence  
Flipqy:canta la de no pitty for a coward espero q si te salgan los guturales ;D  
Flaky: me encanto el vestido:3 te mando un pastel de chocolate *tranqui la no hay sangre*  
Pwetu: no te salen los guturalers -u-U  
dISCO BEAR: *SACANDO UNA MOTOSIERRA* DEJENME ASESINARLO!  
eso y ya :)**

Erick- reíta y león ya dejen de pelear!

León y Reita- no!

Ruki- Erick yo de ti tengo cuidado

Erick- con que? (mira que casi le cae una guadaña) hey tenga más cuidado!

León- lo siento!

Ruki- bueno todos hagan el video!

TODOS HOMBRES HACEN EL BAILE Y FLIQPY CANTA

Flaky- no hay que (recibe el pastel)

(Aparece Daniel corriendo)

Daniel- hey chicos hay viene paola

Erick- escóndanse todos!

(Apagan las luces)

Paola- hay alguien aquí? Erick! Mas te vale no asustarme otra vez (enciende las luces)

Todos- SORPRESA!

Paola- hicieron...mi cumpleaños...

Daniel- para nuestra mejor amiga inmortal

Paola- si -snif- son los mejores...

Miku- no has visto los regalos...

Paola- eso sera después no nos ajustara para el chat show...

Kaito- pero tiene que ver el mío...(Se va)

Paola- Erick y mi regalo súper especial?...

Erick- bueno yo..(rascándose la cabeza) no pude comprártelo, lo siento...

Paola- no problema, sabía que no podías haci que Sebastián me la compro, además encontré la llave (sacándola)

Ruki- abre las esposas rápido!...

Paola- ya va (cuando iba darle las llaves kaito estaba trayendo un gran tarro de ice cream y no se fijo que había una cascara de banana en suelo, haciendo que se callera el junto con el helado golpeando a paola, y paola tiro la llave y smile dog se la comió y sale corriendo)

Erick y Ruki- kaito!...estas muerto!

Sebastián- yo de ustedes persigo a ese perro...

Erick- tienes razon vamos

Ruki- smile dog (persiguiendo a smile dog)

Sebastián- bueno esta es la ultima y es de

Paola- **Hetxel 12 y 02**

**12: Holi somos : holi soy algo timida y no sé si sigan asiendo esto pero más vale intentar02: callate y di lo des esos retos o lo que seanHetxel: ok las boy a dejar que digan 5 retos o preguntas ok? bueno echenle.12: ok yo primero, 1) Flaky y Flippy como se conocieron, 2) Lumpy porque eres tan idiota, 3) Miku puedes cantar Love is war, 4) Fliqpy me das tu autografo, 5) Me regalan la gorra de cub.02: Creo que me toca, 1) Porque hay algunos que son demonios, 2) alguno de los htf conoce la banda gorillaz, 3) Splendid y Flaky encierrence en un camerino a ver que pasa, 4) Me dan a cub para matarlo, 5) Muerte a : ok mi turno, 1) Flippy porque te gusta Flaky, 2) Fliqpy me das tu cadena, 3) Muerte a lammy, 4) len me das tu autografo, 5) Fliqpy y Flippy ponganse a pelear por el amor de Flaky.02: Eso es todo porfa respondan bye.12: Eres lesviana.02: Oye!Empiezan a : adios.**

Flippy- nos conocimos cuando fliqpy tomo mi control de mi cuerpo...

Flaky- y yo caminaba y fliqpy me mato...

Lumpy- ...pez!

Sniffles- 12..es por herencia familiar su familia era idiotas también

Miku- si (inicia a cantar)

DESPUES DE CANTAR

Fliqpy- claro (firma el papel y la gorra de cub y se lo dan a 12)

Sebastián- se ha preguntado por que las personas quieren esas cosas?

Len- no lo sé...

Paola- bueno...chicos no se salgan del tema falta que responder...

León- lo de demonios, tu lo debes de contestar...(Siguiendo peleando con reíta)

Paola- malos!, bueno la verdad es que la familia de Erick..uno de sus papas eran demonio y otro humano, y bueno Erick, Sebastián y león son demonios y Daniel es el único humano y yo bueno no lo sé solo recuerdo que estaba en el hospital y tenía unas cadenas en cuello y si te dice que hay demonios en otro chat show es porque hay un portal y se salieron tomando forma humano

Sebastián- muy buena respuesta...

Fliqpy, Handy, Flippy, Flaky y Paola- si, conocemos a los gorillaz

Kaito- no salió viva flaky...

Splendid- si (se lleva a flaky a los camerino y se escuchan risas y gritos de ayuda)

Kaito- como dije no va a salir viva

Sebastián- si

Cub- porque todos me quieren matar

Paola- no lose?...

Cub- está bien adios (se va donde 02)

Sebastián- a matar a petunia (sacando una soga)

Paola- si a matarla (sacando una pistola)

Petunia- no!

Paola- bye,bye petunia (le dispara)

Flippy- bueno, porque me gusta flaky, es porque es linda...a un que es timida la amo haci me gusta y ella es linda de toda formas...y la amo como ella es...y no quiero que cambie...además ella sigue siendo mi amiga a pesar que la mate mu seguido...

Fliqpy- más vale que la cuides (se la da Hetxel)

Sebastián- vez que te digo para que ocupan esas cosas...

Paola- no lo sé, ya te dije...

Luka- ohhh...lammy tiempo sin verte

Lammy- no otra vez (inicia a correr)

Luka- o no te vas a ir (saca una pistola y le dispara a lammy en el cerebro y lammy muere)

Len- ten (le da el autografo a hetxel)

Flippy y fliqpy- si (inician a pelear y los dos no pueden continuar y es un empate)

Sebastián- aaahh!

Paola- que pasa?

León- que paso Sebastián?

Paola- y esas esposas no me digas que estas esposado...

León- y con reíta!

Reita- hmp!...

Paola- ustedes son unos idiotas...solo falta que me encadene con Sebastián...

Sebastián- que tiene de malo estar conmigo?

Paola- me acosas...además cuando duermo con Erick o león aparezco mágicamente en tu cama...

Sebastián- es que te amo \•3•/

Paola- pero yo ya tengo (Erick le tapa la boca)

Erick- ejem!...

Paola- que paso?...y encontraron a smile dog...

Ruki- no porque tu perro...desapareció no sé donde ahora no podre liberarme T.T...

Reita- yo también hermana...(Enseñándole las esposas)

Ruki- Karin mas de vale salvarnos ahora!...

Erick- no crees es un dolor de cabeza estar con voz 737

Ruki- grrr!

Paola- ya ustedes dos animales!

Erick y Ruki- quien le dices animales!

Paola- yo solo decía...además no es mi culpa que los cuatro estén encadenados...

Fliqpy- hey me puedo ir solo por unos minutos...

Paola- está bien pero rápido...

Fliqpy- dudar muñeca...

Paola- vuélveme a decir eso y estás muerto (fliqpy solo traja saliva)

Sebastián- bueno nos llegaron dos últimos mensajes y este es de...

Reita- esta es de...

León- samyfxf

**Se encuentra a las 3 chicas que ya conocen samy con una camisa blanca sin mangas con una falda roja de tiras y botas negras selly con una camisa negra normal con un short rojo y botas blancas samy esta encadenada a fliqpy  
S: selly de la mismisima mierda quitame a fliqpy o te mato  
Selly: jajajajajaja debrias verte jajajajaja  
Fliqpy: para mí no está mal  
S: selly quitame a este pervertido carajo  
Selly: joajana déjame buscar las llaves  
*******1 Hora después*********  
S: ya perdemos tiempo  
Selly: emmm no las encuentro jaja ja  
S: grrrrrrrrrrr pues entoces buscalas  
Fliqpy: no deberiamos estar en Los retos  
S: tu cayate maricon de mierda  
Fliqpy: que digistes  
S: nada -_- ok a Los retos  
1 flaky como te fuee en la cita  
2 Erick dime la violacion perdon adoro el yaoi wiiiiiiIiiii  
3 ruki que edad tienes  
4 petunia has hecho yaoi con handy osea en mujer  
5 flippy que color odias de ese color te vestiras  
6 handy bueno si lastimaras a alguien de vida o muerte lo harias  
7 lumpy que edad tienes ya me confundi  
8 giggles para mi ya estas perdonada de perra solo quedaria lammy y la puta de petunia  
9 ok lammy porque te gusta el Lila o el morado  
10 Russell que Le vistes a lumpy  
Selly: ok Les contare como fliqpy quedo encadenado a mi hermanita  
S: tú te cayas zorra puta de mierda  
Selly: ok ya me asuste Les contare -  
**********flashback************  
Se encuentra a samy dormida en un sofa Negro con blanco y un poco de sangre  
Selly: bueno esto te enseniara a no meterte con mi ropa  
Fliqpy: y porque la encadenas a mi  
Selly: Le estoy haciendo un favor  
Fliqpy: grrrrrrrrrrr  
Selly: tú te me cayas  
Fliqpy: ok (rendido)  
***********fin de flashback**********  
S: conque fuistes tu  
Selly: o-oye t-te lo merecias (nerviosa)  
S: y tú la ayudastes?  
Fliqpy: en realidad...  
S: grrrrrrrrrrr  
Selly: fliqpy puedes calmarla  
Fliqpy: Sera un gusto (arrastrandola a un cuarto oscuro)  
S: que? Nononononoonoon dejenme coger la copaaaaaaaaaa nooooooooo aghhhhhhhhhhh  
Fliqpy: no te he hecho nada  
S: no niquiero imaginarmelo  
Fliqpy: shhhhh cayadita te ves más bonita  
S: grrrrrrrrrrr me vengare  
Selly: ok estos 2 estan ocupados bueno seguire  
1 giggles porque te gusta el Rosa samy dice que es de maricas porque sus colores favoritos son el rojo Negro y blanco emooooooo  
S: que no soy emo maldicion y ayudaaaaaaaaaa  
Selly: seee see como sea  
2 flaky porque eres timida  
3 don't eres gay bisexual o hetero  
4 did te gusta flippy claro si fueras gay  
5 flippy si no estuviera flaky a quien elegirias  
Aparece samy toda sudada y rasgada sin las cadenas  
Selly: como m$ierda te liberastes  
S: cayate vengo por la copa (toma la copa y las heridas desaparecen y le vienen poderes de elementos) fiuuuuuu listo  
Selly: que tiene esa copa  
S: amm ya nada eran poderes por eso te dije lo de la copa tras tuyo y por eso la queria  
Selly: la pura mierda que te pario crei que era broma  
Fliqpy: ven aca que no termino  
S: carajo se me olvido grrrrrrrr puta selly puto fliqpy puta falda grrrrrrrrrrr  
Selly: ok se preguntaran donde esta geovana bueno se retiro asique nos visitara pocas veces  
6 han visto hola soy German es genial mirenlo es una orden  
7 alguien sabe que es el amor samy no sabe emooooo  
S: la puta que te pario que no soy emooooo pendeja de mierda  
Selly: seee seeee eso es ToDo chao  
S: siiiiiiiii encontre las llaves ahora solo hay que ponerla aqui y (la llave se rompe al momento de abrir las cadenas porque estaba muy oxidada) la remierda que hizo esto ya cortenme la mano y ya  
Selly: lo siento no podemos porque no tenemos cuchillos y el cuchillo de fliqpy no está  
Fliqpy: eso no es cier/  
Selly: shhhhhhhhhh bueno eso es ToDo chaooooo  
S: puta vida**

-Todos quedan viendo a flaky-

Flaky- pues bien...

(Erick traga saliva)

Erick- es personal, además paola...es muy violable cual quiera la viola...por eso la alejo de esos pervertidos (señalando a Sebastián y león)

Ruki- tengo...no lo sé XD

Petunia- nunca eh hecho Yuri con handy...

Sebastián- alto porque todos obsesionados con ese Yuri y yaoi...

Paola- no sé y por la culpa de eso me transformaron en un hombre...

Flippy- que color odio?...negro y gris...y no me vestiría de ese color...

Handy- si lo haría...

Lumpy- tengo...es un dos y un uno...(Sonríe torpemente)

Sniffles- es decir 21 años..lumpy tiene 21 años...

Lumpy- eso,eso,eso,eso!

Giggles- gracias acepto tu disculpa

Lammy- no lo sé..solo me gusta...

Russell- el es que estan tonto...y cuando hace una idiotez se ve tan lindo...

Paola- me lo imagino (acariciando un gato) y yo que hago acariciando un gato (tira el gato y le cae a Sebastián y el gato lo aruña) lo siento sebas!

Giggles- soy de rosa...por el amor

Erick- selly...no es que samy tenga diferentes gustos es única y especial...porque para chicas únicas no hay porque todas son todas girly.,,,y...les gusta el gay de bieber y esos 5 gays...

Flaky- es que no sea timida si es que soy un poco nerviosa...además con las muertes de todos los días ya me da hasta miedo...

Splendont- soy bisexual...

Splendid- si claro me gustara flippy si fuera gay

Flippy- tal vez a petunia...

Erick- lo de Germán lo miramos todos los días...haci que no veremos eso...solo por ahora...

Paola- bueno el amor...es cuando amas alguien y se siente feliz...por así decirlo es como tu alma gemela que le gusta la mismas cosas que a ti...

Erick- pero ami me gustan las emos...además no tiene nada de malo ser eso...

Ruki- y quien te pregunto?

Erick- es solo mi opinión personal...

Reita- esta es la ultima...y es de...

Miku- **Roxana**

**hola erick me gusta tu fic por cierto  
quiero que todas las chicas canten corazon mentiroso de karina la princesita seducan a los chicos  
y a los hombres quiero que canten es la que va de los nota lokos  
luka podrias cantar refineck bass de skrillex y alvin risk  
que todos maten al polaco por haber terminado con karina  
por cierto a todos ustedes conocen a karina la princesita.  
miku podrias cantar het baby de mellefresh.**

Erick- bueno creo que vamos a hacer un karaoke...

Ruki- si...

León- bueno...a cantar...corazon mentiroso...

DESPUES DE CANTAR Y SEDUCIR A LOS CHICOS...

Luka- con mucho gusto...

DESPUES DE CANTAR...

Erick- lo siento lo de polaco lo ara paola y luka lo mataran...

(Luka y paola van a matar a polaco)

Erick- si yo sí...

Miku- si...

DESPUES DE CANTAR...

(Aparece paola bañada de sangre)

Paola- gracias a todos por decirme feliz cumpleaños de nada...y los que no también...hoy si bye!

-FIN DE LA TRANMISION-


	20. Chapter 20

**Aparece Erick y Ruki**

Erick- lalalalalala...no te escucho...

Ruki- no, me tienes que hacer caso!

Erick- porque?...

Ruki- porque...porque si!...(Enojada)

Erick- y tengo que hacerte caso!...

Ruki- si...además Paola esta buscando a Smile dog...

Erick- no es culpa de ella que la llave se perdiera...

Ruki- no, pero es tu culpa!...

Erick- mi culpa?...jajaja no me ajas reír amor (tocándole el cachete) además es tu culpa...

Ruki- grrrr!...

Erick- blablablablabla...

(Aparece Sebastián)

Sebastián- chicos el show...

Ruki- es cierto(tira Sebastián al suelo) yo inicio (tomando el papel) bueno esta es de...

Erick- **Kafferi Coff**

**Aparece Haunt en la camara sentado en un banquito ,con la tipica gotita anime ,observando a LE acariciando un poster de cuerpo completo de Flaky!0_0 siendo hombre ,mientras balbucea cosas...  
Haunt:Esta mina tiene problemas...-se agarra la puente de la nariz- uff...  
Bueno a los retos...7_7  
1-LE pide que los chicos se conviertan en chicas y las chicas en chicos ,incluyendo a los de vocaloid -_-  
2-KC pide una foto...de cuerpo completo...de Disco Bear 0_e! Pero que enferma !  
3-Shifty y Lifty vayan a secuestrar a Rhode Montijo ,Kenn Navaro y Aubrey Ankrum , esos hijoputas no hacen nada para dar un capi de HTF!:(  
4-Cro-Mamort -LE cae sobre Haunt-  
LE:muestranos tu sexy body :3!  
Haunt:auch...  
5-todos vistanse de manera infantil:3  
6-Abracitos para mí :3-voz de ultratumba- TODOS ESTAN OBLIGADOS-  
Haunt:muero...x_x -muere -  
LE:Oh,Mierda!0_0 emmm...  
7-Erick esconde el cuerpo ,si ?  
8-Flaky ! Hazme un vestido para un quince -rainsis- lo necesito :cc  
9-emm... Ruki cuántos años tienes ? Owo  
10-como descubrieron el yaoi? Para todos  
11-Lumpy!...emm te doy una Kiss-Note (escribes el nombre de la persona y al rato te da un besito owo)  
12-secuestren a Kenny y a Kyle (SP) ,mandemelos ,nos divertiremos *u* muchitoooo  
13-secuestren tambien a Gumball y a Darwin TToTT  
Y no tengo nada más que decir asi que los doy un saludo :) asi sexy como Fliqpy y Flippy fajeandose :B  
Ehhrhrhrhr-Emocion-me falta una ouo  
14!-Flippy y Fliqpy ,Un Faje Now!  
Byee**

Erick- que! Que! Que nos creen *pan* (Erick se desmalla y ruki Silva)

Sebastián- buenos hacernos mujeres y las mujeres en hombres(chasquea los dedos) las faldas son como dadas

León- tienes razón...

(Erick se despierta)

Erick- pero que!...(Se mira que lleva puesto una camisa roja con una falda corta de color negro con botas café) que! Pero que!...

Ruki- hay ya cállate...además no estás mal...

Erick- grrr!

Paola- esto es ridículo (se golpea en la pared)

Luka- por lo menos a ti...mira que KC quiere una foto de disco Bear...

Paola- es cierto...pero KC te mandaremos la foto de disco bear pero de mujer porque LE lo convirtió en mujer...

Erick- por asi decirlo te trolearon...(Le mandan la foto a KC)

Sebastián- traigan a los que dijeron...

Shifty y lifty- si

DESPUES DE UN RATO...

Shifty- listo...

Lifty- aquí están (tienen amarrados con tape en la boca y los ojos tapados) fue fácil

(Se los manda Haunt)

Erick- pero te lo enseñara vestida de mujer...lo siento pero golpea LE

(Cro-Marmot hace una pasarela y casi todas las chicas convertidas en hombre tuvieron hemorragia nasal)

Paola- me voy a desmallar de la emoción (se desmaya)

Sebastián- chicos al hospital

León- te quedas aquí y yo con reita nos llevamos a Paola (tomando a Paola del suelo)

Sebastián- está bien pero no hagas nada...con ella...

León- lo prometo...

Reita- no te preocupes si le hace algo esta (le hace una señal de muerte)

León- (león traga saliva) está bien vámonos

(Se van)

Ruki- esto puede ir más peor...(Vestida de un short negro con una camisa roja con una gorro con orejas de gato de color blanco con una paleta en la mano)

Erick- por lo menos no eres niña con largo pelo...(Erick vestido con dos colitas con un vestido corto de color negro con revuelos blancos con zapatillas negras) esto es una mierda!

Fliqpy- cállate animal...(Vestida de una falda negra corta con una chaqueta estampada de color café y verde con una botas militar con una cola de caballo)

Sebastián- bueno como sea...todos a la casa de LE!

(Todos van a la de LE y le dan un abrazo y se van y Erick regresa con el cuerpo de Haunt (aquí todos regresan a su respectivo sexo)

Erick- pobre humana...me la comeré...

Ruki- no jodido (lo golpea)

Erick- pero porque? no me la puedo comer?...

Ruki- revívela...pero no te la comas!...

Erick- está bien (la pone en suelo y se agacha y le toma cara y la acerca a el)

Ruki- que haces!...(Lo golpea otra vez)

Erick- para poder revivirla debo besarla...

Ruki- no te creo...(Mira a Sebastián) Sebastián es cierto para revivir a un humano debes besarlo...

Sebastián- la verdad si porque asi revivió a(Daniel le tapa la boca)

Daniel- que hacen?...

Erick- revivir a haunt...(Mira que ruki no lo ve y la besa)

Ruki- Erick! (Lo golpea)

Erick- que no querías que la reviviera! Además está viva lo único que esta es una estado de coma pero está viva...Daniel llévatela a haunt...

Daniel- vale (se lleva a haunt a su cuarto)

Flaky- si...(Se va y regresa con una caja roja con un cinta negra con blanco) ojala te guste...

Erick- a la próxima quien quiera vestido por favor pidan el color de vestido...

Ruki- tengo 15 poquito para que tenga 16

Erick- y aaahh...asi que no sos menor de edad? (Acercándose a ella)

Ruki- este (traga saliva) yo mira un dragón!

Erick- no importa...(La jala y se la lleva a una cuarto y se escuchan gritos de ayuda)

Todos los HTF- internet...

Sebastián- ten lumpy...(Le da el cuaderno)

Lumpy- para qué es esto?...

Sebastián- es un cuaderno...escribes el nombre de la persona y te de un beso...(Lumpy no lo escucha y rompe la paginas del cuaderno) lumpy sos un idiota! Como sea shifty y lifty secuestren a Kenny ,a Kyle, a gumball y Darwin...

Lifty- claro (se van y regresan después de 1 hora)

Gumball- mira Darwin un niño con cuernitos!

Darwin- si gumball...(Tocando los cuerno de Sebastián)

Sebastián- dejen de joder (los tira al suelo y gumball y Darwin lo persiguen) ayuda!

(Sale Erick todo desarreglado en brazos dormida ruki y la pone en el suelo)

Erick- no sé que es fajean?...es pegarse una al otro?...

Sebastián- no lo se...pero ayúdame animal!...

Erick- ya voy...chasque los dedos y as que estén en la casa de LE

(Sebastián chasquea los dedos y Kenny,Kyle, gumball y Darwin desaparecieron)

Sebastián- por fin libre (suspira) bueno fliqpy y flippy fájense

(Flippy y Fliqpy se fajean)

Sebastián- bueno esta es de...

Erick-**Dark Blood is Madness**

**Aparece Karin junto a la nueva que se adueño de la cuenta Fai castaña con orejas de gato, ojos azules, y vestia un kimono amarillo con flores blancas  
Karin: Es hora de salvar a las hermanas Fai  
Fai: Si Karin-onee-san!  
Karin: Ella es mi hermanita! no es kawaii? cuando no se vuelve un gato demonio, te dije que te alejaras de los demonios!  
Fai: Gomen, bueno hay que decir los retos para después salvar a Ruki-chan y Reita-sama  
Karin: Ah, por ahí está la duda de cuantos años tenemos, pues les sorprenderá, tenemos 15 a punto de los 16! y Reita 19 y Fai 12 a punto de cumplir 13  
Fai: No era necesario decirlo -_-U a los retos esclava! -le pega a Karin-  
Karin: No jodas! -le pega a Fai-  
Fai: Primer reto insectos de mierda! en el nombre de Slenderman les ordeno que se mueran de la manera más dolorosa y lenta!  
Karin: Como solo conocen a tres? TTnTT nosotras 4 conocemos a Eyeless Jack, Masky, BEN, Smile dog, Slenderman, Jeff The Killer, Hoody, Skin taker, Saly, Zalgo y otros más, pero bueno, somos adictas a leer y ver cosas de terror  
Fai: No presumas y di el segundo reto puta de mierda!  
Karin: Que dijiste perra (Karin: no nos llevamos muy bien ) -le pega- el segundo reto es Splendid avientate de un edificio de 1000000 pisos desde la azotea! te odio y después vas tú Fliqpy!  
Fai: Pobres mierditas, yo amo a esos dos, bueno tercer reto! Giggles eres la mas puta de las putas, eres más puta que Petunia, Lammy, Flaky y Ale juntas (Fai: las odio a todas) por eso todas cojanse entre ustedes y luego que las maten  
Karin: Me sorprende que tengas ese vocabulario a tan corta edad o.O bueno el siguiente reto es para... Nutty, te prohibo que comas dulces por todo el episodio y comas puros vegetales! te comiste mis dulces!  
Fai: Cuando o.O  
Karin: El Halloween pasado TTnTT  
Fai: Eso nunca paso 77  
Karin: Debo tener siempre una excusa para torturar a alguien  
Fai: *suspira* el ultimo reto es para los hombre de haya sin excepcion alguna  
Karin: tengo un mal pervertido presentimiento  
Fai: Hagan yaoi con su clon!  
Karin: WTF?! pero... ellas te haran sufrir  
Fai: quienes?  
Karin: olvidalo :facepalm: la primera pregunta es para Splendont mi superheroe favorito y para el inutil de Splendid, si hubiera un combate quien ganaria?  
Fai: Obvio Splend, el otro es solo una copia barata marica de mierda con problemas de autoestima, es obvio que Splend lo va a dejar bien jodido, bueno la segunda pregunta es para Flippy, por que eres tan marica?  
Karin: Ahora para Russell, que te inspiro a volverte pirata? tu tambien estas en busca del One Piece?  
Fai: Como no hace mucho que les robe la cuenta no pude felicitar a Pao-Pao, Tanjoubi Omedetou! -feliz cumpleaños- y... es hora de salvar a Ruki-chan y Reita-sama! y una advertencia para Cub y cualquiera que este cerca de Reita-sama que no sea demonio, ella puede absorver sus vidas, por lo que actua primero amable y luego los mata  
Karin: por que el chan y el sama?  
Fai: el Chan con Ruki porque es muy amable conmigo y cuando esta conmigo actua dulce (Fai: y eso que odia a los niños menores de ella, menos a mi!) y el Sama con Reita porque me ha ayudado mucho y es muy fuerte y es la mejor demonio que he conocido!  
Karin: Y yo? TTnTT  
Fai: Eres una mierda de ninja 77 ahora a salvarlas! -saca sus garras y una espada- es hora de mostrar mis habilidades! -ambas se van por un agujero y solo queda una flamita-  
Flamita: Idiotas 77 sayo minna-san**

Sebastián- niñita no crees que ya sufren aquí...

Erick- además...es suficiente tormento tener a ruki y Reita en nuestra casa de 100000000000000000000000000000000000 pisos...

Sebastián- Splendid avientate de un edificio de 1000000 pisos desde la azotea! y después vas tú Fliqpy

Splendid- pero que hice yo! (Puchero)

Erick- entiéndelo te odian (comiéndose una galleta)

Splendid- está bien (todos van a la azotea y splendid se tira)

Sebastián- te toca a ti fliqpy...

Fliqpy- a mi no jodaaaannn! (Erick lo tira accidentalmente)

Erick- ups! Lo siento...

(Todos regresan al estudio entre eso ruki despierta)

Ruki- Erick! Te voy a matar! Lo veras! (Enojada)

Erick- porque? :3

Ruki- grrrr!

Erick- hay que linda es ruki...

Ruki- estás muerto! (se abalanza y inician a pelear)

Sebastián- bueno chicas se tienen que hacer esa cochinada...(Asquiento)

(Las chicas se van y regresan todas rosadas)

Erick- suéltame pedazo de humana!...

Ruki- no (sosteniendo una hacha y por tirársela en la cara a Erick. Erick se agacha y la hacha le corta las cabezas a Giggles, petunia, lammy, flaky y a la puta de ale (si odio a ale por zorra!)

Nutty- no menos eso!...no puedo vivir sin dulces...Paola donde estas!...

Sebastián- en el hospital

Nutty- es solo un capitulo...tranquilo nutty solo es un capitulo...

Sebastián- creo que lo traumaron...

(De repente aparecen 20 hombres muy idénticos a los invitados y a los anfitriones)

Sebastián- quien eres tú?

Sebastián 2- yo soy tú...y tú soy yo...

Erick 2- que clase de pendejada es esta...

Erick- hay por dios no otra vez...

Ruki- que paso...

Erick 2- hola hermano...tanto tiempo sin verte (le iba a dar un beso pero Erick lo golpea) parece que Erick fue un niño muy malo...

Erick- aléjate de mi!...(Inicia a correr y en sus brazos tiene a ruki)

Sebastián 2- viólense!...

(Despues de 5 horas)

Sebastián- asi que te gusta el soccer?...

Sebastián 2- si y mucho...

(Aparece Erick 2 teniendo en brazos a Erick y ruki los dos desarreglados)

Erick 2- vámonos de aquí (chasquea dedos y se van)

Erick- esto... ...

Sebastián- no llores hermano mayor solo fue tu clon violándote sin piedad...

Erick- ya veras fai estas muerta y te violare!...

Sebastián- creo que la visita de tu clon fue mala idea...

Erick- tú crees (con los ojos rojos y con los dientes afilados)

Splendont- mi querida Karin ganaria yo...

Splendid- no..yo ganaria

Splendont- yo

Splendid- yo

Splendont- yo

Splendid- yo

Splendont- yo

Splendid- yo

Splendont- quieres pelear...

Splendid- no lo hubiera dicho mejor

(Inician a pelear y los dos quedan empate)

Fliqpy- ja flippy te dijieron la verdad...

Flippy- no es que sea maricon...es que (interrumpe fliqpy)

Fliqpy- no nada sos maricon y punto...

Flippy (suspira)- solo porque soy amable no es que sea maricon...

Russel- me inspiro...nadie...es que cuando era niño era muy aventurero...me gustaba jugar y eso...y no estoy en busca del one piece...porque tengo un mejor tesoro aquí (mirando a lumpy sacándose un moco) aaawww!

Erick- ruki, la verdad crees que ellas nos ganen es decir Paola le gano Karin...

Ruki- no lo sé...

(Entre eso dos chicas rompen el muro)

Sebastián- oigan ustedes pagaran eso!...

Fai- pues nos vale mierda okay!...

Sebastián- que dijiste! (enojado)

Fai- nos vale mierda (retándolo)

Sebastián- pues hoy si, te matare! (Inician a pelear)

(Aparece león, Reita y Paola con una venda en la cabeza)

Paola- mmmmm...

León- que está pasando por aquí...

Reita- no son fai y Karin las de allá (señalando)

(Fai escucha la voz de reita detiene la pelea y la va abrazar)

Fai- reita te extrañe! (Abrazándola)

Reita- yo igual...(La abraza)

Paola- hola Karin...(Con un ojo volteado)

(Karin solo traga saliva)

Erick- Paola quieres pelear

Paola- ssssss...(Mira león) no puedo...

Ruki- porque?...

Reita- bueno veras es una larga historia...que te la contare luego...

Ruki- mala (puchero)

León- la cosa es si Paola...se voltea...romperá el sello...

Erick- ...Paola por favor...(Ojos de perrito)

Paola- eh?...(Suspira) está bien...(Cierra ambos ojos y su pelo se vuelve blanco con los ojos azules)...valla, valla, valla, valla que tenemos a aquí tenemos una gata y a Karin?...no me sorprende...

Karin- bueno yo no peleo, fai quiere pelear contigo...

Fai- oye estamos juntas en esto!, y quien eres tu niña de pelo blanco... (Enojada)

Paola- yo, me llamo apola...puedo cambiar de pelo cuando guste...lo que sea rápido quiero dormir...(Sacando una espada de su brazo)...

Fai- acaso eres inmortal para hacer eso...porque parece más humana que inmortal...

Paola- lo que digas...

Fai- está bien...

Erick- bueno...si apola gana me quedo con ruki para siempre...

Ruki- oye!...(Lo golpea) tengo vida!...

Sebastián- todos aquí tenemos vida...

Erick- bueno como seguía visitare a ruki todos los días acompañado con Paola...por cual quier cosita que me hagas mujer...

Ruki- no soy mujer, soy adolecente...

Erick- lo que sea...pero si ganan se quedad con Paola...

Apola- porque! Sabes que si me voy puedo (león le tapa la boca)

León- inicien!

Fai- esto será fácil...

Apola- lo que creas...(sonríe)

Fai- muere!...

(Apola se desaparece)

Fai- donde se fue?...

Apola- bu!

Fai- apola, sal y pelea como mujer!...

Apola- sabes, solo quiero divertirme...pero tantas las ganas tuyas de vencerme...te matare (aparece adelante de ella y le entierra dos cuchillos en los ojos) sabes tus ojos son bonitos...

Karin- fai!

Fai- maldita! Perra desquiciada!

Apola- bueno tu iniciaste...(Encogiéndose de hombros)

Fai- no importa te puedo oír...y te puedo oler...

Apola- sabes lo bueno del cuerpo de Paola no tiene olor...

Fai- okay, sos buena en todo!...

Apola- soy mutada de todas las especies sabes...lo divertido...es que me gusta comer gatos demonios...especialmente si son niñas...

Fai (traga saliva)- es mentira!...

Apola- porque?...

Fai- porque si (Apola no se fija que fai la ataca por detrás y le entierra las garras) muere (Apola escupe sangre)

Apola- sabes, me gusta los corazones como Erick (apola traviesa el cuerpo de fai, sacándole el corazón) hay que lindo corazón

Fai- mi corazón...(Escupiendo sangre)

Apola- se ve rico (se lo come) delicioso!...

Fai- como es que estoy viva...

Apola- estas en mi mente (sonríe retorcidamente)

-por mientras en el chat show-

Karin- apola se la llevo a la mente de Paola verdad...

Sebastián- si, y no saldrá viva...

Erick- bueno esta es de

Karin- **FlippyX**

**FlippyX: Bueno, estos son los retos:  
1-¿Flippy y Fliqpy (los amo :D) cuales son su armas favoritas?  
2-¿Cuddles qué es lo peor que te ha pasado?  
3-¿Lumpy qué es lo que más odias en el mundo?  
4-Metan a Petunia en un cuarto lleno de basura por 10 minutos.  
5-Lammy y Cub (No sé porque los odio) quiero se avienten de un edificio y mueran.  
6-Pop, ¿alguna vez tuviste esposa?  
7-Quiero a Flippy, Fliqpy y Flaky en un camerino por 1 hora.  
8-(la ultima) ¿Cub, que es lo peor que has hecho en tu vida?**

Fliqpy y flippy- cuchillo...

Cuddles- comer zanahorias en el día de mi cumpleaños

Lumpy- lo que odio es...(Mira una burbuja y la inicia a perseguir)

Erick- creo nunca lo sabremos...

Sebastián- vamos petunia al basurero de león!

León- oye!

Petunia- no! ayuda!

-DESPUES DE 10 MINUTOS-

Erick- y que tal?

Petunia- horrible!

Handy- ya paso, ya paso...(le besa la cabeza)

Erick- a la terraza!...

**-EN LA TERRAZA-**

Rin- porque son malos con mi cub!..(Enojada)

Cub- no te preocupes regresare...mas tarde...(sonríe)

Lammy- yo no quiero...

Luka- mucho jodes (la tira del edificio)

Lammy- luka, algún día te matare!...

Luka- lo veremos

Reita- no a cub! (Lo abraza)

Rin- hey!, el es mi hombre! (Lo jala)

Reita- mío!

Rin- mío!

Reita- mío!

Rin- mío!

Reita- mío!

Rin- mío!

Erick- adiós cub (lo empuja)

Reita y Rin- Erick! (enojadas)

Erick- que? (comiendo una galleta)

Reita y Rin- estás muerto...

(Erick traga saliva)

Reita- yo de ti inicio a correr

Erick- adiós (toma a ruki y sale corriendo)

Reita y Rin- Erick! (lo persiguen)

**-TODOS EN EL STUDIO-**

Sebastián- aja pop...tuviste esposa?

Pop- si...

(fliqpy y flippy jalan a flaky y se meten al camerino y se escuchan gritos y gemidos de flaky)

Cub- que mi papa me dejo con un perro que me comió

(Aparece Erick con ruki y jalando una jaula donde estaban en cerradas reita y rin)

Reita- nos puedes sacar de aquí?...

Erick- no lo sé...cub...

Cub- si?

Erick- llévatelas...

Cub- claro (se las lleva)

Erick- bueno, esta es de

Karin- **Samyfxf samyhtf **

**Se encuentra a samy con la ropa anteriormente puesta aun encadenada usando sus garras para abrir las cadenas y selly muy arreglada  
S: y tu adonde te vas  
Selly: bueno tengo una cita chaooo (se fue)  
S: gulp a Los retos  
1 flippy vistete de Negro quieras o no  
2 flaky vistete de verde como te verias  
3 lammy ya te perdone y por desgracia tambien a petunia  
Fliqpy: estas celosa?  
S: no no estoy celosa _U  
4 handy porque te gusta el naranja  
5 splendont te gusta did (mirada picara)  
6 did quien te gusta  
Fliqpy: me toca quiero jugar con mi hermano jejeje  
7 aver hermano te reto a que te vistas de mujer hagas yaoi con did y que te maquilles de Negro y gris  
8 y quiero que flaky venga aca  
S: yyyy listo al fin libre ok ya te puedes ir  
Fliqpy: pero ya invite a flaky  
S: grrrrrr solo por flaky te quedaras pero en un cuarto Negro  
Fliqpy: agh pero odio el Negro  
S: pues te me aguantas  
Fliqpy: porque eres tan mala -3-  
S: porque eres pervertido  
Fliqpy: tushe ok me voy a otro cuarto  
Se fue al cuarto de al Lado y espera por flaky y samy queda solita  
S: ay soledad te extrane y porque soy forever alone (gritando lo ultimo)  
Fliqpy: eres forever alone  
S: noooo soy travesti (sarcastica)  
Fliqpy: bueno perdon  
S: *suspirando* ok yo tambien me disculpo ok como seguia  
9 petunia que Le vistes a handy  
10 giggles el rojo no era el amor?  
11 lumpy es de familia que seas idiota pero lindo?  
12 sniffles awww que tierno eres pequenio cerebrito te Doy un cuarto para que hagas tus cosas esas de numeros ay me mareo  
13 nutty ten te Doy chocolates explosivos y de sangre comelos o te Castro yo Los hice :)  
Fliqpy: cuantos cuartos tiene esta casa?  
S: como 100 por?  
Fliqpy: WTF! Y te costó mucho  
S: podemos dejar de hablar de mi vida personal y hasta que venga flaky te puedes ir  
Fliqpy: ok chao  
Fliqpy se fue fiuuuu  
S: ok comienzo desde el principio no de Los retos solo como comenze  
14 Russell eres tan lindo porque te gusta ser pirata  
15 disco bear pervertido de mierda entiendo que cada uno tiene sus gustos pero no necesitas bajar de peso para coquetear ?  
Selly viene llorando  
S: que te paso  
Selly: el tiene novia o tenia novia  
S: uy lo siento  
Selly: es ToDo me retiro (cortandose as venas)  
S: SELLY nooo uy yo no la revivire bueno ya (reviviendola)  
Selly: porque me revives solo causo problemas  
S: porque eres mi hermanita y tengo que cuidarte ok?  
Selly: gracias samy (abrazandola)  
S: pero no te pases de lista conmigo  
Selly: ok bueno seguire  
16 cub ternura cortate las venas y denme su gorro  
17 pop no estás mal tienes novia  
S: y dices que no eres perra  
Selly: perdon  
18 cuddles conejito aunque no lo seas dame un abrazo por favor  
19 thoothy dale un abrazo a samy  
S: pero yo estoy bien  
Selly: pero se nota que eres forever alone  
S: mejor estar solo que mal acompaniado no?  
20 fliqpy bueno emm dame tu chaqueta y tu boina no te dare otra chaqueta maldito pervertido o me la das o voy yo con mi reloj del tiempo y te la quito  
S: para que sepan mi reloj del tiempo es un reloj de bolsillo que cuando presionas el boton se para el tiempo  
Selly: bueno es ToDo chao quiero un abrazo  
S: agh ven aca hermanita (abrazandola)bien chao _  
Selly abraza fuerte a samy y la alsa  
S: mierda**

Flippy- no me reusó...(Sebastián chasquea los dedos y flippy se viste de negro)...

Flaky- está bien (se viste de verde)...

Lammy- gracias...

Handy- no lose solo me gusta...

Splendont- claro que no me gusta...qué asco

Splendid- me gusta flaky...

Flippy- fliqpy!

Fliqpy- que?...

Flippy- no me vestiré de mujer mucho menos hacer yaoi!...

Erick- son las reglas...

Flippy- está bien lo hare (se viste de mujer y hace yaoi con splendid)

Erick- samy, no podremos mandarte a fliqpy porque supuestamente el regresa al siguiente capitulo...asi que se queda aquí...y flaky igual...

Petunia- que le vi a mi handy...mmm..bueno(mira a handy) el están lindo a pesar que es gruñonsito tiene su lado lindo (le besa el cachete)

Giggles- tambien el rosado!...

Ruki- el rosado es de la amistada...

Giggles- a pues tambien el rosado es del amor!..(Enojada)

Erick- eh...creo que la 11 pregunta me confundí...

Sebastián- yo igual...

Sniffles- gracias lo estrenare luego...

Nutty- gracias (del cielo le caen la caja de dulces) rico (se los come todos y muere y revive)

Russell- no lo se me gusta...

Disco Bear- a quien le dice gordo! Soy delgado no has visto mis imágenes!...(Enojado)

(Aparece cub)

Cub- terminare esto rápido...porque reita y rin creo que mataran si están juntas (escucha gritos de ambas)de men el cuchillo (se corta las venas y le manda la gorrita) adiós...

Pop- no tengo novia...

Cuddles- está bien (aparece selly y samy. Selly abraza a cuddles y samy abraza a Toothy y se van)

Fliqpy- no fue suficiente que estuve contigo?...pero que mas da (le entrega su chaqueta y su boina)

Sebastián- esta es de...

Erick- **Aryana-MMVA**

***Aparecen las 3 Aryanas vestidas de preso*  
Aryana: *Se aclara la voz* Hola Erick, Sebastián, Paola, León... Y el resto... Aquí vuelvo...  
A1 y A2: *Le dan un golpe en las costillas*  
Aryana: Ok, ok, volvemos . Para seguir participando cofcoftorturandocofcof en este chat show!  
-Como estoy castigada y estoy haciendo esto a escondidas sere rapida, no más de 3 preguntas...  
-Comienzo:  
1) Sebastián... No sé, desde hace rato me caíste muy bien " Etto... no sé si te sirva pero te regalo a Luki! :D un dragón de niebla que me encontre abandonado u.u  
2) Splendid, te doy el honor de poder matar a Splendont 15 veces como te guste :3  
3) Mime, quiero que cantes conmigo Happy Synthesizer (La version de KuroNeko y Len). Quiero escuchar tu voz!  
-Ok, termine, El turno de A1.  
A2: Y porque ella primero?  
Aryana: Porque siempre tú comienzas!  
A1: Gracias Ary-Sama... Y A2... *Le hace la seña Craig* J-O-D-E-T-E  
A2: Tuuu... Solo espera...  
A1: Ok...  
1?) Yaoi!  
Aryana y A2: Yaoi?!  
A1: Yaoi!  
1) Quiero pues yaoi peeerooo... no el de tipo lemmon... Sniffles *Tonito cantadito* quiero que hagas una escena donde le declares tu amor a pss, tu amor cofcofNuttycofcof demaciado tipo shoujo, asi con petalos de sakuras volando por toda parte y to'a la vaina.  
2) Crack! Parejas crack! Me aficione a ellas! Lifty... ASDFSTHTRJYEDEER... AL ARMARIO CON FLAKY! :D  
3) 96Neko! (Te amuuu .) Hasle un favor a Tenchou-kun y usa uno de sus Bloomers, Sii? (Cual "si?" Los usas por que los usas!) Ahh si, pero.. *Mirada pervertida* Solo los Bloomers e.e  
A2: Por fin mi turno!  
1) Saaangreee *Tonito cantado* Rin-san, Fliqpy-Kun... Quiero un baño de sangre! (Si me entienden)  
2) Disco Bear. (Lo siento Cup-chan! En serio, pero es necesario) Tira a Cup por un acantilado en frente de Rin! (Rin, haz lo que te proboque despues de eso)  
3) Cuando Cup reviva denle todo el dulce y helado que quiera, como una disculpa.  
Aryana: Ok, es todo!  
-Aryana, fue...  
-OH, MY GLOB! *Comienza a lloriquear*  
A1: Que paso?  
A2: Ni idea.  
Aryana: Niina-Chan! *Sniff* Niina-chan!  
*Aparece una chica un poco más alta de Aryana, con el cabello blanco con mechones negro y ojos morados*  
*Aryana se abalanza sobre la muchacha*  
Niina: Hola Ary :)  
Aryana: Hola Niina! :'D  
Niina: Oye...  
Aryana: Shiip? Niina-Chan *Cara tierna*  
Niina: No te molesta que pregunte algo ?  
Aryana: Claro que no, te doy todo lo que quieras! w  
Niina: Gracias... Sé que no tienen idea quien soy pero, espero caerles bien, mas adelante sabran por que Ary se pone asi :3... Mis preguntas  
1) Mime, quiero que me enseñes a hacer esos muñequitos en globos.. *Sniff* Siempre se me estallan los globos y me pringo.. *Sniff*  
2) Flaky, por favor... Luka no te lo tomes a mal.. pero... jeje, Flaky, plis! Te lo ruego, enseñale a cocinar a Luka-Onee-san... (Y de paso denme unas probaditas :3)  
3) Todos! Erick, Paola, León, Sebastián, Vocaloids, HTF... TODOS! Drogense con helio! xD y mandenme el video :3  
-Eso es todo, gracias por su tiempo.  
Aryana: Ok, creo que resulto un poco mas largo de lo que queria, pero, ME VALE! NIINA-CHAN ESTA AQUI! *Sniff* *Sniff* Como te extrañe.  
Niina: Yo tambien *Le da un beso en la frente*  
Aryana: Te vas a quedar?  
Niina: Lo siento pero me tengo que ir... *Trata de sonreir, le sale una aureola y alas y comienza a desaparecer*  
Aryana: *Llorando y muy triste* L-Lo entiendo, adiós.  
Niina: *Le quita las lagrimas* Siempre te cuídate desde arriba :') *Termina de desaparecer y deja solo plumas blancas*  
Aryana: Adios... Bueno, perdon por ponerlos a ver esa escena... jeje...  
Aryana, fuera.**

Erick- Sebastián tiene novia! Tiene novia! Lalalala

Sebastián- hey! (ruborizado) ella me quiere regalar un dragón...solo eso (recibe un caja blanca con un moño rojo) la abriré (la abre y está el dragón) es muy lindo...

Erick- Sebastián tiene novia!

Sebastián- claro que no!...(Lo golpea)

Erick- lo que digas hermanito...tienes novia y punto (susurro)

Sebastián- que!

Erick- nada

Splendid- gracias, será un honor...pero será mas tarde...

Mime- (haciendo señas) sabes que no tengo voz verdad...

Erick- solo que te pongamos una voz...

Mime- (haciendo señas) está bien...

Sebastián- listo (chasque los dedos)

Mime- aaaahh...si! Puedo hablar, puedo hablar! (alegre) estoy listo para cantar!...

(Aparece Aryana)

Aryana- listo...

Mime- si

-DESPUES DE CANTAR-

Sniffles- está bien (ruborizado)

(Sebastián chasque los dedos aparecen en un bosque con arboles con cerezos y todos estaban sentados comiendo tacos)

Ruki- aparte, de tacos que traen?

Erick- helado y galletas :3

Karin- denme galletas...

Sebastián- ejem, sniffles rápido antes que estos decidan vivir aquí...

Sniffles- ya va...

(Sniffles estaba leyendo un libro bajo de un árbol de cerezo)

Nutty- que haces aquí, sniffles?...

Sniffles- tu sabes, leyendo este libro, hace tiempo por que no lo termino de leer (mirándolo de reojo y se sonroja)

Nutty- asi que parte vas?...

Sniffles- este ehh (cierra el libro rápido)

Nutty- oye, quiero leer! (se tira encima de sniffles) quiero leerlo sniffles (puchero)

Sniffles- no! (Cuando sniffles casi se levanta por accidente se cae encima de nutty)

Nutty- sniffles, estas bien estas muy rojito...

Sniffles- si estoy bien (mirando otro lado)

Nutty- estas rojo (tocándole la cara)

Sniffles- claro que estoy bien (evitándolo de ver)

Nutty- sniffles (sniffles se da la vuelta y nutty lo besa)

- DE REGRESO AL ESTUDIO -

Flippy y Fliqpy- mas te vale que no le hagas nada! (Enojados)

Lifty (traga saliva)- si (jala a flaky al armario y se escucha gemidos)

Flipqy- lo matare después!..(enojado)

(Aparece 96Neko aparece con unos bloomers de navidad y sin ropa...y casi todos se mueren de hemorragia nasal)

96Neko- solo porque amo a Tenchou-kun lo hago...(ruborizada y tapándose)

Len- no te ves nada mal...

96Neko- enserio...

Len- si...pero nada más...

96Neko- len-kun! (lo abraza)

Len- 96Neko...

Fliqpy- no te entiendo...

Rin- ni yo!

Erick- como no te entendemos te manaremos 20 galones de sangre...haz lo que quieras con ella...

Disco Bear- está bien...(toma a cub y lo tira de la terraza y rin lo ve)

Rin- imbécil! Estas muerto!...por haberlo a matado! (sacando un cuchillo de su short)

Disco bear- oye tranquila...

Rin- estás muerto

**+ Después DE LA Muerte DE DISCO BeAR +**

Rin- muere idiota (metiendo el cuchillo en el cuello)...

(Aparece cub)

Erick- cub regreso...

Rin- cub (lo abraza) ven te dare helado y dulces (se lo lleva a la cocina)

Mime (haciendo señas)- está bien te veo luego después del chat show...(Sonríe)

Luka- que! Mi comida es la mejor! Verdad Erick (enojada)

Erick- em, este no lo sé (pulg)...ruki, ama tu comida...

Ruki- hey no me metas en esto...

Luka- está bien (suspira) vamos enséñame a cocinar bien...

**- 2 HORAS DESPUES -**

Flaky- está bien, ten regalamos una docena de brownies...

Luka- me gustaron...te lo regalamos...gracias..

Erick- a drogarnos con helio!...

**-después de la drogada-**

Erick- no deja de hacer cosquillas (con una voz de ardilla)

Ruki- está bien (lo deja de hacer cosquillas)

Sebastián- ten de mandamos el video (le mandan el video)

(De rependete un agujero aparece en el techo y sale cayendo toda lastimada a fai sin orejas, sin una un brazo)

Apola- que paso? Fai te rindes (aparece sin un ojo)

Fai- como no puedes morir...

Apola- es fácil, es que estoy muerta!...jajajaja...lista fai para morir?...

Fai- pero no! (Apola le entierra una espada con púas venenosas en la garganta)

Apola- listo buenas noches (Paola recupera el dominio de su cuerpo)

Karin- Fai! (Toma à Fai)

Paola- grrrr!...suéltala!...grrr!...(Son riendo tétricamente)

Erick- Paola, que te pasa?

Paola- nada? (sonríe retorcidamente)

**-continuara-**


	21. lo siento mucho :

bueno chicos y chicas bueno solo a las chavas, no podre publicar como en tres meses lo siento quienes les ahgo reir mucho pero mis padres me quitaron la laptop donde tenia el capitulo ya respondido y mi celular tambien haci que no les respondere entre tres largo meses lo siento..mucho como sea espero que compriendan como sea, adios atte. Erick


	22. Hola regresamos XD

**Aparece un chico de pelo negro de ojos azules con un esmoquin y una chica de pelo blanco con mechas azules y los ojos blanco y vestida de novia**

Erick- hola! XD bastante tiempo sin escribir verdad

Paola- como sea 7.7...hey y ruki?

Ruki- aquí (sale ruki con un vestido negro con revuelos rojos y con encajes rojos con una máscara negra)

Paola- falta Sebastián, león y reita...

Erick- bueno ellos...están allí (aparecen los nombrados)

Sebastián- enserio Erick...esmoquin!...

Erick- que?...no le pudimos hacer fiesta de 15 a Paola...sabes que Paola es como de nuestra familia (la verdad Paola es novia del idiota de león 77)

Ruki- porque reita no está vestida con un vestido!

Reita- porque no quise, además soy mayor que tú puedo hacer lo que quiera...

Ruki- puta diferencias de edad...

Erick- okay 77, sabes ruki con ese vestido te vez linda...Además te tengo un regalo para ti y tu hermana...

Ruki- está bien como sea 77

Sebastián- Paola te vez muy linda...

Paola- gracias...y no te pases idiota 77

León- que amargada...

Paola- sabes...me voy de aquí (Paola chasquea los dedos y su vestido se transforma en una camisa roja y short blanco y unos zapatos converse) si me buscan estoy con Jeff (desaparece)

Erick- okay...buscare luego a mi prometida...perdón a Paola más tarde 7/7

Ruki- bueno esta es de...

Erick-** Dark Blood is Madness**

**Karin: Oigan! pense que nos regresarian! quien mandaria reviews?!**  
**Fai: TT-TT trauma trauma trauma TT-TT**  
**Karin: Que paso?**  
**Fai: Vi a la direc y al prof follandose TT-TT**  
**Karin: Que pena, ejem, disculpa Erick pero aki en Mexico la mayoria de edad se llega a los 18 años, la unica mayor de edad es Reita**  
**Fai: Da igual Ruki se vengara de él y se arrepentira porque cuando se trata de venganzas ella es de las mejores, por esa razon muchos ya no se meten con ella, buenop... vayamos a los retos!**  
**Karin: Primer reto pervertido! -señala a todos los hombres- jamas me cansare de esto... bailen desnudos y luego vayan a un cuarto donde entre todos se follen!**  
**Fai: Segundo reto! -señala a Petunia- hazle un baile erotico a todos los hombres**  
**Karin: Tercer reto! -señala a todos- quiero que todos vayan al pasado y vean el concierto de calle 13, una banda d reggaeton y para que se reconforten hagan lo que quieran con la persona que esté más cerca de cada uno**  
**Fai: Y quienes se iban a molestar conmigo?**  
**Karin: Armand y Ren, ellos estan hartos de que obligues a varios a hacer yaoi y si lo volvias a hacer te mataban**  
**Fai: Mierda -hace un circulo y aparece por un momento Ruki-**  
**Ruki: Que paso?**  
**Fai: Puedes encerrar a Armand y Ren? esos dos me quieren matar**  
**Ruki: Jejejeje... desde hace cuanto que me quiero vengar de esos dos pero antes... mi venganza aprovechando que estoy aqui -sonrie retorcidamente- Erick Erick Erick... primero que te claven miles de espadas por todo tu cuerpo y mientras te hacen eso esuches a justin gayber y one direction despues revivas y te quemen vivo luego revivas y te ahogues en un mar infestado de tiburones y animales peligrosos que te ataquen, luego revivas y te mutilen lentamente y al final te vuelvan a quemar, es todo me voy a encerrar a esos dos que desde hace tiempo me estan jodiendo -se va-**  
**Fai: Te dije que se vengaria y eso no es todo**  
**Karin: Auch! -le llega un avion de papel por detras- dice "maten al maricon de Flippy entre todos y luego a la copia chaka de Splend osea Splendont y... NO SOY HUMANA! soy originalmente un shinigami pero tome varios reiatsus entre ellos los de demonios y vampiros convirtiendome en ellos, soy tambien una demonio y vampira!"**  
**Fai: El siguiente reto es para Nutty -lo apunta culpable y enojada- el punto era que no comieras dulces por todo el capitulo y te los comiste! ahora te jodes... que te descuartizen!**  
**Karin: El siguiente reto para Sniffles, explicame todo sobre las matematicas, creeme en cuanto a eso estoy peor que lumpy**  
**Fai: Mira... cuanto es 12x(8x 45y 76x) · 65**  
**Karin: Pasta!**  
**Fai: Siguiente reto para Lifty y Shifty... traiganos a los de My Chemical Romance... le enseñaremos el resultado de su separacion y aparte unas entradas para el concierto de Paramos y a las bandas de Black Veil Brides, SuG, LM C, Fall Out Boy, Panic at the Disco, Three Days Grace, The Cazette, Paradeis y Skillet**  
**Karin: Luego jueguen el juego de The House 2 y luego el de Ju-On en la oscuridad y de noche y al final el de Slender the Arrival, son para PC**  
**Fai: No dan mucho miedo**  
**Karin: Ahora las preguntas**  
**Fai: Primera! para Giggles... porque eres de color rosa**  
**Karin: Segunda! para Cuddles... porque eres amarillo**  
**Fai: Tercer! para el emo de Toothy... porque eres morado**  
**Karin: Es todo y antes de eso**  
**Flamita: IDIOTAS!**  
**Fai: Por qué?!**  
**Flamita: No debian ir alla, ELLOS han escapado de la jaula, tenian que quedarse aqui para que ellos no escaparan y tomaran su fuerza!**  
**Karin: Mierda! kuchyose no jutsu -aparece un dragon gigante- matalos**  
**Fai: Es todo**  
**Karin: Sayo wan!**  
**Fai: Sayo**

Erick- okay?...

Sebastián- creo que Karin se pasa demasiado...

Leon- tu crees?...

Ruki- bailen...

(Aparece Paola)

Paola- hey, saben traje pollo y galletas...y fresco...de naranja xux (Paola mira a todos desnudo y bailando) kyaaa! Mis ojos! Se queman (se tapa los ojos y toma a ruki del pelo) ruki, dile a Karin que si vuelve a hacer esto la matare permanentemente...

Ruki(tragando saliva)- si claro...

**TODOS BAILAN DESNUDOS y DESPUES DE VIOLARSE-**

Paola- asqueroso... Xnx

Sebastián- esto es asqueroso...

León- tú crees que no...

Reita- lo que sea...petunia baila erotico...

Petunia- yo creo que ya no tenemos dignidad nosotros verdad...

Paola- pero a quien le importa baila...o si no (hace la seña de muerte)

Petunia- está bien 77

**DESPUES DEL BAILE EROTICO**

Paola- quien quiere galletas! De mi abuelita n3n

Nutty- yo!

Toothy- yo igual...

Paola- está bien (se sientan los tres en una parte alejada de los demás)

Ruki- yo quiero galletitas (iba donde estaba Paola pero Erick la detiene)

Erick- tú no te vas...

Ruki- porque? TTnTT

Erick- bueno, no quieres el tonto regalo 77

Ruki- si 77...

Erick- bueno...okay vamos al concierto de regfdeghs...

León- que dijiste?

Erick- dije rewtyujdgfs

Sebastián- es reggaetón...

Erick- si esa cosa...

Paola- el reggaetón es una caca que evoluciona 77...

Sebastián- pues no 77...es la mejor música que hay!

Paola- pues no es no es música...

Sebastián- vocaloid es una mierda...

Paola- que dijiste de vocaloid que es mierda...retráctate!...

Sebastián- pues no!

Paola- estás muerto...

Erick- antes que Paola nos mate a todos nos vamos al concierto de calle 13

**-TODOS SE VAN MENOS SEBASTIAN y PAOLA-**

**DESPUES DEL CONCIERTO**

Erick- mis pobres oídos...

Ruki- lo siento...

León- hey que pasó aqui?

**(El estudio está destruido)**

Erick- Paola!

Paola- que (comiendo una halita de pollo)

Erick- explica esto...

Paola- bueno...pues veras

**-Unos minutos antes-**

Paola- idiota! Redáctate!

Sebastián- pues no! (Sacando unas pistolas de su esmoquin) te mueres hoy!

Paola- jejeje n3n...pues no...(De su estomago saca una granada traspasa el corazón de Sebastián y le mete la grana y explota) te dije redáctate...(gruñe el estomago) tengo hambre...

-fin del flashback-

Paola- por eso como tacos picantes nun

Ruki- okay...

Erick- solo arregla esto...

Paola- está bien (chasquea los dedos y el estudio regresa como estaba) contento 77..

Erick- si...bueno ruki...te odio...pero me caes bien haci que no hay rencor...

León- todos a matar a Erick

DESPUES de la clavada de miles de espadas por todo el cuerpo de Erick y mientras que Erick eschuba a la marica de justin gayber y a las putas de one direction despues revivió y Paola lo quemo vivo luego revivió y se ahogo en un mar infestado de tiburones y animales peligrosos que Erick se los comió a todos los animales infestados, luego revivió y lo mutilaron lentamente y al final Paola lo vuelve a quemar

Erick- que rico...mi traje que intacto...nada mal...

León- bueno...

Ruki- te gusto Erick...mi venganza

Erick- puedo decir que...si...mi bella dama...

Ruki- que!...

León- bueno matemos a flippy y a splendont...

Flipqy y Splendid- nosotros lo haremos...

Paola- diviértanse!

Fliqpy- si

Nutty- lo siento no lo vuelvo hacer...Paola! Help! TTnTT

Paola- lo siento (se pone una máscara blanca) pero te debo matar (lo descuartiza) lo siento (se quita la máscara y sale llorando)

Sebastián- okay, que le paso?

León- recuerdos?, de infancia...

Erick- p...a...o...l...a...bueno como sea

Sniffles- despues de los chat show te ayudo okay...

Shifty- ya volvemos

**DESPUES DE UNOS 20 MINUTOS**

Lifty- aqui estan...allí te los mandamos (se los manda)

Erick- más tarde jugaremos todos..los juegos que recomendaste...bueno giggles...responde...

Giggles- no so le porque soy el color de la amistad...

Cuddles- no lo se...creo que por que soy alegre n3n

Toothy- no lo sé...además...es como que te preguntara que talla de bra usas?...

Paola- okay jejeje...nonU

Erick- bueno esta es de

León- **Kafferi Coff**

**Fajear es el coito, lindos 7_7**  
**Nooo me han trolleado D': ! :okay:**  
**A los retos ,mis criaturitas**  
**1_lalalal _emmm ...Flaky:gracias por el vestido (el quince ya paso _U)**  
**Perooo...no sé ,se una Maid cx**  
**2_Awww revivieron a mi complice -abraza a Haunt-**  
**Haunt:...(T_T )...(T_T.l.) pudranse...**  
**Owo malote! Ok ,no se emmm...como me trollearon yo los voy a trollear _ Handy: choca esos cinco !:trollface:**  
**3_Nutty: Si te pregunto si tendras sexo conmigo ,seria la respuesta esa pregunta la misma que a esta pregunta? *u*...**  
**4_Cuddles: Imagina que hechizan a Giggles y a Lumpy haciendo que intercambiaran mentes ,y el hechizo se rompa no más teniendo 20 veces sexo con una persona ,a quien elijes a Giggles con el cuerpo de Lumpy o a Lumpy con el cuerpo de Giggles? No existe otra opcion conejllo eue**  
**5_Lifty: Imagina la siguiente situacion (estas obligado a responder) estas en una habitacion ,solo hay dos sillas ...en una hay una pastel de mil sabores ,pegada a la silla y en la otra ,el miembro viril de tu hermano 7u7 ,tienes que elegir SENTARTE** **en una y COMERTE la otra , en qué orden eliges ?(ojo! No te puedes quedar parado ,ni sentarte en el piso ,solo en las SILLAS xcc)(tampoco trepar paredes , eso no vale ,tampoco volar xcc)**  
**6_Shifty: He traido estas flores para la persona más indiscreta y sexy de HTF -se las entrega-...qué esperas? Daselas a tu hermano XDDDDD**  
**7_Flaky: qué onda con los pollitos?._. Que te persiga una avestruz !XDD**  
**8_Mime: Has un gestoo obsceno :B**  
**9_Did:eres tan lindo _ Que preferieres la Kriptonium o besarte apasionadamente con Fliqpy xcc?**  
**10_Petunia: te dicen Petuu? XDD es verdad que oles a caca XDD?**  
**11_Disco-baka!-le pega con un palo(?)- que te rapen la cabeza ouo**  
**12_Truffles: estas vivo ouo? Sigues ahi?! Maidei ,Maidei! Ah no ._. Cuentanos tu plan secreto PARA DOMINAR A LA HUMANIDAD Y SACRIFICAR A TODAS LAS OVEJAS DEL MUNDO!**  
**13_eefgdgdhdh-Sniffles:describeme una escena de un beso apasionado ,y como se besan y despues hagan eso ,vos y Nutty :3**  
**14_Yaoi! Porque hay yaoi por todos lados! ? Me siguen! Me siguen!D'X Ah.-.**  
**No se Flippy y Fliqpy un abrazo ówò ? Uno , porfa**  
**15_ Did:Unete al lado oscuro;hay musica dubstep ,chocolate ,y sexo (?) Tambien Internet y unas minitas buenotas que te quieren hacer cosillas ,jujujuju falditas! Ponte una falda corta y de rosita**  
**Ouo eso es todo mis criaturitas del Lord(?)**  
**Byee y hasta que la imaginacion invada mi mente ,vena trolera salvaje desaparece u.u**

Erick- XD amo a esta gente...

Paola- mmmmm...Erick me estas abrazando muy fuerte TT-TT

Erick- ups! Perdón...bueno flaky...

Flaky- está bien (se viste maid y fliqpy y flippy la inician a abrazar)

Sebastián- sabias que handy tiene manos aqui verdad :trollface: XD

Nutty- que dijiste?...

Paola- solo dile que no y te doy muchos dulces...

Nutty- no!...ahora dame dulces si

Paola- si (de su short saca una caja llenas de dulces)

Cuddles- no lo haría que asco...pero bueno haría sexo con el cuerpo de giggles...no preguntes porque ...

Giggles- okay Ono

Ruki- porque será...

Sebastián- esto...

Erick- creo que este chat show si puso feo XD

Paola- lifty escoge el pastel!...

Lifty- lo siento pero, será la cosa de mi hermano...además el pastel...no lo quiero porque Paola hace tantos pasteles que me los da haci que para que quiero el miembro de mi hermano y punto (se siente donde estaba el miembro del shifty)

Paola- nun...sabia soy buena chef...gracias luka...n3n

Shifty- okay, eso no me afecta...ten hermanito...además se que mi hermano es lindo (le besa la frente a lifty)

Ruki y Paola- aaaawwwww!

Erick- okay :P

Flaky- mala (le persigue una avestruz despues de 30 minutos porque fliqpy mato a la ave XD)

(Mime saca la mala seña y muestra su trasero y hace una cara de fdjevgrfj)

Paola- mime no sea tan mal educado (le pega una cachetada)

Mime (haciendo señas)- lo siento...unu

Splendid- las Kriptonium

Petunia- mentira yo no huelo a eso...además yo me baño todos los días!

León- si hueles a eso...

Petunia- no!

León- si

Petunia- no...!

León- si hueles a esa mierda! Okay!

Handy- yo de ti inicio a correr...

León- lo sé..(Inicia a correr)

Petunia- león! (lo persigue)

Reita- ahora quitar el pelo de pedo bear!

Paola- yo siempre quise quitarle el pelo a pedo bear! N3N

Disco Bear- no! Mi pelo no! (Sale corriendo)

Paola- ya regreso

**-DESPUES DE 5 MINUTOS-**

Disco bear- mi hermosa melena... TTnTT

Paola- es hermoso...(Con el pelo de DB lo usa para el pelo de una de sus muñecas de peluche)

Ruki- truffles, tiene un plan...

Erick- no nos dijo!...

Ruki y Erick- truffles!

Truffles- si estoy vivo y no tengo ningún plan...idiota...y ustedes dos pares de tortolos...es decir tú y ruki...dejen de verme haci!

Erick- si está bien...hey! Yo no soy novio de esa (señalando a ruki)

Ruki- si yo igual! (cruza los brazos)

Paola- como que nutty...sale con sniffles...ya sabia...pero enserio ^o^

Sniffles- jejeje bueno si salimos pero no lo revelare como nos besamos...lo siento pero es un secreto entre nutty y yo...

Paola- más te vale no embarazar a nutty...

Sniffles- es hombre...

Paola- por las dudas usa esa cosa...(le da una caja de condones)

Sniffles- okay -_-U

**(Aparece Coff)**

Coff- quiero abrachos!

Flippy- está bien (abraza a coff)

Fliqpy- solo uno (abraza a coff y se va contenta)

Splendid- no lo hare!...además me haces vestirme de falda rosadita (Paola chasquea dedos y splendid sale con una falda rosa y todos inician a reír) okay...por eso no!...(molesto)

Reita- y esta es la ultima y es de...

Leon-**samyfxf**

**Aparece samy con un vestido negro con rojo de cuadros con medias de rayas rojas y negras (es como una licra) y botas rojas y selly con un vestido blanco con rosa de rayas con medias rosas y blancas (licra) y botas blancas**  
**Samy: a ver pendejo como que no es suficiente conque estes conmigo en primera yo te traje aqui porque queria tu sangre en segunda que me encadenen es lo último que quiero que me hagan en tercera dejastes de ser mi preferido**  
**Selly: preferido?**  
**Samy: dejo de ser mi favorito hace mucho tiempo**  
**Selly: y porque?**  
**Samy: nieeee emmm como te digo ah sí me cago la infanncia mas de 3 veces (TT-TT hijo de perra)**  
**1 cuddles tus ojos son o amarillos negros o azules**  
**2 giggles el rojo es del amor y punto final (si pones objecion voy alla y traere a kevin para que te viole)**  
**3 flakyxlifty? Awwwww yeahhhhhhhh yaoi**  
**4 ok para el pendejo digo vetereno fliqpy te regalo un cuchillo (si lo coges mal explota) suerte**  
**5 flippy el que seas tierno no significa que seas marica mira el que dice que otra persona es marica está asumiendo que el tambien lo es (deberia ser poeta)-(ni de broma :yaoming:)**  
**6 rin me encanto tu cancion de meltdown es tan lindaaaaa matate escuchando a justina gayber**  
**7 lukaa adoro tu cancion de just be friends tambien matate con gayber**  
**8 oook denme a sasuke y naruto adoro esa pareja */o/***  
**9 Erick (ni puta idea te lo juro) ok cuál es tu color favorito?**  
**10 len que le vistes a rin**  
**11 una preguntita vocaloid hay una serie o que (mira Erick pendejo no te estoy molestando con htf asique responde o si no voy alla y te castro capish?)**  
**Selly: eso es todo chaoooooo**  
**Samy: wiiiiiii /(*.*)/**

Erick- quien te jodio la infancia?

Ruki- por qué quieres saber?

Erick- me gusta ayudar a la gente...como sea responde cuddles..

Cuddles- la verdad son azules...

Giggles- si lo acepto me confundí 77...

Paola- flaky es niña...

Erick- y lifty es niño...bueno...

Reita- ten este paquete es tuyo fliqpy (le da la caja)

Fliqpy- ya no la quiero...

Sebastián- me la das?...

Fliqpy- si ten (le da la caja)

Sebastián- súper un cuchillo!(Toma el cuchillo y no le pasa nada)

Fliqpy- hey es mío...(Tomando el cuchillo y no pasa nada) dámelo porque es mío

Sebastián- pues es mío! Tu me lo regalaste

Fliqpy- es mío!...además lo quiero de vuelta

**(Inician a pelear y el cuchillo sale volando y lumpy lo toma mal y explota el cuchillo)**

Flippy- gracias...no me importa que me digan marica suficiente con el amor de mi flaky...

Paola- aaawww! Es hermoso! Samy, la verdad si deberías ser poeta...de demeritas...

Erick- bueno rin aparece...

Rin- que quieres (aparece detras de Erick)

Erick- escucha a justina...

Rin- está bien...(Escucha un poco y más tarde y inicia a gritar y se quita los audífonos) no esto mierda bien hecha es asqueroso!...(Se va con cub)

**(Aparece luka)**

Luka- okay está bien (mata a justina y se mata despues y luego a revive y se va)

Paola- está bien (chasquea dedos aparece sasuke y naruto) te lo mandamos...(Se los da samy)

Erick- mi color favorito es...no tengo ni puta idea XD...

Paola- le gusta el color rojo y azul metálico...

Erick- como lo sabes...

Paola- me lo dijo el corazón...

Ruki- ya regreso

Erick- está bien...bueno...

**(Aparece ruki con len)**

Len- no le vi nada rin...es mi hermana que le voy a ver a mi hermana...por dios...ruki...

Ruki- si...

Len- me puedo...ir...

Ruki- si vete...

León- jajajaj Erick como te putean...

Paola- okay...

Erick- no hay serie anime de vocaloid si no mangas fanarts...jejeje bueno eso es todo adiós...

Paola- ALTO! el regalo de ruki y reita!

Erick- es cierto! (Le da la cajitas a ruki y reita)

Ruki- que es (la abre es la llave de las esposas)

Erick- las encontré en mi cuarto bajo de mi cama y es hora que te vayas...

Reita- por fin (se libera y se va)

Paola- adiós ruki, gracias por estar aqui...(Abraza ruki) me puedo ir contigo...

Ruki- ...no lo se...hay veo...

Erick- fue un placer tenerte con nosotros adiós...

Ruki- si (se desata) adiós...

Erick- antes que te vayas XD...

León- más vale no hacer una idiotez...

Erick- no lo hare 77...(Le roba un beso de cachete a ruki) adiós ruki...

Ruki- adiós (se va)

Erick- hoy si nos vamos adiós...

Paola- si adiós

Leon- dejen reviews XD adios

**- FIN DE LA TRANSMISION-**


	23. Chapter 23

**Aparecen erick y paola comiendo un cono de chocolate...**

Paola- delicioso...n3n

Erick- no hay de que...bueno FELICES VACACIONES A TODOS! Y quines estan en la escuela o cole o prepa XD quiero ser espesifico XD...jejeje

Paola- echelen ganitas X3 y que les valla muy bien nun

Erick- bueno creo que leon no viene ni sebastian...

Paola- si, bueno este mensaje es de...

Erick-**samyfxf**

**Se encuentra a samy con el mismo vestido y selly con el mismo vestido (ay a la verga odio los vestidos pero porque mierda me los pongo)**

**Samy: oooook aquí dejo los retos para el cap. 22 bueno**  
**Fliqpy:*sonrisa retorcida* te hare sufrir (naaa es broma) bueno quiero que me hagas un favor puedes matar a erick ay pobre ruki si no consigues matarlo te castro**  
**Selly: parece que ya estas siendo más amable con el**  
**Samy: *le da un tic en su ojo con su sonrisa retorcida* en serio?**  
**Selly: eh-e yo seguire**  
**1 bueno denme aaaaaa fliq/**  
**Samy: dices su nombre y te mato y no te revivo**  
**Selly: gulp denme a cu-cuddles**  
**2 emmm flippy cuenta que paso con splendid ya me lo imagino *hemorragia nasal***  
**Samy: *le cae una gotita estilo anime* y a mí me dicen pervertida**  
**Selly: porque eres yaoista**  
**Samy: CAYATE!**  
**3 flaky (yaoming) yuri con la puta perra de mierda de petu :3**  
**4 thoothy (mother of lol) yaoi con fli*py jajaja si no sabes de cuál de los 2 son haz un trió jajajajajaja**  
**Selly: porque no te da emorragia nasal**  
**Samy: bueno porque me acostumbre (toma eso perra y perros)**  
**5 ok si ahí están rin y len denme sus autografos adore su cancion romeo y cinderella \TTvTT/ hermosaaaaa**  
**Selly: ahora falta que soy sea la sadica**  
**Samy: *le hace una cortada en el brazo a selly* nop ahora me vino lo sanguinario**  
**Splendid quiero que te cojas a lammy luego le quites todos sus organos y le arranques el pelo hagas un vestido con esos organos y le des un piquito**  
**Selly está en posicion fetal**  
**Samy: que es mucho?**  
**Selly: s-si**  
**Samy: pues te aguantas porque es el comienzo**  
**Selly: *se desmaya***  
**Splendont haz lo mismo pero multiplicado por mil a el sadico**  
**Maten a petunia maten a petunia maten a petunia perooooo solo con una cuchara**  
**Luka eres bisexual**  
**Giggles veamos porque te metistes con todos los hombres de htf/**  
**Selly: y mas con flippy**  
**Samy: cayate *le golpea con la cadera* ok como seguia y mas con russell!**  
**Selly: que tienes con el**  
**Samy: es kawaii igual que cuddles**  
**Hey cuddles es cierto que estas en el grupo de los locos (osea el puto, lumpy :3 lammy splendid)?**  
**Luuuuumpyyyyy *con voz de fantasma* jejeje yaoi con flippy (habia un fic sobre ellos yaoi casi me da hemorragia nasal pero se controlarla *pose arrogante*) ahoraaa**  
**Russell russell russell eres tan kawaii pero tengo que matarte asi que flaky mata a russell con lo que tengas a la mano**  
**Selly: porque estas enojada con fliqpy**  
**Samy: la verdad nunca estuve enojada con él ni lo recuerdo**  
**Selly: quizas porque te cago la infancia no te conoce y casi te viola :3**  
**Samy: *le da un tic en su ojo* ahora te mato pendejo de mierda pero primero mato a selly**  
**Coge a selly le quita sus organos le arranca su cabello *se apagan las luces* y le sigue matando *se enciendes las luces***  
**Se encuentra lo que queda de selly y samy llena de sangre sentada en una silla con un gato de 9 colas naranja**  
**Samy: como mierda llegastes aquí kyuuby ve con naruto *lanzando el gato a un portal* ay pobre naruto eso es todo chaooooooo ah y dejenme matar a fliqpy (de nuevo si esaue lo he matado antes) bay :3**

Paola- que aburrido ruki donde estas TT-TT...

Erick- paola, vamos no estan malo estar sola con muchos chicos

Paola- es que ella, es como mi hermana no nacida

Erick- okay 77...yo que no soy nada tuyo 77

Paola- tu eres el hermano mayor pervertido... 77 aquien de verdad detesto mucho...

Erick- entonces me odias 77

Paola- bueno se pues decir que...(De la nada sale sebastian con luka, rin y len saludando al publico y el publico aplaude)

Sebastian- ejem...no se salgan del chat por favor...

Erick- si esta bien...luego hablo contigo niña...

Paola- bueno...samy hay te mandamos a cuddles pero al proximo cap se regresa...antes de reguir con el fanfiction...podemos prestar personajes...pero los personajes regresan en el siguiente cap entendido...como sea sigamos...

Splendid- samy de que hablas?

Flippy- si de que hablas (con la cara de duda)

Erick- no tenemos ni la idea despues de meses a uno se le olvida lo que pasa en este chat XD

(Todos quedan viendo a flaky)

Flaky- jejeje...ennnn-cencrio debo hacer eso...

(Paola aparece de tras de flaky)

Paola- si mi querida flaky (voz funebre)

Erick- lo debes de hacer por el bien de Flippy!?...(Acarienado una gato negro) y este gato que hace aqui! (Tira al gato y le cae a sebastian)

Sebastian- te odio perra! (Sale corriendo con el gato en la cabeza)

Erick- lo siento, sebastian XD

Paola- no seria de...hay mejor olvidalo...valla petunia y flaky al closet!

(Flaky y petunia se meten al closet y no se escucha nada)

Paola- creo que tardaran

-despues de unos minutos salen-

Paola-...TT-TT Ruki!

Erick- hay no otra vez no 77...

(Paola toma del cuello a erick)

Paola- callate!...tu me alejastes de mi mejor hermana...

Erick- 77...y me pagan sueldo minimo no es justo 77..

Luka- bueno, se nos sale de control algunas veces como sea...toothy!...has yaoi con (mira el papel) es fliqpy o flippy?

Erick- creo que es flippy...ya que todas odian a flippy...

Paola- o fliqpy, naahh...a el no le tienen odio,,,hey! Una pregunta solo a las chavas...una preguntita jejeje x que todos o todas odian a flippy?...

Erick- eso mismo me lo hago...

Rin- si bueno, valla toothy metete con dos flip...

Toothy- esto no es asqueroso me reuso!

Erick- pero esta en tu contrato 77...

Toothy- me vale el estupido contrato!...

Paola- esta bien, toothy jejejeje estas muerto...

Toothy- porque?...

Len- yo de ti inicio a correr 77...

Paola- mata mata sin parar

A la puta de toothy!

Sangre arriba

Sangre abajo

Que felicidad X3

**(Aparece leon con un cono)**

Leon- ahora que le pasa a paola?...

Paola- maten al puto de toothy...(Paola persigue a toothy por do el set y como por arte de majia desaparecieron los dos)

Leon- hay no otra vez...

Erick- es mejor que este alli por un rato 77...

Luka- sigamos con el chat show...

**(Len y rin firman el papel)**

Len- gracias...

Luka- bueno, splendid viola a lammy la matas y haces un vestido con su organos y su pelo y lo mismo con splendont

Splendid- esta bien (Splendid agarra a lammy se va al closet se coje a lammy luego sale con sus organos en mano y el pelo y hace un vestido y saca la cabeza da lammy y le da un beso) ya...te toca splendont

Rin- dame el vestido..

Splendid- ten (le da el vestido y le entrega a splendont a lammy ya rebibida)...

**DESPUES DE LA RARA COSA...**

Splendont- ten...(Le entrega el vestido a rin)

Erick- bueno que aparesca samy

**- aparece samy -**

Rin- ten te lo damos samy hay van los autografos y los vestido

Samy- gracias...(Mira a fliqpy) fliqpy! (Con cara asecina)

Fliqpy- hola!...jejeje, adios (sale corriendo)

Samy- me dan el permiso de matarlo...

Luka- si

**(Samy persigue a fliqpy y inician a pelear y casi destruyen el set)**

Erick- hey no jodan!...para que dejen de hacer relajo y que dejen de aruinar el set lo convertire en...

Len- gatos!...

**(Erick los convierte en gatos y fliqpy y samy caen en la cabeza de sebastian)**

Sebastian- erick!...(Sale corriendo y gritando y con samy y fliqpy en la cabeza)

Erick- lo siento...bueno a matar a petunia!...

Petunia- que...

Leon- agarren las cucharas..(Trae unas cucharas en una caja)

Luka- en sus marcas!...

Petunia- no puedo decir algo...

Len- no!...Listos!

Erick- fuera

(Golpean a petunia a petunia con las cucharas y al muere)

Erick- yo nunca eh matado a alguien con una cuchara (tira la cuchara y le cae en el ojo a sebastian)

Sebastian- auch!...encerio erick...

Erick- lo siento XD...luka encerio sos bisexual...

Luka- si...bueno...

Len- bueno cuddles es cierto que estas con la lista de asecino?

Cuddles- no..la verdad no...quienes estan son flippy, lumpy, pop, lammy, the mole y splendid

Erick- ...(Inicia a flotar) bueno y ahora que (mira el papel) bueno...lumpy has yaoi con flippy...

Lumpy- esta bien (se lleva a flippy al closet y se escuchan gritos de ayuda)

Leon- que bueno que nadie esta en su lugar...

Erick- si es cierto...

Rin- bueno flaky, mata a russel...

Flaky- um (mira una cuchara y se la tira a russel y le cae en el ojo y inicia a sangrar y tratara de sacarselo y no puede) lo siento...ru-ssel

Erick- una pregunta para todas las fans...por que le gusta el yaoi?

Luka- si...bueno esta es de...erick..(Le da el papel)

Erick- si (lee el papel) es de **Aryana-MMVA!** XD

**Aryana: Waaah! Hola de nuevo Erick!**  
**A1 y A2: ¿Te atreves a saludarlo apenas ahora?**  
**Aryana: Lo sé, lo sé, soy una desgraciada QQ... Lo siento por no responderte, pero es que salte de problema a problema y entre todo eso y una dueña de caber que me odia olvide responderte... Maldicion, sí que soy irresponsable, ni siquiera he continuado mis fics...**  
**A1: Y ahora menos los continuaras con los examenes encima.**  
**Aryana: No me hables de eso... U.U**  
**-¡Dime tu secreto para que te llegue la inspiracion!**  
**-Bueno, vamos a ser rapidas, 2 preguntas/retos/torturas cada una y ya.**  
**A1 y A2: Agale.**  
**Aryana:**  
**1) Sniffles, ¿Crees en la magia? No, ¿Por qué? Si, Has un truco de magia!**  
**2) ¿Alguien me puede enseñar a hacer logaritmos? (Jamas aprendí, siempre que lo explicaban me sacaban de clase Q-Q)**  
**A1: Mi turno...**  
**1) Quiero verlos hacer una competencia de glotoneria, primer round, comida nuestra (Solo sabemos hacer huevo batido, postres, pasta y calenta'o xD), segundo round, comida de Flaky, tercer round, comida hecha especialmente por Luka! (Pliss que haga sushi ÙvÚ) El ganador se llevara... *Redoble de tambores*... Neh, no sé, etto... ¡Pao! Escoge tu que ganaran.**  
**2) Cada uno de ustedes cuente su mayor verguenza.**  
**A2: Wow, Ary, esa terapia sí que le esta calmando lo pervertido...**  
**Aryana: Cierto... Y eso es perturbante.**  
**A1: No se confíen, solo quiero empezar suave, ¡Los chicos acaba de volver!**  
**Aryana: Buee... A2 tu turno...**  
**A2: Muajajaj, tambien empezare suave n.n**  
**Aryana: No quiero imaginarme cuando vengan en serio... *Escalofrios***  
**A2: Aja si...**  
**1) *Muestra un bate todo destruido, apollado y carcomido por terminas* Que alguien salve a mi bate... *Llora***  
**2) *Snif* *Snif* Buee, ya... Que cada uno conteste, ¿Silent Hill o Racoon City (Resident Evil)? El que hayan escogido, una semana para alla, quiero que me pasen los videos de como sobreviven c:**  
**Aryana: Si que empezaste suave.**  
**A2: See**

**Aryana: Ok, sin mas que decir, bye, bye!**

**Aryana fuera..**

**Erick- siempre eres bienvenida, si me alegre mucho que escribieras otra vez...bueno...y que te valla bien en los examenes :)...la inspiracion...se me viene cuando la necesito...pero en asuntos de dibujo soy un asco, no se me viene nada 77**

Sniffles- no creo en la magia, ademas..no me se ningun truco de magia...lo siento

Luka- que es logaritmos...

Erick- son numeros, pero ese tema creo que no lo vi...

Aparece paola bañada de sangre en brazos la cabeza de toothy...

Erick- paola o-o...(Señalando a su ropa)

Paola- que! (Se mira) 7/7 pervertido deja de verme (le pega una cachetada y sale corriendo)

Erick- auch!...bueno a la copetencia de comida!

**- aparece Aryana, A1 y A2 -**

Erick- aryana (la abraza) prospero que te valla bien en los examenes n-n

Aryana- gracias...

Len- bueno a la cocina!

**- todos van a la cocina -**

Erick- bueno cada quien a sus puestos...y los jurados seran yo XD quiero comida gratis, paola y len...

Rin- hey! Y yo...

Erick- esta bien seras un jurado...

Rin- si!...

-aparece paola con el pelo rojo y los ojos blancos-

Erick- pero que te paso!...

Paola- no me puedo quitar la sangre de mi pelo TT-TT...

Erick- mas tarde areglamos eso...

Paola- hola aryana n-n...

Aryana- pao! (Abraza a paola)

Paola- jejeje bueno, vamos al concurso...todos a sus puestos en quien haga mejor comida gana entendido...y solo una hora para cocinar y yo les dare un regalo especial!...bueno en sus marcas listo fuera!...

**- despues de una hora de cocina -**

Aryana- tengan...(Mostrando una bandeja llena huevo batido, postres, pastas)

Erick- estan ricos...que opinan...

Rin- les doy un 8...

Len- un 8 igual si hubiera platanos...les doy un 10...

Erick- un 9.5 ...

Paola- yo un diez no le digo no a la comida se respeta y esta rica n-n (agarra toda la comida y se la come toda) rico!

Todos- O-o

Paola- que!...

Erick- bueno flaky tu turno!...

Flaky- esta bien (muestra unos pancakes con mermelada de fresa, un helado de fresa con chocolate, coctel de frutas y un pastel de chocolate)

Erick- rico, que opinan yo le doy un 9.5...

Rin- 9

Len- 10, el pastel me enamoro n-n

Paola- delicioso (comiendose toda la comida) doy un 9 por que odio el coctel de frutas con naranjas :p

Erick- y la ultima es de luka!...

Luka- ojala les guste!...(Muestra unos chocobananos XD - son bananos cubiertos de chocolates - un pastel de vainilla y su famoso sushi)

Erick- a comer!...mmmm rico le doy un 10

Rin y len- 9.5

Paola- delicioso...n-n le doy un 9...jejeje...

Leon- y la ganadora es!...

Paola- luka!...(Abaraza a luka)

Erick- ejem! Paola el regalo...

Paola- si es cierto (de su short saca una estrella que dice the best in cooking) ten luka n-n...

Luka- gracias, paola (la abraza)

Erick- bueno aryana por que no te quedas un rato?...

Aryana- no seria mucho pedir...

A1- vamos di que si!...

A2- si vamos!...

Aryana- esta bien solo un rato...

Erick- que no se diga mas...se quedan solo un rato...

Paola- se queda aryana! ... Si! (Va corriendo hacia a aryana y la abraza) aryana me ayudas con me pelo...

Aryana- si esta bien...

- paola se lleva a aryana y tambien a A1 y A2 a su cuarto -

Erick- bueno creo que se quedaran un buen rato...jejeje bueno sigamos (mira al papel) a contar verguenzas!...

Flaky- cuando casi que beso acidental a flippy...

Luka- cuando casi mato a erick...

Leon- cuando casi le bajo el short a paola...

Lammy- cuando casi me caigo con unos tacones altos

Sniffles- mi primer experimento fallido

Erick- bueno todos parecen tener verguenzas...bueno ahora me toca a mi bueno mi mayor verguenza es que...hey yo no tengo...

Sebastian- claro que tienes animal!...(Aparce con la cabeza vendada con samy y fliqpy forma de gatos y chas quea los dedos regresando los a la forma humana)

Erick- cual es?...(Chasquea los dedos apareciendo una ahugero llevandose a samy para su casa)

Sebastian- cuando le tirastes el pastel a paola en la cara...

Erick- sabes eso fue acidente 77...

Sebastian- oooh...bueno...ahora me siento apenado...

Erick- jejejeje bueno... A2!...

A2- si...(Saliendo del cuarto de paola)

Erick- ten tu!(Sebastian lo golpea y toma el bate)

Sebastian- tu bate...uno nuevo por supuesto...jejejeje

A2- gracias si (se va corriendo hacia el cuarto de paola)

Erick- hey! Que fue eso!...

Sebastian- lo siento jejejje

Len- creo que a sebastian le gusta A2...

Sebastian- mentira! (Ruburizado)

Rin- seguro?...

Sebastian- si seguro!...

Erick- jejejeje mi hermanito XD...bueno a escoger bananos o fresas!...

(Luka lo golpea)

Luka- eso no era demonio malo!...

Erick- lo siento...TT-TT

Rin y len- escoger entre Silent Hill o Racoon City (Resident Evil)?

Todos- Racoon City (Resident Evil)

Erick- el proximo cap damos lo que paso!...bueno esta es de...

León-** Dark Blood Madness**

**Karin: Estoy aburrida, y solitaria TTnTT buano... les dire los retos y me voy! solita la vikinga (8)**  
**1 - Mmm... creo que todos deberian hacer un debate sobre la censura en el anime**  
**2 - Quiero un pastel! es una orden!**  
**3 - Splendont... vengate de Splendid**  
**4 - Lo mismo tu Flippy**  
**5 - Bailen la de Maji love 1000 de Uta no prince! mmm... entre Flippy, Splendid, Shifty, Lifty, Cuddles y Toothy y obtendran su mayor deseo!**  
**6 - A todo mundo haya... sean personas no locas por un momento**  
**7 - Matense entre todos y los tres que sobrevivan tendran derecho a ser violados por... barney!**  
**8 - Que los de HTF se disfracen de vocaloid y canten la de Bad Apple**  
**9 - Maten a la persona que mas odian**  
**Karin: Ahora las preguntas**  
**1 - Quien es el más feo entre todos los de htf?**  
**2 - Les gustaron los juegos de terror?**  
**3 - Toothy, eres emo?**  
**4 - Giggles cuando empezaste a trabajar cofcofdeputacofcof?**  
**5 - Truffles, ESTAS VIVO! tienes algun rencor contra Lammy por haber elegido a Mr Pickles en lugar de a ti?**  
**Karin: Es todo! como estoy aburrida y sola no se me ocurre nada inteligente, sayo wan!**

Erick- por que solita si ya te mandamos a ruki?..

Leon- a la loca de su hermana...

Luka- bueno hacer un debate sobre la censura del anime... (Chasquea los dedos y aparecen en una oficina) orden en la sala!...

Erick- vamos a hablar sobre la censura del anime!...

Leon- como hemos dicho,la cencura en el anime es feo especial mente cuanto es hentai! TT-TT...

Erick- tambien en el yaoi y yuri!...bueno que opinan?...

Rin- bueno, no se que decir 77...solo dire que es feo...

Len- lo mismo...

Luka- que no se diga mas la censura es mierda en el anime...queremos sin censura!...

**- despues del debate -**

Erick- ruki que sabor quieres?...

Luka- si sabor quieres...

Leon- por que no le mandamos uno de diferentes sabores...

Erick- si me parece bien (le mandan muchas cajas de pasteles de direfentes sabores)

Len- bueno splendont y flippy vengazen de splendid!...

Splendont- sera un placer...

Splendid- oigan no debemos hacer eso podemos jugar damas chinas?...

Flippy- no splendid, hoy no...

Splendid- hay mama! (Sale volando)

Splendont- que no escape!...(Splendont y flippy van detras de splendid)

Luka- a bailar!...

**- despues del baile y los deseos -**

Luka- vamos a ver que dice el papel..(Lo lee) encerio...

Erick- enseña (lee el papel) bueno ordenes son ordenes...

Luka- podras aguantar...

Erick- jejejeje eso espero...

**- apagan las luces y las vuelven a encender apareciendo una sala todos sentados tomando el te-**

Erick- flaky dame un tarron de azucar (con una sonrisa media volteada)

Flaky- si...es-ta bieeeenn eee-rick (le da el tarron de azucar)

Luka- no creo que guante...

Erick- claro que puedo (golpea la mesa)

Luka- no!

**-se paga la luz y las luces inician a paparpadiar como las luces estronboticas-**

-1 luz-

Sale erick bailando sobre la mesa

- fuera luz-

-2 luz-

Esta flaky corriendo por esta siendo perseguida por una avestruz

-fuera luz-

- 3 luz-

Sale paola matando a fliqpy

- fuera luz-

- 4 luz -

Sale aryana siendo perseguida por un erick en demoniado

- fuera luz-

- 5 luz-

Sale paola llorando

- fuera luz -

- 6 luz-

Sale una vaca con bikini bailando harlen shake

- fuera luz-

- 7 luz -

Sale len corriendo siendo perseguido por una aplanadora conducida por rin

- fuera luz -

- 8 luz-

Aparece paola besando a erick

- fuera luz -

- 9 luz -

Aparece paola matando a leon con una cierra electrica

-fuera luz -

- 10 luz -

Erick mata sin piedan a sebastian con una hamburguesa

- fuera luz -

- 11 luz-

Sale A1 y A2 corriendo siendo perseguidas por el demonio de paola

- fuera luz -

- 12 luz-

Sale un perro...

- fuera luz -

Luka- suficiente!..y tu (señalando a erick) deja de apagar las luces niño malo!...

Erick- lo siento TT-TT

Leon- es hora de matarse!...

**- despues de matarse paola es la que sobrevive y aparece barney...pero paola le entierra la espeda en la cabeza y se la corta antes que la viole-**

Paola- nadie me viola, solo si yo quiero que me violen!...hmp!...

Erick- todos los HTF a cantar y bailar disfrados de vocaloid!...orden de la señorita karin!...

**- despues de cantar bad apple -**

Leon- a matar a erick!...

Erick- que por que yo!

Leon- lo siento,

**-despues de matar a erick-**

Paola- hermano estas bien (tocando la cara de erick)

Erick- si creo que si (sobandose la muñeca)...

Luka- a las preguntas...

1 - Quien es el mas feo entre todos los de htf?

Todos- splendid!...

Splendid- por que?!...pero soy hermoso...

Fliqpy- segun tu mama...jejejeje

Splendid- hmp!

Erick- la 2 - Les gustaron los juegos de terror?

Leon- si a mi si erick de idiota no quiso jugar 77

Erick- hay pues perdon yo tenia que estudiar ese dia idiota!...

(Aparece paola junto a Aryana, A1 y A2)

Paola- gracias aryana mi pelo regreso a la normalidad (tocandose el pelo blanco)

Aryana- puedo decir una pregunta?...

Erick- pues si (le da el papel)

Aryana- gracias la 3 - Toothy, eres emo?

Toothy- no!

Paola- esta es la 4 - Giggles cuando empezaste a trabajar cofcofdeputacofcof?

Giggles- yo nunca eh trabajado de puta!, ademas que sali con todos no tienen derecho de decirme puta...

Paola- cofcofputa de mierda cofcof!..

Luka- no paola es haci puta de mierda!...

- todos se rien-

Giggles- me la pagaran!...

Paola- quien tu abuela?

Giggles- gggrr!

Erick- bueno antes que se maten...

Rin- esta es la ultima es para Truffles,tienes algun rencor contra Lammy por haber elegido a Mr Pickles en lugar de a ti?

Truffles- no ninguno...

Len- bueno haci queda el chat adios...nos despedimos...

Rin- sin mas que decir...

Todos- adios!...

**- FIN DE LA TRANSMISION -**


	24. El Especial! en Racoon City

**"Bueno antes de seguir con el fic, no me critiquen si no dio gracia esta vez, o algunas veces 77 bueno la verdad, este capitulo es el especial me costo bastante y me quede sin ideas de nada gracias a la loquilla de ruki y quienes son paola y sebastian me ayudaron bastante hacer este especial y responderé como en tres semanas o dependiendo si se me viene algo muy loco, no lo sé si responderé sus preguntas es que la verdad voy iniciar a trabajar como medio tiempo. Como sea, aaamm bueno sin más que decir. El fic"**

**Aparecen todos los del elenco en una casa abandonada...**

Erick- hola a todos!...

Paola- bueno hoy aremos un especial en racoon city!...bueno eso espero si no nos comen 77...

Erick- y como siempre vamos a correr como locos cuando veamos un zombie todos tenemos armas...

Paola- yo no tengo...porque no ocupo 77...

-aparece sebastian, junto con luka-

Erick- y los otros tres...

Sebastian- bueno es larga la historia...

Luka- yo la contare...león no viene porque tiene examen...rin y len están cuidando a cub...

Erick- okay...lo de rin y len lo acepto...pero lo de Leon! Enserio!

Paola- tranquilízate, vale...bueno aquí todos tenemos unos audífonos si nos perdemos (entregando los audífonos a todos)

Luka- funciona de verdad (mirando el audífono)

Paola- si...por qué?...

Luka- puedo probar...

Paola- claro n3n

- luka se sienta cerca de lammy -

Luka- hey lammy, tienes el audífono?...

Lammy- claro...

Luka- eskay (toma a lammy y la tira por la ventana)...lammy me escuchas...

Lammy- no! Fíjate...

Luka- oohh, que bien, cuídate hay unos zombies detrás de ti...

Lammy- que!...

Luka- buena suerte...

Lammy- no ayúdame!

Luka- ooohh se pierde la llama lo siento no te escucho...

Lammy- aaaa! TT-TT...por favor alguien me ayude TT-TT (se escuchan disparos y gritos de lammy)

- luka voltea ver a los otros -

Luka- bueno creo que ya esta -poniendo sus manos en la cadera- quien quiere ser devorado por zombies!...

Paola- luka, no crees que es algo feo...(mirando a lammy que trata de matar varios zombies y la ayuda entrar por la ventana)

Luka- para nada paola (tocándole el pelo) te eduque como mi hija y mi hermana...porque esas bestias -señalando a sebastian y erick- son unos malcriados...

Sebastian- hay vamos de nuevo (tomando una AK-47)

Erick- bueno o-O...jejejeje...Como sea esta es de

Paola- **Bloody Rose of Madness**

**Ruki: Soy libre! por fin se acabaron los putos examenes! a torturar... pro toy solita TT-TT puta Karin y pinche Fai, buano a los retos**  
**Primer tortura, digo reto... que Splendont lo torturen con la máquina de tortura de la epoca medieval que crean que sea la mas dolorosa**  
**Segundo reto! Tu hijo de puta de Flippy ojala y te pudras en el infierno y a la vez te joda un demonio cofcoferickcofcof (joder es violar) ;D debes elegir que te mate 1: Pyramid Head 2: Genesis 3: Paola 4: Yo o 5: Tu peor pesadilla y luego dejame matarte sin resistirte**  
**Fliqpy y Splendid maten lenta y dolorosamente a Splendont y Flippy (otra vez)**  
**Giggles te reto a que dejes de ser rosa y dejes esa puta sonrisa falsa, todos sabemos que eres puta, no finjas**  
**Lammy casate con Mr Pickles**  
**Petunia con Handy**  
**Flaky con... Flippy y si no sobrevivio con Fliqpy**  
**Fem Cuddles con Toothy**  
**Quiero ir alla a matar de manera dolorosa y lenta a Splendont y Flippy**  
**Yaoi entre Lifty y Shifty o los jodera a todos los del set... Justina Gayber!**  
**Conocen la parodia de one direction "kill you"? Esta divertida veanla**  
**Todos jueguen basket ball y hagan los papeles de los personajes de kuroko no basuke (los de la generacion de los milagros) si fallan los matare a todos los del set, menos paola**  
**Handy juega manitas calientes conmigo (que te aparezcan brazos)**  
**Intenten el juego knife game song, el primero en cortarse lo mato**  
**Flaky hazme un vestido hecho de organos de la primera persona que este junto a ti**  
**Yaoi Sniffles x Nutty (es tan tierna esta pareja)**  
**Preguntas:**  
**Alguien me da un abrazo? Toy triste (aunque a nadie le importa)**  
**Sniffles me ayudarias con un proyecto de ciencias? No puedo hacer nada solo pienso en vodka y cerveza y borracheras**  
**Nutty quieres venir conmigo a comer unos hotcakes en torre con chocolate (jarabe y chispas) mermelada de fresa, miel de maple y abeja, manzana, mango, caramelo, cajeta, fresas, cerezas y otras cosas dulces? (Los preparo yo y las torres son de 10 para cada uno)**  
**Sniffles, es posible comer como si no hubiera fin y estar delgada y en buena forma? Y no ser bulimica? porque si no soy extraña**  
**Pop porque no sabes cuidar a Cub?**  
**Truffles eres het, bi o homo? No sé mucho de ti**  
**Ruki: es todo, pero antes... odio a flippy porque es marica por temerle a su propio yo y me gusta el yaoi porque asi fue como Jashin sama lo deseo**  
**Sayo nya**  
**PD: Sufran mucho y mueran miles de veces**

Paola- ruki!...llévame contigo (haciendo una carita de perro)

Erick- otra vez...bueno veo que no podremos hacer la tortura de splendont -viendo la habitación- aqui...haci que todos te vamos a matar dolorosamente!...(cerrando los ojos y lo vuelve abrir tornando un color rojo igual que paola y sebastian)

Apola- por fin libre! a quien de debemos matar

Luka- a...o...splendont...-señalándolo que trataba salir de una ventana-

Erick- hey! Adonde crees que vas! - tomándolo de los pies -

Splendont- suéltame!...

Apola- no, nos invocaron para torturar así que!...

Erick y Apola- matar! -con sonrisas macabras-

Sebastian- lo que sea -saca una guadaña de su estomago y tira un polvo negro en el piso haciéndose un agujero en el piso- nos vamos...

Erick y Apola- si -tomando a splendont de los pies entrando en agujero -

-después que erick, paola y sebastian matara más que un ser humana pensara en muchos números es decir infinito -

-aparece un agujero en la pared -

Paola- okay - metiendo su pistola en el brazo - vamos salgan de allí...

Erick- como es que aguantas estar allí matando a todos una y otra vez...

Paola- simple me multiplico...además...-unos de sus ojos se torna rojo- ella me controla en esos momentos -señalando a su ojo de color rojo y saca a erick, sebastian y los restos de splendont del agujero en la pared -...

Sebastian- okay sigamos- mirando el papel - erick debes de joder a flippy...

Erick- okay, me creen gay 77...-suspira- será rápido...um paola..

Paola- wii!...-comiéndose una manzana-

Erick- ven

Paola- si! -se acerca y erick le susurra en el oído- bueno, vale... -paola desaparece-

Erick- bueno -lleva a flippy a un cuarto diferente y no se escucha nada y al rato aparecen los dos enojados y llenos de sangre -

Luka- y tal les fue...

Erick- pues veras...estábamos hablando y apareció un zombie más bien una manada de zombies en la habitación así que tuvimos que matarlos así que...flippy escoge quien te debe matar...

Flippy- paola...

-aparece paola comiendo un cono de vainilla-

Paola- seré rápida con esto - saca un veneno de su short y una botella de agua de su estomago-

Sebastian- cuantas cosas puedes tener allí...

Paola- bueno..No lo sé...creo que un carro puedo meter también...bueno flippy bebe esto...

-flippy lo bebe e inicia ser pálido y sus ojos se vuelven blancos y se cae muerto-

Paola- bueno -saca un lanza llamas de su pecho- a partéense -todos se apartan y quema el cuerpo de flippy y luego saca una pistola y le dispara en la cabeza- listo termine...

Erick- bueno...fliqpy y splendid solo maten a splendont porque creo que flippy se murió...

Fliqpy- claro -splendid y fliqpy persiguen a splendont por toda la casa-

Sebastian- que era ese veneno...

Paola- o ese veneno -mirando al piso- es un veneno que te hace morir para siempre...dependiendo la dosis...-mirando el sobrecito azul cual era el veneno-

Sebastian- pero parece que hela las venas también

Paola- o si eso también o también hace que duermas...

Erick- bueno giggles dejaras ser rosa...y dirás que eres una puta..

Giggles- hey! yo no soy ninguna puta!...

Paola- claro que si -chasquea los dedos y el pelo de giggles se vuelve negro y también le quita el maquillaje que llevaba- mucho mejor...

Giggles- mi hermoso pelo color rosa! TT-TT...

Paola- deja de llorar o si no -sus ojos tornando rojos- muerta perra! - con un sonrisa macabra-

Luka- hey! Paola! -mueve su mano en su cara-

Paola- eemmm -suspira- hola luka .3.

Luka- mmmmmm...bueno...hagamos una boda real por favor -chasquea los dedos y todos están en una iglesia- aquí los hombres visten de esmoquin y las chavas de vestidos blancos...

Erick- bueno yo quiero ser ese hombre que dice besa a la señorita...

Luka- es besa a la novia erick 77

Erick- como sea 77 (se va caminando)

Luka- está bien 77...y paola?

Paola- aquí! -saliendo son un traje de novia- no crees que me veo linda -jugando con el vestido-

Sebastian- hey! Apúrense...paola apúrate quítate eso porque no podrás sacar tus armas...

Paola- lo sé...TT-TT (chasquea los dedos y vuelve con su ropa de siempre shorts cortos color café una camisa blanca y su suéter negro y zapatos converse)

Luka- bueno apúrense novias!...

-suena la música-

-Apareciendo flaky, petunia, lammy y toohty caminando en el altar-

Erick- bueno todos los que están aquí hermanos y hermanos...estamos aquí haciendo que estas cuatro parejas que se casaran en santo matrimonio XD quien quiere arruinar esta boda que lo haga a hora o que calle para siempre

-Giggles iba a hablar pero luka la golpea haciendo que giggles se desmalle-

Bueno fliqpy, Handy, Mr. Pickles y cuddles aceptan a flaky, petunia, lammy y toohty como sus esposas y esposo...para toda la eternidad...

Fliqpy- si

Handy- si

- si

Cuddles- si...

Erick- flaky, petunia, lammy y Toothy aceptan a estos chicos como sus esposos

Flaky- eeemmm...sss-sssi

Pétunia- si

Lammy- bueno si...

Toothy- si!...

Erick- bueno, ahora pueden besar a sus novias!...(de repente la puerta se abre revelando varios zombies) okay...besen ustedes rápido...

Paola- muéranse! (sacando de su brazo izquierdo una AK-47) sebastian! Dile a erick que se apure...(Sus ojos tornan rojos) jajajajaja...Esto es por mis padres! (matando a 50 zombies con una sola bala) y esto por mi mejor amigo muerto...

Sebastian- paola, tranquila...

Paola- solo dile a erick que se apure, no la controlare! (Mostrando ambos ojos rojos) jajajaja- matando a otros zombies mas-...

Sebastian- si!...

Erick- bueno ahora los declaro marido y mujer y marido y marido puedo decir (viendo a toothy y a cuddles)

Luka- bueno vámonos todos!...-chasquea los dedos y regresan a una casa destruida-

Erick- hey y paola?...

Sebastian- oohh, no quedo con todos esos zombies...

Paola- que les pasa (con una venda alrededor de su cabeza y pie izquierdo)

Flaky- eeee-estas bien?...

Paola- más o menos solo tengo calentura...(Tocándose la cabeza)

Erick- segura que no te mordieron...

Paola- obvio que no!...solo me siento mal...quiero comida...luka...TT-TT tengo hambre...

Luka- bueno...está bien..-saca de su mochila un cono de chocolate- ten...

Paola- si -se lo come rápido- mucho mejor! (queda dormida)

-aparece ruki con una lanza llamas-

Erick- hola ruki

Ruki- hola

Sebastian- splendont esta por allí -señalando a splendont dormido en el piso- y flippy allí

Ruki- que le paso...

Erick- paola le dio veneno que te hace dormir y tener tus vasos sanguíneos helados...

Ruki- oooh bueno...matare a splendont...-quema a splendont con el lanza llamas y el inicia a correr por toda la casa y ruki lo persigue-...

Erick- que tranquila se mira cuando duerme...

Luka- yo de ti no la toco..okay 77,...

Erick- está bien

Luka- lifty y shifty hagan yaoi!...

- lifty y shifty hacen yaoi-

-después del yaoi-

Erick- miremos el video...

Paola- sip...(Se levanta y le pega a erick)

Erick- enserio!

Paola- lo siento...

-después del video-

Sebastian- te causo gracia el video?...

Paola- bueno solo la parte de la chava que quería matarlos 737...matar...

Erick- uumm bueno...todos vámonos a una escuela cerca de aquí vámonos (se van a una escuela que tiene cancha de de basketball)

Sebastian- bueno estos son los chavos que harán solo un capitulo hasta la mitad no aremos el juego porque estamos escasos de dinero XD...Okay...ni más ni menos estos son los actores XD...bueno...

Kuroko - russel

Taiga - Handy

Riko Aida - paola

Paola- dije que no quería hacer parte de esto...

Sebastian- lo siento pero eres la más adecuada para esto...como seguía así...

Hyuga- splendont

Koganei - flaky versión hombre

Flaky- pppppeerro...esssss un niiiño...

Sebastian- pero...te ocupamos...

Flaky- eeesta bien...con viertennnnme...en chhhicooo..

Paola- bueno, está bien (chasquea los dedos y convierte a flaky en hombre)

Izuki - erick

Erick- hey!, dije que no quería participar en eso!...

Sebastian- a pues de aguantas!...

Erick- malo TT-TT

Sebastian- y por ultimo mitobe será mime...bueno sin más ni menos iniciemos ah otra cosa giggles, lammy y petunia encárguense del vestuario...shifty y lifty de los materiales y los demás que son buenos decorando arreglen esta escuela y los demás que son fuertes maten a todos los zombies okay...okay XD...bueno iniciamos...

**El club de baloncesto de la escuela Teiko. Un equipo muy fuerte, con más un centenar de miembros y tres victorias consecutivas del campeonato. Entre su brillante historial, la generación de los cinco prodigios era conocido como la **Generación de los Milagros.** Sin embargo, hubo un rumor extraño relativo a la generación de los milagros. A pesar de ser relativamente desconocido y la falta de un registro de juego, hubo un miembro más reconocido por las cinco prodigios, Un sexto hombre fantasma.**

Era como día tranquilo en el colegio Seirin Private High school...había varios grupos que querían tener gente en sus clubs y habían varias personas interesadas en algunos clubs

''Interesado en el rugby?''

''Alguna vez has jugado shogi?''

''Tienes que jugar el beisball, si eres Japones''

''Nadar! se siente bien!''

Pero había un grupo muy particular que eran tres chicos un peli rojo un poco alegre , un peli negro tranquilo y por un último peli morado todo callado y serio...en una parte del colegio Seirin Private High school

''Basketball!, Basketball Club!''

''Les gustaría formar parte del club de baloncesto?'' Lo decía el chico peli rojo de tez bronceada con el mismo color de sus ojos llevaba en eso una chaqueta de color negro y pantalones negro y zapatos deportivos muy emocionado diciéndolo y enseñando varios afiches del club de basketball

Un chico alto de tez blanca con ojos serios de color negro igual que su pelo...llevaba en ese momento el traje de escuela de color negro y zapatos deportivos se voltio y le dijo al chico de pelo rojizo - ''Koganie, no puedes ser más serio?''

''De que otra forma se supone que voy a decirlo?''- diciéndolo con una cara de asombrado y entregando varios afiches a varias personas

''Koganie, los nuevos chicos, se unen al club de baloncesto!'' - diciéndolo como una gran día - ''además el club de baloncesto necesita un poco de ayuda en serio!

''Ya he tenido suficiente de tus bromas, Izuki''- suspirando un poco enojado-'' Mitoe, asegúrate que se escuche'' diciéndole al chico peli morado que solo a sintió con cabeza y siguió entregando afiches.

Koganie tenía una sonrisa de cansancio y le dijo a Izuki ''no vas a hacerlo, verdad?'' - entre eso iba pasando un chico peli celeste leyendo un libro y koganie lo quedo mirando un rato pero luego se concentro en el otro chico que pasaba detrás de el ''Hey, tienes un minuto?'' Diciendo entusiasmado.

El chico de pelo celeste seguía leyendo su libro muy interesado y a la vez esquivaba muy bien a las personas a pesar que estaba leyendo su libro entre eso un chico de pelo negro con anteojos le dijo ''eres un lector, no?'' - tomando un afiche en ese momento el chico peli celeste siguió caminado haciendo que el chico de anteojos le diera el afiche al otro chico que parecía leyendo un manga diciéndole '' que te parece el club de la literatura?'' El chico del manga le con tranquilidad le dijo ''lo siento, pero esto es solo un manga''. El chico de lentes muy apenado le respondió ''los mangas también son libros''.

El chico peli celeste seguía caminando y leyendo su libro pero entre eso se detuvo pizarra donde estaba los planos de la escuela se acerco y solo miraba un lugar especifico y él lo susurro -''basquetball''

Entro lado Koganei ,Izuki y Mitobe seguían entregando volantes. El peli rojo seguía hablando ''basketball, basketball Club!'' Decía con entusiasmo...Izuki entregando también volantes a algunos chicos dijo ''únete al club y serás popular también''...koganei está muy feliz entregando los volantes a varios chicos hasta que apareció un chico de piel cremosa con el pelo de color anaranjado igual que sus ojos, estaba vestido con un saco de color negro por bajo llevaba una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos deportivos y también llevaba un collar en su cuello con su mirada seria quedo viendo a Koganei y dijo ''están ustedes en el club de baloncesto?''

Por mientras en otro lado una chica de pelo blanco con ojos color azul vestida de un gran suéter azul oscuro y una camisa blanca por bajo con una falda plicasada de color café claro con unos calcetines de color negro que llegaban hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas de color café que estaba acompañada por un chico de pelo rojizo un poco oscuro y igual que sus ojos estaba vestido de un suéter color negro por debajo llevaba una camisa azul con pantalones negros y zapatos deportivos. Por mientras que la chica arreglaba varias hojas y el chico bebía una limonada...ambos estaban sentados esperando que alguien llegara para que se escribiera en el club de basketball. Cuando la chica termino de ordenar las hojas de inscripción para basketball inicio hablar ''solo un poco mas y estaría bien. Ni siquiera podría conseguir diez. ''. El chico dejo deber la bebida y la quedo viendo y ella seguía hablando ''sabes, nosotros acabamos de empezar'' diciendo esto movió lo volantes al otro lado de la mesa que estaban los dos. 'Somos la nueva escuela, si ganáramos la copa inter-high y el torneo de invierno, vamos a ser un gran negocio para el próximo año'' diciéndole al chico al lado de ella. El chico le quedo viendo y enarco un ceja diciéndole ''estas casualmente ejerciendo sobre tu capitán?''. La chica sonrió y le dijo ''hyuga-kun, has sido siempre delicado?", sin mas remidió el chico solo dio un gran suspiro de derrota tocándose la cabeza con ambas manos con la cabeza agachada diciéndole "Voy hare mi mejor esfuerzo, hare mi mejor esfuerzo". Ella sonrió y dijo con voz animada " me pregunto cómo va el reclutamiento?, si solo pudiera traer algunas más personas, seria..." Fue interrumpida por koganei que estaba llorando diciendo "los nuevos estudiantes están aquí" quien estaba agarrado por su chaqueta de color negro por un chico alto cabello de color anaranjado igual que sus ojos. La chica mirando sorprendida su única palabra fue "que?" Fue llamada otra vez por el chico alto "es este el club de baloncesto?". La chica de pelo blanco y el chico de pelo rojizo quedaron asombrados por la altura del chico peli naranja y asustados un poco por la cara seria del chico. La chica rápidamente regreso a la realidad y respondió con un pequeño "si". En la mente de la chica solo pensaba en "quien es este chico? Parece un tigre salvaje". El chico peli naranja vino se sentó en la silla y dijo "quiero entrar". La chica y el chico dijeron al mismo tiempo un qué?. El chico de pelo anaranjado vino dijo "al club del basquetball".La chica asintió y hablo "um, bienvenido, Bienvenido!" Con un gran sonrisa en su rostro, por mientras que hyuga sacaba un vaso de limonada hacia a la chica de pelo blanco y la chica se lo entrego al peli naranja, la chica siguió hablando "estoy segura de que sabes de nuestra escuela que acaba de formarse el año pasado y solo tenemos el segundo año para competir" la chica dejo de hablar esperando un reacción del chico pero el chico peli naranja la miro y tomo un sorbo de la limonada y ella suspiro y siguió hablando "así que estoy segura de que alguien de su generación seria..."

El chico la interrumpió diciendo " no me importa, me voy después de dejar mi nombre". El chico peli rojizo lo quedo viendo seriamente tanto la chica solo quedo viendo al aviso y regreso rápido diciendo un pequeño "huh?" Mirando a la hoja de solicitud el solo había puesto su nombre que era kagami taiga la chica miro más en su razón para ingresar pero no había ninguna así que hablo "no tienes una razón para ingresar?" El peli naranja termino de beber su limonada y arrugo el vaso de papel diciendo secamente "no realmente, el baloncesto es lo mismo donde vallas en Japón" se paro y se fue caminado tirando el vaso destruido al basurero y se fue caminando tranquilamente. La chica lo quedo viendo asombrada y el seguía caminado y también la seguía viendo hasta que giro su cabeza y siguió caminado.

Koganei aun asustado lo que paso dijo con voz fuerte "el es aterrador, es realmente un estudiante de primer año..." No termino por que fue interrumpido por Izuki "es uno en un millón, además tu dónde estabas?" en tono enojado. Todos quedaron viendo a koganei. Hyuga dejo de verlo y miro la hoja de inscripción "kagami taiga" diciéndolo desinteresado " el fue a la escuela media en estados unidos, tuvo que haber aprendido mucho". La chica dejo de ver a koganei y le hizo caso a Hyuga. Ella pensó un rato "de cualquier manera , estoy segura de que va hacer extraordinario". Koganei la interrumpió " oye, mira se te olvido este". La chica miro a koganei y tomo la hoja de inscripción " oh, gracias koganei...ooh..Kuroko tetsuya" quedo viendo a la hoja de inscripción "eh?, el estuvo aquí todo el tiempo, pero no lo vi?" Más tarde quedo viendo en la parte razón de ingresar. Hyuga viendo esto "que sucede?", la chica respondió muy asombrada " eeeelll estuvo en el club de baloncesto en teiko!" Hyuga quedo sin habla y lo único que pudo decir "teiko! Te refieres al teiko?" Tomando la hoja, la chica muy emocionada siguió hablando "si! Y es del primer año , debe ser de la...Generación de los Milagros!".Hyuga solo quedo pensando "generación de los milagros, ese famoso grupo?"La chica solo asintió y inicio ha a gritar "por qué no puedo recordar a los nuevos alumnos?! Y si ese tipo vino de estados unidos, los primeros años pueden ser ridículos!"

En otro lado el peli celeste seguía leyendo su libro paro un rato para solo ver al chico alto de pelo naranja.

En el gimnasio del colegio Seirin Private

Todos los chicos de primer año estaban en el gimnasio con hyuga, Mitobe, koganie e Izuki. Todos los chicos estaban vestidos de una camisa sin mangas, shorts y zapatos deportivos, esperando que la chica digiera algo. La chica respiro hondo "muy bien, parece que todos los primer año están aquí! Izuki-kun", por mientras que ella hablaba dos chicos le quedaban viéndola diciendo " no cree que la manager es linda?" El otro asintió y respondió " ella es de segundo año verdad?" El otro asintió y le dijo " si solo fuera más sexy..." No termino de hablar por que hyuga los golpeo en la cabeza. Hyuga enojado con cara seria "imbéciles, están equivocados".. La chica de pelo blanco se acerco y inicio hablar "bueno, soy la entrenadora del club del baloncesto, Aida Riko, es un gusto de conocerlos" diciéndolo con un gran sonrisa en su rostro. Todos los chicos dijeron "que!?" y quedaron con la cara de shock. Uno de los chicos que era un peli verde hablo "no era el" señalo a un señor que estaba sentado en una silla, riko voltio y respondió muy amablemente "aaaahh, ese es nuestro asesor, takeda- sensei" el anciano asintió y sonrió. El peli verde muy asombrado dijo "en serio" el peli azul no lo pudo creer "deje ser un broma". Riko dejo de estar sonriendo hacer muy seria y dijo "bueno como ya están al tanto de las cosas verdad?, Ustedes...quítense las camisas! diciéndolo sin una emoción en su rostro. Todos los chicos dijeron uh?...pero más tarde "que!...porque?!" De todos los chicos. Riko sonrió macabramente. En unos minutos los chicos se quitaron las camisas, por mientras riko miraba el físico de los chicos que estaban en fila dijo en tono muy serio "su capacidad de moverse de forma instantánea es un poco débil. Apuesto que no pueden hacer 50 saltos laterales en 20 segundos, no?.Tendrán que mejorar para hacer parte del equipo de basquetball." Todos los chicos dijeron un okay simple. Riko siguió caminando y hablo a un chico "tu estas muy rígido, hagan estiramientos después de bañarse, eso va para todos" hyuga solo queda viendo a Riko unos de los chicos iba a quejarse y hyuga al mirar esto hablo "ella tiene razón" el chico se voltio y le dijo "en que quieres decir?" Por mientras riko seguía diciendo en que necesitaban fortalecer a uno de ellos le dijo " tú debes fortalecer un poco e intenta hacer unas carreras por tu cuenta". Un chico pelo peli violeta dijo "pero como ella sabe de todas esas cosas con tal solo mirar nuestro cuerpo" hyuga lo miro y le respondió "simple, su padre fue entrenador deportivo. La recopilación de datos y la creación de un régimen de entrenamientos. Es una habilidad que recogió de la observación, los organismos y los datos de todos los días a su lugar de trabajo. Cuando ella mira un cuerpo y todas las capacidades físicas en sus números" el chico asintió y respondió "no me lo esperaba en un entrenador". Por mientras riko quedo impactada por el físico de Taiga. Taiga viendo esto se enojo y dijo "que?!". Por mientras en el cerebro de riko era un caus total diciéndose a sí misma "que es esto? Todos los números están por la nubes, estos no son los físicos de un chico de primer año escolar! no puedo ver su potencial, nunca eh visto un cuerpo así, este talento muy brutal". Taiga la seguía viendo directo a los ojos de riko y riko por mientras estaba muy sorprendida. Hyuga viendo esto grito "entrenadora, que estas mirando?", con la voz de hyuga hizo que riko se incorporo de vuelta "uumm, lo siento!" Hyuga la siguió viendo y dijo "has visto a todos ellos, riko?". Riko asintió "si, pero solo falta kuroko, lo han visto?" Mirando a kaganei, mitobe y Izuki. Los tres negaron la cabeza. Riko suspiro "muy bien iniciemos las practicas!" De repente riko quedo impactada de ver kuroko frente de ella. Kuroko dijo "um? Disculpa...yo soy kuroko." Riko asombrada no pudo decir nada hasta que escapo gran grito por toda la cancha de basquetball. Hyuga quedo asombrado "que, pero desde cuando has estado allí?!". Kuroko dio la vuelta "eh, estado aquí todo el tiempo" Riko no podía reaccionar lo único que podía decir era "el estuvo aquí frente mío y nunca me di cuenta!, que dijo que era kuroko?...que..Que él era prácticamente invisible!". Hyuga y Izuki caminaron hacia donde estaba riko y kuroko. Izuki hablo primero "que, este tipo es de la generación de los milagros", hyuga lo quedo viendo "el no podría ser un titular", riko vino y se acerco a kuroko "por supuesto que no, verdad , kuroko-kun?. Kuroko quedo viendo a los tres y respondió " yo he jugado antes basquetball" hyuga sonrió y dijo "en verdad?" Más tarde reacciono enojado junto a izuki haciendo un gesto enojado "que!". Por mientras en la mente de taiga decía a sí mismo "generación de los milagros, que es eso?". Por mientras Riko le dijo a kuroko que se quitara la camisa. Kuroko obedeció y se quito la camisa y riko quedo atónita con lo que vio.

Erick- y así terminamos por hoy!

Sebastian- no seguimos por que estamos...como decirlo...

Paola- ataquen a los zombies!...

(Todos a listan sus armas y matan casi a todos los zombies)

-al regreso a la casa destruida-

Luka- todos están aquí!...

Erick- bueno solo miremos todos los HTF están aquí, estas tu, yo, sebastian hey donde esta paola?...

Luka- no crees que...en...

Sebastian- dudar...

Erick- porque...

Sebastian- ella esta allí -señalándola que está bien dormida-

Luka- eso pasa si esa niña sale...

Erick- si...bueno así como seguíamos...mmmmm (mirando al papel) ruki!...

Aparece ruki detrás de erick

Ruki- que?

Erick- aaa!...aahh eres tu ruki XD juegas con Handy manitas calientes

Sebastian- la verdad no le han quedado claro que Handy ya tiene manos...

Luka- la verdad no -mira a paola dormir- bueno sigamos juguemos knife song!

-después del juego y ver como sebastian mataba a lumpy cada vez que no daba el cuchillo a otra persona y ruki no pudo matar a nadie-

Luka- bueno flaky haz un vestido de órganos quien este cerca de ti...

Flaky- si -mira a su lado derecho quien era paola y la queda viendo-

Paola- sé que estoy enferma, pero si haces un estúpido vestido con mis órganos mueres flaky!...

-flaky solo traga duro su saliva entonces mira quien está a la izquierda quien era giggles-

Flaky- lo siento giggles -toma el cuchillo y hace el vestido con órganos de giggles-

Erick- oh se me olvido quien muere aquí regresa al siguiente capítulo.

Luka- oh por eso flippy no está aquí...

Erick- eeeemmm sip XD Sniffles y Nutty hagan yaoi

Paola-...bueno sniffles no dejes embarazado a nutty...-sentándose-

Sniffles- la última vez dije que nutty es hombre...

Paola- yo solo digo 737 cerebrito

Sniffles- loca!

Paola- cerebrito!

Sebastian- hey! Parenle apúrate sniffles llévate a nutty

-sniffles se lleva a nutty a un cuarto y se escucha ruido-

Paola- okay denme ese papel!..okay..bueno primera pregunta alguien me puede dar un abrazo?...(Todos le dan un abrazo a paola) a mi no es a ruki!

Erick- hubieras sido más específica 77

-todos abrasan a ruki y aparecen sniffles y nutty-

Erick- ahora me toca a mí!...(toma el papel y lo lee)Sniffles ayudarias a ruki con un proyecto de ciencias? No puedae hacer nada solo piensaa en vodka y cerveza y borracheras

Sniffles- si no hay problema, te veo luego después del especial ruki...

Luka- me toca Nutty quieres ir con ruki a comer unos hotcakes en torre con chocolate (jarabe y chispas) mermelada de fresa, miel de maple y abeja, manzana, mango, caramelo, cajeta, fresas, cerezas y otras cosas dulces?

Nutty- mmmmmmm...paola que dices...

Paola- está bien

Nutty- si n3n

Sebastian- bueno otra pregunta para Sniffles, es posible comer como si no hubiera fin y estar delgada y en buena forma? Y no ser bulimica? porque si no soy extraña...

Sniffles- creo que si...paola es una...

Paola- hey!...bueno si lo soy...77

Luka- bueno ahora a mí Pop porque no sabes cuidar a Cub?

Pop- la verdad si se pero él es muy escurridizo...

Paola- oohh, eres tu muy despistado 77...okay y la ultima Truffles eres het, bi o homo?

Truffles- me gustan las chavas solo puedo decir eso 77

Erick- que rico sándwich, me das fliqpy?...

Fliqpy- mmmm, está bien ten...

Erick- gracias!...(Se lo come de un bocado)

Fliqpy- hey! No te lo deberías de comer todo! Eso era mío!...

Erick- a pues ya me lo comí 77...

Fliqpy- vas a morir perra...

Erick- si es que te mato primero (sus ojos se vuelven rojos)

Luka- bueno esta es de...

Sebastian- **samyfxf**

**Aparece samy con una camisa negra con detalles rojos sin mangas con un short rojo con bolitas negras con medias hasta los muslos rojas y tenis negros selly con un vestido rosa hasta los muslos con medias hasta los muslos blancas con tacones rosas frippy (la puta de selly lo clonoo igual a friqpy D:) con una remera negra con un pantalon militar con botas negras y friqpy vestido igual que frippy**  
**Samy: ven aca hijo de puta! *le persigue***  
**Friqpy: porque me odias no te he hecho nada! *huye***  
**Frippy: 7-7U imbecil!**  
**Selly: te violare a ti despues -.-U**  
**Frippy: me cayo ._.**  
**PREGUNTAS! /(*-*)/**  
**Erick que te cae mal miku a mi ma o meno**  
**Thoothy emooo digo gayyyy cual eliges?**  
**Russell porque te guta lumpyyy \*-*/**  
**Porque me convirtieron en gato!**  
**Sebastian te guta A2?**  
**FLAKY! *le grita asustandola* perdon ._.U bueno que le vistes a flip?**  
**Petu perdoooon por decirte puta esque tus fotos tuyas lo prueban ._.**  
**Friqpy: cofcofcelosacofcof**  
**Samy: *le pega un punta pie* e_e dame una razon para no matarte ahora mismo! *le apunta con una pistola***  
**Friqpy: me reviven te violo!**  
**Samy: *le pega un tiro* HENTAI DE MIERDA!**  
**Frippy: como lo odias**  
**Samy: viola a flaky! *se va a un cuarto y cierra la puerta de golpe***  
**Selly: es idea mia o se sonrojo?**  
**Friqpy: que amarga.. Espera que?!**  
**Frippy: no la ivas a violar?**  
**Friqpy: ah cierto gracias! *se va al cuarto de samy***  
**Samy: waaaa D: *huye y se esconde***  
**Friqpy: miedosa de mierda e_e**  
**Samy: hijo de puta *susurra***  
**REEEEETOS:**  
**Russell viola a lumpy *p***  
**Hentaaaaaaiiiii no a la censura del anime! Giggles! Besa a cuddles!**  
**Cuddles besa a flaky!**  
**Flaky besa aaaaa *redoble de tambores* SHIFTY!**  
**Shifty roba a kyuuby y damelo y hazlo tu cholito n3n**  
**Lifty los menores mandan! uwu/ besa a flippyyy**  
**Friqpy: mierda donde chingados estas?! *desaparece***  
**Samy: *sale de su lugar* ya se fue?**  
**Frippy: seep n_nU**  
**Samy: *suspira de alivio* ya me crei muerta y no le he hecho nada e_e**  
**Selly: same dejastes de ser santa cuando fliqpy entro aqui!**  
**Samy: *le da un tic***  
**Friqpy: ja! *se tira sobre ella y le amarra* ahora sí!**  
**Samy: pe-perate! Podemos hacer un trato U**  
**Friqpy: no tienes nada que yo quiera e_e**  
**Samy: *mierda!* bueno te puedo dejar violar a selly n-nU**  
**Selly: ey no me metas!**  
**Samy: caya! *le mira asesinamente***  
**Friqpy: naaaa esta es una oportunidad que no desaprovechare n_n**  
**Samy: *puta madre puta madre puta madre puta madre puta madre* me jodi )':**  
**Friqpy: *la arrastra a un cuarto donde no se escucha nada***  
**Fliqpy castrenlo castrenlo! Y golpeenlo en la entrepierna hasta que le salga sangre!**  
**Flaky castra a fliqpy castralo maldita sea!**  
**Lumpy conviertete en vampiro y chupale toda la sangre a fliqpy!**  
**Erick viola a fliqpy!**  
**Paola dame tu autografo nvn**  
**Todos ponganse de cabeza nvn**  
**Handy besa a the mole!**  
**Lumpy quien te guta? Y besalo! (Yo che a quien le guta n3n)**  
**Pop mata a cub**  
**Cub viola a giggles**  
**Giggles besa a flaky**  
**Flaky mata a fliqpy**  
**Fliqpy viola a friqpy! (Te violaras a ti mismo?!)**  
**Samy: *sale sin un rasgunio o chupones o bueno etc***  
**Frippy: no te violo?**  
**Friqpy: *sale con una inyeccion en el cuello***  
**Samy: amo las inyecciones /*-*/ me salvaron**  
**Friqpy: *se quita la inyeccion y se acerca a samy pero se electrocuta* agh! Que me hicistes!**  
**Samy: para mantenerte controlado!**  
**Friqpy: *se pone palido***  
**Selly: que pacho?**  
**Friqpy: si he violado a samy ._. *huye***  
**Samy: HIJO DE PERRA! *le persigue***  
**Fliqpy otra razon mas para matarte!**  
**Les regalo a frippy si me cae bien pero me incomoda su presencia ._.**  
**Frippy: nadie me quiele**  
**Selly: yo chi nvn *le palmea la espalda* y flaky tambien nvn**  
**Friqpy: *se esconde en un cuarto y cierra la puerta***  
**Samy: *para de golpe* ok matare y castrare a fliqpy y luego a friqpy! *desaparece***  
**Selly: o-ok eso es todo chaooooo u/**  
**Frippy: da miedo bye ono/**

Erick- te matare perra! - tratando de esquivar las balas-

Paola- hey!...

Fliqpy- que!...

Paola- podemos seguir?...

Erick- dale pues - mira a fliqpy- luego te mato puta!...

Fliqpy- puta es tu mama!...

Erick- hey no te metas con mi mama!...(La verdad no tengo no es broma murió después que cumplí 6 años solo tengo madrastra que la odio mucho 77)...puto 77

Sebastian- bueno pues párenle!...(Abrazando a paola)

Luka- hey aléjate de mi niña! (golpea a sebastian)

Paola- jejejeje,...si bueno, erick odias a miku?...y porque convertiste en gato junto a fliqpy?

Erick- eeehhh, bueno no lo sé ahorita que lo pienso...no lo sé...tal vez me cae mal o bien jejejeje de decir más o menos 77 me cae bien miku...y porque te convertí en gato fue len..Además me ibas a joder el set sabes cuánto cuesta arreglar un set muy caro...por eso hago que luka lo pague...y yo debo pagarle siendo su esclavo y ser un gato cuando ella quiera TT-TT

Thooty- prefiero ser gay, además ya me case con cuddles...

Giggles- cuddles es mío!..(Jalando a cuddles)

Erick- como putas revivido giggles...

Giggles- bueno, podemos decir que paola...está enferma por un cierta chica que le hecho veneno en su cuerpo...además muestras de sangre a paola...y me las bebí por accidente asiéndome inmortal (jalando a cuddles)

Thooty- hey! Es mío, y además ya me case con el perra (jalando a cuddles del otro brazo)

Giggles- mío!

Thooty- no mío!

Giggles- mío!

Thooty- mío!

Giggles- mío!

Thooty- mío!

Giggles- mío!

Thooty- mío!

Giggles- mío!

Thooty- mío!

Giggles- mío!

Thooty- mío!

Cuddles- hey oigan creo que me van arrancar los brazos... TT-TT...

Paola- Bl como sea sigamos (con unos lentes negros)

Sebastian- hey donde conseguiste esos lentes!...

Paola- ooohh...bueno no lo sé... Solo los tome y me los puse XD...

Erick- bueno russel, porque te gusta lumpy?..

Russel- porque es lindo, solo mírenlo

- todos miran a lumpy que solo persigue una mosca -

Sebastian- si, es muy lindo...como sea la siguiente...- mira el papel y se ruboriza - yo este...mmm...jejeje...

Paola- hey quiero saber - toma el papel y lo lee en voz alta -sebastian te gusta A2?...

- Sebastian se ruboriza más -

Erick- bueno esa pregunta la responderé yo!...creo que si mi hermanito le gusta A2!...

Sebastian- erick! -lo persigue y los dos inician a correr en círculos - ven puto déjame matarte!...

Erick- no gracias! XD , bueno flaky responde la siguiente pregunta que le viste a flip?..

Flaky- bueno...mmmm - agachando la cabeza -bueno flippy es mas lo tierno y lo más dulce que es y fliqpy es lo mismo pero un poco o más bien muy pervertido...

Paola- aaaawww -se vuelve a desmayar-

Luka- que le metiste en su cuerpo -oliendo el cuerpo de paola-

Giggles- el mismo veneno...además ese veneno tiene cura verdad...

Erick- ese veneno! Es solo para humanos!...semejante estúpida!...paola aguanta mucha cantidades de esto pero que mierda le echaste mas...(Mirando a giggles con los ojos rojos)

Giggles- jejejeje, le eche un poco de mi sangre...

Sebastian- hoy! Comemos carne de puta! Verdad hermano (con los ojos rojos)

Erick- si (sacando un cierra eléctrica de su pantalón)

- se corta la transmisión -

(No se preocupes regresaremos con mas después de este mensaje)

Aparece sniffles sin pelo...

"Cansado de no tener pelo?"

Sniffles- oohh, no...no tengo cabello...

" No se preocupe mas tenemos la mejor forma que regrese su pelo con el nuevo SHAMPOOOO SHU PELO!"

Aparece nutty teniendo una botella que decía shampoo shu pelo!...

Nutty- no te preocupes amigo mío! Usa este fabuloso shampooo! Shu pelo! Es el mejor...

Sniffles- en que me ayuda?...

Nutty- hace que vuelvas a tener pelo otra vez!...

Sniffles- que otra cosa sirve también...

Nutty- sirve como pegamento, comida para cerdos...para condimentos...si quieres saber cómo les ayuda a las otra personas mira esto...

Splendont- shampooooo! Shu pelo me ayudo a tener un buen cuerpo? XD

Splendid- shampoooo shu pelo, no es comestible...

Nutty- cállate! (Lo golpea) jejejeje solo cómprelo!

"Shampoo! Shu pelo su mejor opción!"

-gracias por esperar seguiremos con el programa anterior-

Erick- que rico...(comiéndose un corazón) me así mucha falta

Sebastian- como sea sigamos

Petunia- no hay problema además son fotos editadas amo Handy por eso me case con el (abrazando a Handy)

Erick- bueno, luka llévate a paola y sácale toda la sangre que tiene en su cuerpo

Luka- okay (toma el cuerpo de paola y se la lleva)

Sebastian- prospero que este bien...como sea sigamos Russell viola a lumpy...

Russell- con mu gusto (se lleva a lumpy de los pies)

Sebastian- de verdad no puedo pensar por que las chicas les gusta el yaoi?...

Erick- si ni yo...pero tenemos a una yaoista con nosotros

Sebastian- se que esa yaoista es paola...como sea sigamos...

Erick- la siguiente es giggles bese a cuddles...

Sebastian- la revivimos...

Erick- naahh!...además la comimos ella regresa después de dos capítulos...

Sebastian- cierto...sigamos cuddles besa a flaky y flaky besa a shifty.

-cuddles besa a flaky y flaky besa a shifty-

Erick- bueno shifty roba el kyuuby...

-shifty se va y regresa después de 30 minutos-

Shifty- ten (se lo manda)

Lifty- gracias...y si lo sé los menores mandan XD

Erick- lifty ahora besa a flippy...

Lifty- enserio...

Erick- si

Lifty- está bien (besa a flippy que estaba muerto por allí)

- erick mira a fliqpy con sonrisa macabra-

Erick- me vengare!...

Fliqpy- hey...a hagamos un trato!...

Erick- no! (Castra a fliqpy lo golpea en la entrepierna tan fuerte que le sale mucha sangre) listo estoy feliz

Fliqpy- eso dolió TT-TT

Erick- deja de ser llorón paola te hubiera matado peor 77...bueno ahora tu flaky castra a tu esposo

Fliqpy- bebe, sabes que no puedes hacer eso verdad...

Erick- hazlo flaky...por todo las veces que te violó...

Flaky- cierto..(Castran a fliqpy otra vez)

Fliqpy- me vengare de ti erick lo juro!...

Erick- eso veremos (comiéndose un cono de chocolate) aaammm sebastian convierte a lumpy en vampiro...

Sebastian- claro...bueno lumpy bébete la sangre de fliqpy...

Lumpy- si (se la bebe toda)

Sebastian- bueno ahora erick violara a fliqpy!..

Erick- que! (Bota el cono) debe ser broma verdad?

Fliqpy- eso dice vámonos erick (lo toma de los pies y se lo lleva a la otra habitación se escuchan gritos de ayuda)

Sebastian- pobre, erick...como se siguiere

**-entre eso aparece luka y una niña de 6 años con los ojos azules y de pelo blanco con una camisa blanca con un suéter de negro con orejas de gato con un short café y zapatos converse de color negro-**

Luka- hola regresamos!...

Sebastian- quien es ella...

Luka- es paola...pero bueno pude sacar toda la dosis y la sangre de giggles de su cuerpo y la sangre de paola del organismo de giggles también...y bueno paola debe de comer o hacer algo para que gane años y solo pude darle cono de chocolate por eso tiene la edad de seis años...

Paola- quien eres...tttttu?...(Escondida detrás de luka)

Sebastian- yo soy tu hermano...quien te cuidara...

Paola- eee-ncerio...

Sebastian- si

-entre eso aparece erick sin ningún tipo de lastimaduras y fliqpy si-

Erick- esa es paola?...

Paola- erick! (Va corriendo hacia erick) gatito! Gatito!

Erick- no pudiste darle un libro de colorear a ella o dejarla en casa...(Chineando a paola)

Luka- no...Es que es un ternurita..(Jalándole los cachetes)

Erick- hay otra cosa

Sebastian- si, paola debe hacer un autógrafo...

Erick- paola quieres, darme tu autógrafo...

Paola- todo por mi gatito!...(Toma un papel y solo pone su nombre y se lo da a erick) ten gatito

Erick- bueno (aparece un agujero) hay te mandamos el autógrafo (se lo lleva el agujero)

Paola- erick, quienes son ellos?...

Erick- son tus amigos (chineando a paola otra vez)

Sebastian- por que ella te ama?...

Erick- simple nos conocimos en una guardería...y habían unos chicos que la molestaban y yo la protegí...y le dije que me podía llamar gatito...pero nunca pensé que volvería ser un niña de 6 años 77

Luka- bueno todos a ponernos de cabeza -todos se ponen de cabeza-

Sebastian- bueno Handy besa the mole...

Handy- está bien (besa the mole)

Paola- gatito, por que ese hombre bbb-eso ese hombre...

Erick- te lo explicare mas tarde...

Paola- está bien...

Erick- bueno lumpy, quien te gusta?

Lumpy- esa niña linda (señalando a paola que estaba dormida en los brazos de erick)

Erick- hey! (Erick le pega en la entrepierna) ella no está disponible!

Lumpy- está bien...Russell (besa a russel)

Luka- pop no matara cub, porque cub está en el set con rin y len, y cub no violara a giggles por que erick y sebastian se comieron el cuerpo y giggles no besara a flaky porque está muerta...

Sebastian- flaky mata a fliqpy...

-flaky mata a fliqpy-

Sebastian- ahora fliqpy no hará yaoi con friqpy...

Erick- mucho mejor para mí...bueno danos a frippy...(Se levanta paola de los brazos de erick)

-aparece frippy-

Frippy- hola...(Mira a paola con su suéter de gato) quien es esa niña tan bonita!...

Paola- jejejejeje...

Erick- se llama paola okay...me la puedes cuidar unos segundos...

Frippy- no hay problema...(Tocándole los cachetes)

Erick- bueno así queda el especial...

Sebastian- podremos regresar a paola a su estado original?...

Luka- descúbranlo en el siguiente fic...

Paola- shi..massss que deshir jejeje...adioshh...

Todos- aaawww...

**- FIN DE LA TRANSMISION -**


	25. Atención para Parrandear!

**aparece erick, leon,sebastian y paola flotando**

erick - bueno, lokuillas que me dan miedo algunas veces XD quieren participar en el cap 25 sera todo un relajo es que... XD

paola- vamos hacer un parrandon XD... :)

sebastian- si quieren participar...solo digan como quieren vestirse

leon- que putas quieren hacer...como joder al idiota de erick y sebastian... ¬¬ (señalandolos) que le ven a ellos?

erick y sebastian- olle!

leon- ooh quieren molestar a paola...o hacer algo en esos momentos

erick- sera el capitulo especial...por que bueno quiero celebrarlo por que jamas me imagine que llegaria al cap. 25 que es el especial!

paola- sin mas que decir chao...

**- FIN DE LA TRANSMISION -**


	26. Chapter 26

**Aparece una niña de pelo blanco con los ojos azules de 8 años vestida de un short café una camisa blanca y un suéter negro y unos zapatos converse color negro comiendo un cono de fresa teniendo la mano agarrada de Frippy lo cual estaba vestido de ****una ****camisa**** negra con un pantalón militar con botas negras**** comiendo también un cono de fresa...y a su lado caminaba erick teniendo varios papeles en sus manos vestido de ninja**

Paola- hola a todos n3n

Erick- bueno como habeis leido aqui mi loca de mi amiga sigue siendo pequeñita...ademas ando aqui...mas bien todos aqui estamos escasos de ideas...

Frippy- bueno iniciemos...

Paola- esta es -erick le tapa la boca-

Erick- bueno antes de iniciar respondere una pregunta de una amiga que me la pido desde hace unos dias haci que se las respondere aqui hasta el final del capitulo...sin mas que decir iniciemos...

Frippy- bueno es de...

Paola- **Bloody Rose**

**Entra una chica castaña, junto a dos chicos pelinegros, uno de ojos azules (Ren) y otro de ojos ambar (Louis)  
Karin: Mmm... no se si fai o ruki ya comentaron, pero buano, a los retos amados míos nacidos en el infierno por la deslealtad de su padre, madre humana y padre demonio, que se puede hacer? cuando solo quedaron cuatro uno tuvo la desgracia de ser solo humano, encontraron a otra chica, con extraños poderes de la cual todos se enamoraron, y nació el harem inverso, pero que pasara? cuando todo parece normal, alguien llegara y se vengara matandolos, no sabran porque ni quien, pero les aseguro que sera una batalla irresistible donde ustedes pelearan contra aquella persona y su gran ejercito infinito e inmortal, como lo lograran, sencillo, asesinen a aquel que es humano...  
Ren: Pero que carajos fue eso?  
Karin: No se  
Louis: Da igual, los retos  
Karin: El primer reto hermosamente pervertido... para... tu -señala a los hombres-  
Ren: Huyan! los violara! los matara! los secuestrara! los hara cantar hasta quedar sin voz! los hara bailar hasta que no puedan mas  
Karin: Callaos -le da una patada en su punto debil- bailen la de gentleman de PSY desnudos -con ojos de cachorros-  
Louis: Segundo reto -señala a las chicas- dilo tu Ren, no puedo  
Ren: mandenme fotos en lenceria atrevida, solo las que tienen buen cuerpo, petunia, lammy, fem Fliqpy y fem Splendid  
Karin: Puto pervertido -susurra- bueno el siguiente  
Ren: Tercer reto! -señala a... Toothy- yo lo se! eres emo! no me engañas! por eso te reto a que lo admitas! y luego te vistas emo, asi mostraras la verdad!  
Louis: Que bella es la vida -sonriente oliendo una rosa negra manchada de sangre-  
Karin: Y a que viene eso?  
Louis: Luego te lo dire -cambia de humor a uno serio- Flaky -mirada asesina- te odiamos!  
Ren: Si!  
Karin: Te vimos! te vimos! te estabas cogiendo con Giggles! y no digas que no te gusto! lo vimos, en la calle -comienza a llorar- trauma trauma trauma TToTT  
Ren: Asi que este es el cuarto reto para ti! muereee! de diferentes maneras dolorosas!  
Louis: Mi vida es la mejor -sonriente viendo la rosa negra con sangre con una mirada asesina-  
Karin: Ya anda di que te pasa  
Louis: Lo entenderas con lo siguiente -su mirada asesina se vuelve mayor, le cambia el ojo derecho a gris y saca dos pistolas, una negra y una blanca y sonrie psicopata- quinto reto a Fliqpy y Splendid -los voltea a ver de manera asesina y psicopata- quiero matarlos  
Karin y Ren: Ya me dio miedito -escondiendose detrás de un sillón rojo-  
Louis: El siguiente reto para Flippy y Splendont -sigue con la misma mirada- ustedes, serán devorados por la oscuridad en su interior hasta morir dolorosamente  
Karin y Ren: Mami TToTT  
Louis: Siguiente reto para Giggles -con la misma mirada- muerete y no revivias o verás mi furia  
Karin y Ren: Ayuda TToTT  
Louis: El ultimo reto para Disco Bear -lo apunta con las pistolas- que te descuartizen y no mueras para sentir dolor, jejejejeje... -le da un dardo tranquilizante y lo deja noqueado-  
Karin: Por poco, anda Louis, ve a pelear contra Flippy -lo lanza- ya me estaba dando miedo, es tu culpa -señala a Ren- me pregunto porque decia eso... oooh ya entendi... nunca me lo dijo TToTT  
Ren: Da igual, vayamos a las preguntas  
Karin: Primera: Quien es el más bello de todos los que estan alla? y quien es el mas horroroso fenomeno extraño y anormal que esta alla?  
Ren: Segunda: Que opinan de la censura en el anime gore? es malaa, muy malaaa no dejan disfrutar a uno TTnTT  
Karin: Tercera: Giggles porque dices que no eres puta si cada noche que salgo a fiestas por donde paso estas tu?  
Ren: Quien es la mas perra? Giggles, petunia, flaky, lammy o ale  
Karin: A quien odian mas entre todos los de alla? a ese matenlo  
Ren: Viva la libertad! todos pueden salir de ahi y ser libros por... 20 min y diganme que hicieron en su corto tiempo de libertad  
Karin: Splendid y Splendont... sabían que son hermanos que fueron separados cuando bebes?  
Ren: Flippy... COMO CHINGADOS CONFUNDISTE UN TROZO DE PIZZA CON EL CUCHILLO?! ESO YA ES ESTAR MUY PENDEJO! MAS QUE LUMPY! Y ESO YA ES EXTREMO!  
Karin: Es todo Sayo wan!  
PD: Yo no odio a Flippy, para mi es lindo y dulce, y el yaoi es bello porque tiene romance, comedia, drama, es tierno, dulce, hermoso**

Erick- jejejeje okay que fue eso?...

Paola- no tengo idea...-terminando de comer el cono- me das otro?...

Erick- aslo tu ya puedes sacar cosas de tu cuerpo ademas ya puedes contolar tus poderes...

Paola- pepeper-pero...tu me dijistes que me hibas ayudar TT-TT malo -corre y se va hacia un rincon- gatito no me quiere..-garrando su gorro de gato- TT-TT...nadie me quiele.. TT-TT

Erick- O-o okay, bueno iniciaremos...

Frippy- encerio debemos hacer esto...

Erick- si, lo debemos de hacer...bueno a bailar gentleman!

**-Despues de bailar**** gentleman de PSY desnudos****-**

Frippy- paola, paola -tocandola con un palo en la espalda-

Paola- que frippy -con una aura depresiva-

Erick- hay vamos paola 77...

Paola- malo -inicia a llorar-

Erick- bueno, como sea como no queres este cono que tengo aqui -sacandolo- uummm que rico sabe...que pasa si lo muerdo...

Paola- no! Lo quiero! -se tira hacia erick y se come el cono pero en eso mira unos pocos copos de chocolate en su pelo y inicia a morderlo en la cabeza-

Erick- no paola eso duele -sale corriendo en circulos teniendo a paola en su cabeza- no eres humana eres un demonio!...recuerda que tus dientes son afilados comparondolos a de un humano! -tratando de quitarsela- quitate -la tira hacia la pared-

Paola- auch!...TT-TT...

Frippy- 77 okay... Bueno petunia, lammy, fem Fliqpy y fem Splendid tómense fotos en sexis en lencería atrevida.

Fliqpy- encerio de mujer!...

Erick- esas son las reglas -teniendo una venda en su cabeza-

Paola- si...-comiendo un cono de fresa-

Frippy- bueno angalo...

**-despues de las fotos-**

Paola- quiero un pony!

Erick- sacalo! De tu estomago o del brazo!

Frippy- encerio..77

**-aparece leon con luka y sebastian-**

Leon- okay,...bueno toothy amite que eres..

Luka- emo!...

Toothy- cuantas veces tengo que decir que no soy emo!...

Sebastian- haci que no eres emo?

Toothy- no! (Enojado)

Leon- interesante -rascandose la barbilla- bueno..

Paola- a matar a flaky...

Flaky- pepepepe-pero es pura mentira lo que dice ademas giggles...eeeeeee-esta muerta...

Erick- pero son ordenes haci que te tenemos que matar...-sacando un cuchillo-

Leon- lo siento -saca una pistola-

Sebastian- si -saca una espada detras-

Paola- si -saca una -AK- 47 y unos cuchillos y una tenedores-

Flaky- bueno..

**-despues de matar a flaky-**

Paola- ga-ti-to...-se desmaya-

Leon- pobre paola...

Sebastian- bueno, Louis, mata a Fliqpy y Splendid

Erick- que aparesca louis -teniendo a paola es sus brazos-

**-aparece louis con una cara psicopata-**

Louis- donde estan fliqpy y splendid?!

Sebastian- por alla...

Louis- fliqpy y splendid -con una sonrisa macabra- los matare...-persigue a fliqpy y splendid por todo el set y mas tarde desaparecen los dos-

Luka- hagamos que Flippy y Splendont se los coma la escuridad!..

Flippy y Splendont- que!...

Sebastian- adios! -chasquea los dedos y se los come la escuridad-

Erick- bueno, no dejamos claro que giggles aparece hasta despues de dos capitulos 77

Sebastian- vamos a matar a disco bear! -mirandolo tirado en el piso- seguro que esta vivo?...

Leon- yo no lo veo vivo a ese gordo...

Luka- lo que sea matemolo!...-se lleva a disco bear a los camerinos perseguido por leon-

Erick- bueno, a las preguntas!...la primera. 1- Quien es el más bello de todos los que estan alla? y quien es el mas horroroso fenomeno extraño y anormal que esta alla?

Sebastian- quien es mas lindo de los HTF - flaky y cub y el feo -Disco bear...y si hablas de nosotros los mas lindos son - paola y len y el feo -erick...

Erick- hey! Yo no soy feo! Idiota!...

Sebastian- hay si como no 77...

Erick- imbecil!...

Sebastian- baka...

Erick- como sea la segunda! 2-Que opinan de la censura en el anime gore?

Sebastian- opinamos que es mala, por eso amamos matar personas!...ademas miramos HTF por que es lo mejor aparte amamos mucho el gore...

**-paola despierta-**

Paola- me puedes bajar -con un leve rubor-

Erick- si -la baja-

Paola- quiero decir una pregunta -toma el papel- bueno la tercere! 3- Giggles porque dices que no eres puta si cada noche que salgo a fiestas por donde paso estas tu?

Erick- y siguen!...entiendalo ya matamos a giggles aparece despues de dos capitulos! -enojado y unos de sus ojos tornan rojos-

Sebastian- bueno, jejejeje antes que este los mate..XD seguiremos la cuarta! 4- Quien es la mas perra? Giggles, petunia, flaky, lammy o ale

Paola- ale y giggles, las detesto!...-con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa macabra-

Erick- yo igual! -con los ojos rojos-

Sebastian- bueno, jejejejeje...sigamos esta es la quinta! 5- A quien odian mas entre todos los de alla? a ese matenlo

Todos- giggles!...

Erick- bueno como veo que no quieren a giggles sera cuatro episodios que no aparecera...

Sebastian- bueno vamos a los 20 minutos de libertad!

**- despues de los 20 minutos -**

Sebastian- bueno contemos que hicimos...yo primero!.. Bueno jajajaja visite a mi mejor amiga moon..

Erick- estube con paola jugando a las manitas calientes...

Paola- estube con gatito -habrasandolo y sus ojos se vuelven rojos- el es solo mio...

Flaky- prepare un pastel...

Flippy- ayude a flaky hacer el pastel...

Russel- estube ...digo vigilando a lumpy..

Lumpy- mire..un...eeeeehh...

Russell- mosca?

Lumpy- si eso...

Nutty- comi dulces hechos por sniffles...

Sniffles- hice dulces...

Pop- fui a cuidar a cub...

Lifty y shifty- robamos un banco!...

Splendont- a dormir...

Mime- haciendo señas- pintando gunto a truffles y los demas-

Sebastian- bueno haci la pasamos...a la ultima y a la verdad...entre splendont y splendid sabían que son hermanos que fueron separados cuando bebes?

Splendont- mentira!...por que yo estaba en un espejo por mucho tiempo haci que no me vengas con esa mierda! 77...

**-aparece luka, leon y disco bear vivo-**

Paola- y que tal?...

Luka- pues bien -tocandole el pelo-

Leon- bueno esta es de...

Erick- mi mejor amiga...**Aryana-MMVA**

***De la nada un carrito de postres con una bola de crital gigante sale de la nada y golpea a Disco Bear, se enciende como una Tv y aparecen Aryana.*  
Aryana: ¡Hola Erick! Si te preguntas el por qué de esta cosa y el fondo tan raro *Se hace a un lado y se pueden ver desde castillos antiguos con dragones hasta un rio de lava morada con sirenas con alas de halcon, que queda junto a un bosque tenebroso y un lago de café* pues, estamos en mi imaginacion, lo sé es un poco retorcida, aunque no creo que mucho... Buee, trasmitimos desde aqui pues... Emm... Problemas tecnicos... ejem... ejem... Ahora que veo a los dragones... ¿Sebastian, donde y como esta Loki?..  
-Bueno, sin más, comencemos con..  
A1: Aryana...  
Aryana: Diga...  
A1: ¿Qué le paso a esta? *Señala a A2 que está en una esquina en posición fetal abrazando su bate*  
Aryana: Ni idea... Solo sé que salio de pase al bosque ese donde está durmiendo A13 y...  
A1: ¡¿POR QUE CARAJOS LA DEJASTE IR SOLA DONDE ESA!?  
Aryana: ¡NO FUE MI CULPA!  
*A1 y Aryana van donde A2*  
Aryana: Oye, oye... ¡OYE! *Chasquea los dedos delante de su cara; nada*  
-Asustala plis...  
A1: Con gusto... ¡Si no despiertas ya, le mostrare a todos tus fotos de la apuesta!  
A2: *Sale del trance, se queda mirando un rato a las dos... Mira su bate* ¿¡QUÉ TU HARÁS QUÉ?! ¡Primero te mato, pequeñaja! *Sale corriendo a perseguir a A1*  
-Por cierto, gracias por el bate Sebastian, ¡Me ha servido mucho!  
Aryana: Ok... ¡Los retos! ¡Wuu! Dos cada quien...  
A1 y A2: *En la PM* ¡OK!  
Aryana: Mientras, mientras... Yo comienzo...  
1) ¡Disco Bear! Hace mucho que no te torturamos, etto... Nah, solo dejaré que Flippy, Splendid, Fliqpy, Rin y de más, lo torturen a su gusto despues de que vean esto! *Saca fotos, en una se ve que Disco Bear esta de miron mientras Flaky se baña, cocina, va al gimnasio, va a comer un helado, etc... En otras, se ve como le ropa un helado a Cup*  
2) Pasta, pasta, pasta pasta-pasta ¡Quiero pasta!  
-*Grito* ¡A1 TU TURNOOOOO!  
A1: ¡OK!  
1) ¡Alguien ayudeme, esta loca en serio que me quiere matar!  
2) ¡Titanic! Quiero que hagan una representacion de la pelicula!  
Aryana: ¿¡Y ESO!?  
A1: ¡NO PUEDO PENSAR EN NADA R18 CON ESTA ATRAS MIO CON UN BATE DE SU NOVIO!  
A2: *Se para de golpe y se ruboriza* ¿M-M-Mi-Mi... No-Novio? ¿¡Pero que!? ¡E-El no es mi novio! *La continua persiguiendo, ahora con una cierra que saco de quien sabe donde*  
A1: SI, COMO DIGAS... cofcofTsunderecofcof...  
Aryana: ¡POR CIERTO A2, ES TU TURNO!  
A2: ¡COMO DIGA LA SEÑORITA!  
1) ¡Ahora que estan en Racoon City, vallan para Silent Hill! (Y mandenles saludos, a PH, Henry, Walter, James y Heather de mi parte)  
2) ¡Cada uno de diga una manera MUY creativa de despellejar a alguien con un cortauñas!  
Aryana: Ok... No creo que quieran ver como esta dos se matan entre sí... Oh, por cierto, Erick, me fue muy bien en los examenes, me eximieron, (No los tuve que hacer) ¡Gracias por desearme suerte! Y por cierto, Pao, creo que te ves más bonita pelirroja!... ¡Bye, bye!  
*La bola de cristal se pone negra, pero se oyen voces*  
-Suelta esa cierra, ¡Ahora!  
-Obligame  
-¿Eso es lo que queres?  
-¡Ayuda!  
-*Doble voz* ¿¡Ahora qué?!  
-A13 desperto!  
*Solo se oyen gritos alejarse y arboles romperse*  
Aryana, fuera.**

Paola- hola aryana!, cuando siguiras con tu fic?...

Erick- jejejeje, bueno aryana como habeis visto, hice que paola leyera el fic...te lo digo en una aragana cuando se trata de leer...pero hice que lo leyera...

Paola- y me gusto! .3.

Sebastian- aaammm, bueno loki esta bien hay lo tengo bien cuidado...y si lo quieres de regreso...a pues no!...-con unos de sus ojos voltiados-

Leon- hay dejalo...

Erick- te digo la verda..sebastian da miedo...cuando le regalas algo y se las quieres quitar...y no puedes

Paola- si...-mira sadicamente a disco bear- con has visto a flaky, eh?...

Disco bear- pero...pero...

Flippy- nada de pero...ahora mueres...

Disco bear- ayuda!...

**-despues de matar a disco bear-**

Paola- bueno listo -comiendose el corazon de disco bear teniendo su ropa llena de sangre-...rico..

Erick- bueno aryana ten te regalamos mucha pasta - le enseña un tazon de pasta- ten hay te la mandamos -se la mandan-

Paola- yo puedo ir...gatito...

Erick- no lo se, ha un no sos lo suficiente fuerte para controlar a tu otro yo, paola...

Paola- si puedo!...-enojada-...

Erick- claro que no...ademas mandaremos a sebastian para que controle a su novia...

Sebastian- no,no,no ella no es mi novia -ruburizado-

Erick- como digas romeo...

Sebastian- hey! Hoy si te mato -sacando una espada-

Erick- hay! Te tengo mucho miedo -transformandose en demonio-...

Paola- parenle!... - los ataca con una muñeca-...no es necesario..hacer eso!..

Leon- bueno sigamos haremos una representacion del titanic...

Sebastian- bueno yo me encargo de todo...bueno los los chavos quienes haran las escenas..seran...

Flaky-rose

Splendont- Alex Winderwood

Flippy- Jack Dawson

León- el Capitán.

León- porque me metes es esto?...

Sebastian- sencillo en el capitulo anterior no estabas asi que erick me dijo que lo hicieras por él...

León- erick!...

Erick- que?...

León- me la pagaras luego cabeza de trapeador

Erick- como desees...

León- baka inútil!...

Erick- me da igual...perra!...

Luka- hombres, como siempre

Paola- bueno aja seguí...Sebastián..

Sebastian- si bueno...las chicas en cárguense del vestuario...y la decoración...

Paola- listo...-todos aparecen en la sala donde es el restaurante del titanic-

Sebastian- gracias..-le da un beso en la mejilla-

Paola- no hay de que jejejejeje...

Sebastian- bueno chicas y chico listo ya!...

**(Aparece una linda peli roja con tez blanca con ojos azules bajando con vestido rojizo con varias decoraciones de plata era un vestido muy simple pero elegante para la ocasión teniendo un collar de corazón de plata. Bajaba a la cena en honor de Jack Dawson, su salvador que ya había ganado su corazón un peli verde de ojos esmeralda vestido de esmoquin esperándola para la cena en su honor. Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Jack esperándola para recibirla y acompañarla a la mesa, cuando aparece Alex un chico peli rojizo un antifaz de color azul a su alrededor de su cabeza vestido de esmoquin era un chico rico y mimado y el prometido de rose mientras Jack ya tenía cogida del brazo a rose. Rose parecía sorprendida, y con justa razón, era un hombre poco respetuoso y muy clasista)**

**Alex viendo esto dijo rápidamente "¡Bienvenidos! ¡Buenas noches señorita Winsley!"**

**Rose sonrió educadamente y le contesto "¡Buenas noches!"Jack sin quedarse atrás dijo " ¡Buenas noches caballero!" Con un tono alegre pero educado al mismo tiempo. Alex sonrió cordialmente y se a cerco a Jack "¿Con quién tengo el gusto de compartir este momento" dijo Alex. Jack lo miro un rato y respondió en tono tranquilo "Soy Jack Dawson, pero me puedes llamar Jack". Alex sonrió y ambos caminaron un rato para llegar a la mesa. En la mesa se sentía una tensión asi que Alex rompió el silencio diciendo " Mi nombre es Alex Winderwood, pero le pido que me llame señor Winderwood". Rose termino de comer muy rápido para que Alex no hiciera más preguntas a Jack y le dijo "Señor Winderwood, tenemos que retirarnos del comedor". Alex sonrió " Yo los acompaño, tengo curiosidad por este muchacho" diciéndolo en tono alegre y tocándole el hombro a Jack. Jack sintiendo esto lo miro a los ojos y respondió "Tampoco es que tenga tantas cosas que contar, mi vida es tan simple como el agua."Alex lo miro a los ojos igual y se rasco la barbilla y dijo "Seguro que no. ¿Y por qué no lo había visto antes en el comedor?" Jack lo miro y en tono tranquilo respondió " Es que no soy de primera clase, me han invitado por la ayuda que le preste a la señorita Winsley," -mirando a Rose y regreso su mirada a Alex- "aunque tampoco creo que todo esto sea tan importante como para que me consideren un héroe." Termino diciendo esto y bebió la copa de vino .Alex lo quedo viendo y sonrió y dijo en tono tranquilo "¿Y si no eres de primera clase, de qué clase eres? ¿De la segunda?".Jack dejo de beber el vino y lo vio y pensó sus palabras y respondió "me halaga señor Winderwood, pero soy de la tercera clase." **

**(En ese momento, rose se dio cuenta de la mirada de desprecio que le dedico Alex a Jack, pero la conversación fue interrumpida debido a los saludos de los que había llegado a sentarse en la mesa)**

**-aparece un señor vestido de capitán con su gorro azul que lo identificaban el capitán del titanic con ojos azules como el mar y pelo blanco con mechas negras. -**

**Se acerco a Alex y dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro "¡puedo comer usted amigo mío!".Alex sonrió y le dio la mano al capitán " ¡Buenas noches capitán!" Respondió en tono alegre. Jack viendo esto se levanto y le dio la mano y dijo con mucho respeto hacia el capitán "¡Buenas noches caballero!" El Capitán quedo viendo a Jack y sonrió "¿Usted debe de ser Jack no?"Jack solo sonrió y...**

Sebastian- basta!...ya no puedo seguir con esto TT-TT no tengo ideas...lo siento A1 si iba bien pero ando escaso de ideas TT-TT...

Erick- bueno en el siguiente capitulo sera es decir el capitulo 26...por que vamos hacer el parrandon!...en el capitulo 25

Paola- haci que sera en el cap. 26..la visita a Silent Hill

Sebastian- bueno,¡Cada uno de diga una manera despellejar a alguien con un cortauñas!

Paola- le puedes sacar ojos...

Erick- la verdad yo nunca e despellejado a alguien con un cortauñas...

Sebastian- ni yo...

Leon- bueno, puedes cortar esa parte de la teticula...

Luka- puedes sacar sangre en el organo de un hombre si lo tienes presionado muy duro alli...

Erick- bueno XD...valla sebastian salva a tu esposa...-lo tira al agujero- y no regreses hasta que le des un besito XD...y que yo lo sepa!

Paola- porque eres malo con el?...

Erick- haci son los hermanos...eres hija unica...

Paola- si lo se..-lo abraza-...

Leon- bueno esta es de...

Luka- **samyfxf**

**Se encuentra a samy con ojos rosas y un vestido blanco con tacones blancos selly con un vestido rosa y tacones rosas y friqpy con su traje militar  
Samyt: nooooo D': devuelvanme a frippy es mio por derecho *abraza a frippy*  
Selly: etoooo ok? Quedatelo****  
Samyt: yaay mio mio mio *pone una carita tierna*  
Preguuuuuuuuntaaaaaas  
Erick quien te guta? (Gatito jajaja)  
Paola kawaii *-*****  
Flippy waa eres tan lindo *-*  
Fliqpy porque violas a flaky que ganas con eso?  
Luka osea paola es como tu hija?  
Me gusta el yaoi porque es tan *babea*  
Lumpy que le vistes a russell?  
Frippy: no respiro *se pone morado*  
Samyt: mio mio n_n  
Selly: *empieza a grabar* samy ve esto y se mata xDDD  
Retos (estoy corta de imaginación ._.)  
Flaky mata mata sin parar a splendid  
Sangre arriba sangre abajo que felicidad! Fliqpy mata a todos menos a paola :3  
Lifty los menores mandan! (Soy la menor de mi familia ._.) Juguemos manitas calientes?  
Shifty gracias por kyuuby *le besa la mejilla* (ni yo se porque hice eso ._.) Toma *le da un saco de oro*  
Lumpy dame tu autografo  
Luka lo mismo  
Sangre arriba sangre abajo que/  
Friqpy: puedes cayarte?  
Samyt: tu mismo creastes esa cancion****  
Friqpy: nunca pense que me artara algo que yo cree ._.  
Selly: *le inyecta un liquido negro*  
Samy: que carrizo ... *mira que esta abrazada a frippy de color morado* waa *se separa rápidamente* SELLY!  
Selly: wiiii eso es todo chauuuu *huye***

Paola- no frippy! Es mio -jala a frippy- no lo quisiste... Es mio...

Frippy- paola deja de abrazarme -su cabeza estaba morada-...no puedo respirar

Paola- no porque solo eres mio...mio...-le besa la mejillas- mio! -sus ojos tornan rojos- y si lo quieres ven por el...

**-todos que dan viendo a erick-**

Erick- que!...

Luka- dinos quien te gusta :3...

Erick- jajajajaja...jamas...

Paola- por que?...-suelta a frippy-

Erick- secreto.. 77..no me gusta paola..la veo como mi hermana...tierna y dulce y si alguien se mete con ella se mete conmigo...- abraza a paola y le da un beso en la mejilla- te quiero...

Paola- -se ruburiza y se oculta en el cuello de erick-

Leon- 77 -celoso- como sea...sigamos...la pregunta de fliqpy no la respondara porque..bueno louis lo sigue matando creo yo...

Luka- bueno...

Erick- responde...

Luka- perame...bueno lo dire simple si miras los primeros caps...era una sadica total...ademas paola...como decirlo en años demonios paola solo tiene unos 6 años anque parece de 15...en años humanos 6 años son como 15 años...ademas...fui yo quien sello a paola unos demonios...por eso paola tiene a apola..su sadica yo...ademas paola antes era de pelo rosa...pero paola detesta el rosa y hizo que erick se lo cambiara a blanco XC y no me gusto...por eso pero paola no es mi hija es como mi hermana..por haci decirlo...

Leon- bueno...como sea...lumpy!...

Lumpy.. Eeehh!...eeehh...mmmm...que?..

Léon- que le viste a Russell?..

Lumpy- que le vi...-mira a russell- que es lindo...solo dire eso y es buen amigo -lo abraza-

Russell- gggg-gracias samy...por tu ayuda..-sonriendo-

Erick- nadie matara a nadie por que louis no ha salido de matar a splendid y fliqpy...lo siento...

Luka- bueno...Lifty Juguega manitas calientes con samy...

Lifty- si -se va con samy-

Shifty- gracias -mira el saco de dinero- y me cuidas a lifty!

Paola- bueno -aun ruburizada- luka y lumpy sus autografos...

Luka y lumpy- si...-hacen el autografo y se lo dan a samy-

Paola- esa cansion! En mia!...yo la hize primero no friqpy!...-enoja y con leve rubur en sus mejilla-

Leon- paola, me quieres dar un abrazo...

Paola- no..-sigue abrazada de erick y mete su cara en el cuello de erick-...

Leon- bueno 77...

Luka- celoso?...

Leon- no!...-se va-...

Luka- si esta celoso XD...

Erick- bueno...sigamos es de...

Luka- **Riley And Roxana**

**Roxana:POR QUE MIERDA ESTAS AQUI?!  
Riley:Te amo mi querida vampira-la besa.  
Roxana:BAKA!?-lo golpea-Perdonen eso lo que pasa es que este pervertido no me quiere dejar en paz.  
Todas las chicas dejenmelas hacerlas imortales y maten de forma sadica a los chicos.  
Riley:Reto a todos los chicos que hagan la coroegrafia que yo mismo voy a cantar Low de FloRida.  
Y a las chicas Lights de Ellie Goulding.  
Quien de ahi le gusta Twilght Saga el que miro las 5 pelis diganme que les parecio.  
Riley:ROXANA!.  
Roxana:QUE?!  
Riley:TE VOY A VIOLAR!.  
Roxana:Ni se te ocurra.  
Nos vemos**

Erick- bueno, espero Riley And Roxana tener mas mensajes de ustedes, bueno -mira a paola-

Paola- jejeje estas muerto erick...-le besa la mejilla-

Erick- pepe-pero, porque...

Paola- bueno chicas maten a sus novios y amigos!...

**- DESPUES DE 5 HORAS -**

Erick- perdoname por favor...

Paola- no! -le mete un tenedor en el ojos- esto te pasa por tomarme fotos!...

Erick- es que te veias muy linda!..

Paola- esta bien -tira el tenedor- a la proxima me como tu cuerpo...y ustedes que les pasa -mira a todos que estaban muy asustado en un rincon-

Luka- alejate de mi TT-TT

Handy- nos no hagas daño! TT-TT

Paola- esta bien si ustedes quieren -saca una fresas de su sueter- quieren?...

Erick- si -se como una fresas- deliciosas!...

Paola- si lo sabi

Erick- bueno,mmm... hagamos la coroegrafia...que rica fresa... de low de FloRida y que aparesaca riley...-haciendo esto se come todas la fresas-

-aparece riley-

Riley- hola...

Todos- hola...

Erick- bueno iniciemos...

**- despues del baile -**

Erick- gracias por estar aqui...

Riley- no hay de que..-se va-

Luka- bueno las chavas bailaremos lights de Ellie Goulding

**-despues del baile-**

Erick- bueno, la pregunta de riley, bueno la verdad es nadie ha visto esa pelicula...lo siento..yo medio medio...es que me duermo con solo verla XD..no es broma O-o...

Luka- bueno erick, responde la pregunta de tu amiga...

Erick- bueno, luz!...te odio por hacerme esto pero te adoro tambien XD... Como sea... La pregunta era haci..

**Erick!, dime te gusta paola...apesar que sea de 15 años...y tu de 17 años..por que tu le doblas en edad...y regresaras de honduras?...**

Erick- bueno, luz...si me gusta paola...y me re encanta pero la distancia es la que me choca!...y bueno de honduras no me ire hasta que termine...mi secundaria aqui...por haci decirlo

Luka- y asi queda este fic...damas y caballeros...nos vamos...y nos despedimos...

**-derrepente aparecen louis lleno de sangre-**

Louis- gracias, por invitarme -se va-...

Erick- haci antes que se me olvide...el parrandon! Me dicen como quieren salir y de que vestidos...sera como una fiesta...loka...y ademas diganme que quieren hacer...es una celebracion por llegar al cap. 25...bueno sin mas que decir!...

Paola- adios!...

**-FIN DE LA TRANSMISION-**


	27. LA FARRA!

_**Antes que inicemos con el fic. El fic lo hicimos como fuera una fiesta loca y que casi todos olvidamos lo que paso...Haci que si esta medio feo o algo aburrido...todos los que me ayudan hacer esto pedimos perdon por no hacerlos reir haci como asi iniciaremos**_

**-Aparece el estudio todo lleno de personas borrachas en el piso y sus trjes llenos de sangre-**

-en eso aryana se despierta-

Aryana- pero que paso aqui!-mira a todos llenos de sangre-

Luka- pues veras,no lo se...

Erick- sssshh! Callense! Tengo sueño -se toca la nuca- esta cadena en mi cuello -mira a dos paolas- soy yo o veo a dos paolas? -frota sus ojos-

Aryana- no eres el unico...

-la chica de pelo negro se despierta y muestra sus ojos rojos que esta vestida de un vestido negro con zapatillas blancas con un gorro blanco-

Apola- um!...-mira a todos y se asusta- quienes son ustedes inutiles humanos -saca una espada de su gorro-

Paola- ellos son nuestros amigos apola 77

Apola- encerio?...

Paola- si...-mira apaola y hagacha la cabeza y vuelve a ver a apola- pepepepe-pero como salistes de mi cuerpo!...

Luka- eso es lo qu quiero saber..-mira a apola-

Ruki- no eres la unica...

Selly- si...no recuerdo mucho lo que paso? -mira su ropa-

Daniel- yo se como inicio...

Erick- hay si como no...

Apola- si es un niño de mami que no tiene poderes...

Daniel- gggrrr! -Enojado- bueno quieren saber o no!

Paola- pues si...

Daniel- bueno, inicio cuando...cuando Erick,

**-flashback-**

Erick- hey!, no se coman los aperitivos! -agarrando a Daniel, nutty y Sebastián-

Sebastián- nos atrapo!

Daniel- corran! -salen corriendo los tres-

Erick- vengan! Aquí ladrones! -los persigue-

Paola- bueno, pues...esto por acá esto por allá...listo!...-mira la decoración que consistía mesas decoradas con un mantel blanco encima de otro más pequeño de color negro en cima de la mesa había vasos y platos vacios sin comida aun-

León- no crees que falta algo Paola?...

Paola- que es?...-lo queda viendo-

León- un abrazo?...

Paola- aaammm, claro que no, más bien falta un bar! Con borracheras!..

León- a si cierto -suspira- lo hare yo

Paola- gracias debo a ver a Erick que me ayude adiós -se va-

León- que con esto falta un poco -chasquea los dedos aparece el bar, mas globos de diferentes colores, luces estrambóticas y una maquina de humo- mucho mejor...

Luka- hey! Me ayudas aquí!..

León- claro!

Erick- vengan aquí! Hijos de su puta madre - enojado-

Sebastián- no paren de corren nos va a comer! -inician a correr mas rápido-...

Erick- o no lo harán -inicia a correr mas rápido y los a trapa a los tres -no se te olvida hermanito que soy el que tiene la herencia de los poderes de papa?...

Sebastián- si...

Erick- y bueno los tres consiguen comida y borracheras...

Daniel- pero quítanos estas cadenas nos está matando..-poniéndose morado por falta de aire-

Erick- o si perdón -chasquea los dedos- apúrense o me los cómo!...

Nutty- si señor -sale corriendo-

Daniel y Sebastián- si -se van corriendo-

Paola- y tu dónde estabas!...

Erick- yo aquí, persiguiendo a esos que se comían la comida...-señalando a los tres que iban corriendo-

Paola- si pero ven -le toma de la mano- ocupo ayuda con el traje...

Erick- pero yo te veo bien...

Paola- si pero, pero, pero, ocupo tu ayuda y punto -se lo lleva-

Luka- bueno estamos listos, estudio..

León- listo...

Luka- helado..

Kaito- súper listo...

Luka- comida...

Daniel- estamos en eso!...

Luka- bueno, a vestirnos!...

**-DESPUES DE 3 HORAS-**

**-aparecen todos en set-**

**-primero aparece luka vestida de porrista acompañada de león vestido de DJ-**

León- bueno, y los demás...

Daniel- aquí! -aparece vestido de esmoquin acompañado de Sebastián vestido como mayor domo-

Sebastián- sos un...hijo...-toma aire- de puta...cabron!...

Daniel- por qué?...

Sebastián- ese perro maldito casi me come!...

Daniel- oh,lo siento...

León- y Erick y Paola?...

Daniel- por allá -señala a los dos que estaban en una escena muy cómica que era que Erick jalaba a Paola de los pies para que saliera de los camerinos-

Paola- no Erick, me arrepiento llevar esto!...

Erick- no jodas te aguantas! Me obligaste a vestirme como Marshall Lee, y yo te obligo a ti que uses ese vestido...

Paola- pero, pero, yo...soy tu...

Erick- nada de peros, que mas tarde de voy a violar...digo! Aaaaaa...castigar...

Paola- ayuda!

Luka- vamos Paola salí de allí -quitándole las manos de contramarco de la puerta- vamos mujer!...

Erick- vamos Paola -logra sacar a Paola de los camerinos y Paola le cae encima- auch!

Paola- pero no así -señalando el vestido blanco simple con zapatillas negras y con su gorro de gato en la cabeza- me da pena -agarrando su gorra de gato-

León- pero te vez muy bien...-la toma de la mano-

Paola- si tu lo dices...-suspira- Erick que te paso?...te caíste?

Erick- no, Paola solo quise contemplar el piso...-poniéndose de pie-

Sebastián- bueno pues, párenle...

Daniel- chicos, ya podemos iniciar?...

Luka- si bueno, que aparezca Aryana, A1 y la novia de Sebastián!...

Sebastián- ella no es mi novia!...

Luka- tu callo, jovencito!...

Leon- vamos hablar de tu novia. Despues!...

Sebastian- pero si no es mi novia -murmura-

**-Aparece Aryana muy emocionada vestida de ****unos converse naranjas palido, una blusa con bolados azul cobalto y un bluejean**** a la par hiba A1 ****vestid****a de un vestido**** negro****sencillo****y uno tacones no muy altos****.Por lo tanto A2 estaba vestida de ****un jean gastado, una camisa a rayas y una chaqueta**** y sus ****botines rojos****-**

Aryana- ¡Wuuu! ¡Farra!

A1 y A2- Farra, farra, farra, farra!

Erick- jajaja, me alegros que estés aquí...-abraza a aryana-

Aryana- no hay de qué...jajajaja, hola Paola...

Paola- hola -sonríe-

A1- que te pasa A2?...-mira a A2 que mira a Sebastián-

A2- nada -nerviosa- nada -la empuja y sale corriendo-

Sebastián- que le pasa a A2?...-comiendo una pizza-

A1- se pone nerviosa con solo verte...

Sebastián- ooohhh -ruburizado-

Daniel- ejem! Oigan hay más personas semejantes tarados!...

Paola- si cierto, gracias Daniel -le da un beso en la mejilla-

Daniel- aaamh, no hay...de que -ruburizado-

León- bueno que aparezca!

Luka- HTF - Samyfxf

**-aparece samy vestida ****con una camisa negra con un short rojo y tacones negros****.****selly ****vestida ****con un vestido blanco con tacones rosas y friqpy con un pantalon militar con una chaqueta militar entreabierta y bot****a****s negras****.-**

Samy- hola...

Paola- hola -abrasa a frippy- te estaré viendo...

Samy- jejejeje, selly ayudame...TT-TT

Selly- luego...-viendo a thoothy-

Luka- okay?...jajaja..Bueno que entre!...

Daniel- ella es nueva aquí...

Erick- bienvenida, **Hetxel1202**

*** Aparece una chica de pelo negro y puntas azules hasta la espalda, una falda corta de color azul, una playera negra pegada con un chaleco azul, unas botas converse y 3 chicas atrás de ella***

Aimara- Holo soy Aimara la k invento a Hetxel, 12 y a 02, si así es son robots con mente propia, y yo soy una pequeña vampira :p

Todos- hola!

02- si la vampira más fea y tonta de todas.

Hetxel- mira cállate recuerda k es nuestra ama.

Aimara- bueno como sea no les pude avisar antes ya k no tenia interned.

Erick- oh, qué mal sé cómo se siente, pero vienes en el mejor momento estamos de farra!...

Aryana- si de farra! XD...

Paola- la ultima!...

Sebastián- la mas loquilla de todas!...

Erick- Ruki y Karin

**-aparecen ruki vestida ****una chamarra vizual-kei a rayas negro con rojo, una camisa negra, un pantalon negro con rojo a cuadros vizual-kei y unas botas dark negras**** y ****Karin**** vestida de ****una camisa gris, una sudadera blanca, un pantalon negro y unos tenis negros****-**

Ruki- hello!...

Karin- bueno hacer borracheras...-mira a león- yo quiero un tequila...ven sírvemelo...-se lleva a león-

Aryana- que inicie la farra!

**-fin del flashback-**

Paola- si eso lo recuerdo...pero...

Erick- pero eso no explica que apola se salio del cuerpo de paola!..y esposado con Paola y a Apola!...

Daniel- es que solo se eso porque rin me necesitaba cuidar a cub

Sebastian- bueno pongamos a recordar que paso...

Aryana- yo se que paso?...

Apola- segura...

Aryana- bueno esto fue lo que paso...paola y yo estabamos...

**-flashback-**

Aryana- farra! Farra!...

Paola- farra! Farra! XD, oye aryana seguiras con el fic?...-sacando una paleta de su gorrito-

Aryana- bueno pues yo...yo TT-TT -inicia a llorar-

**-entre eso aparece A1 comiendo tacos y bebiendo una botella de coca-cola-**

A1- que le pasa? -señalandola-

Paola- bueno pues yo solo pregunte seguiras con el fic?...

Aryana- soy una mala persona! -llora mas fuerte-

A1- aaah, eso te lo explicare yo -Suspirando pesadamente- Dejen les explico... Hace no más de dos dias, Ary se puso a escribir, pff la inspiracion le llego y termino rapido y se dijo "Mejor hago un par más para que no pase lo de antes" y así fue y cuando se dio cuenta ya habia acabado todo... Fueron 18 caps con 2 extras... Pero, para cuando acabo eran las 4:50AM y se dijo "Bueno, a dormir más tarde lo subo..." Dejo la laptop en hibernar ya que estaba descargando algo... Bueno, ya tipo 3PM abrio para subir y cuando fue a abrir el archivo decia... "Error en archivo" o "Archivo inexistente" así que en sí eso seria un "Te cargaste todo el trabajo, esta perdido, ¡PERDIDO! ¡Y TE CHINGAS!" Y ahora... Esta en una crisis artistica... Mejor dicho... No creo que pueda volver a escribir en un tiempo... Si no es para siempre...-Se oyen sollozos muy fuertes de parte de Aryana-

Paola- aryana, se como te sientes... Aryana- encerio -apara de llorar- Paola- si, a cualquiera le pasa...

Aryana- por que? Ya te paso?...

Paola- bueno a, la verdad si estaba haciendo mi tarea de la segunda guerra mundial y no se como pero se borro solito el archivo y me dio colera...pero bueno tuve hacerlo otra vez, aunque no me quedo identico que el otro...pero...si tus fans te esperaran cuando te llegue la inspiracion, es mejor otra cosa...tu fic son de los mejores! Lo ame tanto que quiero ser fics como los tuyos...

Aryana- encerio...

Paola- si

Aryana- gracias -la abraza-

A1- bueno, creo que me voy de aqui - se va -

Leon- COPETENCIA DE TRAGOS!

Erick- encerio...

Leon- eso es lo que pido A2...

Erick- esta bien bueno quienes jugaran a esto?...

Paola- bueno ya tengo a las personas y son...

- A1

- A2

- Karin

- Leon

- Luka

- y yop...

Erick- te vas a emborrachar paola...

Paola- no! Claro que no...

Erick- no, te recuerdas cuando...-paola le tapa la boca-

Paola- sshhh! Calloo...es un secreto entre tu y yo asi que ssshhh!...

Leon- que clase de secreto es?...

Erick- no es importante...como sea..iniciemos el juego!...

**-despues de 2 horas-**

Todos- traga! Traga! Traga! Traga!...

Erick- damas y caballeros XD, quienes quedan ahora es A1 contra Karin!...

Leon- bueno quien beba estos 10 tragos en 10 minutos gana! Bueno...en sus marcas listos fuera!...

**-A1 y Karin beben lo mas rapido posible y al final fue empate-**

Luka- bueno fue empate nada mal...

A1- bueno,...

Paola- mmmm...ando mal...

Erick- te dije las borracheras son malas...especialmete para ti...

Paola- ssshhh...te van escuchar...hip!...tu eres mi..hip!..-erick le tapa la boca-...

Erick- paola...silencio..

Paola- esta bien hip!...

Aryana- por que es malo que paola se emborrache?...

Erick- pues veras si paola se emborracha sale apola...y apola matara a todos y comera nuestras almas...por eso no me emborracho en fiestas...no me gusta mucho gente bebiendo alcohol..parece tonta en ese estado...dicen tonteras...-suspira- bueno sigamos con la farra! Digo parrandon!...

-** fin del flashback -**

Apola- ahora ya veo como sali yo de ti..-viendo a paola con despresio-

Paola- si...-viendola con odio-

Erick- bueno si eso, paso algo mas...

A2- bueno, se que paso mas...

Karin- que paso?...

A2- bueno yo estaba...con flippy..

Flippy- si estaba alli...

A2- puedo seguir

Erick- sip, siguile..

A2- y estaba -interrumpida-

Sebastian- que les gustaria ver una vaca en vikini o un perro en vikini?...

Leon- prefiero la vaca...

A2- ya callense los dos quiero contar lo que paso!..

Sebastian- esta bien, pero prefiero la vaca..

A2- bueno como seguia estaba con flippy donde esta la comida y...

**-Flashbacks-**

A2- Flippy, ¿Como te sientes al saber que tu otro yo puede violar a Flaky en cualquier momento de descuido tuyo?...

Flippy- la verdad mal...aunque trate de detenerlo el siempre sale con la suya...

A2- uummm, bueno...-mira a aryana que esta con erick y paola en una de las mesas- adios flip...-se va donde aryana-

Flippy- ok..

-** donde Aryana -**

A2- hola chicos...

Paola- hola hip!...

A2- aun sigue borracha...-señalandola-

Erick- si, pero un poco...

Paola- sabias que hip! Erick es mi hip!...-erick le tapa la boca-

Erick- paola, sshh! Callada...

Paola- shi, shi, shi callada, hip!...

Aryana- um...-triste-

A2- que te pasa?...

Aryana- pues lo del fic...por no poder publicar otro ya sabes...ummm...me siento...mal...

A2- olle erick, por que no le ayudas, es que es deprimente en ese estado...

Erick- si lo se bueno aryana, oye no te pongas, asi ademas se te va a venir algo mas bueno...y yo estare aqui para apoyarte...

Aryana- gracias...um, pero yo...

A2- nada de peros mira erick trata de ayudarte...

Erick- ademas eres buenisima escritora muy buena..aparte eres muy buena persona se te va ocurrir algo mucho mejor vale...ademas diviertete...

Aryana- gracias erick...

Erick- no hay de que, olle me ayudas a cuidar de paola...me da miedo si sale apola...

Aryana- si...

A2- que es apola?...

Erick- apola, es como su alter ego...como fliqpy es el alter ego de flippy...pero apola es tambien un demonio...paola fue quien tuvo el demonio...yo no pude hacer nada...por que, bueno -viendo a paola dormida en la mesa- en esos momentos no la supe apresiar la vida y casi se muere por mi culpa...y mi deber es protegerla...aunque es poco infantil aveces...

A2- asi que te gusta paola?...

Erick- no nada que ver -ruburizado-...yo,yo,yo,yo solo la veo como mi amiga...

A2- claro si tu lo dices...-bebiendo un poco de coca-cola-

**- fin del flashback -**

**- todos quedan viendo a erick -**

Erick- y ahora que..-enojado-

Luka- nada solo debo de cuidar a paola mas por cualquier cosita...-viendo a erick-

Erick- sabes que no dejaria paola asi...

Paola- bueno eemm este...-ruburizada-

Apola- idiota -ruburizada-

A1- saben mas cosas paso en la fiesta...

Leon- como que?...

A1- bueno lo que paso tambien fue...yo sebastian estabamos...haciendo...

**-flashback-**

A1- lalalalalalala!...

Sebastian- lalalalalalalalala!...

A1- lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!...

Sebasrian- mmmm, lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala! Te gane lalalalala!

A1- malo 77

Sebastian- no es mi culpa...

**-entre eso aparece A2-**

A2- que hacen?...

Sebastian- veo como ganar a A1 en los lalalala!..

A2- y que ganas?...

Sebastian- la verdad no lo se...-rascandose la cabeza-

A1- un beso con A2...el quien gane y como sebastian gano el te debe de besar..

Sebastian- olle, no...este..-ruburizado-...pero...pero..-seva corriendo-

A2- um!...

A1- a que no querias ese besito con sebastian...

A2- claro que no!...

A1- aahh, no porque te le quedas viendo cuando el habla con los demas...aparte, se que besastes a sebastian...

A2- sssshhh! Callada!...-se va-

A1- jaja, bueno, -mira a leon que era el dj- ya se que voy hacer...

**-se va donde Leon-**

A1- olle leon...

Leon- mande?...-quitandose los audifinos-

A1- quiero que pongas -le susurra en el oido-

Leon- segura?...

A1- si...

Leon- esta bien...

**-A1 se pone en el centro de baile y un reflector se posa sobre ella-**

Leon- bueno amigos, mios, nuestra querida A1 bailara la macarena, vamos no sean timidos vamos a bailar la macarena!...

**-inicia la cancion y todos al principio no queria haci que paola fue la primera en bailar la macarana con A1 y despues erick y aryana y luego los demas-**

**-despues de bailar-**

A1- gracias leon...

Leon- no hay de que...-le guiña el ojo- bueno amigos sigamos con la fiesta...

A1- ahora que hago...-mira que esta len,miku,rin, kaito lammy, gakupo, sebastian,fliqpy, A2, Aryana, luka,daniel,flippy,flaky,12, 02,hetxel,Aimara,erick y paola sentados en una mesa- ya se que hare...-se va donde estaban los nombrados-

Paola- bueno y haci es por eso que tengo mi gorro de gato...hip!..

Aryana- veo que se le esta quitando...

Erick- si, pero me debo que quedar con ella...

**-aparece A1-**

A1- hello!

Todos- hola...

A1- puedo estar con ustedes aqui?...

Sebastian- claro...

Erick- bueno, sigamos...te reto sebastian!...

Sebastian- sip -bebiendo un poco de fresco-

Erick- a besar a A2...en la boca por 2 minutos...

Sebastian- que! -se antraganta- aaamm, por que no otra -ruburizado viendo a A2 que estaba a penada tambien-

Erick- nop, quiero ver si te atraves a besarla...

Sebastian- esta bien -toma de la cabeza a dos con sus manos enguandas con sus guantes blancos- lo siento A2 -la besa y por dos minutos- lo siento...-se va corriendo-

A2- me voy de aqui - se va corriendo tambien-

Luka- por que se van corriendo?...

A1- es ovio ambos se gustan...

Erick- es cierto

Paola- erick

Erick- si...

Paola- ven te quiero decir algo...en el oido

Erick- vale..-se acerca-

Paola- quiero que tu y yo -susurra- listo...

Erick- no crees que es algo muy ligero?...

Paola- nop...

Erick- si tu lo dices...

A1- hey! Quiero decir un reto...

Daniel- pues dilo...

A1- bueno,Retraten a sus amores... Asi como una de esas chicas...francesas...

Daniel- esta bien, bueno te voy a retratar a ti...

A1- por que ami?...te gusto..

Daniel- nop, ademas te veo bonita por que no te retrato...

A1- no mejor no...

**-Todos se rien-**

Paola- bueno...estoy mas o menos..bien...

Erick- si ya no, me pides esas cosas...

Paola- yo solo lo siento erick...-ruburizada-

Erick- no hay pro...

12- bueno me toca ami ahora!...jejejeje -mira a flippy y flaky- flippy y flaky encierrence en un camerino por media hora, es una orden!...

**-flippy y flaky se enceirran en el camerino-**

Erick- creo que debere areglar ese camerino y ponerle motel 77...

Paola- sip -comiendose una manzana-

A1- bueno paola, si no fueras demonio que serias?...

Paola- yo,yo,yo...-mira sus manos- seria doctora...perdon pediatra...-se le sale una lagrima de su ojo derecho-...

Daniel- bueno ejem!... Me toca!...XD...bueno, mmmm aryana!...te reto a que no te pongas triste!..y que estes bien y no te preocupes si no te viene algo es normal...

Aryana- jejejeje gracias -sonrie-...

02- bueno me toca a mi... quiero que luka y gakupo se besen -mirando a luka y gakupo-

Luka- esta bien -besa a gakupo- listo..

Gakupo- ...-ruburizado-

Erick- bueno me toca...daniel, mi hermoso hermanito menor!...

Daniel- hay no!...

Erick- pues hay si!...quiero que bailes con un tuto como esa bailarinas de balet en la mesa y digas soy el gay de los gays!...

Daniel- erick! Eres un hijo de puta!...

Erick- y por eso te quiero hermano...bueno aslo...

Daniel- malo...

Erick- sip lo se -chasquea los dedos y aparece daniel vestido de bailarina de balet- bueno hazlo...

Daniel- bueno - inicia a bailar sobre la mesa - soy el rey de los gays!...

**-la musica se para y todos dejan de bailar-**

Todos- jajajajaja...

Daniel- te odio -se baja de la mesa-...

Erick- lo siento -chasquea los dedos y vuelve con su ropa de antes- bueno como sea sigamos...

Aryana- bueno paola te reto que digas cuantos años tienes?...

Paola- tengo 15 años...

Aryana- interesante...-comiendose una galleta- esta galleta esta rica!...

Paola- tengo mas de esas...

Aryana- dame una docena de esta!..son ricas..

Paola- si te las dare y no hay de que -sonrie-

Aimara- ejem! Me toca a mi! Rin y kaito besense y sean novios asta k se termine el capitulo

Kaito- esta bien -besa arin y rin lo termina de matar-

Paola- es una hermosa pareja XD no lo crees erick?

Erick- si XD, bueno ejem sigamos fliqpy mata a flaky si te atreves

Fliqpy- gracias -se va donde estaba el motel digo el camerino y se escuchan gritos de flaky y flippy-

Luka- se supone que era solo flaky...

Aryana- pero es fliqpy que le vas hacer...

Gakupo- muy cierto..

Daniel- bueno me toca a mi lammy muere de la manera mas fea! -sonrie tetricamente-

Lammy- pepepepe-pero yo no he hecho nada ni molesto a flippy...

Daniel- no importa -saca una pistola del gorro de gato de paola- vas a morir! -le dispara muchas veces y lammy las esciba todas y inicia a correr- o no escaparas -la persigue-

Erick- debo controlar a ese demonio...paola tienes esa cadenas?...

Paola- si las tengo porque?...

Erick- tenemos tener cuidado con el demonio de daniel..

Paola- si -asustada-

Luka- no se supune que daniel no tiene demonios?...

Erick- si los tiene, lo unico que es el hermano de apola...

Luka- david?...

Erick- si -suspira- como sea sigamos...

Aimara- bueno,hatsune canta y baila con los gemelos kagamine popipo

Miku- esta bien...

**-despues de cantar y bailar popipo con los hermanos kagamine-**

Hetxel- bueno me toca a mi

Aimara- no querias que yo lo hiciera por ti?...

Hetxel- solo esta quiero quiero hacer la yo okay...bueno Flippy me podrias dar tu autografo porfavor y un beso en la mejilla

Erick- creo que te la daremos despues por que...creo que fliqpy lo sigue matando XD...

Hetxel- por lo menos su chaqueta...

Paola- ten -la saca de su gorrito de gato- esta llena de sangre de el..por la culpa de fliqpy...

Hetxel- no importa -abraza la chaqueta-

02- k tonto por k abrazas una chaquta de un militar porfavor

Hetxel- te voy a enseñar a respetarme (empiezan a pelear)

12- basta chicas (las intenta separar)

Aimara- okey bueno jejejeje me ayuda...

Erick- si -toma hetxel del hombro y la jala- 12 toma a 02 si!...

12- es lo que hago!...-pero se cae y bota la comida que llebaba nutty y le cae a paola y luka-

Luka- okay...

Paola- nadie...

Luka- se...

Paola- mete...

Luka y paola - con mi pelo -ambas se vuelven enojadas y separan a hetxel y 02- YA PAREN DE PELEAR! -enojadas-

Erick - bueno sigamos con los retos…..

Aimara- quiero…jejejeje amo a gorillaz quiero ke los k los conozcan mencionen 5 canciones suyas

León señorita eso lo hare yo te las diré del uno al 22 XD

1 clint eastwood  
2 tomorrow comes today  
3 rock the house  
4 m1a1  
5 feel good inc  
6 dirty harry  
7 white ligt  
8 dare  
9 el mañana  
10 durty harry chinese year  
11 people  
12 hong kong  
13 rhinestone eyes  
14 19-2000 remix  
15 slow country  
16 welcome to thge world of the plastic beach  
17 superfast jelly fish  
18 broken  
19 on melancholy hill  
20 stylo  
21 faust  
22 november has come

Erick- bueno que aparezcan los gorillaz

-aparecen los gorillaz-

Paola- son los gorillaz! Stuart Tussop (2D) es el vocalista  
Noodle es la guitarrista  
Murdoc Niccals es el bajista y lider de la banda  
Russell Hobbs el baterista  
DEL el fantasma que sale de Russell –se desmalla-

Erick- enserio tanta la emoción por ellos?

Sebastián- que les vas hacer XD

02- shitfy y lifty!

Shifty- si

02- quiero que roben a 2d para mi.

Lifty- que nos darás

02-muchas bolsas de oro!

Shifty- aceptamos

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Luka- Si eso lo recuerdo...

Leon- casi nos matas con esa guadaña mujer!...

Luka- lo siento...

Apola- ...bueno

Aryana- y eso fue todo...

A1- pues si que crees que soy como A2 que se esconde de sebastian...

Sebastian- olle, no seas asi con ella, ella es penosa porque trata de ocultar un sentimiento, y me gusta su face asi por que la veo muy tierna...

Erick- asi que amites que te gusta A2?...

Sebastian- bueno, si pero un poco...

Leon- seguro, bueno, si tu dices que no te gusta besare a A2...

Sebastian- ni se te ocurra!...-saca una espada de su pantalon-...

Leon- si, dices que no te gusta a A2...

Sebastian- no puedo ser cariñoso con A2?...

Erick- no porque ya piensan que le gustas? -siendo jalado por apola y paola que se peliaban por el-...

Apola- bueno...que otra cosa...

Selly- hey nosotras tambien sabemos que paso tambien...

Luka- asi?...

Samy- si...

**-flashback-**

**En una parte del bar estaba samy,selly,thoothy, erick, paola, friqpy y frippy hablando**

Samy- hey juguemos verdad o reto..que les parece...

Paola- me parece bien que dicen?...

Erick- si...bueno voy a llamar algunos si quieren jugar y sebastian ayudame...

Sebastian- si -se baja del tamurete y se va con erick-

Samy- buenoooo...

Paola- samy...quieres de vuelta a frippy?...

Samy- bueno si...

Paola- bueno no hay problema, frippy gracias por cuidarme cuando tenia 6 hasta los 10 años gracias - lo abraza- eres el mejor...TT-TT o-ok fue divertido tenerte frippy nvn

Frippy: chauu n.n y te cuidas tambien - la termina de abrazar a paola y abraza a samy-

Samy: coño -/-

Paola- pero, si le haces algo a frippy -sus ojos se vuelve rojos- te matare -sonrie tetatricamente- y me encargare que mueras permanente mente, entendistes -sacando un cuchillo de su gorrita de gato-

Samy- si,si..-nerviosa-

Selly- creo que paola es la recarnacion de fliqpy -le susurra a friqpy-

Friqpy- si...

Erick- bueno estas son las personas que quieren jugar...

Sebastian- flaky,lifty, petunia,shifty, lumpy, russell, ruki, mime y A2...-mira a A2 y se ruburiza-

Samy- bueno jueguemos...Paola me perdonas? Por favoooor TTnTT no era mi intencion enojarte

Paola- si te perdona pero ya sabes verdad -unos de sus ojos se voltea-

Samy- si! -abraza a paola-

Paola- si, bueno me toca a mi...jejeje -mira a erick- erick pues di quien te guta?

Samy- si todos quieren saber...

Erick- no le gusta que las confunda verdad...

A2- no, porque primero dices me gusta y luego dices no me gusta solo me gusta como fuera mi hermana...

Erick- y...eso no es el caso...

Paola- por que?...

Erick- simple...no me gusta nadie...

Paola- um, pues,pues a mi tampoco -triste-

Selly- hey, paola! -chasquea los dedos- estas bien...

Paola- si...-ocultando su cara con su gorro de gato- si estoy bien...

Sebastian- creo que le hicistes llorar...

Erick- es que...tanto quieren saber...pues si!...si!..me gusta paola...para mi paola es lo mas tierno que veo...apesar que le doble en edad me gusta sus ojos azules, me re encantan y con solo ver su cara me hace decir la verdad -ruburizado- solo eso -enojado- y lo siento hacerte llorar paola -la abraza-...

Paola- te perdono -pone su cara en pecho- te quiero gatito...

Todos- aaawww!...

Sebastian- bueno, bueno, ya paremos con esto...te toca erick...

Erick- si bueno dejame pensar...mmmmmmm...jejejeje ya la tengo...-mira a samy y a selly- selly, quiero que beses a thoothy por un minuto...

Selly- ni de chiste -mira a thoothy- no quiero -ruburizada-

Sebastian- es que no quieres o es que tienes miedo?..

Selly- bueno pues yo...bueno que sea rapido thoothy -apenada-

Thoothy- si -toma a selly de la cara y la besa- listo...

Selly- O/O...

Erick- jejejeje...

Samy- selly -moviéndola- selly...selly...

Selly- si -tocándose los labios-

A2- te toca...

Selly- um..si..-apenada- bueno, sebastian a mi no me engañas romeo eue te gusta muuuuucho A2

Sebastian- mmmm...-ruburizado- bueno pues la verdad -mira a A2- si...

Samy- ja lo sabia!...

Petunia- todos lo sabian...

Samy- sabes petunia, te inicio a odiar... C:

Friqpy- cofcofperracofcof

Petunia- p-pero por que?

Samy- solo te odio C:

Flaky- bueno...

Samy- Flakyyy ... Hola ._./

Flaky- Hhh-hola

Lifty- ya juguemos n.n

Samy- yaay n-n -se ponen a jugar manitas calientes-

Friqpy- okay,ejem bueno yo cree esa cancion!, Paola

Paola- mentira...yo la cree...cuando mate, me comi su cuerpo, casi como la alma de Thoothy!...

Friqpy- mentirosa!..

Paola- bueno -sus ojos se vuelven rojos- seguro, friqpy que es tuya esa cancion -sacando un cuchillo de mano- seguro niñato?... -sonrie y muestra sus dientes filosos- pero hoy no tengo ganas de peliar...te matare el proximo capitulo -le tira el cuchillo en su ojo y que aa inscustado- pero eso no dice que te lastime un poco ahorita...

Friqpy- maldita..perra! Vas a morir -saca su pistola y al momento que hiba disparar apola toma control del cuerpo de paola haciendo que su pelo blanco fuera negro. Apola toma a friqpy por detras y le entierra un cuchillo por su espalda y saca una pistola y le dispara en su pecho y friqpy escupe sangre- maldita!..

Apola- que te dije, no lastimarme?...bueno como viste tengo el doble de fuerza que tu insecto -se sienta en la espalda de friqpy- como sea si hablas...jejejeje -sonrie macabramente- serias un buen festin..friqpy...

Todos- ...

Apola- bueno sigan con su estupido jueguito -suspira- bueno me voy de aqui.- Cierra los ojos y su pelo vuelve blanco y sus ojos vuelven a ser azules- ...lo siento friqpy...

Friqpy- no hay problema..me gusta que me puties...

Paola- lo siento - se levanta y chasquea los dedos para que friqpy vuelva a estar bien- lo siento -corre donde esta erick y inicia a llorar- lo siento

Sebastian- jejejeje bueno sigamos...

Samy- bueno,Russell n.n aww yaoi yaoi yaoi (cofcofarmariocofcof)

Russell- te escuche...-bebiendo una cervesa-

Samy- Shifty tu hermano es una cositaaa nun dame tu dinero! -le apunta con una banana-

Shifty- ni de loco aparte no me arias nada con una banana -se va-

A2- bueno me toca ami -Lumpy mata a fliqpy

Lumpy- ...esta bien -toma el banano que samy uso y se lo tira a fliqpy que queda noquiado- listo...

Sebastian- de verdad me gustaria ser como voz, pero no usas la inteligencia haci que no...

Selly- Erick erick erick admitelo le tienes muchas ganas a ruki!

Erick y Ruki- que!...

Erick- ganas de que! Con esa jamas!...

Ruki- jajajajaja, como que me gustaria estar con voz! Idiota!...

Erick- blablablabla!...loka!...

Ruki- estupido!...

Erick- hija de justin bieber!...

Ruki- hijo de los wanabes de one gays!

Erick- niña berrinchunda!...

Ruki- hijo de su puta madre!...

Erick- que dejistes de mi mama?...

Ruki- que es una puta!..

Erick- te mueres hoy -sus ojos se vuelven rojos y se tira sobre ruki y inician a peliar-

Sebastian- samy, eso responde tu pregunta...

Samy- si...

A2- bueno, paola pintate el pelo de rosa!...

-todos se quedan en silencio-

Paola- rosa!...rosa! Jamas! No mmmm-me gusta el rosa lo odio...me hace sentrime femenina!...

Erick- pero debes de hacerlo -dejando de morder a ruki- ruki dejamos esto para despues...

Ruki- si esta bien...

Paola- rosa...no!...

Sebastian- solo sera por un tiempo vale...

Paola- esta bien -sebastian chasquea los dedos y el pelo de paola se vuelve rosa- no me gusta esto...

**-todos quedan viendo a paola-**

Paola- que les pasa...

Sebastian- paola, segura que eres tu?...

Paola- si, porque?...

Selly- es que pareces la viva recarnacion de luka...

Paola- ...si, lo se 77...por eso le pidi a erick que me cambiara de pelo...mas tarde me dicidi en este...el color blanco...pero no me gusta el rosa...mas bien el pelo rosado porque me confunden con luka...por eso uso este gorrito...-señalando su gorro de gato- um...bueno sigamos...

Ruki- me toca, por que ustedes ya hicieron muchas asi que me toca...ejem!...Mime besa a thoothy

Mime- ... -me besa a thoothy y sace una señas- que mala eres tuki...

Paola- bueno, me toca quiero que todos besen a los que tienen a su lado

Samy- segura...

Paola- sip...-besa a erick-

Sebastian- lo siento otra vez -besa a A2-

Selly- ... -besa a thoothy-

Samy- no! - friqpy besa a samy-

Lumpy- rus -Russel besa a lumpy y mime besa a ruki-

Samy- alejate de mi -empuja a friqpy y sale corriendo-

Friqpy- la traigo muerta...

Erick- del susto -ruburizado-...

Selly- bueno -ruburizada- y la ultima...jejeje -mira a sebastian- sebas, sebas, quiero que viola ... a ... A2!

Sebastian- que! Ni siquiera violaria... A2...

Erick- tienes que hacerlo...

Sebastian- esta bien -suspira- A2, quieres hacerlo?...si tu quieres no lo hago...

A2- ven aqui -le susurra- esta bien?...

Sebastian- si -la toma de la mano- ya regresamos...-se va con A2-

Ruki- no regresara verdad...

Erick- pues tu que crees?...

Ruki- un no...

Erick- bueno,...lifty, shifty te llama...

Lifty- auch! TTnTT ya me voy chauu -abraza a samy- gracias por invitarme a jugarn.n -se va donde estaba shifty-

Samy- raro

Erick- bueno yo me voy, nos vamos paola?...

Paola- si - se van-

Ruki- bueno yo me voy, debo buscar a karin - se va-

Russell- nosotros igual - se van todos y solo quedan selly, thoothy, samy, friqpy y frippy-

Frippy- y bueno samy para que me querias? -cruzado de brazos-

Samy- yo no la samytimida te quería -ve que la samytimida huye- COBARDE!

Frippy- ._. Juguemos manitas calientes n.n

Samy- yaay n.n -se ponen a jugar- :3

Friqpy- hey! yo tambien quielo jugar n.n -se pone a jugar con samy y frippy-

Selly- jeee que raros -solo queda viendo a los tres jugando manitas calientes hasta que friqpy se enoja y casi trata de matar a frippy- jejejeje

Thoothy- oye tu tenias que decirme algo -con una sonrisa socorrona-

Selly- emm bu-bueno -huye-

Thoothy- -la alcanza y se pone encima de ella- no me movere hasta que me digas

Selly: ./. (Inner selly-Ya dile! Selly- nio /)

**-fin del flashback-**

Selly- luego paso algo que no les dire..y si thoohty lo dice -lo queda viendo- lo mato..

Paola- okay?...

Apola- hmp!..como sea!..

Aryana- por que apola estan enojada y paola muy buena -señalando a paola que le toca el pelo a A1 y a apola que patea a una silla-

Leon- pues veras, paola es la cosa buena..tanto apola es el lado negativo es decir el lado negativo de paola...

Selly- pero como aparecio apola?...

Luka- es una larga historia aparte tenemos que areglar esto primero...

Sebastian- si es cierto...bueno como sea...

Ruki- me toca ami contar la parte de la historia!...

Erick- bueno vale, cuentala..

Ruki- bueno yo y karin estabamos hablando y...

**-flashback-**

Karin golpea a Ruki en el hombro

Karin- mala mala mala! Hip! -borracha-

Ruki- Ya perdon, pero si te lo decía ibas a molestar 77

Karin- Ok u.u -mira a leon, luka, Aryana, sebastian, A2, erick, paola y splendid y splendont sentados en el piso formando un circulo- nos podemos sentar?...

Ruki- si...donde?...

Karin- alli -señalando a los que estaban sentados en el piso-

Ruk- esta bien...

-ruki y karin se van donde estaban todos sentados en el piso-

Ruki- hola..

Todos- hola...

Karin- que hacen?

Sebastian- pues jugando verdad o reto...o cualquier cosa que no ocurra...

Karin- podemos jugar tambien -sentandose-

Erick- si..

Ruki- bueno quiero hacer una -minuto de silencio- mmmmmm, Todos mueranse lenta y dolorosamente de 1000 diferentes maneras!

Todos- -quedan en silencio-...

Sebastian- si ella quiere -chasquea los dedos y todos se mueren de una manera mas cruel del mundo y despues del dolor todos vueleven a revivir-

Paola- nada de muertes ya!

Erick- ya eschastes ruki!...

Ruki- sssshhh! Callooo!...

Erick- jejejeje...bueno sigamos...

Karin- bueno me toca...Splendont y Splendid... si tuvieran que elegir entre estar encerrados en un armario por 10 horas y tener que hacerlo para salir o ser esclavos sexuales... que elegirían?

Splendont- prefiero la del armario...

Splendid- opino lo mismo...

Karin- jejejejeje...-sonrisa malicosa-

Sebastian- karin, me estas dando miedo...

Karin- no te preocupes...

Aryana- bueno me toca que prefieren: J-Rock o K-Pop?

Erick- woow! Nunca eh tenido que escojer entre ambos pero prefiero K-pop...

Paola- yo J-pop...

Sebastian- yo ambas...todos que opinan...

Todos- lo mismo...

Erick- bueno como hablamos de musica que prefieren:Metal o Rock 'n Roll?

Todos- metal...

Paola- bueno sebastian que prefieres Pop o Hip Hop?

Sebastian- prefiero el pop...bueno me toca luka que prefieres Rock o Jazz?

Luka- facil ninguna...

Sebastian- no es justo no se vale...

Luka- si es justo...como sea sigamos...-entre eso aparecen Riley And Roxana-

Roxana- Hola a todos me mato de risa lo que hicieron jejeje, bueno me puedo unir a su grupo con ustedes...

Luka- claro...

Erick- ya vengo -se va-

Aryana- por que se va?...

Paola- no tengo idea?...

Aryana- crees que es para retener el hermano de apola...

Paola- no lo se -mira al fuelo- no lo se...

**-despues de 15 minutos erick regresa con fliqpy,lammy, disco bear, petunia, flippy y flaky-**

Erick- ya regrese...bueno iniciemos...aquien le toca ahora?...

Sebastian- le toca a roxana...

Roxana- bueno mi reto sera que Fliqpy se enfrente contra mi quisiera ver como se enfrenta con una vampiro como yo.

Fliqpy- okay me estas diciendo de vilicho?..o maricon?..

Roxana- si...

Fliqpy- bueno! -se avalanza sobre roxana y inician a pelear-

Erick- okay otro set aruinado -chasquea los dedos y desaparece a roxana y fliqpy-

Riley- que le hicistes a roxana!...-agarrando a erick del cuello-

Erick- sueltame perro! -lo golpea-

Sebastian- no te preocupes, es un cuaro donde pues destruir o pelaer...entiendes...

Riley- esta bien -se frota el estomago donde recivio el golpe de erick-

Luka- bueno sigamos...

Riley- me toca..Giggles por que te dicen puta?

**-todos se quedan callados y se escucha un grito de erick-**

Erick- que dije que esa puta no regresara despues de 4 capitulos!...

Riley- olle no te enojes viejo!

Erick- callate -se convierte en demonio- te comere

Paola- erick tranquilizate!...

Erick- esta bien -se vuelve humano- pero me da colera que si friegan con giggles, a la proxima no revivo a giggles 77...

Luka- bueno sebastian regresa a roxana...

Sebastian- claro -chasquea los dedos y el el techo aparece fliqpy un poco lastimado igual de roxana- bueno suficiente...es empate...roxana te toca...

Roxan- esta bien -mira a petunia- olle Petunia podrías limpiar mi habitación porfis

Petunia- claro despues de la fiesta...

Roxana- gracias -sonrie- a otra cosa -mira a lammy y a disco bear con una cara macabra- Lammy como puedo decirte que eres zorra fácil ZORRA XD quiero matarla y tambien a Disco Bear y Luka querías ayudarme a matar a lammy?

Luka- claro -le tira un cuchillo a lammy en el ojo- eh esperado mucho por esto!...

Roxana- bueno...

**-despues de una hora que luka y roxana mataban son piedad a disco bear y lammy-**

Paola- bueno me toca a mi! Flippy quiero que cantes dile al amor de grupo aventura quiero que se la dediques a Flaky.

Flipp- si...

-despues de cantar-

Sebastian- hey narrador?...

Narrador- que?...

Sebastian- es despues que flippy canto la cancion y se la dedico a flaky...

Narrador- esta bien -enojado

-despues que flippy canto la cancion y se la dedico a flaky-

Narrador- contento?...

Sebastian- si... XD

Riley- bueno me toca,ejem! Todos los chicos combiertanse en hombres lobos y maten a las chicas!

Erick- esta bien -chasquea los dedos y todos los chicos se vuelven hombres lobos- okay..iniciemos...

-despues de casi matar a todas las chicas-

Paola- que dije de no matarme!...-teniendo un latigo sobre sus manos-

Sebastian- ten piedad dios de nosotros! TT-TT

Erick- si pedimos piedad...

Paola- como sea -chasquea los dedos y todo vuelve a la normalidad-

Erick- bueno fue todo por hoy!...

Luka- hey y daniel?..

Daniel- aqui! -con una macabra sonrisa y su traje que esta manchado de sangre dale de la oscuridad de la habitacion- inicie la farra!...-le toma una foto a paola-

Erick- no le tomes fotos a paola con flash!...

Daniel- um porque?..

Sebastian- por eso! -señala a paola que solo tenia la cabeza agachada y sonrei macabramente- corran!...

Apola y Paola- hey esperen la fiesta no acaba! -apola y paola trapan a todos los vocaloids y inician a matarlos-

Aryana- ahora que aremos -escondida en el closet con erick y leon-

Leon- no lo se...

Erick- ocupo la cadena negra! Donde esta!...

Leon- aqui -le tira la cadenas-...

Erick- bueno, ocupo que las distraigan a las dos..-se pone una cadena negra en su cuello-

Leon- bueno...aryana te toca paola...y a mi -traga saliva- apola...

Apola- paola hueles eso...

Paola- si -mira asi el closet- creo que viene de alli...

Apola- si...-toma la perilla- a la una, a las dos..y tres -abre la puerta y no habia nadie- nah, no habia nadie..

Paola- esta bien -cierra la puerta-

Aryana- hey paola!...

Paola- eehh?, oohh otra humana...

Leon- apola!..

Apola- ash! Si es el pedaso de baka...

Leon- apuesto que soy mejor que tu -sacando una espada-...

Apaola- nadie es mejor que yo!...

Paola- apola, no te dejes engañar...

Apola- si!...paola ataca a aryana...y yo me encargo de este...

Paola- si...-mira aryana- lo siento aryana...

Aryana- no lo sientas -aparece detras y le pone la cadena- listo erick...

Apola- leon! Que estas haciendo

Leon- lo mismo que hice hace mucho tiempo! Apola -corre al rededor de ella y cuando apola quedo mariada leon le puso el collar- erick listo...

Erick- tomen a las dos y pongalas cerca una de la otra...-los collares brillan y se convierten en oro y una luz des lumbra en las dos y segan a erick, leon y aryana-

**-fin del flashback**-

Apola- sip asi sali yo, por eso encontramos el set todo hecho paste...

Luka- si...

Paola- si..

Sebastian- pero falto la mejor parte...

Erick- no sebastian no la cuentes...

Sebastian- que erick...

-erick se tira sobre sebastian y...se corta la transmision no cambie de canal ya seguimos con el programa bailando por un leño XD-

Paola- bueno vamos a tomar este momento, para dedicar un minuto de silencio por la 80 o 78 personas muertas en el accidente de santiago en españa...

Luka- bueno, sin mas que decir volvemos al chat show no bailando por un pendejo leño...

Narrador- no es mi culpa!

Paola- solo, vuelve al set tarado!...

-vuelve la transmision-

Apola- como sea ya sabemos como sali y como acabo todo...

Paola- cierto, bueno como sea...

Erick- gracias por estar aqui y me despido! Yop!

Sebastian- y todos los del elenco!

Luka- adios!

**-FIN DE LA TRANSMISION-**

_**Sable te haremos un especial, el proximo cap..para explicarte todo sobre nosotros haci que nos despedimos de aqui adios**_


	28. Esto no es un adios

**- aparecen el estudio vacio con las luces apagadas entre eso se escuchan voces -**

- hey! De una buena vez enciendan esa luz!

-en eso estoy idiota! No encuentro el interruptor

- no me machuques!

- lo siento!...

- hey! Chicos

- que?

- encontré la luz!

- pues apúrate..Ya quiero salir de aquí da miedo

- si ya voy

**-se enciende las luces apareciendo Paola tomando de la mano a Erick..y Sebastián comiendo un cono y león donde está el interruptor-**

Paola- mucho mejor

Erick- si…

León- bueno Erick..habla rápido no tenemos todo el día….

Erick- si ya va 77 -enojado-

Paola- vamos tu puedes –sonriendo-

Erick- -suspira- Bueno hola a todas las personas que leen esto...me cuesta decir esto un poco ya por que el capítulo final es decir la farra o el parrandon...fue el ultimo que publicaremos es una forma de despedirnos gracias.

León- muchas gracias por las chicas buenas que comentaron y los chicos igual, espero que solo sea solo un bloqueo de escritor porque bueno no sabemos de seguro es porque estamos madurando que digo madurar es de frutas! Es mejor decir evolucionando!

Paola- Regresaremos como siempre en grande pero como dijimos muestro maldito bloqueo mental no nos deja trabajar en paz...ya tratamos de todo pero aun no nos viene algo estúpido o algo realmente bueno...

Erick- quiero dedicar unos saludos antes que deje fanfiction por los menos unos días, semanas o meses tal vez años dios quiera que no...Bueno aryana como dije eres muy buena escritora y no quiero que te deprimas porque me voy o dejare este fic me gusto mucho tenerte eres muy buena persona y te digo que si estuviéramos en la mismo cole que fuéramos mejores amigos te lo aseguro, pregúntaselo a Paola…

Paola- te lo aseguro me cuida mucho

Erick- como seguía...ruki y karin! Locas pervertidas! No hagan y no vean yaoi XD y no obliguen a personas hacer sus perversiones...Aimara...apenas comentabas y lo único que puedo decir...como leí lo que pusiste...no llores por un inútil que odia el anime te lo aseguro que se pierde una chica como voz aparte me agrada saber que hay gente que le guste el anime y sable! Cuando se nos quite el puto maldito bloqueo mental todos vendremos preparados para sus loqueras...

Paola- gracias por comentar...-sonriendo-

Sebastián- nos vemos algún día -hace una reverencia-

León- chao...-suspira-

Sebastian- otra cosa no es un adios permanente...seguiremos pero eso nosotros lo veremos

Erick- gracias por comentar y esto fue todo adiós

**-se apagan las luces y se escuchan pasos y se abre una puerta y entra un poco de luz y se ven que cuatro personas se van y cierran la puerta-**

**-FIN DE LA TRANSMISION-**

"Gracias por todo" - todos los de Chat Show


End file.
